Call Him Mine
by Lady Crux
Summary: Sakura is living a hollow life, Sasuke returned but he was with Karin who steals everything she ever had, she brought back Jiriaya from the dead & Naruto still is weary of her, what happens when she gets kidnapped on a mission by none other than Pein? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto

An eighteen year old roseate kunoichi turned her head at the sound of yelling, what she saw made her walk over to the cause of the commotion.

"Uchiha-san, Kakashi-senpai, is going to be at the training grounds in 15 minutes, I hardly doubt that it would be good for someone with your stature to be later than he." Sakura said as she watched her former teammate turn towards her.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked away. Naruto had finally gotten strong enough to defeat him & drag him back home, but he wouldn't agree not to leave again unless they helped him locate his brother, & allow the rest of team Hebi to stay in Konoha to assist him when the time is needed.

Sakura watched as he walked away from the fruit stand, & when she was sure he was out of hearing distance she turned her attention towards the elderly women.

"Gomen nasai, may I inquire what made Uchiha-san yell at you?" Sakura said as she looked at the two women in front of her.

"Sasuke, I hardly think you should have threatened those elderly women, sure they should have not started gossiping in front of you about you family & brother but that still gives you no reason to threaten them." Sakura said as she walked into the training field, she walked in probably after Naruto & he had sparred, seeing how Karin was healing him & Naruto was lying on the floor.

"& I hardly think you should have interrupted me, besides they got what was coming to them, they should know not to talk about my clan, or at that compare me to Itachi." Sasuke said as he looked up at Sakura, the girl in front of him had changed over time she stopped calling him_'Sasuke-kun'. _Stopped coming around claiming Karin was a fake, sometimes he thought she was just jealous, the only time she did come around was to train & even then that was often, she was always out on missions. Sakura had also started to hang around Sai, she was just probably trying to replace him, & Sai was the closest thing she could get, but from what he had heard from Yamato, the two had a really strong bond more of a sibling bond if anything. She also wore baggy black capris with black heels, & a baggy shirt all black. He wondered what would happen if he asked Karin to be his wife, what she would do. She had become less emotional & more like him, he sort of missed the old Sakura.

"You know what freak you should just mind your own business, Sasuke had every right to threaten those hags, you know what why don't you just fall off a cliff & die nobody wants you here so, stop following Sasuke & die!" Karin said as she stood up from healing buy now everyone was listening to there conversation.

"Gomen nasai, demo I can't just die, it's actually quite hard to, & also Karin-san he was the one following me, he had been since I walked out of my apartment." Sakura stated as she looked at Sasuke who had turned his head away from everyone's eyes.

'_How the hell did she find out so fast, I had masked my chakra?' _Sasuke thought as he tried to get ride of the shock.

"Sasuke-kun follow you, sorry but I think you've finally become delusional, Sasuke would never follow a freak like you, your just-"

"Jealous, please tell me why was Sasuke late for training today, if I'm not mistaken Naruto is usually first to be here, then Sasuke & so on, besides the reason why those elderly ladies were talking about him is because that part of town where that stand is to far from the Uchiha manor, or at that any shinobi would know that, no shinobi are residents of that part of town, I'm the only one there." Sakura said as she cut Karin off.

"Hey hag lets go get something to eat." Sai said as he pulled Sakura away from Karin knowing that Sakura didn't need even more rumors going around.

"Okay." Sakura stated as they walked away from the training field

"Sakura if you want people to stop spreading rumors about you maybe you should just going around Sasuke, I mean I know that you want to spend time with Naruto-kun, but you should know that he & Sasuke are practically inseparable, so you should just Naruto leave his life without you in it or find some other way to show you still care about him." Sai said as he finished up his tempura, he would only call Sakura by her real name when no one else was around.

"I know, but its not very often I have a mission free day, & I miss his smiling face, but you're right I should just let go of him, just like I did everyone else." Sakura replied, she had fallen out with everyone in the Konoha twelve, but she had gained new friends, Anko, Genma, Yamato, Jiraiya, & Sai. Also because Tsunade found a better apprentice than her, Sakura had been taken under the wing by all her new friends & one more person.

"Sai, I have too go home now I got a meeting with the elders' tomorrow so JA ne." Sakura said as she got up to leave.

'_don't worry Sakura they'll all regret leaving you for that slut once they see what she really is, & then you'll have your revenge.' _Sai thought as he watched his only friend disappear into the crowd.

Sakura hit another tree & watched as it shattered in millions of pieces, it was already going to be six in the morning. She looked up at the sky, the sun was barely coming up, she started to heal any wounds she had. & picked her shirt up & put it back on she didn't like when people saw her in only netting top & bindings underneath it to cover anything up.

"Haruno Sakura, well this is much unexpected, I always thought of you as someone who would like to sleep in late, but either way this makes it easier than having to track you down." A voice said as Sakura was about to walk out of the clearing, the voice caused her to jump mentally.

'_I thought I was alone had he been there this whole time.' _Sakura thought as she turned around towards the direction of the voice.

"I do sleep in on my days off but seeing as today is not, I have to be up as early as possible if I wish to train, tell me exactly why you've been tracking me down, & why someone would send a person such as your self who is merely hiding in the shadows of the trees." Sakura replied as she tried to persuade him to come out into the open.

"You could've just asked me to come out, but someone with your reputation probably wont do anything the easier way, & to answer your question I've been getting a lot of complaining about you, & because my men are becoming highly agitating I thought I'd come down here to see what they were complaining about." The voice said as it walked out into the open

What Sakura saw, caused her to gasp, & stop breathing, it wasn't until she realized who she stopped breathing for did she actually exhale the breath she had been holding. The man in front of her was about six feet tall with an Akatsuki cloak covering everything, except his face, He had bright auburn hair, a black Amegakure headband with the signature scratch through it, tanned skin, three piercings going down the bridge of his nose, two beneath his lower lip, but his eyes is what caught her. Perfectly symmetrical shaped eyes with grey steel rings surrounding the pupil. The Akatsuki in front of her was none other than the carrier of the Rinnegan.

'_This could only mean that this man is…..'_

"Fuuma Nagato, also known as Pein, former third ANBU captain of Amegakure, was considered to be K.I.A. after two years & five months of being promoted, along with two other ANBU colleagues. Trained by the legendary Sannin Jiraiya, present leader of Akatsuki, partner is Konan one of the ANBU who supposedly died with you, holder of the dojutsu the Rinnegan, & lives inside the body of former colleague Yahiko, considers himself to be a god, did I miss anything?" Sakura stated as she put her hip length pink locks in a loose braid.

Pein stood there trying to shake off the shock that the young kunoichi had caused, it seemed to him that the rumors of Jiraiya sensei being brought back to life had to have been true if she knew his real name. He took in the sight in front of him the young kunoichi was exactly what Itachi had said she would be _'unique'_ it fit her perfectly especially with her hair color, but when she lifter her head again, he got a good look in her at eyes, which were the color of emerald gems, the lifelessness of them, he looked at them deeper & saw something in them dying to be let free. He only wondered what a young kunoichi as the one in front of him had gone through to have such life in them die so easily, from what he knew & read she had a good life.

"Interesting, so the rumors were true, Jiraiya-sensei was brought back to life, I wonder who did it…..Haruno-san tell me why is a young lady as yourself attracting the attention of the Akatsuki, that kind of attention can be the death of you." Pein stated as he looked observed the kunoichi in front of him.

"Tell me Pein-san, why are your men complaining about me, if anyone should be complaining it is me, for the are the ones who started it, I merely ended it, moreover I don't want no do I care for the Akatsukis attention, or anyone else's at that fact." Sakura declared as she looked up at the sky once again.

"Gomen nasai, I must end this conversation. I have a meeting I must attend at six thirty, & I would love to have a shower & eat something before it starts so, sayonara, it's been a pleasure meeting you Pein-san." Sakura said as she walked away waving her hand in the air as a goodbye gesture.

'_Interesting, cherry blossom, we will meet again, I must tell Madara about this he'll sure look forward to meeting an interesting, kunoichi as your self.'_ Pein thought as he did the correct hand seals for the transportation jutsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura unsheathed her Katana, & beheaded the man with black hair & grey eyes, she was mad, angry & any other word she could possibly think of, since she had left the Hokage Tower, & then these two idiots had to go & make fun of her henjutsu saying how it couldn't be a real man just because the henjutsu had pink eyes it wasn't her fault that the she made it with pink eyes & green hair yeah it was very unoriginal but hey, she was in a hury. The bracelet containing the henj at the time has been in-working progress she was the only person with it, & up till last week when she & the elders were the only ones to know about it, now all of the ANBU had it. She still didn't have the time to update her henj & these men think they have the right to say that it was a pathetic henj oh yes; they got what was coming to them.

_'I still can't __believe__ the elders, I can't believe Jiraiya actually agreed with them uhhh I can't believe it.'_

_**'**__**Yeah**__** well believe it, they really are making us take a break & we have to do it**__** in **____**Takigakure, stupid elders, what would they know about healthy? But hey at least we can go shopping & change our henj & all sleep in till four in the afternoon." Naka said **_

_Sakura still had inner Sakura or like she called her Naka which meant inner so the name suited her. Naka would not leave so Sakura went to the elders & Jiraiya, they said that instead of seeing Naka as a split personality she should see it as her second soul, & that Naka probably wont go away because she was there for a reason to be a tool for Sakura, her trump card if ever needed. Sakura & Naka had come up with a lot of good jutsus where Naka would be used. All in all Sakura got something in return from all the bugging Naka would do._

_"Time to go if I'm gonna be on vacation I need to start it right now." Sakura said to herself unaware of the Akatsuki member watching._

___'Man I really needed that shower all kinds of blood got into my hair, if I knew being a hunter-nin would be this bloody I would've never signed up for it.'_Sakura thought as she wiped her hand across the fogged mirror, looking at her reflection. She looked pale & her cheek weren't as chubby as they used to be, she wasn't flat chested, but she wasn't ginormous like Tsunade, She had a small waist & baby hips, thighs were nicely shaped. Some people said that she was an hourglass. Small waist, curves in all the right places, but she wasn't to big or too small. Sakura was also short for a kunoichi, the shortest a kunoichi was known for being was five feet & five inches, and Sakura was only five feet & two inches.

___**"Well at least we got some shopping done, before the shops closed; I mean look at all the clothes & food we got."**_ Naka said as Sakura walked into her closet & pulled out black short shorts & a baby pink spaghetti strap shirt, all silk. Being a hunter-nin paid good, that paycheck alone could buy her five apartments, but she only had two, one in Konoha, & this one she was currently residing in, her Takigakure getaway. Working at the hospital did well for her too; it made it to where she could go shopping & eat out whenever she wanted. Sakura also had the clan money but unlike Sasuke who used it whenever he felt like it Sakura had never touched a penny, the older the money got, the more the money was worth. She also had the Haruno clan manor that she also didn't use for reasons that she was never going to need it, even if she did have children, she wasn't going to use half of it, she was going to sell most of the land. Konoha seemed to be getting more & more people why not give a little to the community instead of hogging everything like Sasuke. She walked out of her closet & into her bedroom & picked up her jade green robe & tied the sash.

_"That's a different kind of Henj; tell me Sakura why didn't you report me to the elders, maybe then you could have avoided this."She heard a voice say from behind her, & the last thing she knew she was drifting into unconsciousness._

___'What the hell happened?'_ Sakura yelled as she was trying to regain consciousness fast

___**'Simple we were kidnapped by the Akatsuki leader Pein, & right now all I can tell you is that he & four certain Akatsukis are surrounding us, now wake up!'**_ Naka replied.

_"You know it's rude to gang up on a girl, & it's even ruder to break into peoples homes." Sakura said as she opened her eyes, from what she could tell it was bright & white, but above all it was bright._

_"Can you please turn off the lights, you could cause me to go blind with so much light."Sakura stated as she sat up & true enough five Akatsuki members were surrounding her & someone had changed her into a pure white outfit with white band on her wrist._

_"Ah Pinky does the light hurt you that badly, to the point where you wont even greet us." Kisame said as he looked down & the pink haired kunoichi._

_"Good to see you again Kisame-san, looks like someone healed you, but I wonder if you ever found Samehada." Sakura said as she looked up at the Shark-like man._

_Kisame growled & lifted his leg to kick her, but someone punched him in the face, causing him to fall to the floor._

_"Kisame pick her up he wants to see her." Pein stated as he looked down at Sakura_

_Sakura closed her eyes & inhaled, she opened her eyes at the feel of someone putting her over their shoulder. She got a better look at the room, everyone else was probably ahead of them, so no one was in the way of her observations. The room was white & bright, a full sized bed with all white covering it, another door that probably led to an all white bathroom, an all white armoire, desk, & a chair, plain & simple, did she mention that it was all white._

_Kisame stopped & opened the door when they passed the threshold, she saw that the room she had just been in was in a bigger room, & was on a very large pedestal , but what was neat was that she could see into the room, but the downside was that she noticed that there were many a chairs surrounding the room. They passed another threshold & Kisame turned a corner so the room was out of observation site._

_Finally after long hallways & many twist & turns, Kisame finally dropped Sakura unceremoniously on the ground._

___'__that__ chakra, this person is an Uchiha, but all the __Uchihas__ were killed by Itachi, unless, Jiraiya was __right.'_Sakura thought as she tried to move but found that her body was still to weak to move at the speed she needed it to.

_"Uchiha Madara, looks like Jiraiyas theory was correct." Sakura said as she looked up to a man that was covered from the head down._

_"Haruno Sakura, are you not scared of me?" Madara asked as he looked down from his pedestal_

_"Your aura has no killing intent in it, so at the moment I'm not" Sakura stated._

_"Haruno Sakura, hunter-nin, trained under the legendary Tsunade-hime, the toad Sage Jiraiya, also by the Head of torture, & chief interrogator Morino Ibiki. Killed Akasuna no Sasori, put Zetsu no Akatsuki in a three week coma, defeated Hoshigaki Kisame, Konan no Akatsuki, & escaped Uchiha Itachis Tsukuyomi."Madara stated as he walked down the pedestal closer to Sakura_

_"Wow, someone's been keeping tags listen like I told Pein, they started all those fights & I really wasn't gonna put anything about them in my report, but I had to because I engaged in combat." Sakura stated as she watched Madara warily._

_"You do have a point, but with all you've done, you've attracted my attention, I would like to have you in Akatsuki."Madara stated as he bent down to Sakuras level._

_"You want me to be in the Akatsuki, look if you guys weren't after-" Sakura got cut off _

_"The Kyubi, Sakura why do you protect someone who has replaced you with someone they deem better, someone who has stolen your life from you? Sakura I know all about you, I know that you were in love with Sasuke, I know about your family & your country, I know your deepest secrets, Join Akatsuki & I promise you, you will be liked, you will be loved, & you will be treated as the goddess you are." Madara said as he looked into Sakuras eyes._

_"Madara-san I still have to decline that offer, if you know me as well as you say you do then you should know that, I'm not a selfish person, not to mention, if you needed a doctor for Konan over there you should have just said so." Sakura said as she looked to her left at Konan_

_"two weeks right, bet your expecting it to be a boy." Sakura stated as she turned back to Madara_

_Madara had been shocked that she had declined & even more shocked that she had figured out about Konan so fast._

_"I'll give you time to think about the offer, but we did kidnap you for a reason, As you said your self Konan is with child, you're the best medic around, & from the information I have gathered about you, your soft when it comes to children, we need someone to do checkups & so stuff like that." Madara stated as he walked back to the top of his pedestal._

_"Oh." Sakura said as she looked at Konan._

_"You'll be staying with Pein seeing as he's probably the only person in here who can handle you not saying Itachi can't, but seems like Pein is the best choice since he's here all the time." Madara stated as he looked down._

_Sakura felt someone lift her up again, she was to shocked to argue or put up a fight about it so she left it all alone._

_Pein had watched the whole seen unfold & how she nearly let her mask slip, whatever Madara knew about the kunoichi, had gotten her to shut up. Now all he had to do was wait for 9 months & he wouldn't have to watch over the girl. If this was how it was gonna be for nine whole months then he would be entertained the whole time._


	3. Chapter 3

Pein watched Sakuras chest rise & fall, she had fallen unconscious even before he reached the room, & when she hadn't woken up in two days, he had to have a medic-nin come in & check her. Turns out that the roseate had a shattered pelvis & somehow was unconsciously healing it, the healing slowed down the rate at which her chakra recovered, meaning it could take at least a week or two; today already being a week.

Sakura started mumbling words in her sleep, she did that a lot but she talked so quietly that he couldn't catch what she was saying. He at least could say he finally got a better look at her, the first time she when he saw he at the training ground she was covered in baggy clothes, the second time he kimono was covering her, both times it was too dark to actually get a god look. When they in Amegakure he handed the girl to Konan who, took her to the observation room & changed her, when he had arrived what he saw stunned him. She had pale white skin, an obvious sign that, she was a hunter-nin (the black pull-over covered her toes, & the hood & mask her face & hair), bright long cherry colored locks, with white streaks covering some areas he & there, an clear symptom of stress, her face was skeletal like, she probably thought she was fat. Couldn't get a good view of her body, the attire was covering it all up, however from carrying her all the way here, he knew she was in top shape, & very light.

Pein was drawn from his thoughts when he noticed the girl start to stir; at least now he could have someone to talk to, the kunoichi seemed like a very interesting person.

"How long have I been out for?" Sakura asked.

"A week." Came her reply

"Oh." Pein heard as he watched Sakura stretch, he was reminded of a cat, for the reason that cats were probably just as flexible.

"That henjutsu you used, how did you do it?" He asked as Sakura observed the chambers she was residing in at the moment.

"How's you find out it was a henj, I used so far nobody knows it is." Sakura said as her eyes landed on the fireplace right across the bed she was occupying.

"I didn't, Itachi had been following you since the day you escaped from him, and he saw you take off the henj. So when I went to find you, he told me to look for a man with pink eyes & dark green hair." Pein explained to Sakura.

"Ah. So what do you want me to tell you?" Sakura retorted as she watched the flicker of the flames.

"You're just gonna tell me, simple as that, you're not going to be difficult about it?" Pein asked a little taken aback that she gave in that fast.

Sakura turned her head to the side, she finally looked at Pein, the glow from the fire had made her skin look bronzed, & Pein actually thought it suited quit well.

"No I'm not going to be difficult about it; You guys could've thrown me into a cold dark cell, & left me there only getting me when needed, for a captive, I'm getting the royal treatment, only an idiot would go & be difficult in a situation like this." Sakura exclaimed

"Ah, well you are right about the royal treatment, but we wouldn't throw you into a cell such as the one you think we would, you would've been thrown into the observation room, there are cameras in there so we would've known your every move. Were getting off the subject at hand tell me about the henj." Pein clarified to Sakura who didn't look too surprised.

Sakura moved around to get more comfortable, she positioned herself were her body was still facing the fire the blanket cover her from the waist down, & her head on its side on her knee, her fingers playing with her hair all the while; Watching Pein warily just in case he tried anything.

"Your right it's not a normal henj, it was made because as an ANBU or hunter-nin a lot of people will be out for your blood. Konohas shinobi numbers were decreasing drastically, because of this we needed to create something that would lessen the numbers. I was going through the latest Bingo book, when I came across Kisames page, having fought him already, I knew it but was just reading cause I was really bored. Anyhow I saw that Samehada stole the chakra of its opponent. Remembering how caution I had to be with him because of that information, it gave me an idea if something could still chakra why couldn't we use something's chakra to cover our own so if we do, have to go into battle the opponent would be identifying a whole different chakra, but thinking it was our own the whole time. I went to the elders about this, & they thought it was a great idea, but the only problem was where we were going to find something to gives us chakra. The elders came up with the idea of taking the dead, saying that there was no other way, & that nobody would know except the elite ANBU, so we took bodies left & right & took every trace of chakra we could get. We needed something that could hold the chakra as it also would be able to recover it as well. Jiraiya created the ankle bracelet that held it & from there I found a way that we could create a henj that was flawless, you could even change the henj to your liking whenever you want. Me never having time to myself, I can't update it." Sakura explained to Pein

"So the henj uses another's chakra all the while acting as your own, that is a flawless henj, & this bracelet also holds whatever henj you come you create. Interesting." Pein exclaimed.

"I have to thank Kisame for this one, guess I should give him back Samehada." Sakura said as her attention went back to the fire.

"Well then looks like I'll be keeping this then." Pein said as he pulled out a metal bracelet.

Sakura turned her attention back to him Sakuras eyes widened into the size of saucers. "Where did you get that?" Sakura said as she was about to jump out f the bed ready to get the bracelet back.

"Well Konan found it in your bathroom when she went to get some of your clothes & sorts, she said it was odd for a female to only have one piece of jewelry & at that a very odd looking one to." Sakura jumped at Pein but he moved before she could get to him, Sakura fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ow that hurt like hell." Sakura said, she stood up & turned towards Pein, was on the other side of the bed & was sporting a smirk.

"That wasn't such a smart move, Sa-Ku-Ra" Pein said as he stretched her name out.

"Give it back." Sakura demanded as she was getting ready to attack him.

"Gomen nasai, I have to now study this so we can use it for our own purposes." Pein explained as he was trying hard to surpress a chuckle.

"That's impossible, only the DNA connected to the bracelet can use it, if an enemy shinobi got there hands on it & tried it on the chakra would automatically kill them, this is another reason why the device is flawless, there is absolutely no way you can use it, & I may have created it but Jiraiya was the one who created the metal; I have no idea where it came from, so once again it would be useless, now give it back." Sakura demanded Pein stood there trying to come-up with something he could use on her but she was right what's the point of studying something that only a DNA connected person can use, she was right the henj was flawless, no wonder she was okay with telling him about it.

A knock came at the door & Konan poked her head into the room, "Madara wants to talk to you." She said as she walked in to the room. "Haruno-san I brought you some clothes from your apartment, I'm sure you don't want to stay in the ones you have on." Konan said as she walked to an armoire next to the window, Pein by now had left the room.

* * *

Pein walked up to Madaras study, he knocked once & waited till he heard a 'come in' from the other side & walked into the room closing the door behind him. 

"You called for me."

"What is the girl's condition?" Madara asked as he looked out the window

"She's awake if that's what you're asking, fully recovered as well." Came the reply

"Is she now….Pein word of advice, don't get attached to her until we know what path she has chosen, I wouldn't want you to have to kill her if you do, an emotional you is something I won't be able to handle."

"Do you see me as emotionally weak, to have to tell me this?" Pein questioned

"No I'm warning everyone, she's from Konoha, not to mention she's different from them I'm sure you've noticed it, & she happens to be part of the Haruno clan, it wouldn't be wise to get caught up with that." Madara said.

"What does her being in the Haruno clan have to do with anything? From what I know of them they're a non-shinobi clan, business people, is what Itachi has told me." Pein said as he took a seat in front of the desk.

"The Haruno clan was once a great clan, my grandfather used t tell me stories of them, saying that if I ever married to marry a women from the Haruno clan………….Tell me don't you want to know who brought Jiraiya back?"

"What does the Haruno clan have to do with Jiraiya?"

"My grandfather used to tell me that the Harunos had the gift they were blessed, with the gift to bring people back to life, & they were also all elemental users. Although, some say the gods were jealous of this so they took away the gift away, no one in the Haruno clan no member of the Haruno clan has ever been born with it, until eighteen years ago." Madara explained.

"So you're trying to tell me that the kunoichi was born with this gift why, & used it to bring Jiraiya back." Pein said as he put his feet on the desk.

"Yes she did, which means she can bring back some of our member." Madara said as he sat back down at his desk .

"She wont do it, especially if two of the members are Deidara, & Sasori." Pein said.

"She'll do it if we use something in Konoha against her."

"Like what she has no family. No friends that we know of, she has nothing."

"Like you said she has nothing, but she must of at some time…..send Zetsu to Konoha to get information on her." Madara said as he tried to think of a way to persuade her. Not being able to use the Yuba container was hard he knew she'd do anything for him, but it was hard enough trying to capture him for the extraction.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower, the hot water had felt so good on her skin, she wished she could just stay in there for eternity. She looked to the counter where her clothes were neatly placed, Konan had been thoughtful enough to bring her, non-mission clothes saying that she shouldn't hide her curves under all that baggy clothes she had. She also said that the clothes were to nice to go unnoticed, she didn't even know why she bought the clothes, oh never mind she had to just in case she needed to play the role of a normal woman, sometimes she wished she was born a boy, it seemed as though the male species had it easy.

* * *

Konan sat on the bed making paper cranes, waiting for Sakura to finish getting dressed. When Pein had handed Sakura over to dress her, cause she was only in a kimono & small clothes under most likely. The older Kunoichi couldn't help but be jealous of the younger one, she couldn't understand why Sakura dressed in big clothes when she had the body of a goddess, the girl had an hourglass figure but her breast weren't huge like Tsunade-himes but was a good size she was at least a small B cup, her waist was at least a size 0 if not smaller but her ass, it was bigger than any other kunoichis she had ever come into contact with but it wasn't fat, it was all muscle. Konan couldn't deny the fact Sakura was a beauty, & she was jealous of her. That was the reason why when she was ordered to go & retrieve her necessities, instead of packing her shinobi outfit that she usually wore, & she was probably very fond of, she packed the non-shinobi clothes, that she saw hanging in her closet, sad part was all of it still had the price tags on. 

The bathroom door opened, Konan turned her head to see Sakura walk out, now Konan wasn't a lesbian she was all straight, & she had a growing life form in her to prove it, but if she wasn't with Madara she probably would be at Sakuras feet begging to be with her. The clothes she was wearing could turn any goddess, les, & make gods bow down, Sakura had a dark green silk Chinese halter top that had a peep hole in the middle to show just enough cleavage, & it showed off her flat stomach & her belly button (something like an upside down v ) she also had a thin raven colored chiffon material skirt that covered her feet & was covering at least a good five inches of the floor, the skirt clung to her every curve. Haruno Sakura looked like a goddess, & she would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous of Sakura, so she might as well tell the truth now Konan was envious of the younger kunoichi.

"Do I look okay?" Sakura asked in a timid voice, she hadn't dressed like a normal girl in a long time, & she wasn't sure that she had the body to dress like this; she always thought she was too thin.

"You look great; honestly I don't know why you hid your self under those big clothes." Konan answered

Sakura turned back to the bathroom & Konan saw that her halter was tied in the back & was low cut & she could see her back really well. She had a scar that went down her spine in a zig-zag way. Sakura came out of the bathroom quickly with a hair token out of a bun & a brush in her hand. She sat down on the window sill & looked out while brushing her long cherry tresses; Konan could tell she was deep in thought.

"I'm surprised Madara is still able to produce children, I mean no offense I know he's your lover but the mans quite old, I can tell he's aged on the outside but maybe that's the cost at immortality, the youth is on the inside, not the outside." Sakura said as she looked out, Konan shocked that she figured out what the catch to immortality was, & the girl hadn't even seen his face or his body or any body part, oh she was good.

"Yes well he's capable the child growing in my stomach is proof enough." Konan replied as she touched her stomach.

"Oh you just reminded me I have to do a check up on you." Sakura got off the window sill & walked towards Konan, Sakura was just about to touch Konans stomach when a knock interrupted their session.

"Come in." Konan replied as she watched Sakura move back to the window sill. "Konan-sama, a team has just arrived from Shinden no Ginga (temple of the galaxy); Pein-sama & Madara-sama are in a conference at the moment & wish for you too see what they have to say." A maid said the girl had to be at least twelve years old, & yet here she was serving for the Akatsuki.

"Thank you I'll be there in a minute." Konan replied as she got up the young girl already shutting the door.

"Well I suppose we should do my check up some other time, but for now come with me since I can't leave you here alone." Konan said as she walked to the door, Sakura following her actions.

* * *

"Tell me what you were talking about when you mentioned, her country, & her family?" Pein asked 

"Ah. Well her family is not from Konoha or the Fire coutry at all. The Haruno clan originated from the Snow country, a small village called Namida no Tenshi (tears of the angel)"

"Never heard of it."

"That's because the whole village was slaughtered in cold blood, the shinobi who did were looking for the Shinden no Kwan Yin (Temple of Kwan Yin) but nobody ever gave the information up, only one one clan made it out alive."

"That is intersting."Pein replied

"Anyhow the Haruno clan then moved to Konoha & gave all the information to the Yondaime & he took it to his grave."Madara finished

"& What of her family?"

"Ah they were murdered by the same gang.three years later. " Madara explained

"& why do we care?"

"They were killed do to the fact that the father never came through with his end of the bargain."

"what was the deal exactly?"

"the coordinates to the temple in return for a scroll of some sort."

"Ah."

"anyhow only a two year old made it out alive."

"I take it that it was the girl."

"Correct."

"But when she was questioned after, she kept on rambling about the temple saying she knew where it was, & that she promised her mother not to tell anyone where it was."Madara explained


	4. Chapter 4

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to go through with this?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke turn around & close the door to his apartment.

"Of course she's perfect, she's strong, she's beautiful, & she's loved buy everyone." Sasuke said as he sat down on the amazingly bright orange couch.

"Yeah I know, but what about Sakura, I mean you're the reason she's the way she is, & she's done so much for you, Sasuke she convinced the elder's & the whole council to allow you to live, she convinced them that the others would be good for Konoha." Naruto said as he looked at his best friend, his brother.

"Naruto, Sakuras weak, she always will be, I can't have that in my clan, Uchihas are all strong, Sakura won't ever be my wife, & she will never bear an Uchiha child ever." Sasuke said as he got off the couch, with a shocked Naruto watching him, he was about to turn the door knob when Naruto finally got the courage to talk.

"Sasuke, the things you say about her aren't true, & one day they'll come back to haunt you, for some reason I'm scared for her, cause when that day does come you'll finally break her mentally & physically." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke walked out & shut the door.

Sasuke walked down the dirt road, he stopped at a clothing stand, he watched as the red haired kunoichi searched the racks for something she liked. From what he could tell the women hadn't noticed him because if she did, he would have been jumped on.

He walked up to the burgundy women, who still hadn't noticed him, & wrapped his arms around her.

"Have you found anything you like?" He said as he nuzzled his nose in the women's hair.

"Ahhh... (The girl jumped & turned around to face him) Sasuke-kun I didn't know you were here, how long have you been here?" the woman replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sasuke let go of the girl, leading her out into the middle of the road. & bent down on one knee, by now he had got everyone's attention.

"Karin will you marry me?" Sasuke said as he pulled out the box & opened it. Revealing a gold ring with a yellow gemstone shaped like a crescent moon in the middle of it with many little diamonds surrounding it.

The next thing he knew he was tackled down. To him that was a yes.

* * *

"So, are you telling me you want me to get her to tell us where it is?" Pein said as he closed his eyes knowing he was going to be in here for a while.

"No….. (Sigh) only a fool would want that information." Came his reply.

"What was the scroll her father wanted?"

"Well you wouldn't understand unless I told you the whole story about Shinden no Kwan Yin."

"So tell me, Konans with Haruno-san, so I have all the time in the world right now." Pein stated.

"Well it's just a story so, bear with me here. Shinden no Kwan Yin was built clearly by the worshipers of Kwan Yin, the goddess of compassion, well they say the reason it was built was to hide the scroll of Tengoku Shuujin (Heavens Prisoners) Anyway the worshipers once believed that if you got your hands on that scroll you would release the Shuujin, if you killed every last one of them you'd get the world in return, The people of a bandit gang believed this so they stole the scroll. What they got was a bloody hell. They were killed on the spot by monsters; people believed that this is where the nine bijuu came from. Well then the scroll vanished along with the temple, the only evidence there was at the time was the bodies of the bandits, also the villagers & worshipers." Madara explained

"What does the scroll that Sakuras father wanted have to do with this?" Pein asked fully interested in where this was going.

"One of the member of the bandits backed out of everything at last minute, he was the one who came back to see if they were okay, he found everything. The man created a scroll called Komichi mo Jigoku (Path to Hell) he wrote down how to find the Shinden & Scroll, but there was also another scroll he wrote called Komichi Keshimasu (Path Eraser) which is said to erase the scroll & the Shinden automatically, but it can if the user wishes to bring it back from being vanished I guess you can say, but the catch to erase it would mean that they would have to seal it inside the purest forms blessed by Kwan Yin herself."

"So which scroll did he ask for?" Pein asked opening his steel colored eyes.

"Komichi Keshimasu, but you have to remember this stuff happened centuries before I was even born" Madara said leaning forward on his desk.

"Ah, right, so that's why the gang attacked on his family he was gonna make sure it was never going be found ever again, but tell me how did the last man know how to find the Shinden & the scroll if they vanished before he came back?"Pein questioned wanting to know more on the story.

"He took that answer to his grave." Madara answered.

* * *

"Konan-san do you really think I should've heard that information?" Sakura asked as she & Konan walked back to her & Peins chambers, Konan had told her that instead of being in the observation room, that Madara thought she should be watched more closely, because eventually she'd escape from there, & they wanted a happy medic so they put her with Pein since he was the only one who could deal with her, since she didn't fear Itachi & Kisame seemed like he wanted to rip her shreds, & Zetsu probably would rather eat her right now.

"Don't worry about it Sakura you're going to be with Pein & you'll hear more from being with him than you could with me besides Madara won't be mad, if that's what your worrying about." Konan explained as she & Sakura walked through the long hallway.

"Konan- san I have to ask why you chose me to be the medic for you, I mean I'm sure there are a lot of medics out there that could've done it." Sakura said as she & Konan came up to her door, she opened it to find that Pein was thankfully still not there.

"Simple you're the best & my babies going to be birthed by the best, not to mention, you know the Akatsuki better than anyone else, I mean if we would have taken the Godaimes apprentice then we would always have to worry about my child's health, we'd also be on the move a lot, because of Itachi's little brother." Konan explained as she sat back down on the bed as she watched Sakura take a seat back on the window sill.

"Also because we know that your weakness is children, & the fact that you are so familiar with the member of Akatsuki, to a point that you aren't scared to death, to even move is all the much better, besides, I'd rather have my worst enemy birth my child than one of Orochimarus minions." Konan said as she began making paper cranes again.

"Ah."

"Why did you asked me why I wore baggy clothes?" Sakura asked as she played with her hair twirling it around her fingers.

"Simple, you have an amazing body, & yet you hide it why?"Konan asked she waited for an answer but only got since she was gonna get up to leave when she heard Sakuras quite voice.

"When I was younger people used to make fun of my forehead & hair saying I was ugly, one day a girl came to my rescue, she was my first friend & never again did anyone make fun of me……..After Sasuke came back with that girl Karin I was once reminded of how ugly I was but this time she said it was my body; she would say that I couldn't even whore myself because no man was so desperate enough to have me. At the time what she said made sense to me, no man had ever looked at me, that way, & Sasuke, Naruto, & Sai never looked at me in such a way either that it got to me & I started to hide my body, only showing it when I needed to." Sakura explained as she looked out the window.

Konan sat there; even though Sakuras voice was low she could still hear what she said. It was hard for her to believe that the girl was actually telling her something personal about herself. She met Karin a couple of times, she really didn't like her either, and there was something seriously wrong with her. Orochimarus followers were allows mentally sick somehow, he just made it worst. It was no secret that Karin was dating the youngest Uchiha but, Konan had read Sakuras files; there was one thing that caught her attention. Sakura had never left her house around the same time that Sasuke announced he was courting Karin, she also read that Sakura had convinced the village council to allow the brat to live, also to allow the rest of team Hebi to stay in Konoha as Konoha Shinobi as well. She had done so much for the boy & yet he chooses some ditz.

Konan was about to say something but the door opened & Pein walked in.

"Konan, Madara wishes to speak with you." Pein said as he walked further into the room he watched as Konan left the room till he walked over to Sakura.

Looking out the same window as she he couldn't help but wonder what Sakura was thinking.

"I see you changed." Pein said as he watched Sakura from the corner of his eye.

"Uh huh" Sakura said as she continued to play with her hair.

"So who's DNA did they give you, for the bracelet?" Pein asked

Sakura turned her head away from the windows view & to Pein. She really didn't want to tell him but it wasn't like it would matter any how nobody but the elders, Tsunade, & Jiraiya knew where to find the body.

"The Nidaimes." Sakura said she could have sworn that she saw Peins eyes widen a fraction but as soon as she saw it, it was also gone.

"That's interesting."

A knock interrupted their conversation, "Come in" Pein called as he turned his head to see who was at the door.

"Pein-sama lunch will be ready in ten minutes." Said the young girl. Sakuras thoughts went back to this morning trying to figure out why this child was even here.

"Arigato" Pein said as he turned around to look at the view again. The door closed as the young girl left.

"She's so young, how did she get here?" Sakura said still looking at the door

"Her name is Hotaru; her mother used to be a servant here for Hanzo, but she died of some kind of illness. She was the eldest of three her younger brothers are twins, they were at least four months old when her mother died, & her father died of a heart attack when she was eight years, & her brother's father was a rapist. Hanzo never allowed young women to work for him so when his time ended I allowed her to work here as my personal servant." Pein stated.

"Oh right I'm famished." Sakura replied as she followed Pein out of the room.

* * *

They walked in silence for the remainder of their journey through the maze like manor. Pein the whole while tried hard not o turn his head in her direction, it wasn't until they had started walking side by side did he notice what Sakura was wearing, it was perfect for her body & it showed off the right curves & it kept the imagination going. Sakura had the top half of her hair in chop sticks while the bottom half went straight down to her hips, it was amazing to him that this was the same girl, that was beheading two missing-nin a week ago, & now she looks like she could be the most innocent person in the world. It was odd to for him to have a women so close to him, the only women he had ever really been close with was Konan so he was used to her, & her ways. They approached the door & he being a gentleman opened the door & allowed her to go in first.

As Sakura walked into the room she had abruptly stopped, the room she & Pein had entered wasn't a room it was a balcony, & the view was gorgeous she could tell there was a jutsu to make it look like it was night when in reality it was the afternoon, but the way it looked was stunning; the stars were shinning & the moon was a crescent shaped & it was absolutely dazzling.

"Beautiful isn't it, Madara always like this area of the manor dark so we have it like this all the time." Pein said as he sat at the table.

"It's gorgeous." Sakura replied as she took a seat across from him.

"Haruno-san can I ask you something?" Pein said as he watched Sakura

"Sure."

"What happened to your pelvis bone, the second day you were unconscious the medic we brought in said that you had shattered your pelvis, from what I saw when you were in the henj you never got hit anywhere near that area. When I mentioned that the medic said that there was scaring as well indicating that it happened a while back so what happened?" Pein asked as he leaned on the table for two.

"That's personal."

"Ah"

The two didn't say anymore since the food had arrived, neither talked after that. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was rather comfortable actually for both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Heat, that's all Pein could describe right now, it was hot. He could feel the sweat beads that formed on his brow lines drip slowly down to his cheeks. The drums of the thunder didn't help him sleep either; today was an actual thunderstorm, rain & lightning included into the packaged deal, keeping him from sleeping. Turning on his left side towards his roommate, who just happened to be sleeping even better than she did before.

Pein opened his eyes & threw the covers off his heated body, getting out of the bed he walked into the bathroom; a shower would hopefully cool down his heated flesh.

12 minutes later…..

Coming out of the shower Pein went back to the bed. The storm was still there, he wasn't really surprised though, Amegakure was renowned for its thunderstorms. Turning on his left side he took in the sight of his roommate/captive, Sakura was laying on her stomach, hugging her pillow, hair neatly secured in a tight bun. It had been three months, since she arrived here; it was amazing how little time here in Amegakure did to her. Sakuras skin become slightly tanned, her face had filled in, making her look much healthier. The bedspread only went up to her lower back, hiding her lower body, the pink camisole showed off the lightly tanned skin of her back.

As Pein inspected the skin of Sakuras back slowly he came upon a scar, starting at her midback & disappearing underneath the blush colored camisole. The scar was in a zigzag stroke, moving closer to Sakura, Pein slowly traced the scar down her spine, realizing that every line that made up the scar was not connected but made separately, but with the weapon. Possibly a kunai, maybe even a katana, but you could tell this was made by a man. If a man got a hold of an enemy kunoichi, there was only one thing that could happen, rape then death. It was hard for Pein to imagine Sakura in that kind of situation, something told him that the man that got a hold of here was not looking to rape her or even kill her, he was probably playing with her, there was also another possibility, pleasure, he had been with some weird girls before it wouldn't surprise him if it was put there for that exact reason, but for some reason it was hard for him to imagine her doing things like that as well.

Sakura started to stir, Pein stopped what he was doing, avoiding an awkward situation, he got out of bed & went to the dresser in the room next to the window, pulling out a black shirt, putting on his cloak, he walked to the door, turning around to look back at Sakura, for some reason it felt like she was meant to be there, but then again it had been a few months they had been sleeping in the same bed so he was probably just getting used to it. Pein walked out the room going to his study, hopefully he could find something to do until everyone woke up beside it was only four thirty he still had an hour and a half till that happened he could make it.

* * *

A knock came at Sakuras door, waking her up from her dreamless sleep, Sakura groaned she had been here for three months already; you'd think these people here would have learned by now that she liked her sleep. Sakura pulled the thick covers over her head, hiding beneath it, from whoever it was. 

"Lady Sakura it time to get up, I brought breakfast for you, Lady Sakura please unlock the door." Hotaru said continuing to knock on the door & interrupting her beauty sleep. She couldn't help but wonder why Pein locked the door all the time, she had asked him once, it had been her first night in his room where she was actually conscious, going to bed, the next morning Hotaru was banging on the door, asking for her to unlock the door, like today, when Sakura had asked Pein about this the only thing he said was "Old habits die hard"

Sakura was stopped in her thought when she realized there was no Hotaru trying to get in, but then all of a sudden someone pulled the covers off her. Making her come face to face with Konan.

"Good morning sunshine."Konan said, Sakura could hear the sarcasm that dripped from her voice.

"Morning." Sakura said as she sat up in bed, it was then she noticed the thunder roaring outside her window.

"It's a bad storm, it's been a while since we've had one." Konan said as she sat down at the edge of the bed.

"Lady Sakura I think you should get up, it'll be late morning soon & it's not good to be sleeping in late." Hotaru said as she walked to the armoire looking for clothes.

* * *

"It's been three months, there's absolutely no sign of her, I'm sorry Sai but we're just gonna have to consider her a missing-nin from now on." Tsunade said as she took another chug from her sake bottle.

"Tsunade-sama you can't do that surely there's an explanation for her disappearance." Sai said trying to keep himself from attacking the Godaime.

The door opened & the two elders walked inside the room, all the Konoha twelve were in the room minus Sakura plus Sai, and Hebi.

"There's a perfect explanation, we had sent Haruno Sakura on vacation, since she hadn't had a day off for eight whole months we thought two moths would do her some good." Jiraiya said as he walked in as well.

"I haven't sent Sakura on any missions for a whole year." Tsunade exclaimed

"No but they have." Jiraiya stated as he pointed to the elders (whose names have never been said on the show/manga so bear with me hear I'm making up their names)

"We know exactly what happened to her, but I don't think everybody in here needs to know."Gina said

"Well I think they have the right to know what happened to their teammate." Tsunade said leaning forward on her desk.

"Very well then, Haruno Sakura has been taken captive by the organization known as Akatsuki." Norio said.

"What do you mean, Akatsuki hasn't been spotted for about a year and five months." Tsunade said.

"Actually Haruno-san has come into contact with four members over the same time span, one of them who actually stalked her when she left the village for missions." Jiraiya said

"Are you telling me that you have been keeping information from me." Tsunade said

"Yes, we have, in all honesty Akatsuki hasn't been trying anything for a while, besides if you knew about then Uzumaki-san knew about & then Uchiha-san would know, we really don't care about if he has his revenge on Itachi or not, we just need him to rebuild the Uchiha clan, I think he's doing a wonderful job already." Gina said as she looked at Sasuke.

Tsunade finally, let go of her temper, hitting her fist on the desk and smashing it.

"Just tell me one thing, which, Akatsuki member was stalking her?" Tsunade asked trying to calm down.

"Uchiha Itachi, he's had it out for Sakura since she escaped from him, breaking his Tsukuyomi" Jiraiya said tossing a scroll to Tsunade.

"Those are all the hideouts they have, Sakura has been keeping track of their movements. Not once has Itachi ever tried to catch her, cause she really wasn't a threat, Itachi knows that Sakuras job as a hunter-nin only involves catching those that she's assigned to catch, knowing this she won't care if she sees him, or if she stumbles upon their hideouts." Jiraiya explained

"I don't know why she was captured, it could be possible that Itachi caught her for the arrangement made seventeen years ago." Gina said as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What arrangement?" Tsunade said

"Uchiha Itachi & Haruno Sakura were to be married before Sakuras nineteenth birthday." Norio announced.

"If one of the two didn't come through with it, then the parents of the child who signed the contract would die." Gina said

"You've got to be kidding me, my parents would never have Haruno Sakura marry into the clan, she's too weak." Sasuke trying his best to control his anger,

"Sakura is the only member of her clan to show signs of having one of the oldest blood limits." Jiraiya said.

* * *

A knock interrupted Peins studies, in his office.

"Come in"

"Ohayo Pein." He heard, the voice was only obvious who it was, he looked up to see Sakura sitting at the front of his desk.

"Sakura, you seem to be in a cheerful mood." Pei said as he took in Sakuras attire long black chiffon skirt that was kept together by only the string that tied the two materials together, coral halter top that only had strings as well to keep anything from showing but her back. Her top of her hair was secured in a black hair pin that could pass off as a dagger, & the bottom half of her hair was down in light curls. Like always Sakura looked like a goddess, Sakuras was playing with her hair again bringing him out of his thoughts.

"There's a thunderstorm outside right now." Sakura said

"I see that, but what that does have to do with the mood you're in?" Pein questioned

"When I was a little girl, I would get picked on a lot, so when a storm would come my adoption father would take me outside, & he'd dance with me, he said that if I danced for Kami-sama in the rain, then in return he would allow me to have a day of peace." Sakura explained.

"Is that so, tell me did Kami ever allow you your day of peace after the storm?" Pein asked leaning forward on his desk.

"Yes, yes he did, I got my peace, every time I would come home, & wouldn't have to be healed coz nobody had heart me." Sakura retorted

"So why did they pick on you?" Pein questioned once again

"I didn't come in here to tell you my life story." Sakura exclaimed getting fully agitated

"So why did you come here?"

"You already know I won't join Akatsuki, but I have a request." Sakura said

"What is it?"

"I'll become a spy for Akatsuki & do any kinds of missions for you that don't involve any Jinchurikkiii, but only, and only if you hold off on capturing Naruto for five years."

"So what you're saying is that if we leave Uzumaki alone for a full five years then you'll do anything for us that don't have anything to do with the Jinchurikkiii." Pein said

"Hai"

"Hm…………..I guess we can do that, but when the five years are over you will not try to stop us or try to bargain with us, if so you'll be killed on spot." Pein declared

"I understand, so…………………..are you going to put this in writing?" Sakura asked

"Unfortunately but yes, this means more paperwork for me." Pein replied as he got a scroll out & started writing, biting his thumb he signed it & handed it over to Sakura, who also bit her thumb & signed it.

"I'll have Madara go over this, I'm sure he will be pleased with the decision you have made."

"Pein your stress levels a high." Sakura stated

"Arigato, for stating the obvious."

"Pein it's only obvious for someone who is, an experienced medic-nin."

"Ah."

Pein went back to going through his scrolls, he could hear Sakura move, the next thing he knew was Sakura was sitting in front of him on his desk."Pein let me put this in words you should understand, your stress levels are above high, this could cause you to create a knot that could disrupt you chakra, this can cause you to faint, become ill, or even in the worst case scenario die." Sakura said as she began to unbutton his cloak, & slipping it off of him.

Pein the whole while never being in a situation such as this, was too stunned to do anything. It wasn't until Sakura got off of the desk, that Pein was pulled out of his Riviera. Sakura had moved behind him so he couldn't see what she was doing.

A groan escaped Pein as he felt Sakura start to massage his back, her hands were soft, they way she moved them was expertly, gently in areas they had to be but strong when they needed to be. Just like her, Pein couldn't deny it she was a beauty, a unique beauty that not even Kami himself deserved. Yet here he was getting a message from her, it was actually sort of sexy they way she did it.

Peins thoughts drifted to last week, when he overheard Itachi and Sakura speaking.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_ He had just gotten out of anther conference with Madara, and was on his way to his room. He had heard a male's voice then Sakuras voice he masked his chakra & leaned his ear on the door, the conversation had probably barely started._

_"Itachi I know about the arrangement."_

_"Well then you know that we were to be married before your nineteenth birthday?"_

_"Itachi you're worried."_

_"Of course I'm worried who knows what will happen if we don't marry."__"We don't have to my parents were murdered, & you just happened to kill your, they were the ones who signed the scroll, not us there's no need to worry."_

_"Sakura we don't know that, neither of us know where to found the original scrolls, we don't know if that's true._

_"Jiraiya found the original scroll, he never told me where, but it was the original I looked it over a million times , we don't have to marry, both parties are deceased, there's no need to worry about it."_

_"Are you sure it was the original."_

_"Positive no one else knew about the arrangement but our parents, Itachi please, believe me, I would not lie about something like this."_

_scroll__ there so Madara can go over it for himself."_

_"I'll inform him."_

_"Yes now please leave I doubt that Pein is happy about you being in his room at the moment."_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Zetsu had found the scroll, Madara had been going over it seeing if there was any other person that signed it. From what he heard yesterday evening neither Sakura or Itachi wanted to marry each other, Itachi has a commitment problem, and Sakura was most likely still in love with the youngest Uchiha. It was a shame, such beauty should not go to waste & if Sakura continued to love Sasuke, then she would wither away like the flower she was named after.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it please review, also I'm leaving for vacation for a whole week, so when I get back I promise to write as much as I can **

**Love for all**

**Midori Blossom**


	6. Chapter 6

Five months had passed since Sakura was taken captive; for her it was a vacation away from her sinking life in Konoha. Life with Akatsuki was so simple, so peaceful, but that would only last a little longer.

It was freezing in the room for some reason, Sakura turned on her right side, facing Peins back. Pein was actually sleeping for once, and she was awake to see it. 

It amazed her to no end how one minute he could be so human, then the next he was something completely different. The man was one puzzle Sakura couldn't put together; she could have all the pieces on the table, then he would do something to flip them around adding new pieces that didn't fit. Yes the man was something that she knew, she would never figure out unless he let her.

Sakura observed his back, which was amazingly flawless except for the three moles in the middle of his back. It was creepy how they were evenly spaced, sized also evenly colored. They were even in a perfect horizontal line, located right in the very middle of his back.

Peins features were sometimes frightening faultless; now his piercings, which was a little too different, from what she had seen he had them everywhere. Well at least from what she's seen, but he wouldn't be Pein if he didn't have them on.

Sakura took in his scent, rain (not much of a surprise), green tea, as well as plums.

The first time she entered his offices, Sakura had surveyed the room. When her eyes scanned the desk she found a bowlful of fresh plums on his des. Once she asked about it, Konan had told her that after all of them had lost their parents they were forced to steal in order to survive. Pein unlike Konan & Yahiko, had gotten caught on his first try, but they lady who owned the stand took pity on him. As a result would secretly leave a small crate with bottled water, 2 loafs of bread, & plums. Sakura also found out that the owner of the stand had died a week before they met Jiraiya.

'_That's it it's to cold in her.' _Sakura thought. 

She was freezing, in addition to this Pein just happened to be the only heat source that was in the room. She moved closer to him, leaning her forehead against his back, & draping her arm around him. She felt him stiffen at the contact, indicating he was awake.

"You're warm." Sakuras quite voice stated.

Sakura felt him relax again. She must've been out for at least a week; bringing 2 people back to life took a lot out of her. Piecing 1 person of those 2 people together, then having to re-grow some body parts that had been dead even before the deceased had died was exhausting. Having to bring 4 S-Class criminals back to life 1-by-1 was a killer, literally, Sakura thought before slipping into the world of dreams.

Pein laid there listening to her breathe, he had known she was going to regain consciousness soon, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. Three days was a fast recovery, he was expecting her to wake up at the end of the week, it was sooner that's for sure, but then again the girl had a lot of surprises up her sleeve.

The day they made the agreement, was the same day all the bodies came in. She was doing fine, until she had to do Sasoris body. The first threat didn't work on her; it actually did the exact opposite making her enthusiastic; the second threat did the trick though. It turned out that the Kyubi container got married when he was only 16 to the Hyuga heiress, not only that but they were expecting any day during that month. They had made an agreement not to go after the Kyubi for a while, now they finally knew why she wanted them to leave him alone for that long period of time. She knew some way they were going to get a hold of the Kyubi one way or another but she also knew they didn't have to have it for another 5-1/2 years. She wanted the jinchurriki to be with his family for a little while longer.

Since he had to talk to Madara about some stuff that day, he had Kakazu & Kisame watch her. When he had finished up everything with Madara, he had gone to check on things; he walked in just in time to catch her dying corpse from hitting the ground. 

A knock came at the door "Pein-sama, Madara-sama wishes to see you." Hontaru said from the other side of the door. Pein carefully slide out of the bed quietly heading for the bathroom.

* * *

"Goo now that we're all here, we can be-" Madara got cut off 

"What is that pink haired brat doing here?" Sasori questioned

"That 'pink haired brat' brought you back to life now drop it." Konan said.

"That's not the point, what is she doing here in Amegakure?" Sasori asked

"Haruno-san was brought here to take care of Konan in her time of need; Madara has also offered her a position in Akatsuki." Itachi explained 

"After Konan gives birth Pinky has to choose between life or death." Kisame finished

"Actually Sakura & I have come to an agreement, we will leave the Kyubi alone for five years, during the five years she'll be a spy for us." Madara said

"How are you sure we can trust her?" Kakuzu questioned

"Sasoris alive, that's enough proof." Pein exclaimed

Sasoris eyes narrowed into slits pointingly at Pein.

"Did you know that the only way the Haruno kekki genkai works is if the deceased has a soul." Madara said.

"What are you getting at yeah?" Deidara asked

"In 5 years we'll have the Kyubi in our hands, to make sure that no one gets in our way we will have all hidden villagaes minus Konoha conquered, all threats to Akatsuki will be eliminated before the deadline is up." Madara announced.

"If that girl can bring us back who says she can't bring back the jinchurrikki after we remove the Kyubi?" Sasori questioned

"The extraction process will not only remove the Kyubi, but also the jinchurrikkis soul; unless she's willing to give up her soul then there's absolutley no way that she can bring the boy back without killing herself for good." Madara explained.

"That still doesn't give us an answer, we don't really know if she'll be willing to take that risk or not." Sasori retorted.

"If she loves him as much as we think she does then we'll just have to find something to keep her loyal, something that she would never leave behind." Madara exclaimed.

"Hidan you've been disturbingly quite, what are you up to?" Konan questioned.

Hidan looked around the room eying all the other occupants warily.

"She burned me." Hidan commented.

"What do you mean she burned you?" Hidan asked

Hidan unbuttoned his cloak, pulling out his right arm out of his sleeve, he lifted his arm out for all to see the burn mark.

"We bumped into each other in the hall, the next thing I know my skin feels like it's on fire, the next day I woke up i found it like this. Jashina-sama says that i have to keep my distance with her." Hidan explained

"What would your god know." Itachi commented

Hidans face became red with anger as he pointed his scythe at Itachi.

"Jashin-sama doesn't like to be disrespected, plus he knows alot, especially when it comes to that girl! The reason i have to stay away from her is because some bitch goddess blessed her when she was born, that's the reason she burned me; Jashina-sama also told me some thing else, he told me about how you & her have an arranged marriage...well had."Hidan said with a smirk.

"Itachi you & Pinky had an arranged marriage." Kisame yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at Itachi.

"Lucky bastard, you always get the girls yeah." Deidara said, Sasori shot him a glare.

"Come on Danna, you can't deny it, even you have to think that she grew up to be a walking masterpiece." Deidara exclaimed.

"URASAI! now Hidan that God of yours said she was bless, did he happen to mention anything about a scroll?" Madara questioned

"Yeah her father sealed some important scroll inside of her." Hidan replied.

"So that's where he hid it, that man sealed it inside his own child, people these days are mad." Madara retorted.

"That's probably the only reason she survived the attack as well." Pein said

"We need to have her hand it over to us before some idiots gets any stupid ideas." Madara said

"Some baka already trieedto get the scroll out of her, I'm surprised she can still act normal, they really did some damage to her." Hidan exclaimed.

Peins attention went back to Hidan, curiosity got the better of him, making it hard for him to keep quite.

"What are you talking about?" Pein asked 

"When she was 16 she was ambushed during some mission by the same guys who attacked her family. They riped her back, they shatter her pelvis, but the last is the worst...she was raped by all five men." Hidan replied in a quite voice but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"With the way she acts you never would've thought something like that happened to her, but it explains some things." Kisame said

"Hidan in the end did she give them the scroll?" Madara asked.

"No but she did slaughter them like pigs." Hidan said with a smirk.

* * *

Pein looked out the window from his study, another thunderstorm had hit, ever since she had arrived there had been alot of thunderstorms especially during the last two months. Nobody ever went outside during storms, so the streets were empty. Through the rain he could she their bedroom window, the curtain was pushed to the left side (didn't surprise him much Sakura was always looking out it) he could see into the room; Hontaru was moving around in there, most likely cleaning. Hontaru had gotten close enough to Sakura where, Sakura looked at her like a little sister.

Although she was young she was very mature for her age, Sakura had seen this so she took her under her wing & started teaching her medical ninjutsu. From what Konan has told him, she's actually quit good at it; Hontaru was certainly goin to be beautiful when she got older, just like her sensei. Itachi had obviosly realised this, from what Madara has pointed out, the middle Uchiha has taken an interest in the young girl. Sakura saw this, and has been keeping Itachi & Hontaru at a safe distance from each other. He was actually glad that Sakura was being protective of the youger girl, he really didn't want to have to keep track of another Uchiha, Konans child was gonna be hard enough to keep a secret.

Peins thoughts drifted back to Sakura, all the secrets he had just uncovered about her. It was amazing indeed how she can put such a great mask on, her mind must be in utter choas from so much secrecy. Sakura...she was something else that was for sure, beautiful, smart, strong; She even gave the best back massage. That day had really got to him, making him see the woman for what she really was, a woman, not a girl. Konoha must be filled with bakas if they couldn't see the goddess that lived in their village.

"She's a little young for you, don't you think." a voice said as it pulled him out of his thoughts, realizing he had been unconsciously staring at Hontaru, he turned his head slightly.

"she's not my type." 

"Wow i didn't know you had a type." the voice said in mock surprise.

Pein turned around, walking back to the side of his desk, grabbing a plum from the bowl, he leaned on the desk. As he took a bite into the plum he took in the sight of the kunoichi before him, a very long black skirt with the matching black halter top, her long cherry tresses were in a loose braid that cascaded over her shoulder.Finishing of his plum he threw the remains of it into the trash as he walked over to where Sakura was sitting on the window sill.

"I remember you once telling me that if you danced in the thunderstorm, Kami-sama would grant your wish the next day."

"Yeah, what about it?" Sakura said as she put her hand on the window, tracing the on of the many raindrops that hit the glass.

"If a person danced during a thunderstorm, would it count?" 

"I don't know." Ssakura hushed voice said.

"Would you dance with me?" 

Sakuras attention went to Pein, warily she looked into his steel colored eyes.

"I'd like that." Sakura said as she gracefully got off the window sill.

Carefully she placed her left hand on Peins shoulder, while her right took his left, Sakura could feel his right hand go around her back bringing them closer together, slowly they began to move, their bodies dancing gracefully to the sound of the thunder, & the pitter patter of the rain.

"Who taught you how to dance?" Sakura asked gently

"Jiraiya, how taught you?"

"My foster father." Sakura answered

"After he dies who did you dance with?"

"No one, I've never told anyone about the thunderstorms."

"How old were you when he died?"

"14, what's with all the questions?"

"Trying to understand you more...how old are you?"

"I'm no the one who needs to be understood."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"18, can I now ask you some question?"

Pein smirked "No...it's been four years since you've done anything like this right?"

"Right."

"How'd it feel, when he died?"

"It didn't feel good."

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"(sight) fine...it felt like...like i had to watch me real father die all over again." Sakura said as tears welled up in her eyes.Seeing this Pein stopped in his movements, as did she, his lips pursed into a striaght line.

"Did you love him, more than you loved your real father?" came his last question.

"Yes I did...I don't even remeber my real family, my mind can't seem to locate any memories on them...why are you asking these questions?" Sakuras shaky voice asked.

"I already asnwered that quesion." Pein said as him thumbs wiped her tears away.he gently placed her chin between his thumb & pointer finger, lifting her face in his direction.

"Your mask is beaking." Pein said

"No...I'm a simple person to understand...once you see my mask its hard to not to see into me." Sakura retoted

Pein lowered head, his face only an inch away from hers, locking eyes with her.

"Your not simple to understand when you keep secrets." he said before he captured her lips with his own.

Eyes wide as saucers, Sakura tried to push Pein away, finding it easier said than done, she gave up. Closing her eyes, she slowly gave into the kiss. Pein smirked, pulling her closer as he wrapped is arms around her waist. Licking her lower lip, asking for entrance. Slowly she parted her lips, her tongue collided with his in a battle for dominance, Pein winning in the end, explored the warm crevice, memorizing every spot, pulling away slowly.

Locking eyes once more Pein began to speak.

"Did you know that secrets can kill a persons mind from the inside out." Pein began to leave trails of butterfly kisses on her jawline, & shoulders.

"If that's true than how come they haven't killed you?" Sakura questioned, stopping Pein in his ministrations.

"I don't keep secrets, people don't ask me so I don't say anything."

"Soif i were to ask you something more personal you give me an answer?"

"No."

"I thought so, why are you telling me this?" Sakura finally asked

"When you leave, your going to have to keep everything you saw & heard a secret, you may even have to lie about some things...such things could drive a person mad, are you really willing to put your mentality on the line?"

"If it means keeping my brother alive for just a little while longer than yes, my mentality means nothing me like his happiness does." Sakura declared.

"What about you, don't you think you deserve some kind of happiness, from what I can tell everything that's ever made you happy has been taken from you."

"My happiness doesn't matter."

"Because your not selfish right."

"Right."

"Haven't you ever been selfish, those people in Konoha don't even want you, even after you've done so much for them, they don't give you any kind of thanks in return, why would you want to save people like that?"

"I'd be just like them if I didn't." Sakura said as she pulled out of Peins embrace.

"Where are you going?"

"To make sure my pupil is still a virgin."

Pein smirked as he watched sakura leave his study, sitting down at his desk, he picked up another plum; his thoughts drifted back to her again, her lips were soft like silk, she tasted like strawberries.

_'Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad.' _Pein thought as he turned around to lookout the window.

* * *

Sakura closed the door to her, 'n' _his_ room Hontaru had left for break, leaving Sakura alone to her thoughts. Sitting on the window-sill she looked down on the abandones streets.

_'I shouldn't have kissed back.'_

_**'What are you talking about we just macked with the GOD OF HOTTIES!' **_

_'Where were you when I needed help getting him off.'_

_**'Watching the scene unfold, can he kiss or what!' **_Naka squealed

_'Shut up would ya...you 'n' him just made things get complicated.'_

_**'Stop worrying would ya, he tasted like plums.'**_

_'Is he now all you can think about?'_

_**'Yup! I swear it felt like kissing a rose petal!'**_

_'Dear Kami-sama he made you into a fangirl.'_

_**'Stop denying it, I know you like it; not once has any guy looked at us the way he has, no one ever will, every good guy has been taken, why not try here?'**_

_'Don't you think he's a little old for us.'_

_**'Konan looks to be about 28, they are supposed to be the same age so he's only 11 years older, who cares were 18 we'll be 19 in a couple months it legal in every country.'**_

_'But we'd be betraying Naruto in the worst way possible.'_

_**'You know I have to agree with Pein...we deserve to be happy, we've done so much for everyone, yet we never get anything in return.****If Naruto still cares about us then he'd understan, besides I need to know how it feels to be treated & looked at like a women before I die.'**_

_'I'll think about it.'_

_**'Yay!' **_Naka said as she threw her fist in the air

* * *

"We've searched all the bases, & still there's absolutely so sign or trace of her!" Tsunade said as she threw the map to the floor.

""Where the hell could that girl be!" Naruto said 

"There's always Amegakure." Jiraiya said as he watched the two blondes.

"You don't think they'd take her to the headquarters do you? I mean they're not stupid enough to, she'd find out to much to the point where they'd have to kill her as soon as there done with her."Sai said 

"It would be the smartest as well though, they know we wouldn't dare go there, it's surrounded by rogue-nin, not to mention that if someone were to get in that was their enemy they'd never leave." Jiraiya explained.

"If she is there I highly doubt she's still alive, she'd be to weak that she'd wouldn't be able to handle their first interrogation." Sasuke said.

Jiraiya turned his attention to the youngest Uchiha, walking up to him Jiraiys lifted him up by his neck, throwing the raven haired boy across the room.

"You dare talk about her, after all she's done for you; you ungrateful brat, you don't know one thing about her, she's stronger than anyone here ever will be." Jiraiya said as he grabbed Sasuke by the leg & threw across the room again.

"Did you know that her real family was slughteres when she was only 3, or that she was supposed to die with them, or how about the fact that her foster parents were killed right before her eyes as well. You have no idea how much secrets she has kept from you, so stop with this weak crap!" Jiraiya yelled.

Turning back around again he approached Tsunande.

"Give me permission to infiltrate Amegakure & rescue Haruno Sakura on my own."

"Jiraiya you can't go, you'll die again, we can't afford to lose you right now." Naruto said.

"We can't afford to lose her either, Konoha, Suna, & Takigakure are in utter choas ever since she's dissapeared, Tsunade I'm the only one who knows where she might be."

"4 months, I'll let you go in 4 monhs, you need to get back into shape if you're going to confront Nagato again." Tsunade said


	7. Chapter 7

"So let me get this straight, you want all information to be a surprise for the both of you." Sakura said.

"Yes." came Konans voice

"Suit yourself then."

Sakura moved across the room to the filing cabinet, as Konan fixed her shirt.

"Have you picked out any names yet?"

"Misaki for a girl, Masaru for a boy."

"beautiful names, I heard he finally proposed."

"Yeah he did."

Sakura pulled out a file, writing information down.

"Konan can you tell me the date."

"27th of March."

Sakura stopped writing,turning her attention to Konan.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Has it already been 8 moths since I've been here."

"Yes it has."

"Todays my birthday."

"Thats interesti-Wait what?" Konan asked

"Todays my birthday." Sakura repeated as she put the file back into the drawer, walking back over to the examination table.

"Otanjoobi Omedetoo Sakura-chan."

"Arigato"

"What would you have been doing, if you were back in Konoha?" Konan asked as she sat up on the table.

"Mission most likely, I seem to be doing them alot."

"We're not even that cruel to send you on a mission during your birthday."

"Yeah well it's better than being alonefor your birthday."

"Honestly I wouldn't know I've always had these guys around for my birthday."

"Really, I can't really imagine that."

"Yes well they try their best, so...tell me about Pein." Konan said as her lips twisted into a mischievous smirk.

"He's your partner, I only share a room with him."

"I meant about the kiss."

Sakuras eyes widened a fraction.

"How did you-"

"Hontaru came to me during her break, she saw the two of you throught the window."

"Oh Kami-sama if she saw then who knows who else saw." Sakura said as she collapsed into the chiar besides the table.

"Don't worry no one else saw...so you gonna tell me about it?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"He's the leader of the most powerful oganization, & holder of the Rinnegan, & you're telling me there's nothing to tell!'

"Well I don't know how much did Hontaru see?"

"Everythig."

"Why did you bring this up 3 months after it happened."

"Because now I got you thinking about it."

"I didn't want it."

"From what I was told, it didn't sound like it to me."

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Amazing."

"Chapped or soft?"

"Rose petal soft."

"His taste?"

"Like plums."

"Pierced or not?"

"Not."

"Funny I thought he would."

"So did I."

"What's wrong?" Konan asked

"Well I don't know I mean no man has ever looked at me like the way he does, I've been goig crazy debating whether or not I should do something, I honestly don't know what he wants, if he's looking for a relationship, or if he just wants to someone to take care of his urges." Sakura explained

"I doubt Pein would use you, if he needed to take care of his urges he'd go to the whore house & find a girl there, but he hasn't since you came here, I know that if he does want to start a relationship, you'll be the luckiest woman ever, he's always treated me like a sister always taking care of me, if he had a lover in his life I'm sure that he would treat her like a princess."Konanreplied

"We should get going, I'm sure Madara would love to know that the baby is fine." Konan continued

* * *

"LADY SAKURA, LADY SAKURA"

Sakura turned around only to have Honatru crash into her, causing both of them to fall.

""Lady Sakura, how come you didn't tell anybody today was your birthday!" Hontaru yelled.

"Hontaru keep it down you gonna-"

Sakura could hear doors open & close, the footsteps were almost unnoticeable to anyone untrained.

"Too late." Sakura said

"Pinky what the hell are you doing."

"Sakura-chan how come you didn't tell us today was your birthday, how old are you yeah?"

Sakura sucked in a breathe exhaling slowly. Hontaru was on top of her, screaming in her hair, Kisame was talking as well, stepping on her hair, Deidara was standing on her hair, being loud as well. Sasori and Itachi were on her left side watching the scene unfold.Calmly Sakura began to speak.

"Will the three of you please be quit."

The hallway went silent at the sound of Sakuras calm & gentle voice

"Now that's better. Deidara would you please get off my skirt, Kisame get your foot off my hair."

Both did as told, moving away from the strangely calm hana.

"Hontaru. If you would be so kind GET OFF ME!" Sakura yelled, as Hontaru quickly scrambled off of her, moving to a safe distance.

With grace not many kunoichi held, Sakura quickly got off the floor, before she turned back around to walk to her chambers.

"Sakura-chan, how old are you yeah?"

"19" Sakura said as she continued her way down the long narrow hall.

"Lady Sakura how come you didn't tell anyone.?"

Sakura halted in her steps, quickly she turned around, slowly making her way toward Hontaru. She stopped when she was a foot away, taking in the sight before her.

Hontaru was dressed in a nicely pressed black knee length skirt, a white buttoned up henly shirt, with a collar, black silk slippers; her shoulder length white hair was but in a tight pony tail. But what caught her attention the most was the mark on the right side of her neck. Grasping Hontarus chin with her fingers , she tilted her head the the left. Scanning over the mark, she could see the teeth marks indicating it was a man who did this. Taking her other hand she quickly went over the bite mark quickly healing it before it scarred.

"I didn't tell anyody because i didn't know." Sakura said as she let go of Haontaru, moving past the young Sakura began in a new direction.

"Itachi, you touch her again, I asure you I will not hesitate to hurt you." Sakura said as she walked away

* * *

Pein heard a knock the door "com in" he watched as Sakura entered the room, situating herself on the window-sill.

"I understand the baby id healthy." Pein said as he grabbed another plum.

"Wouldn't you want to know everything you could about your child before you brought them into the world?"

"Some people think surprises better are better." Pein retorted.

"(sigh) never mind, I actually came in here to see if there was some way you could keep Itachi away from my pupil."

"What are you so worried about, she 15, she may not look it but she's old enough to take care of herself, you should know the saying _'if they bleed they can breed'_"

"That's the problem, she's to young for him, in all reality weather she like it or not, it wrong in every way, n when she realizes she's not ready for everything, it will be too late for her to back out, I just don't want her to put herself in that situation."

"There's never been a rapist in Akatsuki, Madara n myself will never allow it."

"Just because they aren't when you recruit them doesn't mean they wont, it only takes a female." 

"Ah"

"..."

"I'll think about it."

"Did you know that Konan is carrying twins."

"That's nice."

"Twin girls."

"Whats the point?"

"If Hontaru ever got impregnated by Itachi there's a 96 chance that it will turn out to be twins, you did know that she came from a long line of twins right...I don't know about you but Uchihas when they're younger wear their emotions on their sleeves, meaning that when they hit puberty, their will be alot of moody, mean, & down right annoying teenagers running around." Sakura explained.

"Fine I'll talk to Itchi."

"Arigato"

Pein threw the remains of his plum away, walking to where Sakura sat "Is this all you do look out windows while you play with your hair?"

"Yup."

Pein quickly grabbed both curtains pulling them together, shutting them.

"Hey I was-"  
"You really need a new hobby."

"I've been told."

Sakura got off the window-sill fixing her black skirt & red halter top.

"Todays your birthday."

"Wow, word travels fast around here."

"You could say that...Otanjoobi Omedetoo."

"Arigato."

Pein watched as Sakura walked to his , sitting on top of it., He walked over to stand in front of her.

"Pein why don't you ever where you cloak, when I'm around.?"

"I only where it when I'm in the presence of Madara."

"Ah"

"Sakura do you think of me as Kami or a man?" Pein asked as he locked eyes with Sakura, wrapping her arms around his neck she answered him.

"You're a man, with the ego only Kami-sama should have."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Well then when I get a better answer I'll let you know."

Wrapping his arms around the cherry blossoms tiny waist, he lowered his head, capturing her lips, he couldn't help but smirk at the instant response he got from her. nibbling on her lower lip for entrance, immediately she opened her mouth. Sakura gasped as her tongue met with his pierced one, pushing Pein off her.

"How long have you had your tongue pierced?"

Pein smirked "For a couple of years now."

"but you weren-"

"I had to take it out n wait for a new one." Pein said before he went back to his previous actions, Sakura moaned into his mouth, Pein regretfully pulled away due to lack of oxygen.

"Pein what am i to you?"

"the woman I'm courting, the Akatsuki hime-sama, my mistress, lover...anything else you can think of."

"Akatsukis hime-sama...when did you come up with that."

"Actually Deidara did, he made a good point, about how for a spy you get treated like a princess...besides Konan is considered a queen since she got with Madara it only makes sense that the woman I choose to be with would be considered the princess." Pein said.

"You know for a man with your reputation you sure do talk alot."

"Konan tells me this quite a bit."

"So you admit you're a human."

"Sakura." Pein growled out

* * *

"Danna where are you going yeah?" Deidara asked as he watched Sasori walk out of his room, down the hall.

"None of your business brat."

"Danna I heard that you sound a candidate to replace Hiruko yeah."

"Deidara shut up I'm trying to think."

"Hey Danna what do you think about Sakura-chan yeah?"

"She's just a girl with mediocre skills."

"No I meant as in looks wise yeah."

"Deidara shut up & stop following me." Sasori said as he stopped in his tracks.

"I'm not following you, I have to talk to Pein about something yeah." 

The two artist walked down the hall towards theirs leaders study. Haulting in front of the office door. Sasori knocked.

"What!" Peins voice said from the other side.

"Pein-san I need to talk to you about something yeah." 

"Can't it wait till later?"

"Not really yeah."

The missed matched partners were about to walk away when they heard a groel , but stopped when they heard a giggle. Putting their ears to the door, the two could hear someone moving around, & shuffling of material. They backed away from the door when they saw the knob begin to move,the door opened, they walked in to find Pein going through his drawers. Turning their gazes to the left where they saw Sakura sitting on the couch that was situated in front of the fire but the back was facing them. Sakura giggled again. Pein looked up & growled againas he went back to his previous actions.

"Sakura-chan you're not looking out a windowyeah, this is a sign of the apocalypse yeah." Deidara said as he pointed an accusing finger at Sakura.

Sasori watched as the pink haired girl pursed her lips into a line, before she began to speak.

"Pein is being a pain saying I need to find a new hobby." Sakura said before she caught a wade of cash thrown at her, she observed it before she began speaking again.

"This is only half."

"So far you've only been half right." Pein said as he leaned on his desk.

"What do you want?" Pein asked as his hardened gaze averted to the two of them.

"Pein I need to send some of the recruits to Iwa to get the herbs for my clay yeah." Deidara aswered.

Peins eyes narrowed as he began to speak. "Sasori I understand that you found a new puppet for your collection, you've probably come to ask me to give you permission to leave Amegakure so you can fetch it." Pein said.

"Hai." Sasori said.

Pein through another wade of cash at Sakura, who caught it effortlessly "Lucky guess." Pein said to Sakura, her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"My intuition is never wrong." Sakura retorted

"Hn."

With that Sakura stormed out of the room, Sasori didn't miss the way Peins eyes softened a bit. Hardened black ringed eyes averted their attention back onto him and his blonde haired companion. 

"Deidara, only send two right now, I need to use another one for a mission in Takigakure." Pein said.

"Why don't you use one of Kakazus recruits, mine would be going in blind, they don't even know how to get in Takigakure yeah."

"In all honesty I would prefer using Kakuzus recruits but all of them are dead." Pein announced.

"How'd all of the them die yeah?"

"Konoha & Suna."

"Oh un." 

"Besides it's a simple mission Sakura has already drew out a map of the village, and how to enter it." Pein said as he tossed two scrolls at Deidara.

"I don't care which one you choose just make sure the job gets done." Pein said

"Hai un." Deidara said as he bowed and walked out of the room leaving Pein & Sasori alone.

"I'm sending Kisame for you instead, I can't afford for anyone to know you're alive yet." 

"Pein I'm highly capable of making sure I won't get caught." Sasori said.

"That's not the point we need to be very cautious right now." Pein replied.

"Kisame will skin him alive just for fun before I even get to turn him." Sasori said as his eyes narrowed

"Leave instructions for him, you're not going." 

"You've never been this cautious before what's going on?" Sasori questioned.

"All the recovery bases have been, found, ANBUs from all over, are at every one of the locations." Pein said.

"How'd they found out about them?"

""The Konoha elders had Sakura look out for them on her missions, Kisame, & Zetsus recruits lead her to everyone of them, Not only that but Konoha has finally began their search for her."

"Bakas, do they know they're only recovery bases?"

"No, thankfully they think those are actually bases, but they do know about this base thanks to Jiraiya, they'll be here soon."

"Very well then have Kisame come by my workshop to pick up the instruction on how to handle him."

"I'll be sure to do that." Pein said with a nod indicating for Sasori to leave.

* * *

* * *

* * *

"Ero-sennin guess what happened today." Naruto asked as he walked into the clearing with his newborn son.

""Naruto this is a training ground, it is no place for newborns to be." Jiraiya exclaimed

"Minato wanted to see his grandfather." Naruto said as he pointed at the bundle in his arms.

Jiraiya put his kunai away, and walked over to the two blondes.

"It doesn't cease to amaze me how much he looks like your father." Jiraiya said as he took the four month old from Naruto.

"Just a little paler, and he has his mothers eyes, but other than that from what Tsunade has shown me, he looks exactly the same." The new father said

"So what happened today?" Jiraiya asked as little Minato played with his finger.

"Oh yeah, we were at the Hyuga manor today and the whole time we were there Hiashi kept staring at Minato so when we were about to leave he pulled Hinata aside and told her Minato was going to become strong like me and my father, and our teacher. Can you believe it he called us strong after all this time, he also believes that Minato will grow to be strong how awesome is that!" Naruto said as Jiraiya handed over the baby boy.

"Who did you choose to be the godfather?"

"Sasuke-teme & Karin-chan, who else would I have picked?." Naruto replied.

"I don't approve of them choose someone else."

"Ero-sennin, Sasukes my teammate, my brother I can't just not choose him, besides it doesn't matter if you approve or not." Naruto retorted.

"Trust me Naruto Sasuke won't take care of him the way you think he will, choose someone else."

"There is no-one else." Naruto said. "Kakashi & Shizune." Jiraiya blurted out. "Kakashi will turn him into a perv."

"Kiba & Hinabi." "He'll grow up to smell like dog."

"Shino & that girl he's with." "He'll be too weird."

"Shikamaru & Temari." "He'll be lazy & have moodswings every second of the hour."

"Choji & Ino." "He'll become over-weight & annoying."

"Neji & Tenten." "To arrogant."

"Gai & Kurenai." "Mushroom haircut."

"Lee & that purpled hair girl." "Over-dramatic."

"Gaara & Matsuri." "Too far away from his birthplace."

"Yamato & Anko" "Sadastic & Scary."

"Naruto stop looking on the negative side & look at all the positives, Sasuke will abuse him emotionally, phiscally, & mentally, he's becoming exactly like his father was, just give it some thought, I'd recommend Sai but his you know with Konkuro, & well Sakuras single, unless Itachi has eloped with her then, I'm sure she'd fight tooth & nail to keep Minato with her when you pass."

"Seriously, I thought that Sai was with Sakura this whole time...who would've thought he was gay."

"Yeah I know ...Sakura that girl she's still in love with that bastard...he doesn't know what he missing out on."

"Ero-sennin when are you leaving?" 

"The 1st of April."

"Do you think she's still alive?"

"If Itachi didn't find the real scroll then she's alive for sure...if their holding her captive for some reason I'm sure she's found a way to keep herself alive...she's is a kunoichi after all." Jiraiya said.

* * *

_**Thank you all for waiting for me while I was on vacation, & thank you for your reviews, they mean alot to me**_

_**meaning of names & words **_

_**Masuri- intelligent**_

_**Misaki- beauty bloom**_

_**Otanjoobi Omedetoo- Happy Birthday**_

_**Love always ...Midori Blossom**_


	8. Chapter 8

Pein walked out of the bathroom, wearing only black sweat pants, he was about to walk to the bed until he noticed Sakura sitting on the window-sill. Seeing that she was in deep thought Pein grabbed both sides of the curtain and closed them shut pulling the hana out of her thoughts.

"Hey I was-"

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Pein asked cutting Sakura off mid-sentence.

"I woke up & now I can't go back to sleep."

Pein took a moment to look Sakura over, her long pink hair was in a loose braid. She was wearing a silk dark green kimono, that stopped mid-thigh. All of her legs were showing, nicely tanned, & firmed, the glow from the fireplace only added to her beauty, making her look like a bronzed goddess; her giggle brought him out of his musings.

"What?" he asked.

"I just realized something thats all." Sakura said as she giggle again

"And exactly what might this realization be that just so happens to be funny."

"You have nipple peircings."  
"We've been in the same room for almost 9 months and you just realized this?"

"Well I'm usually asleep by the time you get back here, & I wake up after you leave so I haven't really had a chance to go over your body." Sakura explained.

"Ah."

"I can't sleep."

"You're telling me this why?"

Sakura got off the window-sill and wrapped her arms around Peins neck, in return he wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering her head to her level. Faces only inched away Sakura finally spoke.

"Tire me out."

Pein smirked as his lips covered hers in a chaste kiss "Are you sure what about your-"  
"It was fully healed when I brought back Sasori." Sakura said as she cut Pein off.

"Sakura (sigh) you're not ready yet." Pein said as his thumb caressed her cheek.

"If you haven't forgetten I'm a medic-nin, I'm positive I'd know if I was ready or not." Sakura retorted

"I meant mentally." Pein said as his hand dropped from her cheek to her hip.

Sakura pushed Pein away from her "I can't believe you, you're questionong my mentality at a time like this." Sakura said as she got out of the embrace.

Pein grabbed her arm before Sakura could walk away from him "Sakura you're not ready your body & mind have been through alot, right now you're pushing your self into believing it's fine."

"Pein let go of me...now." Sakura demanded

"Sakura stop, let me explain this to you."

"No...let go of me." Sakura saidas she locked eyes with Pein. Seeing the desperation in her eyes he let go of her, and he watched as she walked into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on, he sat down on the window-sill and waited.

20 minutes later...the bathroom door opened, and Sakura came out in only a towel, & she began to go threw the dresser, pulling a few articles of clothing, going back into the bathroom, coming back out in her kimono. Situating herself in the middle of the bed, criss crossing her legs, she began to put her hair up in a messy bun. Pein got off the window-sill, getting on the bed he wrapped his arms around her waist, as she leaned into him.

"I don't know what it is that we have between us, but I don know that I like it and that I want to keep it as long as possible." Pein began

"But if we're gonna make whatever this is work, I don't want you to keep things from me, I don't want you to feel that you can't tell me things." Pein continued.

"I...you're right (sigh)" Sakura replied

"Sakura (sigh) you can tell me anything...although I might already know about it (Sakura giggled at this, which in return made him smirked) you can trust me with your deepest secrets, I told you before that secrets could kill a person inside out, but it can also ruin relations with the people you know." Pein said as he nuzzled into the crook of Sakuras neck.

"You're using my insomnia against me, so you can get me talking."

"It's working so far right."

"Since I can't sleep, what do you want me to tell you about?"

"Tell me about your scar."

* * *

"SASORI DANNA I CAN'T FIND HONTARU YEAH." Deidara yelled as he banged on Sasoris door. The door opened & a highly pissed off Sasori walked out.

"Why the hell are you waking me up at 2 in the fucking morning?" Sasori said through gritted teeth.

"I can't find Hontaru yeah."

"Why do you need to find at a time like this."

"Her, Itachi, Konan & Sakura all the only ones who know the way to get to Peins room yeah." Deidara explained

"Well why don't you ask Konan how to get there?"

"Kakazu had to take her too the infirmary & told me to tell Hontaru to get Sakura but since she wasn't in her rom I was hoping you could help me."

"Fine...(sigh) I might know where she is."

12 minutes later..."Uchiha open up were looking for Hontaru, we need to find her." Sasori said as he knocked on Itachis door.

The door opened revealing a blushing Hontaru, Deidaras eyes were wide as saucers. _'Sakuras not gonna like this yeah.'_ he thought

"Is there something I can do for you Sasori-sama ?" Hontaru asked as she and Itachi came out of the room together.

"I need you to show us the way to Peins room yeah, somethings wrong with Konan, and we really need Sakura-chan right now." Deidara said

"Oh of course follow me." Hontaru said as she grabbed Itachis hand dragging him behind her with the two artist following close behind.

After many long hallways, and a few twist & turns they entered a large empty room. A huge fireplace was in the corner and, with two large windows on both sides of it. On the on the other side a large built in bookshelf covered the entire wall, in the middle of the room was a grand staircase.

"Lady Sakura spends alot of time in here, actually it's her favorite place in the entire mansion." Hontaru said

"I don't doubt it look at those window-sills there huge, yeah "

"Actually it's not the windows that she likes about it, she says she likes it because of the quietness ." Hontaru said as she walked up the staircase; reaching the top they came upon a candle-lit hall with only one door at the end of it.

"Why does Pein have to have his room all the way on the other side of the mansion yeah?"

"The room Pien-sama sleeps in is a room fir for Kami-sama." Hontaru said in a hushed voice. She pulled out a key and slowly & quietly unlocked the door. Stepping in Hontaru was about to make her way towards the bed but stopped mid-step.

Her cheeks burned crimson at the sight before her, her master and sensei were wide awake, but were too busy to notice her enter. Pein was sitting at the foot of the bed wearing only sweatpants, while Sakura was sitting on top of him with her legs wrapped around him, the pink haired maiden also had her arms wrapped around his neck while she was only wearing matching black lace panties and a bra, while her kimono lay innocently behind Pein.

Hearing footsteps enter & stop Hontaru turned away from the scene before her and quickly left the room.

The three males walked in only to find Pein & Sakura in a heated make-out session, the two artist watched as a blushing Hontaru left the room with Itachi following closely behind. The two partners drank in the sight of the kunoichis well built body, Sasori noted that neither of the couplet had noticed their presence. Sasori having had enough finally cleared his throat to gain their attention.

The two shinobi slowly pulled apart. Peins hardened gaze landed on them, while Sakura nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"What are you doing in here?" Came his cold detached voice

"Yeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." came Deidaras voice. Sakura turned around to lay her head on Peins chest "Deidara close your mouth, you're drooling." came Sakuras quite voice.

"Pein-san, Sakura, Konan has been taken to the infirmary, Madara had ordered Deidara o find Hontaru so she can show him the way here to inform you." Sasori said as his gaze never left Sakuras form

"We'll be there in a minute now get out." Pein said as his eyes narrowed into slits at the lustful stares directed at the cherry haired siren in his arms.

Sasori grabbed Deidara by the ear quickly dragging him out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"Danna yeah, did you see Sakura-chans body yeah." Deidara said as he was dragged down the hall

"This isn't good Deidara." Sasori said as they walked down the stairs.

"Why not yeah? I may not like him but they do make a good couple yeah."

"You do realise that she could use his feelings against him...that girl is going to be the down fall of this organization." Sasori explaines

"Sakura-chans not that kind of person yeah, besides were not even sure they're even together yeah, Danna you know what it sound like to me, it sounds like you're jealous of Pein for getting to Sakura first yeah."

"Urasai! He'll be courting her soon if he isn't already, she's different from all the other girls that bow down to him, not only in looks, but also in mind." Sasori said.

"I'll take that as a compliment Sasori, since it's probably the closest I'll ever get to one with you."

Sasori looked up, and saw Pein & Sakura walking down the staircase, arms hooked together.

"That was fast yeah."

Sasori took in the sight of Sakura, her hair was still in a messy bun, with her bangs neatly framing her heart shaped face, She wore a dark orange halter top that had a peep whole in the middle, showing some cleavage. Her long black skirt clung to her every curve.

"Deidara would you mind telling what exactly is going on with Konan?" Sakura asked as her voice brought Sasori out of his musings.

" I don't know yeah, all I know is that she said it was really early, & that it hurt alot, & something broke, well it was more so a scream than anything, & she panting heavily." Deidara explained.

Sakura eyes widened into saucers "Why didn't you tell me this earlier." Sakura said as she let go of Pein, & walked out of the room with Deidara right behind.

Sasori & Pein were once again left alone, Peins hardened gaze landed on Sasori "Stay away from her."

"Ah so you are emotionally attached to her, such a pity, Madara wont allow it, she is the enemy after all." Sasori said

"If you don't remember Madara is the one who wanted her here, actually he would probably approve of this, & support our relationship."

"She'll be the downfall of this organization, she's easily replaceable I'm sure you'll find another woman in a few hours."

Pein slammed Sasori onto the staircase

"Don't forget your place Sasori, The only reason I brought any of you back is because you're irreplaceable."

Pein said through gritted teeth.

"Pein you brought us back because Madara ordered you to, I'm sure if I give him good reasons why the girl is bad for us he'll surely wish to get rid of her."

Pein pulled out a kunai quickly stabbing Sasori through the shoulder, just as quickly as he stabbed the pupper master, he pulled it out, putting it bck in his cloak.

"I may not be able to kill you, but there will be punishment for disrespecting your leader, there will also be punishment for disrespecting my woman, I'm sure Madara would understand where I'm coming from with this." Pein said as he began to walk out the room.

"So she is yours."

"Yes she is, & she's off limits to all men." Pein said as he left the room.

* * *

Pein was about to walk into the infirmary, but stopped at the comical sight that greeted him; Kisame, Deidara, & Kakazu were all trying too hold back Sakukura from Itachi who just happened to have a frightened Hontaru behind him. Hidan on the other hand had was in front of Itachi trying to keep him from killing Deidara, all the while Madara and Konan were yelling at them. Clearing his throat, he waited to speak until he had all eyes on him.

"As amusing as you all are right now, I believe there was reason for you being here in the first place." he said as he leaned on the door. Konan hissed in pain again, autimatically Sakura was at her side. Glowing blue hands covered the rounded belly, trimmed pink eyebrows knitted together in concentration.

"Oh shit." came the only words from the pretty medic.

"What do you mean 'oh shit' Sakura I thought you said everything was alright." Said a very angry Konan

"Everything is alright with the baby but right now well how do I put this in words you'll understand...you're in pre-mature labour." Sakura said as she covered her ears.

"WHAT!" came the voices of two very pissed of soon to be parents.

"Haruno how the hell did this happen.!" An even more pissed off Madara said.

"Don't go blaming this stuff on me when it some to pre-mature birth it's mostly the parents fault not the medics...if you do some things to much like hot teas, spicy foods, sex, & if you stressed your self to much during you last few trimesters this can cause the child to be born pre-mature, & don't even try to blame it on my mood pills, every patient I've given them to has always listened to me & the only times a patient has had a pre-mature birth is because their hormones are all crazy causing them to want sex all the time & the men have no problem cause they get something ou of it." Sakura explained.

"Wow your good, I knew there was a reason why I choose you to be my mediac." Konan said.

"Is the baby gonna have any health issues, or birth defects since it's pre-mature." Madara asked

"Like I said the babies fine, your lucky your pre-mature 34 weeks into pregnancy, everything is developed by now so there is nothing to worry about." Sakura reassured

Once again Pein cleared his throat to gain everyones attention.

"I think that we men should leave so Sakura can do whatever she does, & I'm sure Konan doesn't want anyone to watch." he said.

It took a while for the message to click, but once it did all the men raced for the door. Not wanting to know what it looks like having a child.

"Well then since I've done my job I'll leave you to yours." Pein said as he left the room.

"Madara I'm sure you'll want to leave for this, the birthing part isn't a very pleasant part for the father." Sakura said as she lead Madara out the door.

"Yeah I remember...but I want to see my child before anyone else does." Madara said

"I'll make sure to tell Hontaru that." Sakura said before she shut the door

**--With the men-- **

"Madara-sama shouldn't you be in there with Konan, I mean don't you want to see your child when he take his first breath yeah." Deidara said as he took a seat in one of the many chairs across the from the infirmary room.

"Deidara trust me if you ever have a child you'll understand why I'm not gonna stay in there." Madara said as he took a seat next to his descendant.

"Someone want to tell me why you were fighting in there?" Pein said curious beyond to no end.

"Deidara snitched Itachi & Hontaru out to Sakura, Sakura got mad and tried to attack Itachi attacked him but luckily we pulled her off before she could do any real damage, Sakura let slip that Deidara told her, so Itachi tried to kill Deidara." Kakazu explained.

"Pein, what's going on between you & Sakura-chan yeah, are the two of you together, or are you just messing with her, I tried asking Sakura while we were walking here, but she wouldn't say anything yeah." came Deidaras curious voice.

"What is he talking about Pein? are you -" Madara was cut off by Peins voice

"Yes I am courting her."

"You & Pinky are ...man there goes my chance"Kisame said

"Kisame I highly doubt you ever had a chance with Sakura-san, Pein I thought she was deeply in love with my otooto."

"She was, but you forgot that she's also mentally unstable meaning if I were to give her what Sasuke wouldn't then I she will go to me faster than having to wait for her to get over him." Pein explained

"Isn't that fucking dangerous if she fucking ever found out about you using her unstable position to get her to be with you?" Hidan asked.

"She won't get mad, I'm sure she knows I'm doing it to, besides it's for her own good, if she stays in love with him then she'll only end up hurting herself, she's too unique to go to waste." Pein replied

"Were you ever going to tell me that you were courting her, & please tell me how long this has been going on." Madara said.

"Since her birthday, I don't have to tell you everything I'm sure you were going to find out someway or another."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...I'M GONNA KILL THAT MAN FOR DOING THIS TO ME

"This is gonna be a long day." Madara said.

* * *

"Madara-sama, they're ready for you." Hontaru said from the doorway to the infirmary room.

Madara got up & walked into the room Pein stood up to follow but was pushed back down.

"I was going to see how my partner was doing."

"She's doing just fine...let them have their time alone." Said an exhausted Sakura as she took an empty seat next to him.

"Hn."

"Shut up." Sakura said as she closed her eyes to rest for a little while.

* * *

"Ah Minna come in." A very cheery Madara said as he watched the group of Akatsukis walk in.

"Twins." Itachi said as he looked at Sakura.

"Yes twins, if someone would've told us sooner, we would've been prepared, but now we have to redo the whole nursery." Konan said as her eyes narrowed at Sakura

"You're the one who wanted it to be a surprise, besides I told Pein about it." Sakura said as hers & everyones else's gaze turned to him.

"I had some of the servants redecorate the room, for the twins. don't worry." Pein said as he observed his nails.

"Back to the bigger picture what are you gonna name them?" Sakura asked as Madara handed one of the girls to her. She had black raven hair and the most beautiful silver eyes that had lavender mixed into them, she was small but she was beautiful.

"Hm...I think that one will be named Katsumi and this one..." Konan said as she looked at the baby girl in her arms she had dark blue hair just like her but she had her fathers dark blue eyes.

"Fumiko" Madara said as he gently took the child out of the mothers arms & put it in the bassinet.

"Uchiha Katsumi & Uchiha Fumiko...what do you think Itachi?" Konan said as she looked at her future relative

"..." Itachi took the little girl gently out of Sakuras arms & placed her into one of the bassinets.

"Itachi are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"I'm fine...the names are perfect for them." Itachi said before her turned around to walk out of the room.

"What's his probelm yeah." Deidara said as his gaze went back to the baby girls.

"I don't know...but I think you should keep an eye on him...just in case he gets any ideas that just happens to do with my apprentice." Sakura said as she pulled out a file & writing in it, she quickly closed it & put it back in the cabinet.

"Well then I'll be on my way." Sakura said as she was about to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Pein asked asked he eyed Sakura.

"To rest." Came her reply as she left the room.

"Pein I truly do hope you know what you're getting in to." Madara said as he watched Pein gently pick up one of the twins.

"What are you talking about?" Konans curious voice asked.

"Pein & Sakura are courting." Madara said.

"Finally." Konan said

"Care to explain what you mean by finally." Madara asked.

"Simple Pein kisses Sakura 3 months ago ...before I had my examination with Sakura a couple day ago Pein here & me had a short conversation." Konan said as she remembered the conversation.

_**-FlashBack-**_

_"Pein, you seem distracted." A very pregnant Konan said_

_"I am distracted." Pein said as he looked out a window._

_"What could possibly distract you from your duties as a god & leader?" Konan asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs that was situated in front of his desk._

_"A woman" came the reply she was waiting for_

_"Would this woman have pink hair & green eyes?" Konan asked knowing fully well what the answer was_

_"Yes."_

_"So wanna tell me what she done to distract you?"_

_"It's not what she's done...It's what I've done."_

_"What did you do?"_

_"I kissed her."_

_"I know."_

_"If you know then why are you asking?"_

_"Cause I want you to be the one to tell me."_

_"I'm just wondering what it is that I want from whatever it is that is between me and her."_

_"Is it possible you want a relationship from her...I mean look how much she has done for that brat, deep down somewhere inside your heart you want someone who'd treat you just like that...someone who can relate to you, someone who you can love & beloved by them." Konan explained_

_"That is a possibility...but what if she doesn't...she is in love with the youngest Uchiha after all." _

_"Than give her what he wont...it's very simple, before she came her you told me that you saw something in her lifeless eyes, something that was dying to be free...maybe she just wants the same thing as you do ...but unlike you from what she's told me no man has ever looked at her as a woman but as a girl ...that's why she's single ...they still look down at her as a child & the first time someone actually did they hurt her, not just physically but mentally as well, to be honest I think she's scared of letting someone in & showing her true colors...letting that person she the weak girl that lives inside her." _

_"What would I have to do exactly to get her to love me the way she does him though if what you say is true then how am I to get her to even trust me as well?"_

_"You don't have to worry about her trusting you, I think she already does...getting her to fall in love with you is a different story, but may be easier because she's damaged...but you also have to trust her with your secrets."_

**-_End Flash Back-_**

"Now that we have gone into my personal affairs I will be leaving now." Pein said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Hearing footsteps approach the room Sakura looked towards the entrace to the room, just in time to see Pein walk in. He stared at her for a while before he walked towards the staircase. Reaching the middle of the staircase he sat down next to Sakura.

"They'll be here tomorrow afternoon." Sakura said breaking the silence

"Are you sure?"

"Like I told you before my intuition is never wrong."

"If you're right about this then the next time I won't doubt you."

"So what are the stakes this time." Sakura said as a mischievous smirk grew on her face.

"The stakes are if I win you have to give me the DNA for the bracelet the next time you hand in your report...If you win then I'll forbid Itachi ever going near Hontaru ever again."

"Fair enough so if I am right shouldn't we start preparing."

"Tell me do you know who they will send."

"The only person in Konoha who knows Ame like the back of his hand."

"Jiraiya-sensei"

"Yup."

"Figures...You remember everything I told you to tell them when they question you."

"I have to tell them the rankings, that you had been dead for a little while & that Konan and Itachi forced me to bring you and the rest back to life, & that I never saw anything outside those amazingly white walls."

"What are the rankings?"

"Anyone who weres a cloak & has a ring is part of the top rank, the subordinates are the second rank, & the spies are the last ranking & the lowest, which just happen to be used as sacrifices."

"What about Madara?"

"Never saw Tobi he disappeared after the leader died, some say he died as well."

"You pick up fast Pein said as he wrapped his arms around Sakura waist.

"No you just had me go over this about who knows how many times before." Sakura said before she turned her head to the side to meet Pein.

"Ah." Pein said before he covered Sakuras lips in a heated kiss.

* * *

**I Kow it took long but I was going back & forth from doing this to doin stuff around the house & then easter was making it hard for me to write at all but here you go hope you like it**

**Please review**

**Love Midori Blossom**

**Oh yeah changed the names of the babies cause well just wanted to**

_**Katsumi - Victorios Beauty**_

_**Fumiko - Child Of Treasured Beauty**_

**Love you Minna-san**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

_**So here it is the moment you've all been waiting for Who won the bet well just read and find out; also I'd like to point out that I had been spelling a certain apprentices name wrong so you'll probably notice it when you read that I have corrected it all I'd like to thank for all the reviews I have. If you like my writing I wrote today called Secret Love a peinsaku fic so yeah I hope you like it enjoy**_

_**Sayonara Minnas-san**_

_**Enjoy the Show**_

* * *

Jiraiya stepped out of the traghetto & onto the cement; Ame was still the same even after all these years. It was raining heavy again just like last time, from all the research he had done the tallest tower in Ame was once the residence for Hanzo. Hopefully Sakura would be somewhere in there, & alive.

'_I need a drink.'_ Jiraiya thought as he walked up the stairs to the upper level where all the shops were located.

The shops were open still, didn't surprise him much it was always like this, founding a small dango shop, he walked & sat down waiting for a waitress.

"What can I get for you sir?" Said the waitress, as she pulled out a pad & pen.

"Just a bottle of Sake."

"Coming right away." She said as she walked away.

Looking around he found that the shop wasn't empty a few people here & there some nins some civilians. A chiming of a bell caught his attention; as he looked up he saw someone walk in with a bamboo hat with two bells attached to it. The said person took off the hat, revealing shoulder length white locks, & bright blue eyes, Jiraiya took noticed that the person was a female, a young one at that she couldn't have been but twelve years old. He watched as she sat down at the bar, & watched as the waitress took her order, twenty boxes of dangos, & the usual, obviously the girl was a regular.

Standing up he made his way to the bar taking a seat next to the child, hoping he could get some answers from her. The waitress walked up to him setting down the cup & sake bottle he ordered.

"What is a pretty child like you doing out in such weather?" He asked as he pored the Sake into his cup.

"One of my meijin, has a liking for Dangos so I was sent here for them, I'm here usually when they get a craving." She said.

"You're a servant I thought Hanzo didn't allow young girls to work as servants?" Jiraiya asked

"He didn't but everyone knows since Pein-sama came into power that he changed the rules around." She said.

"Pein-sama? So even younglings like yourself bow down to him?"

"He's done a lot for this village, for the people here, & for me especially." The young girl said.

"Ah…..I'm sorry but I never got your name." Jiraiya said as he took a swig of his Sake.

"It's not polite to ask someone for their name when you haven't given them yours."

"My apologies……….They call me Jiraiya."

"Jiraiya……….as in the toad sage!"

"You've heard of me?"

"How could I not my meijin were trained by you & this girl I know often talks about you a lot."

"You're a servant for Pein!" Jiraiya said as the sake tried to go down his air tube.

"Yes……….my name is Hotaru."

"Tell me Hotaru you said a girl you know talks about me a lot may I ask your name?"

"……….Sakura."

"You've spoken to her."

"Only when they send me in to feed her……….your here to save her aren't you."

"Yes……..so she's still alive."

"Sometimes they say she's dead sometimes they say she's alive in all reality I can't really tell you if she is or isn't today." Hotaru said as the waitress handed her, her tea.

Jiraiya turned to face Hotaru pulling out a picture he put it on the bar & slid it over to her.

"She's like my daughter ……….please if you know how to find her I could really use you help." He said in a low voice so no other nin could hear him but loud enough so only she could hear.

"She's in the tallest tower where Pein-sama & the rest reside……..when you get there instead of going in look for the shed it will lead you to a staircase that goes down, follow it, it will take you directly to the cells, once you reach the cells though go through the second to the last & move the broken bar to the right so it will open another staircase for you………that staircase will take you straight to the observation room where she is being held." Hotaru said in a hushed voice.

"Arigato……why are you helping me though."

"Because once they're finished with her they'll kill her."

"Arigato" Jiraiya said before he got up to leave, he pulled out the right amount of change. Putting it on the bar & walked out of the small shop, not seeing a blue man walk up to Hotaru.

* * *

As he reached the tower he found the shed, & opened walked in adding chakra to his eyes so he could see, he found that the staircase was underneath another staircase that lead to somewhere up stairs. Walking quietly and swiftly down the narrow and old staircase he found that it did in-fact lead to a room filled with cells. Not being surprised with the fact that no one was in there he walked down the long line of cells trying to locate the cell room with the broken bar. Finding the room he walked in carefully. Finding that the bars were all neatly in place except one, he gripped it moving it softly to the side as to not make noise. The staircase the young girl was talking about opened from the top of the ceiling he walked up it until he saw light ahead.

He walked into a room that had another room on a giant pedestal that you could see into, the light from the room was the only light around, and he could see that there were chairs that surrounded the room as well. Walking up the steep steps he, with each step he took got an even better view of what was inside the room, everything was white, he could see something pink, hurriedly he opened the door, and he walked over to the bed, where he saw the piece of pink. Lifting up the thick white sheets he found a bloody mess. Bending down to her level he felt for a pulse, he found one it was weak but it was there, picking her up bridal style he took in the sight of his daughter like student. The lights had probably toasted her skin making it tanner, her face had filled in, she was probably forced to eat so she could stay alive for whatever they used her for. Her pink hair was a bit longer, now reaching the about mid thigh, turning around he came face to face with her captive.

"Jiraiya-sensei I'm surprised you got in her without any detection." Pein said as he walked more into the room

"a little birdie told me how to get in." Jiraiya said with a sheepish smile.

"I see you got the girl………. Go ahead take her she'll die before you even reach Konoha, & you'll die as well, but this time you won't have her to bring you back." Pein said as he watched Jiraiya, warily

"Nagato why are you doing this……..didn't I raise you better than this."

"What we are doing is for the greater good of mankind."

"Yeah so you tell me."

"Since she's cooperated with us so well & hasn't given us any problems, I'll do you a favor I'll give you a head start." Pein said as he pulled out a Kunai.

"You know you really are nuts………well I guess that runs down in the generations of teams your students either die, go psycho, or become great, looks like I got all of those as students, 3 of my students have become great, 4 of them have died, & 2 of them have gone crazy…………I guess that's what you get when you have a teacher like me." Jiraiya said as he looked back down at the girl in his arms.

"Jiraiya I did not come here to talk about the past……….actually the reason why I'm here was to finish her off, now like I said I'll give you your head start." Pein said as he threw the kunai at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya dodged it & rushed passed Pein quickly leaving the room. Going the same way he came in he carefully moved the sleeping hana onto his shoulder so he could move faster.

"Jiraiya-sensei." Jiraiya heard Sakuras oh so familiar hushed voice, just much weaker & shakier this time.

"Sakura I need you to stay awake until we get out of Ame I've already sent a toad to inform Tsunade to have Shizune meets us at the borders, so stay awake got it." Jiraiya said as he ran through the village, quickening his pace, at the feeling of four very strong chakra signatures behind him. He felt movement coming from the hana on his shoulder, indicating that she heard him.

"Tell me Sakura where did they hurt you?" Jiraiya asked

"He stabbed me a couple of time he missed the vital points by a couple of inches & I healed the organs as soon as it happened though, so I'm low on chakra." Came her shaky reply.

"Good girl now, tell me do you know a girl name Hotaru?"

"Yes she's Peins personal servant…….she only takes orders from him & Konan" Sakura replied.

"Is she a good guy or a bad guy?"

"She's –"Jiraiya realized that she had passed out, adding more chakra to his feet, he jumped onto the water running at an incredible speed.

'_hang on Sakura' _Jiraiya thought as he ran.

Realizing that the chakra signatures disappeared he slowed his pace to catch his breath. They were only a little away before they were out of Ame, half an hour at the least.

Finally crossing the border, he stopped, spreading his chakra he checked to make sure no one was around, finding that the two of them were alone he gently laid Sakura on the ground. Crouching down he began doing the correct seals, he placed his palm on Sakuras forehead, quietly he whispered _Kioku oyogimasu no jutsu_ (Memory swim jutsu) as he closed his eyes every memory Sakura had flashed before him, the jutsu slowed down when reached what he was looking for, his lips pursed into a thin line as he watched everything happen between Sakura & the Akatsukis. He cancelled the Jutsu as soon as he heard footsteps approach them opening his eyes he looked up to be met by the horrified face of Shizune.

"You got here quicker than I expected." Jiraiya said as he looked around the group Shizune, Sai, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, Yamato, Suigetsu.

"Is that Sakura?" Naruto asked as he bent down trying to get a better look at the bloody woman laying unconscious on the ground.

"She got hot!" Naruto said as he took in the sight of his former teammate; bloody white halter top with a peep hole in the middle allowing some cleavage to show, bloody white skirt that tied in the back, to hold the silk materials together, the skirt, was long covering her white Tsunade like heels. Her hair was let down showing how long it had gotten covering the ground that surrounded her

"Jiraiya-san if you would please move out of the way so I can begin healing her." Shizune said as she got down on her knees, her hands glowed blue as she put them above Sakuras chest, A gasp escaped her mouth & caught everyone's attention.

"She's got at least 5 major stab wounds, 2 of which were only at least an inch away from a vital point, also right now as we speak she's unconsciously healing the damage that has been done to her organs." Shizune said as she continued to heel to young woman that lay before her.

"Jiraiya-sama do you know what happened to her?" Kakashi asked as he looked down at his former student blood covered almost her entire white outfit.

"It's unfortunate but I don't, I came probably after they attacked her, since she was already like this when I got to her." He said as he put on a mask to hide the truth that he knew.

"Shizune-san I think you should stop for right now, we still are not safe until we get into Konoha & also I'm not taking any chances, who knows who they have in Akatsuki now." Anko said as she gently picked up Sakura.

"Hai."

"Shizune-chan let me carry you since you need to regain your energy." Kakashi says as he picked Shizune up holding her bridal style.

"Can we get a move on?" Suigetsu said, already ahead of the rest.

* * *

Pein watched as Jiraiya left the tower with his hime, once again he lost another bet to her, that intuition of hers was annoyingly accurate, the next time he saw Itachi he would have to have a talk with him. Still he was going to have a lot of time on his hands now that Sakura was gone, but also more paperwork since she was going to have reports handed in. The plan had went amazingly well, thinking back on it he would have to use Sakuras intuition more often, since it was always right, maybe that was also part of the Haruno kekki genkai, it was not just intuition, but a foreseeing eye, she could probably do some damage with it as well………..he'd have to look into that. Peins thoughts drifted back to yesterday evening when they had to plan everything out.

_**Flash Back-**_

_Ending the heated kiss Pein leaned his forehead on Sakuras, looking into her emerald jade eyes he could tell they were livelier than the first time he saw them, but that fire was still there._

"_If we're gonna do this we'll need Samehada." Pein said before he got up, pulling Sakura up with him._

"_You're not serious are you, if I'm right about what you're thinking then you've got to be out of your mind." Sakura said as she walked back down the stairs._

"_Oh if I'm out of my mind then what are you exactly, if you have the same idea as I." Pein said as he followed her down._

"_Hmm…………….I'll let you know when I find a word that describes it." Sakura replied_

"_Speaking of Samehada, how exactly did you move it, I thought Kisame was the only one who could?"_

"_Well that's what I thought as well, but then when I was doing some research on Kisame & some of the fights I've seen I noticed that only two other people could hold it, Suigetsu, & Kakazus, so far the only thing I can deduct is that only someone whose element is water can use it, which would make sense since no one else can, I think I'll have to look into it the next time I'm around." Sakura said as she walked towards the book case, climbing up the latter, she went through the books, quickly grabbing the one she was looking for, before she gracefully slide back down._

"_That would make sense, but I'm still going to have do it." Pein said as he walked out into the hall with Sakura._

"_Kami please no I won't be able to take it was hard enough to be able to be around it without muffling a gasp of pain when it would barely have contact with me." Sakura said as she flipped through the book._

"_Yes well we have to make it look real. So oh well you'll just have to deal with it." Pein said as tried to look over the book._

"_Trying to find a way to heal the organs without having to use too much chakra, if you were wondering." Sakura said as flipped back to the previous page._

"_Ah."_

_**-End Flash Back-**_

Sakura had went through many books before she found a couple of jutsu she could learn that same day. Kisame wasn't happy about the fact the first that when him & Sakura had first fought she had knocked him unconscious & took his cloak from him making a pocket at the back of the neck, using the minimizing jutsu to hide Samehada there, & not ever knowing that he had it along. His face had become a purple color yesterday, & it was the first time he had ever heard Sakura really laugh, as well. It was Today that really got to him the earlier events were slightly odd especially the way Sakura had reacted.

_**-Flash Back-**_

"_Tell me again why I'm in this room?" Sakura asked as she & Pein entered the startling pure white room_

"_Like I told you the day you woke up in my room, you would've been kept in here until you made a decision, & I just noticed something." Pein said as he looked Sakura up and down._

"_And what exactly would that be?" Sakura said as she circled him._

"_You're wearing all white, it's the first time I've seen you in something other than black." Pein said as he grabbed her by the arm & pulled her over to him._

"_In all honesty it makes you look to innocent." He whispered in her ear his husky voice sending chills down her spine._

"_Actually it's not the first time, unless you weren't paying attention to me when I first arrived here." Sakura said as she pushed him away so she could breathe._

"_Ah yes I remember now but unlike that outfit, this one actually accentuates you're beauty, while the other didn't do any justice to it." Pein said as he laced his fingers with hers._

"_You know you're way too affectionate." Sakura said._

"_You've pointed that out to me a couple times already." Pein said._

"_Yes well it's good that you hear it, but…………..we have to get back to what we are supposed to be doing." Sakura said as she unlaced her fingers with his, & faced the door, not a second later Kisame, & Sasori arrived._

"_Pinky are you ready………….cause I've been waiting for this day for a very long time." Kisame said as he unwrapped Samehada._

"_Kisame, I'd love to point out the fact that I will not be putting up a fight as the last time you tried to kill me, not only that but this time you can't kill me you'll only be draining my chakra." Sakura said as she smirked at the frown that had formed on Kisames lips._

"_Damn Pinky why the hell do you gotta go & put my hopes down like that." Kisame said._

"_Because it's fun." Sakura replied_

"_Can we just get this over with I'd love to go back to finishing my work." Sasori said as he pulled out his Katana slowly unsheathing it._

"_Yes let us begin." Pein said as his voice went back to its detached tone._

_Sakura got onto her knees as she mentally readied herself for the headache that was sure to come in any moment. Kisame had walked over & put Samehada gently against her back as to not shed her up. Almost instantaneously did she feel the effects of the draining her body muscles screaming at her to run from the large sword, her body began to slouch a bit. Eyelids heavier, She could feel Peins pierced arms wrap around her & pick her up to stand. _

"_Okay hime-sama now for the painful part." Pein said as he held her up for the oncoming barrage of blows. Sasori slowly walked up with his blade ready to inflict damage to her._

"_Sasori don't forget she needs to be able to have time to unconsciously heal it, so don't overdo it." Pein said. Letting the threat hang in the air if he did._

_Sasori quickly lifted his sword thrusting it into the soft flesh._

"_DAMMIT SASORI THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" Sakura screamed as she tried to keep herself from slipping out of Peins hold._

_Kisame burst into laughter at this_

"_Pinky you know what you're one hilarious person even when you're basically getting killed." Kisame said as he regained his control._

"_Sakura can we please continue on with this we need to hurry, Jiraiya-sensei has just entered the village." Pein said as he tightened his grip around the cherry blossoms waist._

"_Just make it quick." Sakura said before she tried once again to regain her composure._

_After all was said, Sasori went back to his previous actions, tearing into his killers skin._

"_Sasori that's enough now leave." Pein said his angered black ringed eyes narrowed into slits at him. Realizing that he may have overdone it._

_Pein watched the two walk out before he lifted Sakura & carried her bridal style towards the bed, Gently he placed Sakura underneath the thick white comforter, he blood staining the sheets. She may have been near death but she still looked like a goddess to him. Laying down next to her, he carefully wrapped his arms around her ,hearing her whimper at the movement he began to leave wet kisses on her shoulder_

"_It hurts so much I swear you better thank me for this." Sakura said her voice still low, but with ragged breathing added to the mix._

"_Don't worry I'll pay you back later just relax, your endorphins will kick in & numb the pain soon." Pein said._

"_Don't you think I know this." Sakura said she was obviously frustrated from everything._

"_Shut up and just rest." Pein said as he closed his eyes to rest as well, 20 minutes later Itachi came in to tell him that Jiraiya was on the move again._

"_Sakura I have to leave you now." Pein said as he got off of the bed, covering her up before he left._

"_When will my report my needed?" _

"_Every two weeks, just in case something happens & if it's urgent you have to call on us, use the band on your wrist, I'm sure you've seen me do the seals for the connection, enough times to know how to do it._

"_Yeah I know." _

"_I'll be leaving then." Pein said as he bent down to kiss the top of her head._

_**-End Flash Back- **_

Yes Sakuras reaction to the wounds that had been inflicted on her were a bit strange but then again she's probably had worse done to her, she is a shinobi after all, & a well known one at that.

* * *

"TSUNADE –BAA-CHAN WE FOUND HER!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the office.

"NARUTO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU DON'T CALL ME THAT!" yelled the older blonde

"Will the two of you shut up it's giving me a headache." A hushed voice said.

"Sakura, you're awake?" Anko asked

"How can someone stay unconscious with these two bickering." Sakura said as all eyes reverted to her form.

"Haruno Sakura you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Tsunade said as she watched Sakura get out of Ankos arms.

"Yeah well you can tell me that when I wake up again." Sakura said

"Wha-" before anyone could ask, the young hunter-nin fainted & fell on the floor.

"She looks like crap." Tsunade said as she watched Jiraiya pick her up & lay her gently on the couch in the office.

"She's been through crap." Jiraiya replied.

"You actually came back alive & not beat up what happened?" Tsunade asked as she took a seat in her chair.

"Nagato gave me a head start, to leave he said that since she cooperated without a fight so he would do me a favor, but when I felt them gaining on me after a little while they pulled back he must've called them back somehow." Jiraiya explained

"So what's up with the clothing? Not that I'm complaining I mean it suits her. But never have I ever seen her in such revealing clothing." Suigetsu said as he took a seat across from Tsunade.

"Well that I can't say I guess it just went with the room they put her in I mean that room I've never seen anything like it." Jiraiya replied.

"What do you mean you've never seen anything like it?" Anko said as she sat on the couch Sakura was laying on.

"You see when I arrived in Ame I fortunately met Nagato's personal servant, she actually had the pleasure of being the one to tend to Sakura, so she gave me all the information on how to get into the tower without being seen, & where exactly she would be. The room they had put her was interesting, you could look into the inside from the outside, while on the inside you only saw white walls but once you entered the room it's like someone drains your chakra the moment you enter it. It's actually very fascinating the girl called the room the observation room, I'm guessing it's where they keep their special prisoners, since there are more cells in a different on a different floor,that are very cell like." Jiraiya said

"There we go all done, she should be as good as new by tomorrow although since she had her monthly sealing on I took it off so tomorrow she'll have her three week period." Shizune said as she walked out of the room.

"What is a monthly sealing?" Tsunade asked as she stared at Sakuras form.

"Well Sakura here didn't like the fact that sometimes when she went on missions she had her period so she created a jutsu that would basically stop your body from going into menstrual symptoms. Including the blood, & from what Shizune has said, it will also keep you from being impregnated if you happen to sleep with someone on a mission. Sakura uses the seal all the time to make sure that the scent of blood doesn't affect her performance, but the only side effects to it is a three week period & a painful cramping, when you take the seal off but that's it." Anko said as she pushed back some strands of hair that was in Sakuras face.

"Wow she created something like that………..I need to get my hands on it so other kunoichi can use it." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade…………..since her apartment here & in Takigakure have been burned down where will she stay?" Sai asked.

"Well………………she does still own all of the Haruno estate ." Tsunade said

"She won't stay there." Jiraiya cut in

"Well then I don't know." Tsunade retorted.

"She can stay with me." Sasuke said as he jumped into the conversation.

"No." Jiraiya said immediately

"I think that's a great idea." Tsunade said

"Tsunade we can't leave her alone with this brat." Jiraiya said

"There's nowhere else she can go……..I'm the only one who has enough space." Sasuke said promptly defending himself.

"Jiraiya-san maybe she should stay at least until she finds herself another place, besides the elders have already assigned someone to check on her every day." Shizune said as she walked back into the room with a scroll in hand.

"Fine but can I at last know who will be assigned to her?" Jiraiya asked.

"Anko will." Shizune said as she handed Anko the scroll.

"So then now that's settled get this girl to the hospital she'll be staying there till tomorrow night." Tsunade said.

Sasuke walked to the couch were Sakuras unconscious form was laying. Anko glared at him as he picked her up putting her on his shoulder. Jiraiya walked up to him a glare easily noticed on his face.

"I'll take her, you will get her tomorrow so until then she will be in my care." Jiraiya said as he took Sakura quickly and gently off of the youngest Uchihas shoulder & into his arms, carrying her bridal style towards the door.

"Jiraiya-san please allow me to accompany you." Shizune said as she opened the door for him, he nodded at her, and she followed him out.

the two walked in silence when they got to the Hospital instantly Jiraiya took her to the room that Shizune had instructed him to. Carefully he laid the sleeping hana on the bed.

"Shizune something is bothering you." Jiraiya said as he turned back around taking a seat next to the bed.

Shizune walked over to the door closing it she did the hand seals to make the room sound proof.

"Jiraiya-san I know about the Akatsuki."

"Yeah we all do." Jiraiya said as he folded his hands behind his head, leaning in the chair.

"And about Sakura." Shizune said, she saw Jiraiya stiffen at this.

"So you went through her memories as well, what are we going to do should we report it to Tsunade or what?" Jiraiya asked as he watched Sakuras chest rise & fall

"I don't know, maybe Sakura would like to explain what was going on in her mind when everything happened." Shizune said as her gaze went to the hana on the bed.

"Sakura won't it be wise for you to tell us." Jiraiya said

"How long have you known I was awake." Sakura asked as she propped herself on her elbows.

"Since Sasuke started talking." Jiraiya said

"Would you like to explain yourself now." Shizune said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about from the day you made the agreement with Pein and Madara!" Jiraiya yelled as he jumped out of his seat.

"Gomen nasai, Jiraiya-sensei, Shizune-chan, I did it for Naruto, we all know that it's impossible to keep them from getting the Kyubi, so I just had them delay it for a while."

"Sakura you do realize that you are now the enemy right." Shizune said

"I do but I'll only be the enemy for 5 years, and during that time I'll find a way to bring him back when they take the Kyubi from him."

"Tell me about Nagato." Jiraiya said

"What do you want to know."

"Where does he fit in to the picture?" Shizune asked

"I guess he'll be my distraction from everything, as I am already his."

"Sakura, you do know that if word ever got out before it was supposed to than Naruto will hate you forever."

"Please, I know you're only looking out for me but I have to do this……..even if he doesn't care for me like he used to……….I still owe him for all the times he saved my life in the past." Sakura said

"Sakura just be careful with Pein, I know you and him are dating, but it still doesn't change the fact that he is still an S-Class criminal, Kami knows what he can do to you when you're alone together the next time, so just promise me you'll be on your gaurd around him." Shizune said as she went to sit down on the bed with Sakura

"I will, but for some reason I think it's not him I should really be scared of." Sakura said as she grabbed her onii-chans hands in her.

"I agree……Nagato wouldn't hurt you………….It's Sasuke that will." Jiraiya said as he sat back down on the chair.

"Is there anyone else I can stay with?" Sakura asked as she began to mentally panic.

"I'm afraid there's not…….I'd let you stay with me but it looks as though I'll be going to check on Oto to see what they've been up to, I'll be gone for at least 6 months." Jiraiya stated

"Do I really have to stay at the Uchiha manor with Hebi." Sakura said as she faked a pout.

"It's good to have you back Sakura." Shizune said as she dew they younger girl in for a hug.

"I missed you as well, just not the others." Sakura said

* * *

A day and a half passed by & Sakura was finally being released. She walked out of the Hospital wearing the dress Shizune let her borrow, it was a bit big & small, not to mention long for her, but hey it was better than blood stained clothes. She began to walk to the Uchiha manor, Sasuke came from behind her, getting in synch with her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Does Karin know that I'm staying with you guys?" Sakura asked, not bothering to answer his question

"Jugo, & Suigetsu know, Karin has been on a mission she should be back sometime late tonight." Sasuke said.

"Ah."

"I found out that you and Itachi had an arranged marriage." Sasuke said.

"That's nice." Sakura said

"I don't know if you care but me & Karin are getting married in two weeks."  
"That's good to know." Sakura said

"We had the engagement party on the twenty-seventh last month." Sasuke said.

"Wow that makes me feels so good to know that while I was being held captive for eight whole months, all of Konoha & everywhere else was having a good time at your party." Sakura said, sarcasm laced in every word

Sasuke stopped walking, he roughly grabbed her arm.

"Sakura you have to understand that I love Karin, you have stop this fantasy of me and you cause it aint ever going to happen." Sasuke said

"I got over on my birthday you know…………..I already knew about the party, you're dear brother came in telling me all about how you guys could give a rats ass about me while I was stuck in a stupid room, keeping your dear Karin , Hinata, & Narutos baby alive. Sasuke you have no idea how much even before I got captured I suffered because of you."

"I owe it to her don't you think she did after all help me track down my brother……although I still wasn't strong enough to kill him, she still helped me."

"I can't believe you, you're so hard to believe Sasuke, I mean I wanted to help you but you didn't want help, I tried to help you but you pushed me away…….do you owe me nothing as well, after all I've done for you & that pathetic team!"

"Sakura your weak, Tsunade doesn't even want you as an apprentice because of how weak you are…….but I guess you're still too stubborn to see that……you can't even say a thank you to me, when I'm allowing you to reside with me." Sasuke said

"Sasuke I'd rather be out on the streets than stay with you."

"Sakura you've always been a bad liar."

"Dear kami-sama, someone kill me before I give into temptation." Sakura said

"Lets just go" Sasuke said as he dragged Sakura to the manor.

As they stepped into the main house, Sakura realized that Sasuke had done some remodeling to his and Itachis childhood home. The walkway to the rooms was not outside but was now its own hallway, Cemented walls had been put up to separate the house from the outside. Leaving a long dark hallway.

Sasuke had stopped walking, causing Sakura to leave her thoughts. He slid open the shoji screen, allowing her to enter first.

"You'll be staying here until you find a place of your own." Sasuke said before he slid the shoji screen shut and walked away.

"Sasuke-san I heard Haruno-san will be staying with us." Jugo said as he stepped out of his room.

"Yeah she is…..Jugo I need you to keep an eye on her."

"May I ask why?"

"When Tsunade went to check her health chart everything was perfect, actually she's healthy than before she got caught, not only that, When Ibiki interrogated her, she had said that she had heard that Madara was probably dead (Only Sasuke & team Hebi knows about Madara) I highly doubt Madara would just off an disappear without telling the other members, and Pein something isn't right, I mean why would he just let Jiraiya & Sakura walk out without serious damage to both of them." Sasuke explained.

"I though Haruno-san was critically injured when she arrived?"

"She was but Jiraiya didn't have a scratch on him, he was only tired."

"Suigetsu-san said that when you guys meet up with him that he was doing something to her."

"Yeah some kind of jutsu but I don't know what it was…….he knows something and he's keeping it from everyone." Sasuke said

* * *

Okay Minna-san there it was I've alreay started on the next chapter so later


	10. Chapter 10

A knock came at the door to the main household of the Uchiha manor, waking the shinobi couplet.

"Sasuke-kun the banging won't stop please answer the door." Karin whined in her half sleep state.

Untangling himself from the sheets, he walked to the closet to grab a pair of blue sweats. Walking down the hall he stopped when he reached the wooden sliding door, undoing the latches and locks he slid the door open to find an ANBU with a couple of genins.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Uchiha-san but a few packages came in for Haruno-san, they arrived early this morning." The ANBU said as he handed Sasuke a black envelope with the words _'To The Heiress of the Haruno Clan' _written in elegant silver writing.

Opening it he found a blank piece of black paper.

"Were guessing that she is the only one that is allowed to read it." The ANBU said

"Ah, well then I'm sure these genins won't want to carry them much longer, follow me." Sasuke said as he showed them to Sakuras room.

20 minutes later all the packages had been set in the sitting room, which was part of her room, without waking her. Looking around the room, he still couldn't believe that all this stuff had been sent in one morning. There were just so many of them filling the room, he couldn't even open them, every time he tried to the black wrapping paper would automatically begin to mend itself. Whoever sent them had obviously only wanted Sakura to open them.

Walking out of the room, he walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Finding his fiancé beginning breakfast, he came up behind her wrapping his arms round her, he felt her jump, and then relax, before she began to speak.

"Who was at the door?" came her whinny voice.

"That was for Sakura…………she'll be staying here for a while." Sasuke said

"Sasuke-kun why does that whore have to stay here, I mean she could try to break us up or something while she's here." Karin said

"Don't worry she'll only be here till she finds a place to live………besides it would take a god to take me away from you." Sasuke replied

"Okay…………so where is the harlot?"

"Asleep, she's been here since last night; they just dropped some packages off for her."

"What kind of packages?"  
"Don't know I couldn't see them."

* * *

"Pein you seem bored." Madara said as he walked into the Ame shinobi's study

"Hn."

"Guess she made your life more interesting."

"You know she gonna be mad when she finds out about her apartment." Madara said as he took a seat in one of the chairs across the desk.

"She'll understand."

"Zetsu has returned from Kusagakure, he wants to know if he should send teams to the chuunin exams."  
"Tell him the plan is still the same, no one shall know that Kusa has been invaded yet." Pein said as he got up and walked to the window.

"You talked a lot about her when you were there, are you sure they won't say anything when they see their hime-sama?" Madara asked

"I'm sure they know not to say anything about her although, I'm sure some of the children might go up to her anyways, since she is one of the strongest known kunoichi of world." Pein exclaimed

"Ah."

* * *

Sakura slid the shoji screen that separated the bathroom & the bedroom, clad in only a white towel; she walked over to the other shoji screen that separated the sitting area, & the bedroom. Sliding it open she found the room filled with boxes wrapped in black wrapping paper, walking over to the coffee table she picked up the black envelope, tracing the elegant hand writing with her middle finger. Carefully opening it she pushed a small amount of chakra into the blank black piece of paper, watching as the letter wrote itself in silver ink

_**Lady Sakura**_

_**These gifts were all once your ancestors; they have all been restored for your usage. The Haruno clan has many things you don't know about since you were so young when they died, you never got to know what kind of people made up the clan…………….A War is about to ensure, pieces to the puzzle have been scattered around the world find them quickly before it is to late…..monsters will watch from afar but will……invisibility is on your side……trust in your instincts, trust that you know what's right. Innocent people will be thrown into the war……..unwanted people will pry into the forgotten past of the ancestors. Approach each step cautiously, for one slip can cause the underworld to riot. Be prepared for the night of the kuro tsuki will be the night the monsters come out from under the bed**_

_**Kooun. **_

Taking a deep breath she exhaled softly, watching as the paper caught onto flames, then slowly dissipated into ashes. Walking over to a box she unwrapped it, pulling the top off the silver dyed box, Sakura smiled a true Sakura smile as she looked into the box.

* * *

"So how'd the interrogation go Tsunade-baa-chan?" Naruto asked as he took a seat in one of the chairs across the desk.

"Very good actually, but since she was cut off from the rest of the world while she was being held captive, she didn't get to grasp a lot of information out of people." Tsunade said

"Why did they capture her for anyway?" Sasuke asked this time as he leaned against the wall

"Well it turns out that their leader had died, so when Itachi and Konan heard about Jiraiya they kidnapped Sakura. After she had _'healed'_ Nagato, he decided to keep her so she could bring back the rest of the members." Ibiki answered.

"God that's pathetic that she caved so easily." Karin stated from Tsunade's side.

"Actually she broke down when I asked her what they threatened her with to make her obey, turns out that Karin, Hinata, & Minato were used against her, Sakura loves you Sasuke so much that she doesn't want you to go into depression, so she wanted your happiness to stay alive which is Karin. They also knew that Sakura still cares about you Naruto so they used Hinata & Minato, they really got her with Minato too, Sakura is a sucker for kids, and they are her greatest weakness." Jiraiya said.

"Wait, how did they know about Hinata & Minato?"  
"Naruto, this is the Akatsuki were talking about, they do keep tabs on their enemies." Sasuke said

"So did she get any kind of information on Akatsukis inner workings?" Kakashi asked as he poofed into the room

"Well only about the rankings." Ibiki said

"Rankings?" Naruto repeated as he gave a questioning look towards Tsunade

"Well just like we have our rankings like genin, chunnin, jounin, they also have theirs."

"Itachi, Kisame & the rest are all in the first ranks, if they take on subordinates, those subordinates would be second rank, the spies are the lowest rank, and they are usually used for sacrifices." Jiraiya finished

"So that's all she got out of people was the rankings?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, but, you can't hate her for not getting anything else I mean she was stuck in a white room the whole time she was there." Ibiki stated

"Where is Sakura anyway?" Tsunade asked.

"She was still asleep when we left, she should be up now." Suigetsu replied

"The elders weren't happy when they found out about her staying with you; they said that if she hasn't found a place by the time Jiraiya gets back then she'll be staying with him instead." Tsunade said

"Ero-sennin, why does Sakura talk so quietly?" Naruto asked.

"A lot of hunter-nins have some habits they can't get rid of, Sakura got the quiet voice." Jiraiya explained

"Oh." Came Narutos voice

* * *

"Pein-sama, are you feeling alright?" Hotaru asked as she walked into his study.

Pein lifted his head off the desk when he heard Hotarus voice  
"I'm fine Hotaru, just bored." Pein replied

"It's because Lady Sakura is gone."  
"She's very easy to get attached to even if you try not too." Pein said as he stood up too look out the window.

"Pein-sama………….why have you forbid Itachi & I from seeing each other?" Hotaru asked in a timid voice

"Simple, you're too young for him, not to mention the fact that I lost a bet too Sakura, so she gets her end of the deal."

"Lady Sakura is younger than you buy ten years, and Konan-sama is a child compared to Madara-sama, and there is only a ten year difference between us as well, why does age matter at all?"

"That is different, Sakura, & Konan are of legal age, you are still a minor, and Itachi is a grown man, he shouldn't even be looking at you at all."

"But you never cared before about it."

"(Sigh) The truth is …………….. Itachi is going through some things, I don't know what, but Sakura is worried he might hurt you because of whatever it is bothering him, Now that I've lost the bet to her I do have to take her _'intuition'_ more seriously, so until I think he's sane again I'll allow you & him back together, but you can't tell Sakura I said that, or allowed it, since we did make a deal….. what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Pein said as he turned around to face the young girl

Hotaru smiled as her face lit up with happiness.

"Arigato Pein-sama."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, that Jiraiya guy left this behind at the shop, I'd thought you should have it." Hotaru said as she handed Pein a picture, He looked at the picture, recognizing all four people, Tsunade-hime, The Kyubi container, Sakura, & Jiraiya, it must have been at least 5 years old, Sakura and the Kyubi looked at least 15 in the picture, Sakura looked much different with shoulder length hair, her eyes were alive alit with happiness, as she hugged the Kyubi, & Jiraiya, it was a much different Sakura than the one he knew.

* * *

Black Tsunade like heels that covered the leg up all the way to the bottom of the knee-cap took a small step towards the Haruno Estate. Silence surrounded the entire area; it was like being at a child's murder scene; perfectly manicured nails traced the metal gates, grasping one of the bars with the other hand. Fingerless gloved hands that covered all the way up to the elbow pushed open the gate.

A sparkling lake with five large Sakura trees sprouting from the middle of it was surrounded with healthy green grass, clay colored houses, blue colored shops, & yellow colored restaurants. The once lively place was loud with hidden secrets, & quieted with beauty, this was the young hunter-nins once childhood home.

Taking a few twist and turns through the empty concrete streets, the hunter-nin made their way through to the head house. Taking out a hair pin from candy colored hair the last Haruno got on her knees & began to unlock the wooden sliding door

'_Maybe I will hurt Pein, since everything in my apartment was burned, along with my keys.'_ Sakura thought.

Hearing the locks click, she stood up dusting off her slightly baggy black pants that had a blood colored sash like belt that made it look like there was a tale in the back. Sliding the door open she made her way into the dusty home, the blood stains had been washed off the cherry wood floors, the walls had been repainted a caramel color, and all the furniture had been covered with clear plastic.

Unlike most clan homes that either escalated into the sky or was just one floor, the Haruno clan built their homes to go underground.

'_**Can you imagine if we still lived here, do you realize how hard it would be for Pein to sneak in.'**_ Naka yelled in her head.

'_I really can't imagine us living here; not only that but I highly doubt Pein is the type to sneak in, he'd probably just come late at night when everyone's asleep, & knock on the door, since we lock ours.'_ Sakura replied softly

'_**Can you believe it we are dating the most gorgeous man in the world, a god!'**_ Naka squealed

'_I bet Pein would love to meet you.'_ Sakura retorted dryly

Sakura came out of her thoughts when she realized she had walked right into the lower level, and in her biological father's office

'_I'm glad I only used half of my checks.'_ Sakura thought

'_**Yeah I know it's a good thing that in our line of profession we get pain the most out of everyone.'**_ Naka replied.

Opening a drawer in her father's large desk, she pulled out a wallet.

'_**Maybe we should send Pein-kun a not while were here since Jugo can't see inside, & Anko is waiting at the gate for us.'**_ Naka said

'_Yeah, that's actually the first smart thing that's come out of your mouth so far.'_ Sakura replied.

She reached into her left pocket pulling out a black scroll with pink lining that just happened to be the size of a rice grain. Pushing a miniscule amount of chakra into it with her pinky she watched as the scroll grew bigger. Unrolling it she took a pen out of her pocket, sitting down in the comfy chair and began to write.

* * *

As Pein walked into his office, he stopped when he was only a couple of feet away, when he noticed something curled up on the floor. Slowly moving towards the desk, he stopped again when the thing lifted its head. Fire colored eyes clashed with steeled colored ones. The thing uncurled its body, walking towards him, claws taping against the hard wood floor; it stopped only a few feet away from him. For a moment Pein thought that he had been a victim of a genjutsu, due to the fact that there was a black dragon standing right in front of him with orange eyes, the only reason that made him believe it wasn't was because he remembered that Sakura had once told him what she was able to, because she was the Haruno heiress.

_**Flash Back**_

'_Pein laid awake in bed, another Thunderstorm was outside keeping him up, while his roommate was in a dreamless sleep. Turning on his side he placed his head in his palm, his roommate lying on her stomach as always, hair in a neat bun. The black comforter only hiding her lower back and down, a blood colored camisole that tied at the bottom of her back, and at the neck, only covering her front side exposing all of her creamy tanned skin. Pulling down the comforter more he began to trace the zig zag scar. A soft moan escaped her lips, from the action. Lowering his head he began to leave soft kisses on her back._

"_If you're trying to wake me up you've succeeded in that." Came her soft voice, Pein smirked_

"_You should go back to sleep."_

"_Well I would but when someone's lips are on your back it's sort of hard to." Sakura retorted_

"_Ah."_

"_Pein, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked as she turned her head to face him_

"_Hm."_

"_Jiraiya once told me that when you and him fought that you only used summons; why when you could use any jutsu you could of to end the fight faster?" Sakura asked, causing Pein to stop in his ministrations_

"_I was having fun that's why; Jiraiya knows he's no match to me, so I just allowed him to have the lead for a little while"._

"_Jiraiya also said that you used some weird jutsu, he never talked about the jutsu was, he only said that it was inhuman though."_

"_Sakura stop asking so many question in one night, the answers to them will come slowly in time." Pein replied_

"_Can I ask you another question?"  
"What is it?"  
"How many different animals are you capable of summoning?"_

"_More than you can imagine."  
"But how many?"  
"Will you stop with the questions." _

"_Fine."_

"_Did Tsunade teach you how to summon those snails when you were still her apprentice, I know the Kyubi, & the youngest Uchiha were taught summons."_

"_No she never taught me my father did, he gave me a scroll that was left to me when the clan was murdered."_

"_So which animal can you summon then?"_

"_Even if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."_

"_Try me."_

_Their eyes met and once again he was tempted to kiss her silky lips._

"_Dragons."_

"_What" Pein said as he was thrown out of his musings_

"_I said dragons."_

"_Dragons as in long tails, giants birds with spikes and deadly claws and huge wings?"_

"_Well their not all giants there are some small ones as well but yes those kinds of dragons."_

"_That's interesting."_

_Pein lowered his head again, leaving a trail of kisses on her back, he stopped when he heard her sigh._

"_Are you ever gonna give up?"_

"_No" Pein replied as he laid his head on her back_

"_Why do you want me anyway?"_

"_Why wouldn't I?"_

"_Well I'm annoying, weak, over-emotional, and have a wide forehead."_

_Pein chuckled softly_

"_Sakura, you let what people say about you get to you, in my opinion your not any of those things, & as for your forehead well from what Itachi has told me you grew into it." Pein said _

"_Did you just complement me?"_

"_Have I convinced you to say yes?"_

"_Not at all."_

"_Can I try again."_

"_No-_

_Sakura was cut off by Peins lips_

_Breaking apart for air he looked into her hazy eyes_

"_How about now?"_

"_As great as a kisser you are I still have to say no."_

_**End Flash Back**_

"So you're Sakuras summon." Pein said aloud. The dragon nodded its head.

Getting down on one bended knee he untied the ribbon & grabbed the scroll and walked over to his desk, sitting down as he unrolled the scroll. Pushing chakra into the blank piece of parchment he watched as pink letters began to form words, and slowly into sentences.

_**Leader-sama,**_

_**The dragon is a gift for you since; you didn't win the bet, so think of it as a sympathy gift. (Pein's eyes narrowed). His name is Taiyoo, I named him myself since you probably won't be able to come up with a better name. Don't know if you care, but Uchiha Sasuke, & Oto no Karin will be wed in thirteen days. My current location is at the Uchiha Manor, I'm staying in Itachi's old room. What I'm about to say may get you a bit mad but hey it's not my fault. Jiraiya & Tsunades assistant Shizune used a jutsu to go through my memories so they know everything that happened between us, but they swore in blood that they wouldn't tell anyone because they love me so I'm safe. Uchiha Sasuke suspects something's is going on between you and Jiraiya sensei, he also believes I'm in on whatever is going on so he has Jugo watching me. Question for you do you know anything about the Kuro Tsuki?**_

_**Sakura**_

A knock came at his door, at the sound the Dragon hide behind his chair.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked everyone

"Pein, the Kusa nins have arrived in Konoha." Zetsu said

"Yeah un."

'_Dragons are sensitive to auras, when it feels a threatening aura it will growl to let you know, or if it's a deadly aura then it will attack instantaneously.'_ Pein thought as he remembered what Sakura had once told him

"Taiyoo come out." Pein commanded Everyone looked around the room to see what he was talking to

When Taiyoo did come out Deidara jumped onto Sasori

"What the hell is that thing yeah?!"

"Is that a Dragon." Madara asked as he watched the Dragon sit on the side of Pein desk .

"Yes it is."

"I Thought they were just make-believe." Konan said as she walked forward to the Dragon.

Taiyoo took a step back first but then it moved forward, as Konan brought her hand out. It nuzzled into her hand then it moved closer.

"That is so KAWAII." Konan squealed as she picked Taiyoo up and into her arms

"Can I Keep her?" Konan asked as she hugged the small Dragon

"No, and she is a he." Pein stated

"Pein has Sakura reported back yet." Itachi asked

"She has actually." Pein replied as he watched Konan set down the small dragon on the floor, just as Sasori dropped Deidara onto the floor, Taiyoo walked over to Deidara, it paced in front of him before it stopped and shook it head.

"And it's smart where did you get it?" Kakazu asked

"Sakura."

"Where is her location?" Sasori asked

"She's staying at the Uchiha manor, in her ex-fiancées room." Pein said

"Why is she staying there?" Itachi asked

"She didn't say, thirteen days left till the wedding though."

"Someone knows." Hidan stated

"That's right but they swore in blood though so unless they wish for an early death then she'll be okay." Pein said

"Who knows?" Madara asked

"Jiraiya & Hatake Shizune."

"How did they find out?" Madara asked

"When they were at a border they used a memory jutsu on her while she was unconscious. Do any of you know about the Kuro Tsuki."

* * *

"Tsunade-sama the leader Of Kusagakure has arrived…..well the representative actually." Shizune said as she walked into the room.

"Are they now have them come in." Tsunade replied

"Hai." Shizune said as she walked out of the room

Shizune walked back in but was holding the hand of a little girl with light green hair, gold colored eyes, and a pale face. She was only about four feet, maybe six years of age. The child was hiding behind Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, I'd like you to meet the representative for Kusagakure. The leader's youngest daughter Nagasaki Hisui." Shizune announced as she gently pushed the young child forward

Tsunade got out of her chair and walked towards the young girl. Who ran to hide behind Shizune again

"My apologies Tsunade-sama this is her first time in a different village, she a bit timid at the moment."

A knock came at the door, jaws dropped, and eyes widened as the two kunoichi's walked into the room. The cherry colored haired one had a corset like top with black ribbon straps that showed off her toned abs, black baggy black pants that made the imagination go wild with a blood colored sash that tied around the hip making it look like there was a tail, black Tsunade like heels that turned into boots covered up to the bottom of the knee cap, & Black fingerless gloves that reached up to her elbows completed the amazing ensemble.

"These reactions are better than the ones we got when we were walking down here………I told you Sakura that, that outfit is a killer." Anko said

Sakura shook her head her cherry locks no longer reaching mid-thigh, but back at her hip bone in a loose braid that cascaded over her shoulder.

"Tsunade-sama we are very sorry to disturb you but it is urgent." Sakura said

Tsunade looked Sakura over quickly

'_so that was what was in those packages.' she thought_

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you know any thing about the Kuro Tsuki." Sakura asked

"The Kuro Tsuki why would you want to know about that?" Tsunade asked as she eyes the younger girl warily

"I had a dream last night……my father was telling me that the Kuro tsuki was near." Sakura said

"The Kuro Tsuki is exactly what it is named after a black moon some say it is a bad omen symbolizing that hard, and evil, times are in the future, never before has someone ever dreamt about it for that is a sign that, the person who dreams it is a major part of the fatal history to come." Came a child like voice.

Sakura looked down to see a small child, green hair, and gold eyes. Pein had told her about this child, this was the child of the former leader of Kusagakure, and she looked exactly like her father.

"Are you sure Nagasaki-sama for we can not find any information on it in our book room." Sakura replied as she bowed before the young child

"Kusa keeps track of these things Sakura-hime, and you can call me Hisui."

"Arigato Hisui-sama."Sakura said as she turned to walk out of the room

"Haruno Sakura since you're here lets talk about where you stand right now." Tsunade said, Sakura turned back around, eyes dead, face unreadable

"Hai." Came her hushed voice

"The elders do not want you to be on any missions alone so you will be training everyone in here to be a hunter-nin showing them how it works-

"But Tsunade-hime working with a group during a hunt is much harder especially when the group is not trained yet.-

"That is exactly why you will be training them so when they go out on their own they'll know what to do-

"If I may interrupt Tsunade-hime but Sakura-hime is right, a group as big as this will alert the shinobi instantly, if you at least sent them out on a four men cell other than just a huge group it would be much more efficient." Hisui said.

"She has a point Tsunade-sama, the mission would fail with such a big group." Sasuke replied

"fine then, you will be taking four recruits to train, when that mission is complete then you will get another group of four and so on. You will be working in the hospital, on your days off, and whenever we call on you, you will be here in the tower helping the elders with whatever you need." Tsunade announced

"Hai." Sakura said

"Now if there are no more questions then everyone out Nagasaki-sama and I have some things we must discuss." Tsunade announced

"I have a question." Naruto said as he raised his hand in the air

"What is it?" came Tsunade annoyed voice

"Why does Nagasaki-sama call Sakura, Sakura-hime?"

"That because she has done a lot for Kusa, she healed our entire village within a weekend, and for that she will always be considered a princess in our village." Hisui explained

"Oh." Came Naruto voice

"Now can you get out!" Tsunade yelled

Everyone in the room quickly left the room to leave the two females alone. After Sakura left the room she quickly did signs to transport her back to the Haruno Estates, the other watched as she disappeared in a fury of cherry blossoms of snowflakes.

"I can't believe she just ditched me!" Said an angered Anko

"Yep that outfit was much better than her other one." Suigetsu said as he walked down the hall

"So her element is Snow." Naruto said confused by the snowflakes that fell on the flow, watching as they melted quickly.

Anko smirked at the sudden confusion that filled the atmosphere

"Snow isn't an element at all you bakas." Anko said

"Than how did she do the snowflake thing?" Naruto asked

"Well if you ever trained with her maybe you'll find out but since the red-head whore over here always wants to talk shit with her she usually trains by herself." Anko said as she pointed her thumb at Karin.

"Well if she can't take it then she shouldn't be a shinobi." Karin said with her nose in the air

"Oh She can take it, trust me on that she can……..but she just wont stand for it so she has to hold herself back from tearing you limb from limb." Sai explained

"She can try if she wants." Ino said quickly defending her best friend

"Well if she wants to see then we should go at it right now." A voice said as they walked out of the tower

Turning around they found Sakura leaning against the concrete wall of the tower

"Maybe we should so people will know who the stronger one is." Karin said as she walked up to Sakura

"Hm……….put you in the hospital today or lock myself in the book room for the next seventeen hours? You know I just might have to do the first one since you've seem to have forgotten your place." Sakura said as she brushed passed Karin and the others walking in the direction of the training grounds.

Anko and Sai quickly ran after Sakura

"Are you really gonna let loose on her?" sai asked

"No……I'm just gonna play with her." Sakura said in her hushed voice

"This is gonna be fun to watch." Anko said as a sadistic smirk appeared on her face.

* * *

Rookie nine, Hebi, Sai, and the sensei's were all at team sevens training grounds; waiting for the big match.

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Karin walked into them middle. Only one male separated the two women.

"Sakura shouldn't you get some weapons?" Shikarmaru asked

"I'll get them if I need them." Sakura said

"It won't matter anyhow either way you're going down shrimp." Karin said pushing the shorter girl with her pointer finger

"Don't get cocky just yet." Sakura said

"Okay ladies here are the rule taijutsu first, then you can use weapons, genjutsu next……you know how to do this so start moving." Shikarmaru said loud enough for everyone to hear.

The two girls turned their backs to each other and began to walk father away from each other. When they were a good distance away they turned to face each other.

"START!" Shikarmaru yelled

Karin hit the ground causing the earth to crack, and shake before them, Sakura fell in but everyone saw smoke

"shit she used a kage bushin, when the heel did she do the signs, that cheater." Karin screeched

Karin did the signs to locate Sakuras chakra but didn't find it.

"Shit I can't find her." Karin cursed

"That because I won't allow you to" Said as hushed voice

Karin eyes widened when she realized that Sakura was behind her. Everyone heard the voice, it sounded as though it was right behind them, they watched as Karin turned around to grab air

"Came out and fight." Karin yelled

"As you wish." Sakura said, her body immediately appeared in front of Karin fist raised.

_**Crack**_

Everyone watched as Sakura disappeared after she broke Karin's nose, and Karin fell to the ground.

Karin got back up, as she did though, Sakura appeared again and began a barrage of Kicks and punches to the other woman.

"Damn Karin's getting her ass handed to her." Suigetsu said from the sidelines

"She won't for long she just has to find Sakuras pattern so she can get her hit in." Sasuke said, as soon as he said that Karin grabbed Sakura by the ankle with both hand

"See."

Sakura smirked, she grabbed Karin shoulders throwing her and Karin into mid air, and then grabbing the red-head by her hair and smashing it into the ground as they hit it.

"DAMN!" Suigetsu yelled

Karin lifted her head, Sakura was walking away from her, reaching out for her ankle, and grabbing it, she pulled Sakura onto the floor only for Sakura to turn into water once she hit the ground.

Karin got back up, muddy as hell

"She's cheating right, she's using ninjutsu." Karin yelled at Shikarmaru

"technically you cheated first taijutsu is no chakra at all." Shikarmaru yelled back

Searching for her chakra again, she still couldn't locate it

'_**You're pitiful if you had to start with the chakra fist.'**_ A voice said in her head

Karin grabbed her head pulling at her head, as she watched a girl with long hip length green hair and pink eyes appear in her head

"Get out of my head!" She screamed

'_**Why would I want to do that now, you said you wanted this didn't you.'**_ Naka said

"I didn't want you in my head, now get out." Karin yelled again

'_**It seems as though you're trying to hide something from me, now what would the Uchiha Matron want to hide from Konoha that is so secretive.**_' Naka purred

"I'm not hiding anything from them now get out!" Karin screamed, as she fell to the floor hands in her hair

'_**Hm……if you're not hiding anything then you wouldn't mind me taking a peek into your memories.'**_ Naka said before she called upon all the memories Karin had

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHSTOP!" Karin screamed as she broke down in tears

'This is interesting, what would Sasuke think, more so what would her do if her ever found out?' Naka said

"Please I'll do anything just don't tell them please." Karin said quietly so no one could hear

Sasuke and the others ran to her, too see if she was okay

'Very well then it seems as though we are out of time.' Naka said before she disappeared from her mind/

"Karin. Are you alright?" Sasuke asked as she took his fiancée into his arms

"SAKURA COME OUT AND STOP WITH THE GAMES." Sasuke yelled

"Stop yelling, I was taking a nap." Sakura said as she jumped out of a tree

"You were napping this whole time!" Naruto said

"yes why?"

"Then who was…….Oh never mind." Naruto replied

"What did you do to her Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he glared at her

"I didn't touch her." Sakura retorted

'_**I'm sorry Kura-chan but I sort of came out to play……but I got some juicy stuff out if it.'**_ Naka said

"Shit." Sakura said

She looked at Karins form realizing what happened sighing she started to walk away from the scene

"Take her to the hospital to be treated because I'm not touching her, no matter what." Sakura said

"Tell me what you did to her before I make you tell me." Sasuke said as appeared in front of Sakura

She passed him by.

"I didn't do anything it was her own secrets that got her…….guess that ass was right secrets really can kill you from the inside out." Sakura said

'_So what did you find out?'_ Sakura asked Naka

'_**Oh I got some good stuff on her.'**_ Naka replied

* * *

**okay so I founf my USB when i was cleaning any way **

**So the presents that were sent from sakura were sent anonymous if anybody wondered**

**kooun - means good luck **

**and if any one has any question feel free to ask**

**Midori Blossom**

**oh yeah I know I'm really bad at fight scenes**


	11. Chapter 11

Time skip 8 days later

_**BANG…….BANG……..BANG**_

Sakura walked out of her comfy, warm bed at the sound of banging, she picked up her black kimono tying the sash, walking to the room divider. Chakra was pushed into the door, unlocking it, she slid open the screen, finding a tired Sasuke standing their.

"I'm hungry." Came his half asleep voice

Sliding the screen door shut she pushed chakra back into the door untying her sash letting the silk material fall of her lingerie covered body quickly going back to the bed she pulled the heavy blue comforter over her face letting sleep claim her once again.

* * *

'_**A war is about to ensure; pieces to the puzzle have been scattered around the world, find them quickly before it's too late. Monsters will watch from afar……..invisibility is on your side. Trust in your instincts; trust that you know what's right. Innocent people will be thrown into the war; unwanted people will pry into the forgotten past of the ancestors. Approach cautiously, for one slip can cause the underworld to riot. Be prepared, for the night of the Kuro Tsuki, will be the night the monsters come out from under the bed.'**_

Pein re-read the paragraph for the tenth time that day.

'_This makes no sense.'_ He thought as he rubbed his temples.

"True but maybe were missing something, perhaps she left some things out." Madara said as he walked into the study.

"No, in the letter she said that she couldn't make anything out of it, in other words she doesn't know what it's talking about." Pein replied

"Well whoever sent it, clearly knows a lot more about the Haruno clan than we do."

"Not only that but, they know what's coming in the future, a prophet perhaps, they are they only ones who can see into the future." Pein added

"Is it possible that this person could be related to Sakura? from what you told me she also has the power to see into the future."

"No her whole clan was killed. I still think the scroll was the only thing that kept her alive."

"What about her mothers clan?"

"I have nothing on her mother, if I sent anyone out for research they'd be sent on a wild goose chase in Yukigakure, we have no picture of her biological parents, or her adoptive, nothing at all."

"I do." A voice said from the doorway.

Pein looked over Madara shoulder, finding Itachi leaning on the doorframe with Kisame on the opposite side of him.

"Shut the door." Pein commanded

Itachi walked further into the room, while Kisame closed the door

"What do you know about the parents?" Madara asked

Itachi reached into his cloak, pulling out two burnt picture, and two folded ones. Handing all four over to Pein.

Putting three pictures on the desk, he looked at the first picture. A woman with ivory colored skin, bronzed colored hair, and amethyst colored eyes. He handed the picture over to Madara.

"Beautiful woman, who is she?" Madara asked

"Haruno Ryo, Sakura-sans biological mother." Itachi stated

"She a looker, although I don't see the resemblance between them." Kisame said as he looked at the picture over Madaras shoulder.

Pein looked at the next picture, eyes wide he looked back at Itachi then his gaze averted back to the picture. The man in picture had long black hair in a low pony tail, long black eye lashes, a strong jaw line, with a pair of ice blue colored eyes, and chalk white skin to complete it. The man in the picture looked exactly like Itachi that it was scary, the only thing different between them was the birthmarks on Itachi's face and his eye color, handing the picture over to Madara he picked up the next one.

"Dear Kami-sama." Madara said as he looked over the picture

"Haruno Katashi, the biological father." Itachi said

"Are you sure he's Pinkies father and not yours, the two of you could actually pass for father and son, twins even." Kisame said

"I'm sure." Itachi said as his eyes narrowed at Kisame

The next picture was a woman with chalk white skin as well, with a Konoha headband around her neck, white hair was put in high ponytail, and grayish blue eyes.

Handing the picture to Madara he watched the reactions on their faces

"The adoption mother I assume." Madara said

"Sasaki Hikari, ANBU, died when Sakura was 14 along with her partner." Itachi said.

"She looks mean." Kisame stated

Unfolding the last picture, he looked at it the man had messy crimson hair, with a Konoha headband on his forehead, tanned skin, & bright green pupil-less eyes.

"Miura Tamotsu, ANBU, died along with his partner."

"Now this man could pass of as Pinkies real father."

"It's ironic how they gave the position to a man whose name meant protector don't you think." Madara said

"Yes it is ironic." Pein replied

"What's the biological mother's maiden name?" He continued

"Kamata, Kamata Ryo, she's from Mura no Tsurara in Yukigakure." Itachi answered

"Great this has just taken an even worse turn." Madara stated

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked

"The Kamata clan just suddenly appeared in Yukigakure some eighty years ago, out of nowhere. And then around the same time as the Haruno clan was wiped out, they just vanished out of thin air, leaving nothing behind that showed that they even existed." Madara explained

"Why do people have to keep secrets?" Pein asked as he rubbed his temples again.

* * *

Black eyes fluttered open at the sound of rain hitting against the windows. Looking around the room Sasuke immediately sat up when he realized he was in the sitting room that once belonged to his older brother. Getting up he walked over to the large window, it was raining, it wasn't hard rain, but it wasn't a sprinkle either.

The sound of moving caught his attention, he looked at the shoji screen the separated the bedroom from the sitting room. Sakura was doing something in there. Putting his era to the door, he listened carefully, humming, and then the humming turned into a song.

_**I wake up in the morning, put on my face, the one that's gonna get me through another day. Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside, this life is like a game sometimes.**_

_**Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears. I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up, you've made me trust.**_

'_**Cause I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, does it show. You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you, and it feels so right.**_

_**I'm trying to remember why I was afraid, to be myself and let the covers fall away. Guess I never had someone like you, to help me fit in my skin**_

'_**Cause I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you, does it show. You see right**_

_**through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you, and it feels so right.**_

_**I'm so naked around you, and I can't hide, you're gonna see right through baby**_

'_I wonder who she's singing about.'_ Sasuke thought as he pulled away.

To him she sounded like an angel, her voice was so pure, filled with so many emotions, at that moment. It had been a long time that she ever showed any emotions, that it shocked his whole body. His stomach growled, reminding him that he needed to eat, and why he came in the first place.

* * *

Sakura had just gotten out of the shower when she noticed that it was raining, she slipped on her kimono covering her naked body. Walking over to the windows, she gracefully sat herself down. Using her fingers as a brush, her thoughts began to go back to her dream; it was a memory of her time with the Akatsuki, mostly with Pein. The fact that he was able to read he so well, scared her, but at the same time she loved the feeling. She wasn't in love with him that she knew, but her attraction to him was becoming stronger. She had gotten used to waking up, his scent lingering on the bed, the way he would just sit across from her and stare at her. When he thought she was sleeping, he would trace her scar. Having those little things gone, was killing her, she knew that it wasn't lust because the feelings were too deep.

She didn't know she was singing until she had finished singing. She began to trace the many raindrops that hit the glass. A knock came at the door.

* * *

Sasuke waited for Sakura to open the door. The screen slid open to reveal her, clad in only a kimono. His eye looked down to see that the silk material only covered up to the top of her knee cap, revealing amazingly toned legs.

"Sasuke if you only came to ogle at me then please leave." Sakura said

Looking back at her face he realized that her hair was wet, drops of excess water falling on the tatami carpet.

"I'm hungry." Sasuke said

"Then go cook something." Sakura said before she slid the screen shut again locking.

Turning around, Sasuke proceeded to leave the room. Sliding the screen open he found himself face to face with Suigetsu.

"And here I thought I'd have a chance with our new guest, what were you doing in there with her?" Suigetsu asked as a grin broke out on his face.

"If you think I'm cheating on Karin with her you're wrong, she's not my type." Sasuke said as he walked passed his white haired companion, walking into the hall.

"So your type is weak, annoying, ugly girls…….you could have any woman you want and you choose her, are you sure your really an Uchiha."

"You just described the one staying in Itachi's old room."

"Stop living in denial, the fact that she has turned out to be the opposite of everything you believe is killing you inside. If you don't take her I will, I mean that is unless your brother hasn't already."

Sasuke stopped in his tracks

'_**I'm unprotected, see how I've opened up, you made me trust **__What if that song was about him, Jiraiya did say that he was stalking her for a while there, not to mention that she was to be wed to hime before her nineteenth birthday, & she was with Akatsuki for eight whole months__**.' **_Sasuke thought as he began walking again

"Be quite." Sasuke said as he slid the screen open to the kitchen.

* * *

Pushing chakra into the sitting rooms door, the pink headed hunter-nin walked down the hall she stopped when she reached the kitchen. Sliding the screen open, she found three colorful heads turned to her.

"Ohayo minna-san." Came her quite voice

Walking in the direction of the fridge she began to pull ingredients out. Looking over her shoulder she found that there were still eyes on her. Opening a cupboard she pulled out two plates and two cups.

The boys watched as Sakura cooked, the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and tomatoes filled their nostrils. Sakura pulled out more ingredients and a tea pot. Jasmine & green tea was put to boil. They watched as she put the food onto the plates and then poured the tea, she walked over to them with the two plates. Sasuke smirked when he saw that she was walking his way.

"Here you go Jugo-san I thought you might be hungry." Sakura said as she placed the plate in front of the man next to him, Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown.

"Arigato Haruno-san."

"It's Sakura." Came her voice as she set down the cup of hot tea.

Situating herself next to Suigetsu she began her meal.

"Ah Sakura-chan how come you didn't make any food for me, I'm also hungry." Suigetsu said as his hand inched towards Sakuras plate.

**SLAP **

Suigetsu's hand retreated back to its original0 spot,

"It's Haruno-san for you, And the reason I made Jugo-san food and not you is because he has been the only one to show respect towards me since I've arrived here." Sakura replied

'_Also maybe this will convince him into believing I'm not on good terms with Akatsuki'_ Sakura thought.

"Well did you have too make it look so delicious?" Suigetsu asked again

"Yes."

Sasuke watched the conversation before him, it was obvious that Sakura did not like Suigetsu, but the same could be made for him, & Karin as well. Actually the only person from Hebi that she was actually nice to was Jugo, as odd as it sounded, she may have even had some sort of respect for him.

"Sakura."

She looked up at the sound of his voice, a glare attached to her flawless mask.

"Sakura-san." She repeated

"Ah forgive me, Sakura-san……I was wondering with the weather and all if we would be starting our training anytime soon?" Sasuke asked

"Hm……we'll let the elders decide that, if it was up to me you guys would be in real training, this is to extreme for recruits as yourselves. Especially with this weather, most rookies like you wouldn't last very long." Came her calm reply

"If you don't remember I was trained by one of the three legendary Sannin, Orochimaru, weather like this will not affect my performance."

Sakura stood up grabbing her plate, he watched as she washed her dish, and dried it, before she put it back in the cupboard.

"How could I ever forget such a period in time, but have you forgotten who I am?" Sakura asked before she left the kitchen.

"Great, now because of you we won't have any dinner tonight and Karin won't be released until tomorrow afternoon, I'm gonna starve all because you had to go and get all cocky." Suigetsu said

* * *

"Why doesn't Pinky have any resemblance to her parents, I mean, she has, pink hair, and one has black hair while the other has a dark goldish brownish color, and then she has green eyes and her pare-"

"Kisame we get the point." Pein said as he continues to rub his temples

"But he makes a good point, I'm sure you're also wondering why she has nothing in common with them." Madara stated

"That may be true but, there's probably a good reason why she doesn't have her parents looks."

"You're right there is." Itachi said

"Exactly how much about Sakura do you know?" Madara asked

"When I was younger, after our fathers made the arrangement, Katashi-san always had me around the Haruno Estate when he could, he told me everything about the clan business that he could, and also told me about Sakura, turns out that Sakura looks completely different from them because she was born with the signs of the Haruno Kekki Genkai, her pink hair is a sign that she can bring people back, and the green eyes is a sign that she is an elemental user." Itachi explained

"So why didn't you ever mention this to me when you were younger?" Madara asked

"Well as she got older, after her parents died, she never showed any signs of strength in her kekki genkai, she was just smart, that's all." Itachi said

"But still it would've been wise to tell me, she could've had proper training, and we could have had the Haruno & the Uchiha clans combined, now she'll most likely be married into the Fuuma clan." Madara exclaimed

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Madara, marriage for me wont be until this war ends."

"So you do plan to marry her though." Madara said

"I don't believe in marriage you already know that."

"Speaking of marriage my ototo is going to be married in five days to that oto minion just to let you know." Itachi said

"Ah that is right five days left until she meets the real Uchiha Sasuke and then she'll never be able to leave, well at least Sakura doesn't love him anymore or she would've been the one to be in the hell like marriage." Madara replied

"Do you honestly think Pinky just got over the brat just by selling her soul to Pein?"

"She did not sell her soul to me."

"Well then how'd you get her?" Madara asked fully interested

"I get what I want and that's how it is now shut up." Pein ordered

* * *

"Sakura." A voice said from the other side of the door

Sakura walked over to the door way, pushing chakra into the door she slid it open, finding Sasuke standing in the hallway

"May I come in?"

"No you may not, what do you want?" Sakura asked

"I need to speak to you alone."

"Whatever you need to say can be said from where you're standing right now."

"Very well then I'll just allow myself in since it is my home."

"Actually unless Itachi dies then it's his home... unless the elders and the counsel deem you worthy of becoming the heir to the Uchiha clan."

"Did Itachi tell you that?"

"No, actually I read it in a file while I was working with the elders a few days ago." Sakura said as she watched Sasuke's eyes light up with anger

"Even so he's a missing-nin that is wanted if five countries, Konoha would never take him back."

"Well that's for the counsel and the elders to decide; besides you are wanted in 4 countries, and Amegakure, Takigakure, and Kusagakure."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-san"

"What."

"Your Sharingan has been activated." Sakura pointed out, she watched Sasuke close his eyes and then open again

"That's better……….the Sharingan looks better on Itachi." Sakura taunted

She watched as Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger again

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Sakura asked

"I need you to be the one to take care of Karin during her time of need." Sasuke said

"Come again?"

"After the wedding I'll be reviving the clan, and I need you to take care of Karin while she's in her pregnancy."

'_great more Uchihas to take care of'_ Sakura thought

'_**I feel you there, even though they were still inside Konans womb those brats still gave us trouble, with all the fainting, and the bleeding in the womb, and seriously she was still mean even with the mood pills.' **_Naka replied

"And what makes you think I'll just do as you say; I mean if you don't remember I'm highly allergic to the whore, in other words I' not touching that thing." Sakura said

"You'll do it because, I have allowed you to stay here in _my _home, and freeload off of us."

"Actually if you haven't been paying attention I've paid for a lot of stuff since I've came here, like I bought the groceries, and for rent Jugo is holding the money for you until I leave."

'_has she really been?'_ Sasuke thought

"Yes I've really been." Sakura replied

"Wait, what, how did you?" Sasuke was at loss for words

"It was a logical guess."

"Your still going to be the one to do it. Since the elder's think so highly of you."

"The elders don't think highly of me, to be honest we hardly ever get along."

"Whatever you say."

"Besides I can't be the one to do it, I'm moving out after the wedding."

"You already found an apartment."

"Actually I found one the same day the Kusagakure representative arrived, I've just been waiting for them too finish up the last touches."

"Last touches."

"You know remodeling, painting cleaning, moving all the furniture I bought into the place, and then cleaning again."

"Were did you find the money for all this?"

"I'm a hunter-nin, and as one I get paid very well, even better than the elite ANBU's, plus my pay check from the hospital is very good too, since I am head once again." Sakura said with a smirk

"And since you are the head again that means that you're the best doctor meaning you will be the one to deliver my children from now on until someone surpasses you."

"I will be the one to do the delivery, if I am still alive by then that is, but I'll probably have someone else do the checkups for you since like I said I will not touch her at all." Sakura said before she slid the door closed again.

'_Damn Uchihas and their arrogance.'_ Sakura thought again.

'_**You got that right, they're all the same, and even the wives are just as arrogant.**_' Naka replied

'_Konan isn't arrogant, it's only the future Uchiha Matron that is, and whoever Itachi marries probably wont be knowing how he is.'_

'_**True………..so should we confront Itachi about his little secret or should we tell Pein-kun and Madara'**_

'_Something tells me Pein already knows, and that the whole point it's a secret is because he doesn't want anybody especially Madara to know'_

'_**Wonder why?'**_

'_Well for starters he's only lost half his sanity, still haven't seen the sane part but I guess only the ones he chooses will see it, but we have seen his insane part, but then again I don't blame him, he only acts like that to fool people.'_

'_**But he can't fool us.'**_

'_but he did fool us if it wasn't for the fact that the elders trust us enough to read the most private files then he would've played us like a fool forever .'_

'_**who would've thought that Itachi was a double agent kind of ninja, sexy isn't it.'**_

' _you're hopeless, he helped Konoha by getting rid of the Uchiha clan, but he also helped Akatsuki by getting rid of them as well, in all reality he's just got his own goals and those are to protect Sasuke………if only that baka would open his eyes.'_

'_**And he says that he wants to revive the clan………..how can you restore something when you were to young to know what everything was really about?**__'_

'_I honestly don't know?'_

* * *

ACHOOO

"You alright Teme, not catching a cold are you?" Naruto asked from his side of the training grounds.

"it's the Middle of Spring how the hell am I supposed to catch a cold you baka?"

"Maybe someone is talking about you?" Naruto asked

"Finally something smart comes out of your mouth."

"Pick a letter A through Z."

"Why the hell would I do that dobe?"

"Well I remember Hinata told me once time that usually if someone sneezes out of the blue then that means that someone's thinking about you, she also said that if you picked out a letter from the alphabet, and that if you know a person with that name then they are probably the one that is talking about you or thinking whichever suits you……….so pick a letter a through z."

"Fine……….S."

"okay then who do you know that starts with the letter s?"

"Suigetsu."

"Did I mention the part where it's only the opposite sex that usually makes the person sneeze?"

"Sakura."

"Well that's a possibility."

* * *

"Jiraiya…….did you honestly think you were stronger than me?" A raspy voice hissed out

"Orochimaru what happened to you…………were we not enough for you? I thought we were a team?" Jiraiya cried out as he lied in his own pool of blood, Katana still pierced through his heart.

"What will it take to make you die? How the hell are you still alive? I thought that brat Nagato killed you already?" Orochimaru said as he crouched in front of his former teammate.

"Just like when he killed me, the thoughts of my son, and my other son brought me back long enough one last time to warn the others, and then my daughter brought me back, so that her brother wouldn't ever have to lose someone precious to him, and my memories of my precious people, and the people I used to call family have brought me back again long enough for you to hear my last words." Jiraiya exclaimed

"Family huh……….that's your weakness." Orochimaru said as he closed his snake like eyes and reached into his sleeve, pulling out a kunai.

"Tell me dear brother what are your last words."

"My children will kill you for killing me, all of them…." Jiraiya said

"Well I highly doubt that Nagato and Konan care but whatever you say dear brother." Orochimaru said before he slit Jiraiya's throat, and opening his eyes again

"The……..Uchihas……….will………..also….be…after……you." Jiraiya slurred before his eyes closed and he fell into an eternal sleep.

"They've been after me dear brother……….And I'll be after them as well."

* * *

"Ahhhhhh" Naruto screamed as he clutched onto his left side of his chest were his heart was located at.

"Hey Naruto…..you alright." Sasuke asked as he walked up to his brother

"Something's wrong." Naruto gasped out.

* * *

**CRACK**

Tsunade looked at the now broken Sake bottle, she was about to drink, putting it back down onto her desk she went straight for her lottery drawer.

'_I won.'_

* * *

**CRACK**

Sakura turned around and walked into the bathroom to see that the mirror had cracked.

'_Something's happened.' _She thought as she touched the sharps pieces sticking out.

* * *

**SLIP**

Konan watched as the blood seeped out from the paper cut, she looked at the stained white paper of the half made crane

'_This is odd.'_

* * *

**CLINK**

Pein watched as the tip to his pen rolled around his table, while the ink flew out of the tube, and onto the white parchment

'_This isn't a good sign.'_

* * *

**Okay Sorry for being so late just been kinda busy on my side of the screen. Well please don't kill me for killing off Jiraiya you'll find out why I did it soon enough most likely in the next chapter………Okay well thank for reading and please review for me**

**Ja ne**

**Midori Blossom**

Mura no Tsurara - village of Icicles


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later…………

Pein was pushed onto the queen sized bed, much to his pleasure. The kunoichi he was with knew exactly how to use her strength, and when it was to be used.

Beauty, intelligence, strength, power what more can the male species ask for?

A groan escaped his mouth as delicate hands massaged his naked back. He really could get used to this kind of attention. But unfortunate for him he'd only get to have this attention until his mission was over with, & then he'd head back to Ame.

"Pein why is it that I can't keep secrets from you, but you can keep secrets from me?" A gentle voice asked

"I'm not keeping anything from you." Pein stated as got off the bed, turning around he looked at his pink-haired hime.

Only in a black silk rob, if anyone where to walk in on her like this, he'd probably have to kill them, she was his, even if he hadn't marked her as his yet, she was still his. Sasori and Deidara may have seen more of her than this but it was the last time they ever did, he made sure of that already.

"That's not true you haven't told me about how you & Itachi got injured on your way over here?" Sakura asked as she too got off the bed her body smashed against his.

"Sakura it was nothing I told you already; just some rogue-nin that were stupid enough to challenge two high ranking Akatsuki members." Pein replied as he undid her sash.

"So tell me again why you are here in Konoha?" She asked again

"Madara wants us to retrieve a certain ring, and then we'll leave after the wedding reception which is the day after tomorrow if you do not remember." Pein answered.

"And why again are you having me stay here in the Haruno estate with you and Itachi, and in my parents old room no less."

"I told you already, nobody comes over here and shinobi stay away from this part of town since it's the higher class that lives around here and no clans live in the same areas. And as for the bedroom part…….it had the biggest bed." Pein exclaimed

He slid the rob off her body, revealing the creamy tanned skin, and curvaceous structure he worshiped. He pushed her back onto the bed. Pein climbed on top of her, one knee separating her legs. Fingers with black nails grabbed the woman's chin tilting the face up making lips connect with lips in a chaste kiss.

"You're a tease you know." Sakura said as she broke the chaste kiss, fingers already tangled in messy auburn hair.

Pein smirked as he kicked off his boxers.

"Yes but you want this tease." He said slyly

"You're too gorgeous that's why."

"The same goes for you." Pein said as he began to leave wet kisses down her neck.

A moan was elicited from her mouth, and Peins smirk widened. He got on his knees; Sakura's legs wrapped around him as he held her up. Lips connected in a heated kiss. Her nails scratched his back erotically as his lips moved from her lips to her jaw and down to her shoulder. He stopped his ministrations.

"Sakura." Came his velvet voice, calm and firm

Her eyes opened and locked with his indicating that she was listening.

"I haven't marked you yet."

"I know." Came her gentle reply.

He searched her eyes for any signs of regret, finding none he spoke again

"If you allow me to hold your heart, in return let you hold mine." Pein said in husky voice.

Sakura leaned forward, her lips next to his ear; her breath caressed the shell of his ear sensuously.

"You'll have to piece it back together if you want it." Sakura whispered into his ear.

Pushing herself back again she locked eyes with him. Confidence & determination shined in his eyes, it was hard to believe that this man really was the leader of an Organization bent on world domination, which was known for its members being emotionless traitors.

Once again lips were covered with lips, tongues dancing together. Pein laid Sakura down onto the bed her long cherry locks splayed on the pillow. Oxygen wearing thin they broke the heated kiss. Butterfly kisses were placed on her flushed skin, his lips moved down to her shoulder again, licking, and nipping at a certain spot that would be hidden under black ribbon straps when this was over. Nails dug into flesh as canines tore into sensitized skin, a cry of pain and pleasure was let loose from her mouth. He poured his chakra into her wound as he licked the remaining blood off her shoulder. The wound closed, teeth marks were the only signs now, his lips & chin covered with soon to be dry blood. Sakuras nails now covered in a thin layer of blood. Her head fell onto the pillow; she looked up at Pein, as a smile covered her face, at his appearance. Lifting her head back up, a chaste kiss was placed on his lips & her tongue began to pick up the left over blood, soon enough all the blood was gone and she plopped back down onto the pillow.

Pein lowered himself down gently onto her his head nuzzled into the crook of her neck, as she played with his hair.

"You still have to wait." Pein said as he broke the peaceful silence

"And here I was hoping that would turn you on." Sakura stated as she pushed him off her for oxygen.

"I'm very good at controlling myself." Pein replied as he pulled the sheets over the two of them.

"Obviously, I don't think I've ever met a man that could keep himself controlled when there's a naked woman underneath his naked body." Sakura exclaimed as she was pulled into a hard chest with cold metal hitting the flushed skin of her back.

"Well that's because I'm a god." Pein stated as the tip of his nose traced her shoulderbone.

"I'm not even going to respond to that." Sakura replied as she closed her eyes.

* * *

_The next morning……………._

"So Teme your big days almost here, are you excited?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke collapsed onto the training grounds.

"I honestly don't know if I am." Sasuke replied

"Why not Teme I mean even I was excited for my wedding probably more than Hinata was……okay maybe not as much as Hinata but it was close."

"Yes but you had a reason for being hyper, the two of you were married on enemy ground, none of us really knew when we would get caught, that's why you were so hyper. But that's not why I'm not excited I just have this feeling like I just can't explain it."

"Do you get this feeling when you're alone with Sakura or when your alone with Karin?"

"With Sakura……….she's not the same anymore, when I agreed to let her stay with me I was hoping that maybe she would go back to her old ways, you know."

"I agree Teme, but the Sakura we knew is dead, she'll never go back to the naive love sick girl we used to know…………..you know what I think it sound like you're regretting you decision of choosing Karin over Sakura."

"I don't regret my decision of choosing Karin, I just can't read her like I used to, I can't sleep because I'm worried about what's going through her head. She lived for me when we were younger & now I don't know what she' living for."

"Sasuke………..I understand you completely but, we can't change the past. If you truly care about her well being then maybe you should confront her."

"Naruto that's highly impossible she barely even comes near me, she acts as though I'm the plague, not to mention I haven't seen her for a couple of days already."

"What do you mean you haven't seen her for a couple of days?"

"Well the last time I saw her she was with Anko on their way to the Haruno Estate, and they never came back, I mean i hear someone enter the house early in the morning but I never catch them in time."

"Hm…………….well then I guess we'll just have to wait and see until tomorrow then. Everbodies talking about how she'll try to kidnapp you during the wedding."

"Hn."

* * *

"I need to a dress." Sakura said as she went through her mothers closet.

Pein had just walked into the room to find kimonos, dresses, and skirts thrown all over the room.

"That reminds me Deidara said he had sent you a gift for the wedding, it should be arriving here soon."

"Please tell me it's a dress, I desperately need one." Sakura replied from her side of the room

"I can't tell you what it is, he wouldn't allow anyone to see it, he even threatened the servants that if they said anything to anyone about he'd kill them."

"Did you find anything yet?" Sakura asked as she created clones to start cleaning up the room

"Nothing yet I'm sure the Haruno clan has some kind of record database that dates back into the history of their ancestors."

"Perhaps your right, but the question is where would you hide something as secretive as that?" Sakura asked

Itachi walked into the room just then

"The Uchiha clan kept all their history datatbase in a secret chamber beneath the floorboards of the meeting room."he stated

"Really I never knew that……" Pein said as his mind wondered

The two men looked towards Sakura with large grins speard across their face, immediately Sakura caught onto what they were thinking.

"Oh no, no, no, no, we are not doing anything like that." Sakura said as she waved her hands in front of her.

"It'll only be a few of the homes, and buildings…….." Pein replied

"Yes, but it's my family home, also don't you think it would cause some kind of commotion?" Sakura asked

"Not at all nobody comes around this area." Itachi replied

_Three hours later…………_

**Knock, Knock**

Sakura opened the door to find Shizune standing outside

"Konban wa Onii-chan." Sakura said as she allowed Shizune to enter the house

Upon entering, Shizune found the house a complete disaster, almost all of the floor boards had been ripped out, & the furiture had been tossed around the room.

"What happened here?" Shizune said in an hysterical voice

"They happened here." Sakura replied as she pointed to the direction of the dinning room.

Shizune walked in front of Sakura towards the dinning room, as she got closer she could hear poeple moving around. What she saw when she entered made her face turn a bright red.

There standing before her in only the signature black pants, leg wraps, and shoes, with sweat glistening on driping down their bodies was Uchiha Itachi, & the Akatuki leader Pein.

Sakura waved a hand in front of her face, bringing the older kunoichi out of her musings.

"Onii-chan your face has become as red as a cherry." Sakura pointed out

"Honestly are we truly that attractive?" Itachi asked as he stopped what he was doing and watched the older women frozen in shock before them.

"Yes." Sakura answered.

"Sakura perhaps you should take her into another room, at the moment we can't have her knowing stuff that we don't yet."Pein said

"Fine." Sakura answered as she pushed Shizune out of the room

"Shizune-chan, you really shouldn't be that surprised about their amazing physical structure,I mean yeah it's better than most shinobis but think about it most of them are from prostigeous clans." Sakura said

"H-h-hai." Shizune stuttered out

"Anyways what are you here for?"

"This was sent to Hisui-sama room……It was addressed to you though." Shizune said as she handed Sakura a rectangular box with a white card attached to it.

Grabbing the card she opened it to read the blue writing

_Sakura-chan-_

_Itachi once told me one time about how that bitch Karin had stolen your life yeah. Unlike most _

_Of us, you have the potential to get it back & make it even better yeah. This kimono was _

_designed by me & created for you and only you yeah. I truly do hope you like it yeah and I'm _

_positive that all eyes will be on you at that brats wedding yeah. Madara has compared your _

_beauty to that of a goddess yeah, and I believe that a goddess should always have all eyes on her _

_yeah at all times yeah…….._

_-Deidara_

Sakura handed the card over to Shizune to read & pulled off the top to the box.

'_Deidara if Pein had a jealous streak in him he'd probably kill you for making this.' _Sakura thought.

* * *

"So did you guys find anything yet?" Sakura asked as she walked back into the destroyed dinning room.

Pein narrowed his eyes at her, irritation written all over his face.

"It's unfortunate but no………we've searched the elders homes, all the shops, your fathers immediate family members homes, & we still have found nothing." Pein replied

"So the two of you destroyed my family's estate, and still found nothing……….should I kill you now, or later?"

"Don't worry by next week the floorboards will be back in place." Itachi said

"So anywhere else they might hide their family history database?" Sakura asked

"Well think where would you hide something was basically a instructions to destroy you clan?" Pein asked

"I'd tattoo it onto my body & destroy the original documents so that no one ever found it." Itachi said

"Well that's a smart idea but my family was cremated." Sakura pointed out.

"What about you Pein where would you hide something that if held in the wrong hands it could destroy you?" Sakura asked

"I'd hide it in the least obvious place."

"Hm……………well you tore the shops apart so their out, everyone that was important or related to someone important ha to be taken out as well………….."

"Who keeps this place cleaned?" Itachi asked out of nowhere.

"That would be the caretaker Nagano Yashio, he usually keeps to himself, so he wont tell anybody about you." Sakura answered.

"Wait how long has he been working here?" Pein asked

"Hm…………..if I remember correctly he's been here since the………..Oh you don't think."

"It's a possibility I mean it would be the last place anyone ever checked." Pein said

"Yes but the question is has anyone checked?" Itachi asked

"Well I guess we have to go see for ourselves." Sakura said as she moved out of the dinning room

* * *

Sakura gently knocked on the old wooden door.

"Why don't we just go in?" Itachi asked

"I don't want to be rude……….. he's the only one that knows how to take care of this place as well." Sakura said

"But he works for you, you should be allowed to enter when ever you want since you are not only his employer, but also the heiress to the fortune as well." Pein said

The door opened slowly to reveal an elder man with long white hair, and grayish blue eyes. Wrinkles adorned his face and showed the years he had lived during. He smiled at the sight of the three.

"Ah Sakura-sama what can I do for you?" Yashio asked as he opened the door more.

"Nagono-san I was wondering if maybe before Haruno-san died if he left-

"Sakura-sama you're here about the history about your clan aren't you?" Yashio said as he cut Sakura off

"How did you know?" Itachi asked

"Ah well Katashi-sama told me you'd come looking for them………please come in." Yashio said as he stepped aside to allow the three into his home.

Closing the door he quickly put a barrier around it.

"You know ninjutsu?" Sakura asked

"Of course I came here with your family from Yukigakure everyone back in those days were suppose to know somekind of ninjutsu." Yashio exclaimed

Looking around the room Sakura found the small home to be comfy and the atmosphere calming. Yashio started to walk into a different room, while the three of them waited in the small living room. Coming back he had handed Sakura & Pein two large old books. The leather material was old and aged one had a crystal in in the very middlein an 'O' shape, obviously it was the Haruno clan symbol. While the other had a black crystal formed in two crescent moons, facing in the directions of east & west, while there was two arrows in the middle facing north and south. Sakura traced the black crystal symbol.

"That would be the Kamata clans." Yashio said

Pein looked up at the old man with a question stare.

"Your mother was the only child of the Kamatas head member, like you she was the heiress." He explained

"Oh." Sakura said quietly

"Perhaps I should leave the three of you alone…………if you need me I'll be out doing some errands around the compound." He said before walking over to the door, and leaving.

"So where should we start?" Sakura asked

"I got the Haruno clan, you get the Kamata clan." Pein said

"What do I do?" Itachi asked

"Watch your brother what else, make sure that his fiance really has the ring, just in case." Pein ordered.

"Hai." Itachi said before dissapearing into a flock of crows.

"Well shall we start?" Pein said

"You need to be blood to open them." Sakura said as she eyed the barely noticable hole in the middle of the two arrows.

Pein pulled out a vile of blood, and spilled a small amount onto the dot in the middle of the circle on his book.

"How did you get a vile of my blood?" Sakura asked

"Well when you were unconscious for the first few days, the medic had to do some test on you to see what was wrong so he took a good amount of blood, and Madara said to put any left over blood into our records, and since there was still some left over I kept it just in case." Pein explained

"So you carry a vile of my blood everywhere you go?" Sakura asked

"Hai." Pein said as he nodded his head.

"That's just plain creepy." Sakura stated before she bit into her wrist allowing some of the blood to drop into the small circle in the middle of the two arrows, as she also healed herself.

Opening the book from the back she came to find that it was filled with writing.

"So I by the look on your face the book was also filled." Pein stated

"Yeah...it's odd usually if it's filled there's always a second book but since he didn't give us anymore books than I take it that these are the only one, but why isn't there any blanks for the next head member?" Sakura asked

"Hm, perhaps the clans ways were meant to die with your father and mother, and you were to start a whole new clan, but that makes no sense because that would mean they knew they knew they were going to die, & from what I have researched you were the only one who has been born with the kekki genkai, the last person who was born with it died 85 years ago if not longer." Pein excaimed

"Well I guess the answers to all our questions will be revealed after were done reading."

"Yeah."

_six hours later..._

Pein finally closed the book, only to find Sakura already done and with her head on the arms couch resting.

"So what did you find?" Pein asked

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"After reading this I'll believe anything."

"Well the first head second head member became the head of the clan when he was only twelve years old, his father took off on him no one knows what happened to him, or why he left, he just vanished. Not only that most of the Kamata clan memebers were prophets, they all died out during the rein of the rebellions which was about two decades ago. my mother was actually born a prophet as well but she kept it hidden because she didn't want to be found out. But it says in here that they were originaly from Nami but the clan just woke up one day in Yuki about eighty years ago. and after that my mother talks about how she meet my father, and how during the last four months when the Haruno clan was still alive children we're disappearing from the clan , all under the age of eleven and then she talk about how she had a vision about what was going to happen to the clan a week before they were slaughtered." Sakura told Pein

"Well that's quite interesting perhaps I've finally found out what you're intuition really is, you were born a prophet."

"No my mother would wrote down that she saw my future, but she never wrote it down, on here it says that when a woman is delivering a child and she sees her childs future during the delivery that means that the child will be born a prophet,when I was born the only thing my mother wrote down that i was born with the Haruno clan kekki genkai, and it says that the only thing she could say when she held me for the first time was that I was perfect." Sakura said.

"Hm, that is interesting."

"So what did you find out?" Sakura asked

"The clan has been able to bring back the dead long before ninjutsu was created, they were Priest.It also said that one of the heads married a woman who was a survivor of the Shinden no Kwan Yin massacre , and that he was the bandit that backed out of the attack of the temple. Also one of the heads talked about a nephew running away afterhe was told the story about the temple...he was never seen or heard from again, he cut off all communications from them, but this was after they had already lost the gift. They claim that their girft was stolen from them by the gods out of jealousy since no god had the powers to bring back the dead. Then your father talks about how they meet the Yondaime and how he convinced them to move here after the massace of their village. They agreed and after that he talks about the buildings the construction on the compound. But then when you were born he talked about how you were born with the symbols of the kekki genkai and that the elders of the clan had took you away from them as soon as you were born to have you blessed. Two days later you were returned, nothing was wrong with you. Then he goes onto to also talk about how children of the clan were disappearing as well. And then the month before the clan was slaughtered he picked out two ANBU members to watch you if anything ever happened.He's been the only person to ever look through the personal files of ANBU members. But then as well it stops their just like your mothers did."

"I forgot one thing to tell you."

"What is that?"

"The founder of the Kamata clan just happens to be the first Rinnegan user."


	13. Chapter 13

"So that means the two of you are related ewwww incest yeah."

"No you baka the Rinnegan isn't passed down through blood, the gods choose a child every century to hold the Rinnegan." Sasori explained from his partner's side.

"How could something like this have been kept so secretly from us?" Madara asked from his desk

"Because they kept the books hidden securely; not to mention that only a person of blood can open them." Pein stated

"Anything else you found out?" Madara asked

"Actually, one of the very first head members wrote about how the Haruno kekki genkai works." Sakura said

"Why would they write about that?" Konan asked from Madara's side

"Because there just happens to be some side effects to the Hai Saisei." Itachi replied

"So that's what they call it." Kakazu stated

"Hai." Sakura said

"What do you mean by side effects?" Sasori asked eyes focused intensely on Sakuras form.

"Hai Saisei as it is called was long ago known for the fact that anyone who carried the kekki genkai was known to be youthful looking. Basically what I'm trying to say is that when this kekki genkai is used on someone that person no longer ages neither on the outside nor on the inside." Sakura explained

"So their forever young looking." Madara asked

"Hai not only do they become immortals, people who have been subjected to the kekki genkai are forever young and live as immortals, but they die just as easily as mortals do. Furthermore when subjected to this the user and the soul to the victim become bound. If the user were to die, the person that was subjected to the kekki genkai will die as well just not as gruesome, it would be more like a heart attack." Sakura continued

"So what you're saying is that all though we are immortal we can still die just as easily as a mortal? But what happens if we have kekki genkai's as well that keeps us alive ?" Kakazu asked

"Then I would think that death would come to you the same way as before." Itachi retorted

"So what you're saying is that if you die then we die?" Sasori asked

"Hai." Sakura replied

"And that were immortals now, and we'll never age yeah?" Deidara asked

"Hai." Sakura answered again

"Awesome yeah."

Sakura sighed; Diedara still didn't understand what that would mean. A life where you would have to watch all your loved ones die, the years pass and any friends you made die as well. A life like that was something nobody should ever want to live or have to.

'_If you ask me it's just a curse, a gift is something that you and all your friends can enjoy.'_ Sakura thought.

'_**Yeah but hey, does this mean we'll live longer than Pein-kun?'**_ Naka asked

'_No if Pein finds out how to tap into all of the Rinnegan without having it consume him then he'll become immortal as well.'_ Sakura replied to her green haired opposite

'_**Huh ohhhhhhh you're keeping a secret from Pein, ohhhhh your gonna be in trouble when he finds out.'**_ Naka teased

'_Your me so you better keep your mouth shut, beside he never asked me so it doesn't mean I'm keeping something from him.'_ Sakura pointed out

'_**Ohhhhh that is so kawaii you're starting to think like Pein-kun' **_

'_Urasai.'_

Sakura looked around the circular room to find that all of the projections of everyone had left Sakura, Pein, & Madara were the only ones in the room.

"Something bothering you Sakura?" Madara asked in a fatherly voice

"No I was just thinking about how I'll now have to be really cautious when I'm on missions since you probably don't want your men to die once again." Sakura said.

Madara smirked at her clever answer. He knew she was planning something for the Kyubi jinchurriki but he didn't know what not to mention she was zoning out during the meeting indicating she was thinking hard about something.

"We'll at least after all this is over, Akatsuki will forever rein over the world for all generations to come." Madara said

"Especially now that we know what the easy way is to becoming immortals…………So have you found the ring yet?" he continued

"Hai, Uchiha Sasuke has taken it, it is now being worn by the future bride." Pein stated

"Hm…………….Sakura I hope you & Itachi know how to act, since we'll have to come up with a way to get that ring, she can't have it, we can't afford Sasuke to become the head of the Uchiha clan." Madara said

"So what do you need me to do?" Sakura asked

* * *

_The day of the wedding has come………….._

Sasuke stood inside his old bedroom. The wedding was going to be in the Uchiha manor in his mother's garden. He should have been happy; he'd been working so hard for this day to come, he'd trained so hard for this, and yet he wasn't. The door slide open and his golden haired friend stepped in, with his lazy mentor.

"Teme it's almost time." Naruto said his voice was a mixture of happiness, and sincerity.

"Well now that I've seen that you're ready I'll leave the two of you alone while I check on the bride." The lazy nin said as he walked out the room sliding the shoji screen shut.

"Sasuke you don't seem to happy." Naruto said as he moved to sit on the bed

"I am, this is what I've been working towards since I can remember this and avenging my clan. But since Itachi has been keeping a low profile, it's hard to take revenge on what he did to me."

"Sasuke ………… you shouldn't care whether he is alive or not, he lives a shity life, he's an S-class criminal woman don't want to be with him because their too afraid of getting their heads chopped off, same goes for men, it would be hard for someone to even befriend him. Besides you have something he probably yearns for." Naruto exclaimed

"Yeah and what's that?"

"People who love you and care about you."

Sasuke turned to face his brother like friend. Naruto was right he did have something that Itachi didn't, something many outcast wanted, precious people, who cared about him no matter what.

"Finally something useful comes out of your big mouth." Sasuke said as a smirk formed on his lips.

"Teme……" Naruto growled out.

"Pein when are the others com-ing" Sakura stopped in her tracks as she walked into the room to find her boyfriend in a light gold colored feudal lord outfit

"Wow." Sakura said

"This is the only time you'll ever see me like this so enjoy it if you like. I know I won't." Pein said the last part under his breath.

"Wait don't tell me you're going to the wedding to"

"Madara wants us there."

"Oh well have fun then."

"You're not going?"

"Why should I? If I go people will think I've gone to steal the groom away, if I keep my distance with those people then maybe everyone will realize that I want nothing to do with them." Sakura explained

"But if you go and people see that you haven't gone to kidnap the groom everyone will realize that you indeed don't care for him."

"If I don't care for him then why would I go?"

"Just think about going, I do want to see the kimono Deidara made you."

"Fine I'll think about it."

"Now, I need to find that damn ring."

Sakura lifted a brow "What ring?"

"Well Jiriaya made a stop in Ame when he was on his way to Oto, after some convincing he finally gave us the ingredients in making the metal, and then we made a few upgrades to the original idea." Pein answered

"You copied my ankle bracelet!"

"We made it better." Pein exclaimed

"But still you stole my idea."

"It's your own fault for allowing us to find out about it."

"You're unbelievable!"

"Found it." Pein said as he pulled out a metal ring out of the confines of his Akatsuki cloak, Slipping it on to the middle finger of his right hand.

A cloud of smoke covered his appearance, as soon as it dissipated, he looked up to look at Sakura.

"Dear Kami-sama, I must be seeing things." Sakura said as she looked at Peins henj.

Golden Blonde bed head hair, tanned skin, piercingless , the dark circles around his eyes was gone showing perfect bright blue symmetrical eyes. He looked like an older Naruto, and that was scary.

"You are gonna have everyone's attention with this henj." Sakura said as she left the room.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke walked down to the aisle together, everyone watched the two with curiosity, and both boys in black and red suits, Sasuke had the Uchiha clan fan write in the middle of his jacket for all to see.

Guest were still coming in little by little everyone was coming. Only the people from their genin days did the boys recognize, the other people were politicians, or from other countries. Wanting to be a part of the Uchiha wedding.

"Jeez how many people did Baa-chan invite?" Naruto asked as he took his place next to Sasuke.

"You are asking the wrong person." Sasuke replied

Tsunade appeared next to the two boys, with Shizune behind her. Dressed in the Hokage robe, Tsunade appeared to be extremely moody at the moment

"Uchiha I'm gonna do the quick version of this thing, since I want to head to the reception soon." Tsunade said as she threw the book of the stand on the altar.

"Now where is that apprentice of mi- Oh Kami-sama!" Tsunade said as her eyes widened.

Naruto and Sasuke turned towards the people coming in and saw something that was quite a shock to both of them.

"D-d-d-dad?" Naruto whispered/stuttered

"That's impossible, he's dead!" Tsunade said loud enough for only the four of them to hear.  
"Tsunade-sama that can't be Minato-san that man is wearing feudal lord robes, perhaps he is the feudal lord from Yukigakure he is the only one we haven't actually seen out of all the feudal lords."

"Yes perhaps we'll see when this thing is over."

Everything got quiet as soon as they heard the wedding song start. All eyes focused to the end of the long white carpet, Hinata came out in a dark strapless dress that covered only to the middle of her calves and was very tight fighting. White roses were in her small bouquet. Then finally the Bride appeared in a very unique dress than had white and pink layered ruffles that started at the waist and went down in a puffed out form that was floor length, her hair was in a tight bun with a pink feather sticking out, and a pink feathery like choker around her neck.

"Sakura-chan was chosen over that thing yeah!" Deidara whispered to Sasori although, neither of the artist look like themselves. Deiadara's hair was in a long blue ponytail with deep black eyes, while his partner was disguised with sort messy brown hair with light blue eyes. Both were in white and black suites as were the rest of the men, other than Pein.

"It seems as though he doesn't have any taste in women, unlike his brother and the jinchurriki." Sasori whispered back

"Obviously yeah."

* * *

Sakura laid in her parents bed, her head was at the edge of the bed hair, flowing over it, facing the ceiling. She laid their trapped in her thoughts.

'_**Dammit Kura you have to go I wan0t to blow them all away with our dress!'**_ Naka said/yelled

'_No, I don't want everyone watching just because they think I'm still in love with that ass.'_ Sakura replied

'_**Who cares if they think that, at least we know the truth, it doesn't matter if they do or don't.'**_

'_But still everyone's gonna be on their guard thinking I'm gonna try to either kill the bride or kidnap the groom.'_

'_**So prove them wrong, put a smile on and muster up all the sincere and honest look you can and wish them a happy life.'**_

'_But everyone will know it's a total lie.'_

'_**Kura you're a kunoichi remember acting is what you're taught to do, you haven't done it because you haven't had a chance to try it out yet, but trust me I know you can do it, you've done almost everything else, but act & seduce, and so far you have passed all others, this is us we can do anything. For Christ sakes her dating the leader of Akatsuki! " Naka yelled**_

'_But what if I slip somewhere?'_

'_**You won't I guarantee everything will go smoothly.'**_

Sakura got off the bed; walking over to the closet she slide it open pulling out a box with the dress Deidara made for her.

* * *

The ceremony had ended finally and everyone was at the reception drinking and talking.

"Teme I thought you said you were gonna put some ramen out for me!" Naruto whined as he sat next to his best friend

"I did you must have not made it fast enough, you're not the only one who likes ramen dobe." Sasuke said

Sasuke looked around the ballroom he rented Karin was going around talking to all the guest and thanking them.

'_Sakura isn't here.'_ Sasuke though as he looked in the crowd for the pink haired girl.

"Sasuke you can't blame her, she was head over heels in love with you, and everything she did was for you in some way. She won't get over you that fast." Kakashi said as he walked over to the two

"How'd you know?" Sasuke asked

"You were looking around with a dazed look, it was only obvious." Kakashi replied

"Sasuke-kun!" A voiced screeched before the groom was glomped by white and pink.

"Karin calm down." Sasuke said calmly

"How can I be calm it's our wedding day, and now I'm an Uchiha just like you wanted me to be, why are you standing around looking all broody you should be happy." Karin said as she sat down

Someone cleared there throat , saving Sasuke from explaining anything. He turned around to face the feudal lord that was a replica of the Yondaime.

"Uchiha-san, I'd like to congratulate you on your marriage." The man older man said as he held out his hand to shake.

Sasuke stood up and shook the man's hand, as his eyes bleed to red, scanning the man to see if he ever used any chakra. He was pleased to see that there wasn't and the man was not a shinobi.

"Arigato, but you still haven't said who you are, but I can tell you're a feudal lord by your robes." Sasuke said as he allowed his eyes to go back to normal color.

"Ah you're right Sakata Daiki, I'm one of the feudal lords from Yukigakure."

"I Thought That Yukigakure had a princess?" Naruto asked as he stood up next to Sasuke.

"Uzumaki shut it!" Tsunade said in a voice that made Naruto sit back down immediately.

A soft chuckle was heard from Daiki/Pein,

"The hime only rules over so much of Yuki, the rest is mine and another's." Daiki explained

"I'm sorry but I have to say this, you look exactly like the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and it's really creepy." Kakashi said before he got hit on the head by Tsunade

"Yes I know and it's the main reason why no one's ever seen me, well at least until now that his." Daiki said

"**Oh Kami-sama I think I'm in heaven."**

"**Who would've thought she looked that good underneath those big clothes.**

"**What the hell is wrong with that Uchiha, I don't think I would ever choose Karin over her."**

"**She's a goddess."**

"**She gorgeous."**

"**Uchiha-san is a dumbass."**

Sasuke lifted a brow at what he heard, men were crowded around the doors to the ballroom. Everyone at the table were looking at the crowd of men with curiosity. The crowd only got bigger and longer as people wanted to see the so called goddess.

Jaws dropped after the crowed of people went back to their seats to watch the gorgeous woman from their tables. A green Kimono with light green pinstripes, the shoulders fell off and showed some cleavage, and flawless tanned skin. Cherry colored tresses were crimped, only lip-gloss and light blush were the only cosmetics noticeable

Deidara moved to stand next to a smirking Pein to see if he was in trouble for his newest masterpiece

"When we get back to Ame remind me to give you a bonus." Pein whispered

"Gomen nasai , I would've come earlier but I got caught up on some scrolls." Sakura said as she did a quick bow to Tsunade

"S-s-s-s-a-kur-ra y-you look am-a-z-zing" Naruto stuttered out

Sasuke quickly recomposed himself.

"Sakura I wasn't expecting you to come." Sasuke said

"Me either but I think it's gonna be a while before I ever need to get dressed up like this, and I didn't want the only dress I had to go to waste."

"………"

"And I also came to wish the two of you a happy life." Sakura said

Sasuke stared into her eyes, the sheer sincerity, and honesty was shinning bright in her emerald eyes.

'_I really made a fools mistake this time'_ Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura turn and walk away.

"Yes you did." Naruto said as he turned to face Sasuke

_Two hours later………._

Sakura sat at Anko's table listening to Yamato and her dear friend fight about their future wedding.

The sun was setting. The table got quite everyone's eyes were on something behind her. She tuned to find Daiki/Pein behind her.

"Haruno-san I was wondering if you would like a dance?" he asked

"Sure." Sakura said as she got out of her seat. Pein took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow song with a lullaby beat begun. Peins long fingers clutched atly into her material as he grabbed her waist while the other stayed in her hand, & she placed her hand on his shoulder. And with that they began their slow dance.

"I thought you didn't like dancing in public." Sakura said

"Perhaps I should rephrase that. 'I won't dance in the rain' " Pein said as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"I think I'm gonna have Deidara make more dresses for you, for when your with me." He continued.

"I bet you will."

_With Naruto & Sasuke……._

"Sasuke look." Naruto said as he nudged his friend in the side

"What I'm busy."

"That feudal lord from Yukigakure is dancing with Sakura."

Sasuke turned away from the elders and quickly looked to what Naruto was talking about. A crowd of people watched as the two danced.

"Dear Kami-sama their making love on the dance floor." Tsunade said as she took another swig of sake

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"When people dance they usually tell a story with their moves. They way they are dancing is sensuous, erotic, & gentle, they're in sync with each other, which some say is what love making is described as. Men that have such grace on the dance floor are usually the ones that get all the girls." Tsunade said as she watched the two secret lovers dance.

"Sakura won't fall for him he has to be old to be a feudal lord." Naruto said

"Naruto not all lords are old. Besides this lord, is quiet young, he's at least nine years older than you, and he's handsome, he's got a sex appeal that is crazily strong, smart, & has money. What more would a girl want." Tsunade continued

"Sasuke, what are you going to do? If you want her then you're gonna have to make sure she doesn't fall for this guy." Naruto said

"There's nothing I can do, I'm married now." Sasuke said as he watched as Sakura danced with the lord.

"Well that's not entirely true." Suigetsu said as he appeared next to him.

"Oh so do you know what I can do to have her and keep my wife?" Sasuke asked

"One word my dear friend mistress." Suigetsu said

"A mistress huh." Sasuke repeated as his stare intensified .

_With Sakura & Pein…….._

"Have they announced if he becomes the head of the clan?" Sakura asked

"Not yet."

"That's weird there suppose to do it Before the reception."

"I know they're probably up to something."

**BOOM**

Sakura & Pein separated when something crashed into the ballroom. The smoke cleared revealing a big snake and two men standing on it.

"Orochimaru!" someone screamed

The man smiled evilly as he let a chuckle out Everyone pulled out their weapons. When they heard the crazed laughter.

"If I were you I'd put your weapons down." He hissed out

"Do you honestly think were stupid enough to put them down" Naruto asked

"I have something that belongs to Konoha." Orochimaru hissed

Sakura looked up at the darkening sky afraid of what she was about to see, when she turned her attention back to Orochimaru; just as she predicted, Orochimaru held out for all to see, Jiraiya's corpse. Gasp were heard in the ballroom it quited down when a murderous aura filled the room. The only thing they could here was Orochimaru's sickening laughter.

"You bastard! He was the only one that loved you still, you were his brother!" Naruto yelled, Kyubi already taking hold of him.

"Naruto get a hold of yourself." A calm voice said

Everyone turned their attention to Sakura her head hung down and pink bangs hid her face. Her frame was shaking terribly and her fist were clenched tightly knuckles turning white, & blood dripping down landing on the floor.

"Is little Sakura trying to hold in her tears, that is quite honorful don't you think Kabuto?" Orochimaru said

Sakura lifted her head up, showing off just how dead her soul really was. Surprising everyone in the room.

Before anyone could move a Katana appeared clutched in her hands, the metal of the blade was black with gold kanji's engraved onto it that glowed brightly. The hilt was also black but had two long white strips of silk hanging down.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked as he moved closer to Naruto.

They watched as Sakura dissapeared only to appear a few feet away from the snake like man, the tip of her Katana blade pointed at his collar bone.

"_'He may be corrupted in the mind, but his heart isn't, for all his crimes he has commited do not proceed in killing him, defeat him if you must but do not kill him, for the forces of nature will come together and he will pay for his acts' _Jiraiya-sensei once told me that he was talking about you, but now that you have proven to us that your heart is also corrupted I'm sure he wouldn't mind me taking your life, you know eye for an eye don't you think." Sakura said in a sickly sweet voice

"Has reality finally caught up to you little Sakura? a beautiful woman as yourself should not have such empty eyes." Orochimaru replied

Sakura pushed only the tip of the blade into the skin, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. Orochimaru hissed in pain this time as he felt the white hot sensation of his flesh buring.

"If I allow this this katana to go any deeper, and if I let go do you know what'll happen?" Sakura asked as she pushed the Katana a little deeper

"If I at anytime let go, you will turn into ashes, dust, maybe then we'll finally be rid of your pathetic self." Sakura said still in that sweet voice.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Orochimaru replied

"That's exactly what it says on this Katana do you want to know her name?" Sakura asked

"Mai Megami" Sakura said lazily

Orochimarus eyes widened at the name.

"That's impossible no human can hold it, it would burn them alive, not even Kami himself can hold it!" Orochimaru exclaimed

Sakura didn't reply she only pushed it further into the skin eliciting another hiss from the man before her.

"That fools last words were all his children would revenge his death but I only see one perhaps he wasn't really loved" Orochimaru hissed out

Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked up, but she didn't expect to see red eyes when she looked up.

"Kuso" Sakura cursed before she was pulled into a black and purple world.

Everyone watched as the Sakura froze up, the stench of burned skin still filled the air.

"What the hell is going on up there, she needs to hurry the hell up I'm gonna be the one to kill him not her!" Naruto roared

"The smell is obviously coming from up there, so one of them is injured." Tsuande said

Sasuke activated his sharingan his eyes widened when he looked at Orochimarus eyes

"How the hell did he get the Mangekyou Sharingan?!" Sasuke yelled out for all to hear

Pein watched from the shadows, he no longer had his henj on or the robes; neither did any of the other Akatsuki.

"What are the orders?" Itachi asked

"Wait if she could brake away from you then she should have no problem with him, if she doesn't then we'll have to interfere." Pein replied

"Here's a question how did Orochimaru get the Sharingan in the first place?" Sasori asked

Before anyone could reply Orochimaru was thrown across the ballroom, going straight through the concrete wall, and skidding into the streets of Konoha. Sakura jumped off of Manda and onto the dance floor,she took her time as she walked across the room and outside it. Everyone watched as she grabbed the trader by his collar and dragged him back into the room. Handing him to Naruto she walked away.

"What you aren't going to even try to finish or is it that you can't?" Orochimaru asked

Sakura stopped walking and turned around to reveal her smirking face

"As you said Jiraiya's last words were that all his children would get revenge on you for what you have done, I have had my fun, & now that I have I'm passing you to one of his sons." Sakura replied before she disappeared again.

She reappeared next to Pein although no one knew she did.

"Orochimaru likes to talk alot when he thinks he has the upperhand did he say anything about the Sharingan?" he asked as he watched Naruto beat the bastard.

"He says that someone we, by we I mean Konoha, trust, gave him willingly Sasuke's DNA and that he found it from there and inserted it into himself." Sakura replied quietly

"Ah...it seems as though we are not the only ones with a spy here." Pein said mostly to himself

"Will you be joining in or will you allow Naruto to finish the job?" Sakura asked

"I'll take over if he looses to much control, from what I've been told his emotions trigger the kyubi's power, so we haev to watch him carefully." Pein replied

"Do you care?" Sakura whispered for only him to hear

"Do I care about Jiraiya being killed...no" he replied

Narutos sprouted another tail adding to four making it hard for anyone to be near him. Sakura looked up at the sky as to not have to watch her friend in such a terrifying state. But what she saw was something that was probably worst.

"Pein...we have another problem now." Sakura said in a shaky voice

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki looked up at the glass ceiling only to see that the moon had already risen and was beginning to turn black.

"The kuro tsuki." Sakura said as she backed up against the wall.

"Itachi take the north side, Kisame & Deidara, will take the east, Sasori you have the south, Hidan & Kakazu will take the west of the building now go." Pein said and in a blink of an eye they disappeared to their ordered post.

Pein turned to see Sakura sitting on the floor against the wall.

"He sprouted another tail." Sakura said, Pein turned ariund to find the Kyubi jinchurriki at five tails now.

"Sakura stay where you are, this post gives you the look out of the floor." Pein said

"Pein we don't even know what we're up against, for all we know these things could be demons from the underworld, we can't go up against something like that." Sakura said

"I have to go finish the job since the jinchurriki has lost control." Pein said before he disappeared

Reappering in front of all the Konoha shinobi,

"Shit now Akatsuki is here could this day get any worse?" Tsunade asked

The lights began to flicker and finally they turned off the only light was coming from the moon and even then it was scarce since it was turning black. Naruto began to turn back to to his human form as the moon became darker and darker, everyone watched in awe as he transformed. Too soon for them to blink the ceiling was shattered and many forms descended upon them.


	14. Chapter 14

**To all my readers I'm sorry for the late updates it's just really busy here, anyway here's the newest chapter oh yeah I was thinking about naming my chapter but I'm not good at naming things like that so if any one has any ideas please let me know.**

**Mai Megumi - Goddesses dance**

* * *

All the Shinobi in the room got into defensive stands as the heard the glass hit the floor. All tried to call fourth their chakra to their eyes but found that their chakra was not responding to their command.

_'What the hell is going on here, why isn't my chakra responding?!'_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, but before he could make anysense of the situation someone attacked him in the dark.

On the Other side of the ballroom Sakura sat against a cold marbled wall. Although she looked stable on the outside she was anything but stable.

**_'Sakura calm down...if you don't calm down I'll have to force you into a calmed state, and the last time I did that you didn't wake up for a month, so don't make me do it.'_** Naka threatened

At the memory of the last and first time she was forced into such a state she shuddered. Forcing herself to become calm.

_**'Good girl, now reach into your dress and slip the ankle bracelet on, we may not be able to use our chakra but if these 'monsters' our after us then the henj will catch them off gaurd making them leave us alone.'**_ Naka explained

Sakura did as her opposite self said not bothering to argue since her mind was in a complete mess. as soon as she attached the ankle bracelet onto her ankle her hair tuned green while her eyes turned to pink.

_**'Okay, now I need you to concentrate on summoning Mai megumi, I don't know if you remember but just in case you don't I'll remind you of what otou-san said the day he gave us her. He said that even in the darkest of hours her kanjis will glow and be our light and guide us through the dark.'**_ Naka exclaimed

In her mind she invisioned her katana her otou-san gave her the black metal that made up the blade, the glowing kanjis the silk stips of material, the black leather hilt. And before she knew it her katana was grasped firmly in her right hand.

Opening her eyes again, her body quickly jolted out of the way of the white glowing string.

_'Oh Kami-sama we're so fucked.'_ Sakura thought in her mind. as she she jumped to her feet getting ready to fend for herself.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING SO LONG TO FIND THE DAMN FUSE BOX!" Tsunade yelled at no one in particular, no one could see except Nagato, in the corner of her honey colored eyes she could see something shimmering in the dark, moving around the room, and glowing white strings.

_'Shit these people can use chakra we are so fucked!'_ Tsuande thought as she began barking orders out to everyone of her shinobi.

* * *

Sakura kept dodging the white chakra not knowing what it was capable of doing, and not wanting to be at he end of its fury quickly, she unsheathed her katana and ran slashing away at the masked shinobi...well at least she hoped it was at least human.

she ran as soon as the person hit the floor, killing any person that got in her way, unfortunate for her she ran into more people her katana only showing her with ones to kill and witch ones not to, she could not see who she was killing but she could tell if she knew them or not. One person finally hit her with their chakra and she fell to her knees, she could feel the persons katana at her neck, her hand became sweaty her katana was beginning to become heavier, this was probably the effect of their white chakra, finally she dropped her weapon, and when the the black blade made contact with the floor everyone in the room watched as glowing red dots appeared before them, and at the sound of the clicking of the metal hitting the marbled floor Sakura could feel more Katanas at her neck.

"FOUND IT." someone yelled and with that the lights turned on and Sakura came to finf herself surrounded by Akatsuki, the cloaked shinobi sort of people, and her fello Konoha shinobi. and a line of black dirt followed her...but only few realised what it really was.

"Did I do something to make the Kami-sama hate me when I was younger, honestly I have probably the worst luck in the world." Sakura said to herself out loud for all to hear.

"You have the DNA of a Haruno but you look nothing like one what is your name girl." The masked shinobi said.

"What th hell are you guys doing here aren't you suppose to be plotting on how to capture me." Narto said to Pein who also had a katana at his lovers neck.

"We are only here to make sure that Uchiha Sasuke does not become the head of the Uchiha clan." Sasori replied, he also had his katana at his killers neck.

"What are you now trying to take control of the Uchiha clan to!" Kabuto gritted out, he to had a blade at Sakuras neck

"I hate to break up this intereting argument but we have other things to worry about." Sakura said hands hanging at her side

All eyes went back to her form, some chuckled at her sad situation.

"Okay so I have a clue as to why your here. (Sakura carefully turned her head towards Kabuto,) And we know why you're here ( she inclined her head sloly towards Pein) But why are you here?" Sakura asked as she readjusted her head back to it former position where it was in the first place facing the cloaked shinobi with the pure black mask.

Everyone but the cloaked shinobi dropped their weapons, wondering the same thing.

"She's got a point why are you here?" Naruto asked

The claoked shinobi turned his attention toward Naruto and the rest without lowering his weapons and he answered them in a deep voice

"We are here to retrieve Uchiha Sakura of Konoha, she has something that belongs to us, if you tell us where she is, we will leave this village and never return."The man said

"Uchiha Sakura...Sakura I thought you said nothing happened between you & Itachi when you were captured." Sasuke yelled as the tip of his katans meet with Sakura flesh.

The masked man looked back at the green haired & pink eyed woman that was on her knees.

"You are Uchiha Sakura." He asked

Sakura scoffed at the surname

"Haruno Sakura...and Sasuke nothing did happen between me & Itachi ask him yourself." Sakura said as she tilted her head towards Itachi

Sauke looked towards his brother his never said a word but his eyes asked everything. Itachi looked at his brother and shook his head from left to right answering the unsaid question.

"You can't be Haruno Sakura you have no signs of the Haruno kekki genkai, actually it's quiet the opposite, your hair isHo emerald colored and not the color of cherry blossoms, your eyes are blossom colored and not the color of emeralds, like I said before you can't be Haruno Sakura, especially because she is suppose to be married to the Uchiha heir and head of the Uchiha Clan Uchiha Itachi, and you are not." A woman voice said as she walked up behind the man that had a katana at her neck.

"Well I am, and for your information I would be married by now but my ex-fiancé went physcho when I was six and killed his entire clan except for his younger brother, becoming the most wanted missing-nin in the five great nations over night. you really need to keep up with the times." Sakura exclaimed

"I should not be saying this around the time that you were six was the same time our contact to this world was killed." The man said, the woman walked up to Sakura and grabbed her by the hair pulling her up and throwing her across the dance floor like a rag doll.

"We wasted our time for nothing absolutely nothing." The girl said as she threw her hood back showing off her short grey hair, her hand moved to her mask and threw it off revealing a a woman a year or so younger that Pein. but her eyes caught everyones attention. Black as ink & they had two white rings surrounding the the pupil and what was supposed to be the white of her eyes was black instead.

"You are not suppose to reveal yourself soldier." The man said before he nodded in the direction of another cloaked figure. It walked towrads the woman carefully before it stood behind her. The figure placed a hand on her collarbone before he bent down to whisper something in her, her eyes widened for a second and then she fell to floor. The cloaked figure holding her spinal cord that just happened t have some meat hanging onto it, and lots of blood dripping down on it.

Sakura who had been watching the scene as she walked back to the rest of the Shinobi, only blinked at the sight while most of the others either closed their eyes and took deeps breaths, or they turned around to vomit. If she wasn't a medic nin she probably would've been one of the people who were puking on the floor.

"You know you didn't have to do that just to prove you were evil, just looking into your dead eyes proves it." Sakura stated as she walked down the ashed pathway.

"You're one to talk girl...my eyes are more alive that yours will ever be." The man said

Sakura tilted her head cutely to the left.

"You said that I have something of yours...but you must be mistaken, I think I would remember ever coming into contact with shinobi such as your selfs." She replied

"Now we are not mistaken, just from looking at your body structure you can tell you are from the Haruno clan, not only that but your blood smells like a Haruno as well...sealed within your skin is a scroll that we require." A man said as he walked out of the shadows like the others he wore a black cloak, but he instead had a white mask.

Sakura eyed him warily as he walked up the steps were Tsuade had once stood. The man sat down on the steps, staring directly at her.

"Interesting...These people still haven't told you about the scroll...perhaps I should tell you then." He said, Sakuras eyes narrowed accusingly at him.

"You came her for a scroll that is supposedly sealed within me...humor me please." Sakura said in a sarcastic voice.

"That scroll can bring back another scroll that leads to a temple with anther scroll in that will help us with our goal to -"

"-Conquering the world I presume...geez take a number and wait for your turn okay." Sakura said as she cut off the masked shinobi.

The man in the white mask took out a kunai and a rock from his claok, and began sharpening his weapon slowly.

"Dear child...I'm afraid that if you want these people to live then you will oblidge to our every command. Your outnumbered here most of these people aren't even shinobi, and some shinobi have already been killed, we can use our chakra and you can't, why fight a battle that you will only end up losing." The man said

Sakura bent down to pick up her katana from the ground as she did she looked around the room her pink eyes counting all the claoked figures in the room. Standing back up straight with her katana cluched in her hand she looked straight at the white masked man.

"When I drop her only fifteen percent of you will be left." Sakura said as she grabbed the tip of the blade with her other hand.

The masked shinobi let out a deep dark chuckle before he spoke again. "This is going to be interesting to watch."

Carefully she ran her hand along her katana till she clutched the middle of the black blade and turned it roughly,and pulling it apart. Black straps fell out of it and sparkling dust falling out of it as well, and another tip appeared at the shallow end. she wrapped the black silk straps around her hand and grasped the other katana in her hand.

Head hanging down and her emerald colored bangs covering her face she whipered a small sentence "Hoshihokori Kogemasu".

And with that she lifted she brought up the two small weapons and stretched out her arms. All at once the cloaked shinobi pounced onto their target, many more of them coming out of their hiding places. Everyone watched as they small woman began slashing her weapon around.

"Shouldn't we help here?" Shizune asked as she watched her dear friend fend for herself.

"They are here for her...she needs to take care of her own buisness...if she can't handle the effects of her decisions then she should not make such idiotic decisions in the first place." Tsunade said loud enough for the Akatsuki and Orochimaru hear.

Shizune only turned her attention to her comrade praying for the best.

Sakura finally got out of the dog pile of enemies that had jumped her she slowly made her way up the staircase, her dress, hair, and body drenched with blood of hers & her enemies blood. When she meet her destination she raised knowing that the man knew she was their, she quickly stabbed through his hand, hearing a hissing sound come from beneath his mask. she pulled the katana out of his hand just as quickly and walked back down the stairs, the cloaked shinobi blocked her from escaping and everyone in the room began to hear clapping.

"I have to hand it to you, your a brave little child, if you thought you could kill us that easy then you are quiet mistaken you can't kill us it's impossible only in our world can you kill us, in your world we have the upper hand in all things." The white masked man stated

Sakura allowed a smirk on her face, her eyes focused on the enemy shinobi before her. She turned her head and body around to look at the man with her smirk still in place

"Shall I repreat what I said earlier...When I drop her only fifteen percent of you will be left." Sakura replied before she turned her attention back to the shinobi blocking her way. The black silk wraps slipped off her hands and the swords fell to the ground hitting the floor, Sakura smirked when she heard the metal of the blade hitting the marble floor. And with that she blew a kiss and watched as the bodies of her enemies turned into sparkling dust.

The floor was covered in the black dust, no one knowing really what to say or want to know how it happened. They watched as the short green haired kunoichis black katana dissapear. Her pink eyes looked around the room before they closed, and she let her body fall.

"Pein what did Sakura-chan do yeah?" Deidara whispered to his leader

Pein eyes stayed fixated on Sakuras unconscious figure her long green hair covering some of the floor around her. He looked to the black dust the covered the floor, and then back to her body.

"I don't know." Pein said simply

Naruto and the rest of the Konoha shinobi looked warily at their fellow shinobis body. Trying to figure out if this was the same girl years ago that could barely hold a kunai right.

"Tsunade-sama shouldn't we check if she's alright?" Shizune asked

"..."

The lights began to flicker again and everyone looked to the ceiling to preparing for the oncoming attack.

3

2

1

Nothing they looked back to the kunoichi laying on the dust covered floor, only to find another white masked figure standing where the body once lay, carrying the unconscious woman bridal style. His eyes focused on them. Carefully his hand trailed down her leg, he heard a growl coming from when of the men with the black and red claoks. Lifting the green silk material, he slid it up to her mid calf to reveal a thick metal ankle bracelet. His hand glowed white as he pressed it to the bracelet. They watched as it ice began to cover it, and with his white nail like claws he scratched it, and they watched as it cracked & shattered into many pieces, they watched as Sakuras hair turn back to it's original cherry color.

Sliding the dress back down he reached up to his neck pressing on it.

"Mission successful, Haruno Sakura is now in my custody headout." The mans raspy and aged voice said.

and with that many forms that they hadn't sensed began to climb the walls and u and out of the used to be glass ceiling after all were gone they looked back at the lone figure that held their comrade.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH SAKURA?!" Naruto shouted at the lone figureas he pointed an accused figure.

The man chuckled before he answered

"Who am I is of no concern, and we already told you what we wanted with the girl." He answered calmly

"LET HER GO NOW OR ELSE I'L-"

"You'll kill me, with what if you haven't noticed, you cannot use yours or the Kyubis chakra, fighting me would be a fatal mistake since i can child." He replied dryly

"How is it that you can use your chakra and we can't?" Itachi asked this time

"Now that is a question that cannot be answered dear boy." The man replied calmly. Itachis growled at the fact that he was called a boy

"Then at least you can tell us who you are." Pein stated just as emotionless

The man stilled before he let his hand travel up to his hood to slip it down and reveal his pure white long hair, then he moved to his mask and removed it as well. Revealing a man in his fifties at the most but just like the girl he also had the weird eyes but his unlike hers were a sparkling gold color.

"Haruno Yuu no Me Suishoo." The man said before he and Sakura dissapeared in a fury of flames.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hokori hoshi - Stardust**

**Kuro tsuki - Black moon**

**Otou-san - Father  
**

**Daimyo - Fuedal Lord  
**

**Me Suishoo - Crystal Eyes**

**Imooto - Little Sister**

**Tengoku Shuujin - Heavens Prisoners**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto screamed

"I believe that Sakura was just kidnapped...again...by her own family...who are supposed to be dead." Shizune said as she stared at the spot that Sakura & the supposed Haruno once were.

Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki stood there silently listening to the Konoha shinobis discussion. His black ringed eyes surveyed the ground that was covered with black dust; crounching down he picked up some dust. It was soft dust and it was warm, it also had different colors, with blue, green, purple, & red in the mixture, he let it fall out of his hand & watched how it shimmered in the light.

"Hokori hoshi" He said silently as he stood back up.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BASTARD?" Naruto screamed at Pein from across the room.

Pein closed his eyes & took a deep breath couting all the reasons he wasn't allowed to kill him.

1. He was the vessel for the Kyubi

2. He could not use his chakra so it was not a fair match

3. Madara would kill him

4. Sakura would never forgive him & would try to kill him

5. He signed a contract & would die if he went against the rules, and the two from before would find a way to kill him in hell.

He opened his eyes again, looking back at the blonde boy and repeated himself.

"Hokori hoshi."

The kyubi container looked at him with confusion etched on his face

"How'd she get that?" Naruto asked

Pein turned around about to leave when a voice stopped him.

"Aren't you suppose to try to stop me from becoming the head of the Uchiha clan?" Sasuke asked

Pein stopped in his tracks and turned back around to face the youngest Uchiha.

"I think the elders have already made their decision not to, so we don't have to worry." Pein replied as he turned back around to leave with the rest of the Akatsuki dissapearing slowly as he walked away.

He reappreared outside the ballroom, the rest of the Akatsuki was waiting for him. He looked around making sure everyone was still alive after the attack. Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan & Kakazu, they were all here.

"If she fucking dies so do we." Hidan stated

"Then why don't we search for her?" Kisame asked

"She's unconscious baka we can't follow her chakra trail, besides we can't use our chakra to track it, we'd be on a wild goose chase." Sasori replied

"Pein those shinobi were the same ones that attacked us on our way here." Itachi said

"Yes I know...we're heading back to Ame." Pein said

"What do you mean we're heading back to Ame yeah? Sakura-chan was just kidnapped by some freaks that want to tear her to pieces for some scroll, she's your lover & she's the only reason we're alive. Pein if she dies so do we & you need us yeah." Deidara said before he was smashed against the ballrooms outside wall by Pein himself. His killing intent suffocating him as well.

"You will not question my authority, like I've told your partner I don't need to kill you, but you will be punished." Pein said venom dripping from every word from his mouth. It was cold, detached, unemotional, and pure evil, it was the Akatsuki leader, not the person who was bent on showing off the woman he claimed as his own, but the man who was bent on world domination.

Pein let him go watching as the blonde slid down the wall.

"Beside the kuro tsuki is locking everyones chakra right now it would be foolish if we went into a knife fight without any knives, we'll track her down when the this moon phase passes and you are able to use your chakra...until then we can only wait, I'm positive they wont kill her for a long while." Pein said before he began doing hand signs to transport them back to Amegakure.

* * *

Sakura looked around the room she was in. It was breath takingly beautiful, and even bigger than the one she and Pein had in Ame. The floor was a beautiful cherry wood and it went was more of a path that went around the room, since their was pond in here that made up the room that had gold colored candles, but the odd part of the candle was the fact that instead of the blue/orange flame it was a green/yellow flame, the candles were all over the room. The chaise she was laying on was extreamly soft and comfortable it had a large fluffy pillow, and it was all pure white. there was a bridge in the room as well, and a large fountain that had a light in it.

**_'I think I'm in heaven'_** Naka said

_'Pein would love this room, this room was made for a god his is made for a wannabe god.'_ Sakura replied

_**'Yes it is if we make it out of this place alive we should tell Pein-kun to take this place for himself I could get used to a room like this.'**_ Naka said

There was a knock at the door, and the person let themselves in. It was a woman who was at least twenty years she wore a hot pink sheer colored crop top shirt that fell off the shoulders with a black bra underneath it, and a long burgandy colored drape like skirt that covered almost covered her bare feet. Her mocha colored hair was in a tight bun atop her head, he eyes were the same as the girl from the ballrooom but her eyes color was a soft yellow, and they were warm.

"Ah Milady you're awake I'm so glad." The woman said as she opened the door more to allow more woman into the room all wearing the same kind of outfit as her, but in different colors the all had their hair up the same way as hers but different colored, and the same went with their eyes. Then she watched as little girls that could be no older than seven walked into the room they were all wearing the same outfit a beautiful pure white long dress with lace sleeves and flowing bell cuffs, the little girls all had their hair put back the same way as the older woman in a neat tight bun and they too had the weird eyes.

"Otou-san asked us to make sure you get cleaned up." The woman said as she moved closer to Sakura.

"Where am I?" Sakura asked

The woman looked at her as if she was deciding if she should tell her or not and then she spoke in a warm and soft tone.

"In a place that can only be found by those who are trapped in their own minds." The woman replied

Sakura stared at the woman for a long hour trying to register what the woman had said.

"Milady if you will please come, we need to bathe you." The woman said as she turned and walked to the other side of the room

Getting off the chaise she walked over to where the woman was by the fountain. She watched as the women, and children began to pour exotic oils, and flower petals into the water, while the woman undressed her.

Soon enough she was in the fountain with some of the other woman, some scrubbing all the dirt off her body while one cleaned her hair and two did her nails. It was odd having these women bathe her while the younger girls just watched. After she was done in the founatin they wrapped in a silk gold robe, they did her hair and make-up while she sat on the fountain edges.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SHE WAS KIDNAPPED!" Madara yelled at the men in front of him.

Konan uncovered her ears thankful that she had put a sleeping jutsu on the twins. She looked back at her partner and the rest of the Akatsuki men.

"It seems as though they want the scroll badly now." Pein replied

"I can see that but how could you let her get kidnapped if you knew what their intention were!" Madara said anger lacing his every word

"We thought she killed them all, but the were more hiding from us, now I actually understand what she meant by fifteen percent." Pein replied

"Madara-sama it would've been no use going after them all together, none of use can use our chakra since the kuro tsuki is blocking it." Sasori said

"You said the man claimed to be from the Haruno clan any idea on who he was?" Madara asked a little more calmer.

"Well if what he said was true then he his the fourth heads missing nephew." Pein replied

"Are you telling me this guy is an immortal and is older than me." Madara asked

"Well like I said if he's telling the truth then yes." Pein answered

"How did he become an immortal?" Konan asked

"I don't know he went missing when he was seventeen, from what his uncle wrote he was obsessed with the shinden no Kwan Yin massacre." Pein exclaimed

"What about the others do you think they are also members from the Haruno clan as well? Do you think that the Haruno clan faked the massacre?" Madara questioned

"No. Fagaku was one of the jounin who were on the scene at the time, from what he said about that night was that it was a disgusting sight men and woman had been slaughtered like pigs." Itachi replied

"But did he say anything about children though?" Pein asked fully interested in this conversation.

Itachi looked as though he was in deep thought his mind going back to the time before the Uchiha massacre, he looked back up and answered the question in an confused voice.

"Actually he said that their were no children, and that is a lie because when I had broken into the compound a week later a saw a girl running around estate." Itachi replied

"Just as I thought...Madara, he kidnapped the children and munipulated them to his likings, and from what I saw he taught them how to be shinobi." Pein stated

"Bring me the books of the Haruno & the Kamata clans." Madara ordered.

* * *

"Teme what's the hell is wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he walked out of the destroyed the ballroom his bestfriend was chuggin down a sake bottle while he sat on the sidewalk.

"Dobe leave me alone." Sasuke said going back to his sake.

"Teme...what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to his chicken ass haired friend.

"...I just realised that I'm married to a woman who only wants me for my name, my looks, and my money. I could've married a woman who wanted me for me but I was seduced by power, and I'm stuck with my desicion." Sasuke said qiuetly.

Naruto turned his head too look at the young uchiha.

"...Did you see the way she looked at the daimyo when she was dancing with him...she was glowing, she was beautiful, and now I'll never have a chance to have her especially now since she's gonna be killed by her own family, and even if she does make it out alive she wont run to me I ...I hurt her so many times that it's no wonder she keeps away from me." Sasuke continued

"Sasuke your drunk, and you don't know how to hold you're liquor." Naruto said as he looked to the other side of his friend, bottles were piled on the ground next to him.

"And since I am you should take advantage of that I'm sure most people would." Sasuke said.

Naruto smirked a his drunken friend knowing the translations of his words _'I need to let this out, I'm drunk and you're gonna stay and listen to me now or else I'll continue to drink away all my problems for the rest of my life.'_

"Fine have it you're way"

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror that two of the young girls held. She looked like a slut, a very expensive slut, oh yes she was gonna kill the man who was forcing her to wear this. Her hair was put out of her face her long cherry curls were curled beatufully making her hip length hair look shorter than it really was. She was wearing a black with metal trimming bikini top that barely covered her breast, and she had black mini shorts on that barely covered the top of her thighs, and then on top of that she had a skirt well at least the back part and the front part of a black skirt with a metal belt thing that held up the materials ( my version of the princess leia slave metal bikini).

The girls looked at her in awe.

"Milady you're just as beautiful as Otou-san said you were." one of the little girls said to her, Sakura could only stare at her reflection

"Milady can I ask you a question?" another little girl asked

Sakura finally diverted her attention back to the females in the room.

"I was wondering have you ever been in love?" The young girl asked as a small blushed appeared on her chubby cheeks.

Sakura walked back to the chaise she had awoken on and sat down contemplating on whether or not she should give out such personal information.

_**'Perhaps we could gain their trusts this way, so when Pein-kun does come, it'll be easier to take over this beautiful place.'**_ Naka said in her mind

_'Honestly are you forever going to fall for men who won't love us back?'_ Sakura asked

_**'He never said he didn't love us besides he's a shinobi who's seen & been through a lot, give it some time & I'm sure he'll be in love with us he'll just be to prideful to admit it to anyones else but us.'**_ Naka replied

_'You are positively hopeless.'_ Sakura retorted

She looked at the other females in the room and beckoned them to sit somewhere, the little girls ran across the beautifly carved bridge to sit besides the chaise she was all but sprawled onto.

"Have I ever been in love?...yes." Sakura said quietly. The girls in the room began whispering things to each other, and looked back at her in admiration, as if they were never taught about lover, or shown any love.

"Milady who was he?" one of the older girls asked

"My teammate, he was and still is very handsome, and intelligent, his name is Uchiha Sasuke. When we were younger I had big crush on him, but after I became his teammate I got to know him better, I fell in love with him. When we were twelve almost thirteen he left the village I come from for revenge, for power." Sakura replied quietly & gently.

"What happened after that Milady?" one of the litte girls asked

"Well when we were teammate he was very mean to me & my other teammate Naruto, but we understood why. He didn't want to get close to anyone afraid they were gonna hurt him like his brother did. He would call me weak, & annoying, and he would belittle me so much that sometimes it had me wondering why I was in love with him; but in second his mood would change and we would be the sweet boy I knew when we were six, he would actually talk to me and Naruto. When he left...I did the only thing I could do, I walked into the Hokage's office and demanded her to make me her apprentice, I wanted to become stronger for him so I could bring him back, so I could help him fulfill his goals. It wasn't until two years and a half later that we saw him again...he had changed so much from the twelver year old boy we knew, we were fifteen the day we meet up again. Me and Naruto had finally been able to track him down with the help of two dear friends of mine. The day we saw him again was the day I realised we needed to become stronger to get him back, he had almost killed us all, if it weren't for his sensei then we would've been dead. He was trying to prove a point to himself that he severed the ties he had made with us." Sakura continued gently

"Even though he almost killed you, you still managed to love him." a little girl blurted out.

"I was foolish back then, I was naive as well. When we were sixteen I was sent on a mission with my best friend, and during that time I guess was when the Hokage had sent Naruto on a mission to retrieve Sasuke again, and from what I saw, Naruto finally succeeded, Sai had told me that Naruto and Sasuke had battled it out, If Sasuke won, we would have to leave him alone forever, but if Naruto won, Sasuke would have to come back to Konoha. Naruto had won the fight but Sasuke still refused to go with him, it wasn't until a week later that a message came from the Hokage promising that all of Konoha & Suna would help locate his brother for him, and when he was told this, he happily went with Naruto back to Konoha."

"You must of been really happy when you saw him come home."

Sakura smiled sadly at the girls before she spoke again "Actually I was still away on my mission when they arrived back at Konoha, it wasn't until a month later that I got to see him, & when I arrived back he was with some red-headed bimboo, and he wasn't the same anymore either, he was mean, and cruel, just like when we first became a team. But he was only that way with me everyone else he was well the Sasuke they had all new before he ran away... It's funny when I was sixteen even though he was with someone else I tried so hard to win him back but after I turned eighteen I realised he was never gonna love me the way I loved him, so I stopped living for him, and for a while didn't live, it wasn't until I met Pein that I actually started to live again and yet I'm still not living for myself I'm living I'm living for someone else."

"Who's Pein?"

"Pein he's the enemy of Konoha and every other country. He's trying to kill Naruto, He's the man I'm courting, he was my captor for three months until he became my leader."

"Are you in love with him?"

"...No but I'm trying to love him." Sakura said before the door opened

* * *

Konan stared out the window of Madaras office, she stared long and hard at the moon, she was pulled out of her trance when she felt someone take a seat across from her on the windowsill. She turned to face her orange haired partner, looking back at the moon she finally broke the silence.

"I think I finally figured out why she was always enchanted by the sky." Konan said her voice gently and soothing yet firm and detached

Pein turned to look at her, he knew who she was referring to. His pink haired vixen and her pink haired company. At first when she arrived her Konan didn't exactly get along with her, her reason being that the younger female had refused to fight her when she stumbled across her in the woods only a good year ago. An even though the pink haired girl didn't want to fight she still ended up victorious. But overtime his azure colored companion had forgotten about that incident and relished in the feeling of being able to talk to another woman. The two had become close, although for some odd reason they still saw each other as rivals they still acted like siblings to one another, it was a love-hate friendship.

He nodded his head to continue.

"Sometimes gentle, sometimes capricious, sometimes awful, never the same for two months together; almost human in its passions, almost spiritual in its tenderness, almost Divine in its infinity." Her voice was trance like, enchanted by the moon she had been.

Finally she turned to face him her trance like state gone.

"How long do you think it will be before this passes?" She asked

"Depends if it is a real moon phase than it can last for however long it wishes to...if it is a jutsu then it will last for however long the user can hold out." Pein replied

"Why do you think this is the cause of a jutsu? not you or even Madara can control the planets, if such a person was able to then they would be stronger than the two of you...such a thing is unthinkable." Her voice now had a tint of fear in it.

"Ah"

Gone was the first coversation and now they were onto a new one.

"How are the prisoners?" Konan asked

"The girl is in the observation room I have Deidaras men watching her, Zetsu, Kakazu & Sasori are studying her partner as we speak."

Konan leaned back thinking about how the prisoners came here. They had attacked Itachi and Pein while they were heading for Konoha, and the girl had caused severe damage to Itachi, from what Madara had been told by Pein was that the girl was only five inches away from making Itachi permanently paralyzed from the neck down. While Pein had taken on the partner who had to transform in a terrifying beast just to injure him near fatally, leaving many deep gashes on his abdomen, and one close to his heart. Thankfully they had found Sakura after they had transported they prisoners to Zetsu who had brought them here for study. The girl still had not spoken a word to anyone, and her partner was probably laying in pieces in the infirmary room. Sasori had said that the two were from the same organiztion that had kidnapped Sakura...The girls DNA had proven her a Haruno...and she had the same eyes as the others as well, is what she was told.

"How are your daughters?" Pein asked his voice was gentle now.

"They're fine, healthy as can be but I can't get them to stop crying at night I need to learn that lullaby that Sakura had song them when they were born." Konan replied her voice proud with motherly love melted in it

"That's good to hear."

"How's Taiyoo?" Konan asked

"He's been sulking around my study since Deidara let slip that Sakura was captured by some who wants to kill her, he's been very sensitive about the subject since. He may be a dragon but he's a very sensitive one at that, not to mention he's very loyal to Sakura even though he was given to me." Pein exclaimed

Konan let out a small giggle as she listened to her friend speak, although Pein and Sakura had never slept together they did have the dragon that may as well been considered their baby, since it all but acted like one. Taiyoo was Sakuras baby boy, while he was Peins son that he trained everyday since he had received him. It was only natural for the son to be down when someone had token her away from him and his father, even if Sakura hadn't seen him since she sent him to Pein it was only obvious that she had babied him when he had been born.

"What are you laughing at?" Pein asked

"It's just that it's like you have your own little family...Taiyoo is like your son, & Sakura is your beloved wife...It's a pity that you don't believe in marriage I would of loved to have her as my sister." Konan answered truthfully

"I don't have to marry her, for you to see her as your sister, just see her as your sister, the two of you act like you are siblings anyways."

"But still it would be nice to have her as a Fuuma then we'd have the same last name as well, we'll techinically since I'm marrying Madara it would be Uchiha but still since you adopted me as your sister and gave me the name Fuuma it would be nice if you would marry and give a woman the same name as me and you, so then your children would have your name and not hers."

"Konan you know my beliefs don't go and try to change them for your own accord, besides if me and Sakura did have children all she had to say was that she wanted the childern to have my name instead of hers it's as easy as that."

"But still your in a relationship with someone who would want to have her lovers name, who would want her children to be born with their fathers name, when your in a relationship you have to give some beliefs up to make it work for the both of you just like she would have to do the same for you. I mean look at Madara and me, he believed that children should know what the cruel world has in store for them as soon as their born, I don't believe that, he threw that belief out the door as soon as he saw his daughters, and I always believed that children should be trained as soon as they could walk on their feet, but when I was pregnant with the twins, I realized that I want my children to be children for as long as they can until it is time for them to be what they are Uchiha's." Konan explained

"But that is your relationship my relationship is nothing like that."

"Yet but soon it will be, you can't have everything you want, and for some reason I believe that this is one thing I'm right about." Konan stated

* * *

Pein walked down the hall until he came to the door, he quickly opened the door looking around the room he found all of Deidara's men watching the prisoner carefully he turned to one of them and in a firm voice he ordered him to get the rest out of the room. Walking up the steps the the white room he opened the door, stepping in and taking a seat on the bed while the girl watched him.

Finally the lilac haired girl turned her attention to Pein her grey eyes with the two white lines stared at him warily.

"Are you gonna be difficult or are you gonna be a good captive and do as I say?" Pein asked

The girl looked at him as though he was crazy

"Ah so I guess you only talk when your on the battle field...all talk but once you get captured your are like a little mouse awaiting for the snake to eat you up." Pein continued

"Don't you capare me to a mouse!" The girl yelled at him

Pein smirked at her reaction and spoke again

"Ah so you do speak off the battle field as well...do you have a name girl?" he asked

She scowled at him her eyes narrowing her eyes dangerously

"Its Nao...Haruno Nao no Me Suishoo." She replied her voice hard and scratchy

"Hmmm...Haruno Nao...well then since you have the same name as the man that attacked Konohagakure then perhaps you can tell me some things about your organization." Pein said

"Why would I tell you anything as soon as you get all the information from me you'll just kill me." Nao said as she folder her arms across her chest.

"That's not true, I can get a little cruel sometimes but I won't just kill you like that."

she looked at him hysterically

"What kind of deal could you make me?"

"Well depends on what you can give us."

She sighed before she took next to him on the bed

"what do you want?"

"I need to know everything."

"What kind of deal do I get if I give you everything I know."

Pein looked at her "What kind of deal do you want?"

"I want out of Me Suishoo, not only me but my imooto as well."

"...why do you want to know about Me Suishoo anyways?" Nao continued

Pein sighed, he really wasn't having a good day

" Because they kidnapped my woman, last night."

"What do you mean they kidnapped your woman, the only perso they should have kidnapped was Uchiha Sakura." Nao said in confusion.

"It's Haruno." Pein growled

"She didn't marry into the Uchiha family?"

"No she didn't"

"Why are you mad about this subject?...Oh...she's your woman...well this is not what was suppose to happen." Nao exclaimed

"What do you mean not suppose to happen?" Pein asked as he got off the bed standing in front of Nao who was dressed in all white

She fidgeted under his narrowed eyes.

"Well you see Otou-san was very happy about the arrangement because everyone knows that the Uchiha clan can control the demons and if they were married by a temple then they would have been bound together, they're kekki genkai's as well as they would have been able to contact each other telepathically, and would've felt what they felt ...emotion wise at least, but anyways they were suppose to marry so when Otou-san got the scrolls & unleashed the Tengoku Shuujin, the Uchiha clan would take care of them, and then after they finished off the demons we would destroy them, that is why we have these eyes, so we could go head on with the Sharingan." Nao explained

"So Itachi screwed up his plans...well that's okay because when your Otou-san finds out he'll trying to find a way to get the scroll out of Sakura in the first place." Pein said

"What do you mean Itachi screwed everything up?" Nao asked

"He & Uchiha Madara demolished the Uchiha clan only the two of them and another are alive." Pein said

"Well then do we have deal?" Nao asked

"I need you to tell me where they are first." Pein said

"Only I can get in so you have to take me with you, because where they are is a place you can only find when you've been trapped in your mind, but since I'm one of the people that were trained I have the privilege of knowing how to get their." Nao said

"Then you're gonna tell me and then after we get Sakura we'll make a deal." Pein said

"Fine."


	16. Chapter 16

Deidara walked into the observation room, a small tray of food in his hands, he stopped only to look around & find all of his men asleep on the job. Pushing his foot against one of the chairs he watched how it did the domino effect, all of his subordinates falling out of their chairs, waking from their sleep.

"I don't give a damn if this job is boring as hell, stay awake, you never know she may be just as smart as her cousin yeah." Deidara said as he watched as his subordinates begin to quickly pick up their chairs & set them as they were before.

He continued on his way walking up the stairs with the tray in his hands when he reached the door he looked into the room & saw that their was no girl in it, kicking the door opened with his right foot he slowly walked in whistling happily to himself as he set the tray down onto the nightstand. when he turned around though his blue eyes met with white ringed Grey ones.

It was now that he realized that Peins eyes weren't anything near creepy like the ones in front of him, her pupil was white & the white of her eye was black, but unlike Peins silver colored eyes this girls didn't seem to shine like his, their color could be compared to lead, it was so dull so boring, Peins was sparkling & just like silver, it shined when the sun hit it the right way...dear Kami-sama he sounded like a fag!

"Geez do you really have to be so close hmm?" Deidara asked as he brushed pass the kunoichi in front of him. It was then that he realized that she had long curly lavender colored hair. that stopped right where her navel should be.

The clothes she wore were baggy & white, black showed off curves, white did not, baggy helped the imagination, what she wore made her look like she had no body at all.

Laying on the bed he watched as she stared at the soup on the tray, before her eyes turned to him again.

"You know my cousin?" Her voice was scratchy & hard but you could still tell it belonged to a woman.

"Yeah she's a good friend of mine yeah." Deidara said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What is she like?" The girl asked

"She keeps to herself unlike you...I thought they said you didn't talk yeah?" Deidara said as he looked up at the girl.

"The other man that was here yesterday only told me that they were intimately involved, he never told me anything about her."

Deidara propped himself on his elbows looking at the girl in front of him, she sat against the headboard, her knees were pulled up to her chest, her hands were wrapped around her legs, she seemed so scared.

"What's your name?" Deidara asked

"Why do you wanna know my name?"

"Well if I'm gonna give you information on my dear friend I wanna know stuff about you hmm."

"Haruno Nao."

"Noa...well my name is Deidara, what is it that you wish to know about Sakura-chan yeah?" Deidara asked.

"What is she like?"

"...she's very too herself, she's very polite, very kind, well she's all of the above unless you get her mad, or agitated, she's intelligent, quick witted, she's Sakura yeah." Deidara began

"What does she look like?" Nao asked

"You should know that yeah."

"I haven't seen her since I was five, she would have been two at that time I think...I don't remember much from those days." Noa explained

"Oh...well...She's very gorgeous, she has long hip length hair, although with her stay here it grew so long it was about mid-thigh, & she cut it when she went back to Konoha so it's once again at her hips. Her skin used to be very white. she looked sickly pale is what I was told from someone else, but when I saw her again it was a very nice tanned color, it suits her better yeah. Bright green eyes, Konan, she's part of this organization, told me that before they brought her here that she was very thin, but after a while her face started to fill in nicely & she looks to me, very healthy yeah. Without her heels she's very short, & she has a big ass."

"It sounds to me like you wish to see her more than just a colleague."

"I do...but she's with Pein, besides I wouldn't want to be with someone who's stronger than me yeah."

"How'd she & him end up together anyways?"

"Well when Pein brought her here Madara-sama put him in charge of watching her until she made her decision yeah. Instead of leaving her in here he kept her in his room. They always ate together, they talked to each other, which was weird because Pein didn't really talk to anyone other than Konan and Madara yeah. But I guess that's how their attraction started, we didn't know about their growing attraction until some of us walked in on them when they were making out, that was the same day that they announced their courtship I guess you can call it yeah."

"What about Uchiha Itachi, does he not care that his ex-fiancée is with someone else?" Noa asked

"Itachi?...they never liked each other to begin with, he tried to kill her a while back and she succeeded in escaping from him, he's been holding a grudge ever since. They dislike each other even more so now since she found out about him messing with her apprentice yeah."

"Shouldn't she be happy about her apprentice being with a man like him?"

"I don't think that she hates the relationship because of who or what he is; from what I over heard when she was talking to Pein, it was more so the age factor that she doesn't like yeah. Although there's a pretty good gap between them; she doesn't see it as the same way because unlike her, & Konan, her apprentice is still underage for anyman over eighteen too look at."

"I didn't know that there are age limits to love." Nao said as she looked at the soup on the nightstand.

"You know you really should eat, you need all the energy you can get right now, this room was made to keep you feeling internally weak, & tired. When you leave this room though your body will feel the effects to its full extent, most likely you'll lose consciousness for a day or a few hours." Deidara said as he sat up slouching a bit as he did so.

"Oh."

"What's it like...where you come from?" Deidara asked

"My world...it depends on who you are if you are trained to be what I am then you live an okay life. But if you live as a servant then well you don't get a good life, it's as simple as that."

"So you're little sister is going to be what you are hmm."

"No she was chosen to be a servant...that is why I want her to leave with me, if she doesn't she'll only become another whore for that man, she doesn't deserve that kind of life, none of those girls do."

"So he uses all the servants as sex slaves."

"Yeah, I was one of the lucky girls that was, how he puts it _over-fertilized_, so he put me in the army, he doesn't need a servant getting pregnant on him."

"And your little sister is under fertilized yeah?"

"No she's still to young to tell, she hasn't hit puberty yet."

"Wait I thought that the Haruno clan was massacred nearly seventeen years ago how is it that your sister hasn't hit puberty yeah?!"

"Where I come from has a different time process than here, I don't know how he did it, but he did, the age process depends on the person & their body." Nao explained

Deidara eyes widened at the information she had handed him, he needed to tell Pein & Madara about this. He stood up his cloak slipping off of the bed as he did so, he turned around to leave before something caught his cloak,turning around he came to find himself staring at the most beautiful grey eyes he'd ever seen.

"Don't leave, I hate being alone."

Her eyes were normal, they were just like his, they didn't have the white rings, her pupils were black, the white of her eyes were white. Yet they were still so dull, so dead.

"Being in an alien invironment isn't very fun, especially when you have nobody too keep you from the loneliness that wishes to consume you." Noa continued

He thought about it, if he stayed he would keep her from going insane, but if he went then he'd be able to pass on the information he'd been handed to Pein and Madara. Even though they had no idea when the kuro tsuki was going to pass he doubted that they'd be able to leave as soon as possible seeing as that Noa sill would have to have some rest after leaving the room. Perhaps staying a little longer wouldn't get him in trouble, he is getting information out of her as well so they can't say he was wasting time in here.

"So how'd you guys know when to attack?" Deidara asked as he sat back down on the bed.

* * *

Sakura watched as the door opened a man that looked at least around Jiraiyas age walked in, his long shiny white hair swishing behind him as he moved forward, his black cloak dragging behind his every step. Gold eyes with white rings surrounding them looked at the girls that were seating around her, with a nod to them, the females in the room ran to the door, each hurring to leave the heavy atmosphere.

His white pupils stared at her, creeping her out & making her fidget underneath the eerie eyes. He kept walking until he was only a five feet in front of her, he lifted his hand, his sleeves to his cloak sliding down to reveal his long white claws that had been hidden beneath the heavy material.

"No need to fear me child, I'm not going to hurt you." The man said his voice was aged and scratchy, hollow as well, if that was even possible.

He walked closer to her until he was only a foot away from her, he brought his hand up to her stomach, it glowed brown before it touched her skin. Sakura fidgeted when she felt the invading chakra in her system filling her womb with its darkness, it wasn't warm like the others she had ever felt, but cold, freezing, it didn't even feel right, it was like someone was stuffing rocks into her body.

"Hm...a miscarriage...it didn't belong to an Uchiha either, scaring on the pelvis, lots of scars." The man said, it sounded as though he was meant to keep that in his head.

His chakra began to leave her system, leaving her feeling hollow inside. Looking up she found him staring at her for a long while before he spoke again, his voice curious, but still so hollow.

"Someone raped you?" It was more of a statement than a question

"That's none of your business." Sakura said finally finding her back bone again.

"Ah it seems someone finally coming out of that shell they were hiding in." The man said

Sakura glared at the older man, if she could use her chakra she would have smashed his face into the ground many a times. Not knowing what he was capable of, she sat & glared at him, since it was about the only thing she could do that seemed to give her a non scared look.

"Ah were are my manners?...My name is Haruno Yuu, I am the leader of Me Suishoo, & the creater of this land."

Sakuras eyes widened a fraction at the name he had said.

_'That's impossible he's be at least some 2,000 years, not even Madara is that old.'_ Sakura thought to herself

_**'Wasn't he the nephew that dissapeared as well?'**_ Naka asked

_'Dear Kami-sama I think were in deep shit now.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

* * *

Pein watched as Taiyoo jumped onto the window sill, the black dragon with fire colored eyes sat quietly, looking at the blackened moon that didn't seem to pass over. Madara sat in front of him as well as Konan the two reading through the Haruno & Kamata records, looking for anything that could help them in their situiation.

"Pein do you know what these symbols are?" Konan asked as she traced the black crystal that made up the Kamata emblem.

"It's the symbol for the clan...aren't they?" Pein asked as he looked forward to stare at the markings

He watched as Madara slid a black nail underneath the crystal that was in an 'O' shape ripping it of of the leather bound material, Konan doing the same as well with the black crystal symbols pulling off each piece one by one.

"But I wonder what would happen if you placed the Kamata clan emblem inside the Haruno clan emblem?" Madara asked as he placed the pieces together before looked to Pein his hand shot out obviously waiting for something to be handed to him.

Pein reached into his cloak, pulling out the vial of Sakuras blood he carried handing it to Madara before the elder began to talk again.

"And add blood of the heiress to the center of the symbol to it." Madara said before he pured the last of Sakuras blood into the center of the rearranged emblem on his desk.

The three of them watched as the scarlet liquid absorbed into the crystals, making them turn different colors before they went to a glowing white, they exploded as soon as the glow dimmed throwing the room across the room away from the emblem.

Kanjis, & newly formed words wrote themselves onto the floors, desk, & the walls in the room thet glowed silver before they too dimmed.

Pein stood up looking around his office to find words, sentences, & signatures written on the walls befor he groaned out load.

"Why do people have to keep secrets?" He asked himself as he turned to read one of the passages on the wall.

* * *

Green eyes watched as eerie gold ones looked her body up & dow, almost as if she was a lamb & he the hungry wolf. Her eyes narrowed even more at the fact that the exreamly ancient man was checking her out,making her involuntarily shiver.

"I bet that, that Uchiha boy feels foolish for not taking you with him after he killed his own clansmen." Yuu said, Sakura scoffed

"Actually he's feeling quiet good especially since I finally allowed him to be with me apprentice...besides I really don't care about him...affectionately anyways." Sakura said

Yuu smiled at her, making her want to run & hide, his smile made it feel as though he knew everything about her.

"Of course you don't, how could you when you have the Rinnegan user at your disposal." Yuu said is smile stretching more at the sight of Sakuras widened eyes

"When I got to you at the wedding you were covered in his chakra, not even the sharingan can see something like that, but my eyes can. When I was about to leave was when he asked me a question I would answer & he was the only one in the room that could use chakra so when I felt his chakra I recognized it as the one that was wrapped around you." Yuu said

Sakura was too in shock to say a word

"Unlike scents you cannot wash chakra off of you, you can't even feel the chakra that attaches itself to you nobody can detect it because it's different it becomes apart of you, mixing in with your own, The only way a person can have chakra attach to them is if they are always around that person, they have close contact with them many a times. His is different though, his created a shield around you, I don't know if he did himself, or if his chakra does that naturally; but because of it I cannot get that scroll with out finding a way to get the chakra shield that surrounds you off." Yuu continued

Yuu laughed at Sakuras frightened expression.

"I'll let you in on a secret child, these eyes were created to go up against the Sharingan, not the Rinnegan, nobody told me that there would be a rinnegan user that made it this far, so I never worried." Yuu said.

* * *

Deidara watched as Nao slept, her curly lilac colored hair bounced up & down in sync with her breathing. Carefully he left the room taking the tray with him, closing the door sofly as he left, walking down the narrow stairs he placed the food tray into one of his subordinates hands. He walked through the maze like hallways before he finally made it to the study he was looking for only to find the door fully opened, he popped his head into the room to find all of the Akatsuki members with papers in their hands running back & forth in the room.

Looking around the room he saw that there was silver colored writing all over the walls, & floors, even the furnitre had it perhaps he should leave before he was pulled into the mess.

"DEIDARA GET YOUR LAZY ASS IN HERE & HELP NOW!" Konan yelled at the explosians expert.

Deidara walked into the room slowly making his way to the Blue haired woman that was sitting on the desk.

"Konan-san I have some information that should be shared right now." Deidara said calmly

"Does it look like we need to know more information...this room is filled with things that have been kept secret for who knows how long, I'm pretty sure that whatever the girl knows has already been found or is being found, or will be found." Konan said

"Will it help if I tell you that it doesn't have to do with the clans." Deidara said, everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to listen to what was being said between the two Akatsukis.

"Deidara what could the girl tell you that isn't about the clans that is so much more important?" Madara asked fully interested

"Well it has something to do with the kuro tsuki." Deidara said

"She know's something about it?" Pein asked

"Well from she tells me, she says that the leader of the Me Suishoo had recieved a letter saying that the moon would be black on a certain day & that they shouldn't be attack until the moon was completely black. It even told what the moon phase would do to us...well anyone without the Rinnegan." Deidara explained

"Are you trying to say that this was all planned from some unknown source?" Sasori asked

"I'm not it was the girl who told me this yeah." Deidara said hysterically

"Pein your were right about it being a jutsu." Konan said

"Who's strong enough to control the planets though?" Itachi asked

"Someone who saw all this coming." Kakazu said

"What else did the girl say?" Pein asked

Deidara fidgeted a bit as he looked down to his feet.

"She said that if Sakura isn't with Itachi they would be able to see the man chakra on her."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kisame asked

"But Sakura basically already had told them that she wasn't with me." Itachi commented

"Yeah well...Nao said something about chakra being able to attach itself onto people they come into close contact with, they have to be around a person quiet a bit for it to mix into their chakra, their eyes were designed to see this."

"So what's the fucking problem then?" Hidan asked

"The problem is that Nao explained to me that only so many chakra are strong enough to wrap around a person, making it like a security blanket, for the skin, you can only do so much damage to a person skin. If it were to wrap around someone like that then it would make it impossible to seal or unseal onto the skin, Nao & the others like her were trained to brake these sheilds, but the strongest chakra they were warned of was the Uchiha chakra."

"So they wouldn't know how to undo this shield if it was created by someone with the Rinnegan?" Sasori asked

"That's only if the chakra is strong enough to create this shield." Deidara said

"So how do we know if these shield were created?" Zetsus white side asked

"I asked her that as well, she says that if there is someone we know that's been around someone alot more than any of us most likely a woman then she'd be able to tell us if there's a shield or not." Deidara said as he looked at Konan

"Wait you don't expect me to have this shield on me do you?" Konan asked as she looked between Pein & Madara

"It's possible, you have been surrounded by strong chakras for a while it couls have created itself into a shield long ago." Madara said

"But the only way to find out is if we take you to her." Pein said

"What if this is all a trap?" Sasori asked

"What would happen if they weren't able to undo this shield?" Kakazu asked

"They'd do anything to weaken it." Deidara said.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ink colored moon, from his spot on the empty training ground that once belonged to team seven. His thoughts kept going back to Sakura & when he had first seen her when she came back from her mission with Anko, when he had returned to Konoha. She was so beautiful, but he being the ass he was didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't see it because then he'd realized that he screwed up by being with Karin. She even fought to be with him to show that she was worthy enough to be with him, she saved him from execution, & the rest of his team even if she didn't want nothing to do with them.

Even before he left she fought to be with him, but at that time he was only looking to have someone with a kekki genkai, & the only one was Ino. but she still fought for him but he didn't want someone without a kekki genkai to be his wife & the bearer of his children.

After he had left she still fought for him; he had heard about how she had defeated Akasuna no Sasori just to find out about Orochimaru, so she could find him. How she pleaded to let her help him find Itachi but he woulddn't here any of it.

She'd always fought so hard to be with him, to prove her worth to him. He just made excuses to push her away, all they ever led to was a heartbroken girl, a girl who would wake up the next day & try harder to win his heart. When he came back though he saw that that girl had grown so amazingly into a stronger, smarter, more beautiful girl, but Karin was the one everyone loved, & Karin didn't like Sakura, so everybody forgot her, he forgot her, replacing her with someone he forced himself into believing that was better.

After the announcement of his courtship with Karin, he remembered how she dissapeared into her house, he had followed her. Finding her naked collapsed body in the shower, her small form was shaking uncontrollably from the shock, her eyes pouring the tears she had held in for so long. She never even noticed him when he had found her, he couldn't say a word, how could anybody speak when the girl that loved them the most was having a mental brake down caused by the person they loved the most.

She never left her house for five months, five months she was either crying her hear out in the shower or she was crying herself to sleep. When she finally did come out she wasn't the same no more was she so lively, she was just dead, she had stopped living, she stopped going out, she stopped talking. She focused her attention solely on her training, on her strength, she stopped caring how she dressed and wore big black clothes, she stopped caring about her hair, her make-up, everything.

Haruno Sakura was no more, she had died the day she lost to Karin. Nobody saw her and the ones who did weren't people you wanted to get involved with, when you did see her though, she would only go to see Naruto even if he didn't care. They had created a monster, they turned the most innocent person into something they couldn't control anymore, they created another Itachi, possibly worst though.

Once they got her back from the Akatsuki though it all changed, she was going back to being that girl they all loved slowely but surely she was. But she was still not the same, she was even more beautiful, she was healthy mentally & physically, she was alive again, but she still didn't care about some stuff. Although she was going back to her oldself she was acting different still, she was keeping away from him, like he was a virus that would kill her if she allowed herself to get to close.

His wedding was something he thought would help his thoughts, stop from constantly thinking about her. How he was so wrong now all her wanted to do was go back in time, & fix it all, fix all the times he made her cry, all the time he pushed her away, kept her from feeling good about her self, he'd fix it all if he could go back in time. She had looked so gorgeous, they way she had done her hair, her make-up, the dress she wore, she really was a goddess, & he was a fool for believing she would hurt him all those years ago. Now he even if he did leave Karin he wouldn't have a chance to be with her, not when he had the Yondaime look alike swaying her.

Their sexual tension was so strong & they had just met, yet here he was putting the life back in her eyes with the snap of his fingers. He had seen that look in her eyes, it was the look he could make her have when he was actaully giving her a chance to talk to him when they were younger. That look that would make him realize how different she was, that look she had given the feudal lord had just sealed his fate, he had no chance to get her back.

_'One word my dear friend mistress.'_ Suigetsu's words rang through his head interrupting his thoughts.

* * *

**_Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with my newest story._**


	17. Chapter 17

Pein walked through the filled halls, all the recruits had been called in. After a few interrogation sessions with Nami they came to find that the leader of Me Suishoo had been kidnapping children since he ran away...all those years ago, he just happened to have an army larger than Konoha, Suna, & Iwa put together, which is the reason why they were getting all the recruits they had new & old. If this wasn't enough then that only left two options Sakura dies & their enemies get the scroll...or They some how convince Konoha, Suna, Iwa, & Taki, to help rescue her...he highly doubted that such a thing could be pulled off as well.

Life was becoming complicated more and more, never in his entire life did he imagine something like this happening. He had known that he was getting attached to Sakura in an emotional way, but he didn't realize that he was this attached to her, just the thought that the old man has her, probably raping her, making her fight without her chakra, cutting her in all sorts of places. It made him burn with rage and anger, he should have watched her more closely this wouldn't have happened him if he had.

Pein pulled at his hair as he walked towards his office, he was blaming it on himself again, & it was killing him at the moment...that damn woman just had to go and get kidnaped.

* * *

Sakura was dragged through many large & long halls, she looked like an expensinve slave slash whore. Yuu was dragging her by the back of her neck, his long claws digging into her flesh, his skin was ice cold, the devils touch was probably warmer than his. She had no idea where he was dragging her off to but, she knew that it probably had something to do with the chakra shield on her, this was the only time she was thankful that she decided to grow her hair out again. Her hair was long enough to cover the back of her neck...where her monthly sealing was located at.

Pein had been kind enough to allow her to continue with her sealings & unsealings when she was with him, and if his chakra formed a shield atop her skin then that could only mean that her monthly seal was the weakest point of the shield...she couldn't allow that old man to see the seal or the scroll was his.

* * *

Naruto sat on the window-sill in the Hokages towes. His cheeks stained from his tears, the tears that had been shed for Jiraiya...for Sakura. His heart ached at the thought of his sister, the sister he had abandoned when she needed him most, running away to help someone who didn't need him, just used him to break his sisters heart.

Karin that girl had known all along what she was going to do the moment she had set her eyes on Sakura, she knew that if everyone saw her differently than he'd be there & save her, take her in. She knew that once she was takin in by him then everyone would also warm up to her, allow her into their hearts. But she knew that at the time she was just a replacement for Sakura, as soon as the two meet Karin had made everyone love her, casting her spell on all of them, playing them like the idiots they were.

Sakura hadn't had a chance the day they meet Karin, the red-headed whore had stolen her life by the time she came back. Idiot, that's the only word that could desribe him, he was an idiot for allowing it to happen, he hadn't done anything about it when the game with Sakura had started he had been tricked by her charm.

All of them had been, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, the rookie nine, Gai's team everyone...and now they were paying for it.

* * *

Sakura was thrown into a black rusty cage, a very large cage...now she was felt like an animal. The cage was in the middle of the village...if that's what you wanted to call it, people men & woman & children...now she felt like a zoo animal that was just pulled away from the wild life that she was accustomed too. They just kept staring at her, whispering things back & forth about her looks, now she felt like a sideshow freak, life just wasn't fair. Then she felt the cage being lifted looking down she watched as the people become smaller, she could tell that it was hanging on a rope, that would soon enough begin to thin out & finally break...what god did she piss off?

"Now Sakura you will stay up there until we figure out a way to get that shield off...perhaps if we keep you from eating then it will help some, I'll be seeing you." Yuu said

"Yippee at least I get to bond with mother nature!" Sakura yelled back in a bitter sweet tone

"That's the spirit." Yuu said before he dissapeared from her view.

"What scorned goddess did I piss of when I was born?...and why the hell do these sociopaths have an old cage!" Sakura mumbled to herself.

* * *

Black ringed eyes stared at the black moon from their window, the grey iris duller than usual, eyes filled with nothing in them, eyes showing nothing. These were the eyes of the Akatsuki leader, the eyes that had killed many, fought many, & lead many.

"Pein, Madara wishes to see you." A female voice said from behind him.

Pein turned around to find his blue haired partner leaning against the door frame, the woman in front of him did not seem to be all there at the moment, she seemed lost in thought. It had been a week already & nothing had changed yet.

The moon was still the same, nobody was capable of using their chakra other than him & Nami, & the newest information they had recently gathered was leading them nowhere as well.

Brushing passed her he walked through the long halls, finally stopping when he reached his destintion. Opening the door he waited for the elder to notice him as he took his seat.

"Pein take a look at this drawing & tell me what you see." Madara said as he passed an opened scroll to the rinnegan user.

Looking at the parchment Pein looked at the drawing "I see dots in the shape of a cresent moon, with another lighter dot in the center then there are symbols on the far side of the light dot."

"Does it seem at all odd to you in any way?" Madara asked

An orange eyebrow lifted at the question. Looking back at the parchment he scanned the scetch again.

"The symbols seem more like kanjis if anthything." Pein replied

"Ah so you see it as well...I think this is a sealing technique...possibly for the scroll they need." Madara said

"If it's the sealing technique they plan to use then how do we have it?" Konan asked

"Well I've been thinking about what that Nao girl said, If they truly were tipped off by an unknown source that can obviously tell the future then how was it that they didn't see the Uchiha Massacre coming or see that the Rinnegan was to be reborn in this century, or anything else about what has happened in the past?" Madara asked the two

"Perhaps they didn't see it coming?" Konan replied

"Or perhaps they didn't tell them in the first place." Pein said

"Correct Pein...the source didn't tell them about the true future they twisted it, at first we thought Itachi had changed everything by killing the clan, but he didn't."

"Come again?" Konan said

"Those ancient symbols we found I just finished decoding them, the third chiefs & the chiefs after that of both the Kamata & the Haruno clans were being sent messages about the future from an unknown source as well, those symbols were the locations of were they hid the messages, which I had some recuits go to & they found them. So far from what I can tell...they're all from the same person...even ours has the same writing." Madara said

"So now we have another immortal walking around the five great nations & they can see into the future & we didn't know about this why?" Pein asked

"He's good at hiding his tracks, as far as I can tell it seems more like he's playing with everyone now. You see the messages to everyone else were far more specific about things, unlike ours. This persons describes what will happen at certains times & dates, they even decribe the emotions the person will feel." Madara explained

"It sounds like this person is a prophet." Pein said

"They onbviously are." Madara replied

"Well prophets all come from the Kamata clan, why would a prophet send messages to the Haruno clan?" Pein asked

"Perhaps they knew that they would marry or they planned for the clan to unite through marriage...that would explain why the Kamata just appeared in Yukigakure." Konon exclaimed

"Exactly! the last messages he ever sent to anyone was us that's when his wordings came out funny like it's all just a game to him, like this is the start of the game & whatever happens when this is all over is the end of the game." Madara said

"Now I think you've lost your mind completely." Pein said before he was interrupted by Deidara.

"Sorry for disturbing you but, one of my recruits said that this was supposed to be handed to you." Deiadara said as e walked into the room handing Madara a small folded piece of paper.

unfolding it carefully Madara read it out loud

"Akatsuki you have successfully found the scattered puzzle pieces, but there is still much more to be done. To rescue a damsel in distress, one must travel through the the coldest waters, & freeze over to the land of monsters. If you wait to long for you signal to be heard, then the damsel will no longer be a damsel in distress, but a sacrifice ready to be made." Madara read aloud

"Damn so in other words he won't tell us when the jutsu on the moon has been canceled he's gonna make us keep our focus on our chakra...great..just geat." Konan said

"I guess we better call the others & meet back in the meeting room then, meditation will be the best course of action." Madara said

"Madara-sama what about Nao hmm?" Deidara asked

"Take her out of the observation room & put her in yours until later, hopefully by the time we recover our chakra she'll have had enough rest to fulfill her end of the bargain." Madara replied

Deidara nodded his head before he left the room again.

"I think we should be worried about him, he's been hanging around that girl quiet a bit lately." Konan said

"He has but we shouldn't worry, she's no real threat to us." Madara said

"What if she turns against us last minute?" Pein asked

"Then we kill her, only she can choose her own fate." Madara replied before he too walked out of the office with Konan right behind him.

* * *

Sasuke watched as the stars flew by him, each one faster than the other. It was times like these that he was truly at peace, he had no hangover killing his senses, he had no woman nagging him or following his every move. No best friend to spoil the moment, nothing just peace & quiet.

Although his mind did keep wondering off into dangerous territories, such as Haruno Sakura, but since he talked with Naruto everything was better in his head with that subject. Perhaps he could convince the elders into allowing him in having a mistress, perhaps he could convince them into having a restraining order put on the Daimyo of Yukigakure keeping him at least a good three countries away from Sakura at all times.

No that was him dreaming again, that was highly impossible it was obvious that they loved the Daimyo so getting rid of him was much to complicated. Although stealing Sakuras heart before his filthy hands could even reach for it was something he was allowed to do, so now if the Daimyo was serious about Sakura he would have to compete with him for her, & it was as simple as that.


	18. Chapter 18

"The itsy bitsy spider walked up the water spout, down came the rain & washed the spider out, up came the sun & dried up all the rain, & the itsy bitsy spider crawled up the spout again." Sakura sang as she swung in her cage, she was starving & she wasn't ashamed to admit it, she hadn't eaten a thing, & the last thing she had eaten was some sushi at the Haruno estate right before she began to get ready for the wedding.

_**"Hmmm...Kura-chan, I believe we're gonna have a near death experience while we're here." Naka said**_

_"We're always getting ourselves into near death experiences what's so different about this time?" Sakura asked._

_**"That may be true but this time I feel Pein or whoever we usually get saved by wont be here to save us...or will be to late to." Naka said**_

_"Like I said what's so different about this one? I'm sure we'll find a way out this time." Sakura replied_

_**"Well someone's got there panties in a bunch." Naka said in a sing song voice.**_

_"I wasn't wearing any panties when we got kidnapped...& I'm not wearing any now!" Sakura screamed_

**_"Oh why not?" Naka asked_**

_"Because I was hoping that after the wedding reception Pein would finally give me some, I mean I was waiting for nearly a year to actually get physical with him & then when i know there's a chance that he may give in I GET KIDNAPPED!" Sakura screamed._

_**"So your mad because he didn't screw you to the point you saw stars?" Naka asked**_

_"Yes I'm mad because I didn't get screwed silly till I couldn't even walk." Sakura said as she sighed heavily_

_**"...Right, I'm gonna go now." Naka said as she disappeared.**_

Sakura sighed, she was bored, never in her life had she been this bored, she always had someone to entertain her even if they didn't know they were themselves.

"Ahh." Sakura screamed as the cage fell a couple of inches. Now it was tearing on her "This just keeps getting better & better with each step." Sakura said to herself

"Your telling me." A male voice said.

* * *

Pein stared out at the black moon, he didn't have to be with the rest seeing as he was the only one who could use his chakra, so he was here, on the balcony of the tower. Although he looked like he had no thoughts, he did many about Sakura, & many about the future & the past. The future he was curious about, would Sakura be dead, or would she be alive. If she would be alive, would she continue to be by his side? or would she leave him , now that the Uchiha brat has probably realized his mistake?

Then there was the past, his parents had died in the civil war, the old lady with the stand had also died. Jiraiya was now dead, Yahiko was mentally dead. He was surrounded by death from his past, that it may have been the reason why his present was so screwed up. Why his future was so unclear to him.

Yet the only good thing that ever happened to him was Sakura, even if they got to her too late she was still someone that could make him realize how much worse his life could be. She may have not bowed down to him like others did, but that was what he liked about her, she was blunt honest, she didn't care what others thought of her, but she did at the same time. She was surrounded by just as much death as him, & yet she had managed to stay as innocent as she did for as long as she could, up until the Uchiha kid returned. she even stayed innocent after she was raped, not even Konan was innocent after that.

Pein sighed, past, present or future he knew for a fact that he would be surrounded by death, it was a life of a god, a life he bound himself to. Was a god capable of loving someone? there were few he head of that did, but many who didn't, was he in love with Sakura, perhaps he was, some would consider his feelings for her as love possibly. Was he in love with her enough to change his beliefs? No that he was sure of.

* * *

Sai watched as all of the Jounins & higher ups gathered in the Hokage tower, they were gathering to discuss the current situation that was going on. One there was a black moon that was blocking all of their chakras, two Sakura had been kidnapped ... again, & three they just found out about an even more dangerous organization that also wanted to take over the world, was he missing anything else?

_'Nope.'_ Sai thought to himself.

"Hokage-sama I have a question." Sai said

Tsunade & the rest of the room turned to look at him. "What is it?" She asked in an almost tired voice. "How was it that the Akatsuki got in undetected?" He asked as his mind began to wonder a bit back to the reception ceremony.

Shizunes body twitched a bit, & it took all her will power to continue on biting her tongue, she made a blood vow never to tell a soul or her soul would be the price. Oh but how tempting it was, she wanted to see what their faces would look like if they found out that Sakura, the one they branded as a weak little girl, someone that wasn't worth anything was dating the Akatsuki leader. A man who controlled S-class criminals a man who won the civilwar with his on bare hands; Pein was interested in Sakura & it was obvious that he didn't wait to make his move. Oh how tempting it was.

"They were here to try & stop the elders from claiming me as the heir to the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke said

Shizune bit down hard enough that she whimpered in pain causing everyone to look her way. "What was that Shizune?" Tsunade asked

"...Ohhh...I don't believe that the Akatsuki came for something like that...it would be a waste of their time seeing as it is not part of their goal, I think they came for something else." Shizune said, Tsunade & the rest stared at her oddly for a while.

"It is true...but what could they possibly want other than Naruto that is here?" Tsunade asked

_'Nice save Shizune'_ Anko thought as she dug her nails into her wrist, the pain was bearable but it was a reminder to keep her mouth shut. Yes she too knew about Sakuras lover, only because she was their when he & the Uchiha had arrived at the Haruno estate, both looked as though they had been through hell & back, & that was something she knew for a fact she would never see again. Seeing as both men were very prideful people & they obviously did not like it when people they were unfamiliar with saw them in their most vulnerable state, but she understood why, she herself felt the same way with strangers. No she & Itachi were no strangers to each other, but they never exactly talked at all either, he was an Uchiha & she wasn't. He was not allowed to have relations, whether sexual or not, they were never supposed to be outside of the clan, everyone knew that. God how she wanted to slap his arrogant smirk off his pretty face when Sakura asked her to leave the room, so she & them could talk in private.

_**- Flash Back -**_

_"Oi Sakura what they hell are we doing here?" Anko asked as she ran to catch up to Sakura, the younger female was walking pretty fast as though she was in a hurry to find something, the reason she knew this was because over the years as the pink haired girl progressed in her trainings & got stronger she became a much lazier person, someone who actually like to take their time doing things, & even if others thought they were rushing it, to them they it was unhurried & boring._

_Sakura said nothing as she walked down the concrete streets of the Haruno estates, but Anko could tell that the girl was itching to say something by the way she kept scratching her palm._

_"...I thought I felt something." Sakura said._

_Anko lifted an eyebrow at what was said "Like what?" She asked, she wasn't as sensitive when it came to chakras like Sakura & the red-head were. "I don't know but I guess we'll find out if we find it." Sakura replied_

_The busty brunette finally caught up to the pink haired girl. "Sakura what was it you fel- Oh my god tell me I'm seeing things!" Anko said as she froze in her spot, staring straight at two of the most deadly Akatsukis known to the shinobi nations._

_Sakura said nothing as she ran past Anko & over to Pein, her hands glowed green as she came into contact with him, & Anko could only stare in shock at the betrayel that was playing out in front of her._

_"S..s..s..s...Sa...k..k..k.ku..ra..ra w...w..wh...wha.what's..g..g.go...going on?" Anko stuttered out._

_"Hime your beginning to get sloppy much to early in the game." Pein said as Sakura healed his wounds right there in the middle of the street._

_"Anko I'll tell you everything when I'm done with them just please help me get them inside." Sakura said as she wrapped Peins arm around her shoulder helping him walk towards her house._

_Anko slowly moved closer to Itachi & farther from her safety zone, Itachi looked like he was dying right there & he was so out of it that he said nothing as she wrapped his arm around her shoulder & helped him walk. During the walk to Sakuras parents home she said nothing, she couldn't say anything, the shock of Sakuras betrayal was frying her brain, but then when she looked up she could see the worry in Sakuras eyes as she talked to the orange haired man. She didn't know what they were talking about since they were whispering but she knew that whatever it was Sakura was about to go into a panic attack, just the way she was walking gave it away, her back was as stiff as a board & her aura was nothing but a mess, something no one other than her & Sai had ever seen._

_Soon enough they were inside Sakuras old house, Sakura had gone somewhere down to the lower levels of the house with the deadly Akatsuki leaving her alone in the dinning room with Itachi laying on the table, he seemed like he was going to dye any minute. That was until Sakura walked into the room with the now cleaned up orange haired leader at her side, arguing, & not even trying to hide what they were arguing about._

_"GOD DAMMIT PEIN!" Sakura yelled at him & it was that one scream, that made the man stiffen for a second on hand before he relaxed again, he must of done something to piss her off considerably, seeing as she herself had never heard her raise her voice like that._

_"Sakura...how about this, we'll make her sign a blood vow just like Jiraiya & Hatake did, & if I feel that I still can't trust her then I'll take care of the problem from there." Pein said through gritted teeth._

_Sakura said nothing for a little while but her arms dropped considerably as her posture relaxed, "Hand me the scroll when I finish up healing Itachi then." And with that the girl moved over to Itachi & took him off the table & placed him over the shoulder leaving her with Pein alone, with nothing to protect her from the man._

_His hands moved into handseals & in a puff of smoke there was a small scroll in his hands. He threw the scroll at her & she caught it staring at it for the longest before he spoke._

_"Chikai tamashi." The man said_

_And her eyes widened, she knew of the scroll, everyone knew of the scroll, but none had ever seen the scroll. It was a scroll that was said to be a myth since you were signing over your soul, which was why they named it that, it was exactly that, it was a soul vow. Once you signed it your soul belonged to another person, whether it was Kami-sama himself, or Kamin no Shi._

_"It is either this or death, & I probably won't be allowed to touch you, Sakura wouldn't allow it & she'd end up having to do it herself." He continued._

_"What's the pro's & cons?" Anko asked_

_"You follow whatever Sakura says, all my men have one of these so they can keep their recruits in their rightful places, if she believes she can trust you all she has to do it give you back your name, if she no longer does trust she, she only needs to erase it, I've already explained this to her though, & she understands completely." Pein explained_

_"All I have to do is follow Sakuras orders...no one elses right?" Anko asked_

_"Well not only Sakura but mine, & two others as well, but mostly only Sakuras, since you are here in Konoha & not Amegakure." Pein replied._

_She shakily unscrolled it, looking at the bloody signatures that were already in it, only two, but two of the most major betrayels in Konoha were made, she bit her thumb, & began to sign her name, when she finished she threw the scroll back at Pein & watched as he put it into his cloak._

_"It's a good thing you signed, if you didn't then Sakura would of had had to kill you, & then she'd be a mess of emotions which I could not handle." Pein said lazily._

_"...you scare me..." Anko said_

_"I've heard that many times already." Pein replied_

_...Two hours later..._

_Sakura walked into the dining room she was a bit sweaty, & had a good amount of blood on her hands. "He's in stable condition, but he needs to rest so I put him in one of the guest rooms for now." Sakura said_

_She sighed as she looked around the room boredly before her eyes landed onto Anko. "...Pein could you leave us alone for a bit I need to talk to Anko alone." Sakura said_

_Pein merely nodded as he brushed passed the pink haired kunoichi handing the scroll over to her. " Anko...-_

_"-Sakura what do you think your doing?! I thought you said you loved Naruto, I thought you said you'd do anything to keep him out of harms way!" Anko yelled_

_"...I am doing anything, I became a spy for Akatsuki to help him, Pein gave allowed Naruto to live for five years, & I've been researching everything I can on how to save him, Anko you have to believe me, you know me, I could never hurt Naruto, you know I don't do things without a logical explanation." Sakura said in a hurried whisper_

_Anko stared at her, the girl was right, she always did have an explanation for everything, & the girl was much to lazy to lie about a god damn thing. "...I..I be..believe you." Anko stuttered out, she was to much in shock from the truthful confession to actually speak right. Sakura sighed. "Yeah you know me to god damn well not too, just don't tell Pein that I'm trying to save Naruto, he'll go ballistic & kill me." Sakura said_

_"Oh okay." Anko replied_

_Pein walked back into the room."Sakura, we've been summoned." He said as he leaned against the frame._

_Sakura turned back around with a sad smile adorning her pretty face. "I thought he was the leader." Anko whispered._

_"...He is, we're being summoned by the other members." Sakura replied_

_"Oh."_

_"Gomen nasai Anko but you must go, I'll talk to you tomorrow & tell you more." Sakura said as she all but pushed anko to the front door._

_**- End Flash Back-**_

"Perhaps it has something to do with Haruno-san?" Jugo asked

"Sakura?! what would they want her for? she already raised there deceased members from the dead, & Uchiha Itachi probably already told them everything about Konoha." Naruto said.

"We know this Baka...but still he has a point Sakura fits into this somehow, I just don't know how, Pein could have easily caught you right at the reception seeing as he had his chakra & you didn't, but he didn't even try to & you were right there." Sasuke said

"The boys got a point Hokage-sama." Ibiki said

"If they came after Sakura why didn't Nagato try to capture her then when they revealed themselves. He had the perfect opportunity to." Kakashi said

"Another good point, but then that would mean that he wasn't here for Sakura." Sai said

"THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS HE HERE FOR!" Tsunade yelled as he punched her desk causing everyone other than Naruto to jump.

"Kami-sama only knows." Anko said

* * *

**Hey sorry for my very late updates but I'm very busy on this side of the screen, & then I'm grounded & only allowed on the comp. when I earn good points on my groundation, Uhh I'm sorry is all I have to say & if you lovely people forgive me then I'll write as much as I can when I get off of groundation which is on Sunday, but since my brother is staying in my room during the weekend I wont be able to use the comp. til monday but I will keep my promise to you all.**

**Please leave your reviews for this story. and my others**

**Midori Blossom.**


	19. Chapter 19

Konan looked around the circle she & the other Akatsuki members had made so everyone could be there when they realized they got their chakra back. As she looked around she realized one thing there was one person missing from there group that didn't have a pass from her to be away; Pein was allowed to be somewhere else because not only was he going through a difficult time, but, he was also the only one who still had there chakra, but the other person didn't.

"Where is Deidara?" She asked Madara.

"Don't know?" The masked nin replied.

"He never came back?" Sasori asked

Konan lifted a brow. "Never came back from where?" She asked

It was Hidan who answered this time "He went to put that prisoner away."

Konans eyes darkened at the newly gained information.

* * *

Deidara & Nao were on there knees facing each other, on his bed, bare naked. the blonde artist took in the sight that lay before him, long curly lilac colored hair, porcelain colored skin, grey eyes, plump lips, her breast were a good size they weren't big but they weren't small either. Her ass was in shape nothing really to complain about but it was perfect for him, He moved closer to her, meeting her lips with a feverish kiss, he laid her onto the bed, on top of the dark blue comforter.

Opened mouth kisses were placed down her neck and all the way to her most secretive place, His hands went to her thighs as they licked & sucked on the sensitive flesh as his mouth went to her lips. Licking her, she moaned out, he moved his right hand & stuck a finger into her now dripping core, he moved in n out as he continued to lick her bud, her hands flew to his hair, & they played with his long gold locks.

He pulled away & moved to lay behind her on his side as he lifted her thigh up & he pushed his throbbing length into her awaiting core. His lips went to her neck & proceeded to suck & lick the spot. His thrust were easy & gentle not hurried at all. The hand on her other side began to squeeze on her dusty breast, her moans were beautifully in sync with his thrust.

Deidara pulled out & pushed her down so she was now on her back, he flipped over so he was the one on top. This time when he pushed in his thrust were not slow, but much faster, harder, rougher, he was letting loose, & she didn't seem to mine.

The hands on her sides tightened as he continued to ram into her, Nao was screaming in pure bliss as she was dominated over by her blonde captor. The lips on his hands were licking at her sides, it was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt, it was kinky to her that this man on top of her also used those hands for pleasure. "Mmmm" She bit her lips as he hit ever so hard inside.

He pulled out again, & this time he flipped her over & bent her back as he pushed into her again this time it was a true scream as his hand also bit her ass. She dug her face into the pillow as he pushed in and out of her. She could feel that hot white sensation about to hit, & right when she was about to hit her ecstasy, he pulled out. Nao whined at the lost feeling, Deidara was now rubbing himself against her lips building up that pressure she had nearly hit again.

Again he pushed in when she was going to hit that feeling of bliss, & he took his time with her again. Slowly pushing into her n then slowly pulling out of her. Yet no matter how slow he was going she didn't care because that feeling was building back up again, & for some odd reason he was getting even harder.

She was tightening around him so much that it was driving him insane, Deidara let out a moan, as she continued to squeeze him, suck on him. He knew she had nearly came twice, but he wanted her to come hard, he was positive that he was going to pretty soon, very soon.

She clenched hard again, & he knew by the rippling he felt that she had cum hard especially by the scream she let out, she was just riding it out now. It was only a matter of time before he did. The blonde began to push harder, and faster.

Within second he spilled himself into her, filling her with an amazing warmth. He pulled out & fell onto the bed, she dropped as well. A content sigh escaping both of them.

Nao stared at him for a little while, he seemed different for some odd reason she couldn't put a spot on it but something was very different about him. She grabbed his hand & she felt it.

"You have you chakra back."

Deidara only stared & looked to his hand, he did the exact signs for a just & called his chakra up, he could feel it spreading & flowing in him.

That's when one of the scutpters exploded, he smiled as he looked at the now destroyed wall

"Get dressed I'll be back in a minute un." He said as he got off the bed & picked up his pants as he left the room putting them on as he did so.

* * *

Sasori jumped a bit as he heard the explosion, he lost his concentration. He opened his eyes & found that he was not the only one who had lost his concentration.

"What the hell is he doing up there?!" Kisame nearly yelled as he stood up.

"Well at least we know why he never brought a girl home, he probably likes to kill them all...It's actually quiet kinky once you think of it." Hidan said with a smirk.

they heard a door slam shut & running in no time at all Deidara was in the meeting room in only his pants as he tried to catch his breath.

What's wrong Barbie doll, did you kill the the pretty hostage?" Kisame taunted

"No not at all actually." Deidara replied quickly between breathes, finally his breathing calmed down.

"Our chakra is back yeah." He continued.

They stared at him for a while before they registered what he had said. "Well then go get dressed meet us back here with the girl & we'll leave in twenty." Konan said as she stood up & moved to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasori asked the higher ranked.

"I'm going to go inform Pein." She said as she walked out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her yeah?" Deidara asked as he turned to look at the others.

"I can't tell you I'm not a woman...go & get ready you all." Madara said as he also stood to leave the room.

"What the hell is wrong with those two yeah?" Deidara asked

"Barbie, just leave it, we'll never understand them." Kisame said as he pushed the blonde out of the room.

* * *

Sakura turned quickly only to scream again as the cage fell a few more inches closer to the ground, upon turning she found a very perculiar sight. Yashio her caretaker was also locked up in a very old and rusty cage, the senior with white hair, & aged old bluish green eyes, his wrinkles, he was cut up a few bruises here & there, his clothes were torn. He looked like he looked like he had been through the worst bar fight in the history of bar fights.

"Nagano-san, what happended to you!" Sakura asked, dumb question.

"I mean, well I think you know what I mean." Sakura rephrased her sentence.

"Sakura-sama, I know, some barbarians broke into the estate & began tearing the place apart for the books & for you I fought them off as much as I could but it was no use...there were to many of them, there chakra was much to different from ours as well." Yashio explained

"...They must have found the invitation for the wedding...That's how they knew how to find me, Kami how stupid am I, forgive me Nagano-san it was most likely my fault." Sakura explained

The old man smiled sweetly at her. "Don't worry about, I don't blame you, I just blame the man that created them." He said

"Nagano-san...how did they know where the books were?" Sakura asked as she thought more about it.

Yashio said nothing for a little while. "Like I said they tore the part aplace...well the parts you and the other two hadn't already torn apart." He said

Sakura sucked in a breath as the cage fell more inches. "Sakura-sama don't move, I think your cage has been triggered to fall everytime you talk or breathe to deeply."

"YA THINK!" Sakura screamed only to scream again as she fell a few more inches.

She looked up at Yashio questiongly, her mouth moved but no sound came out, yet Yashio understood her. "There are animals down there, I think once you hit the floor the cage will break open & the animals, that look like well at least I would think they are dogs, well I believe you will be there chew toy if you can't run fast enough." He said

Sakura puted, she was really starting to hate her life.

* * *

Pein watched as everyone ran outside, there was no rain, but it was still a little cold. Deidara came up with Nao pulling her by the arm. She threw a large scroll at him & he caught it. unrolling it he found it to be a very large map of what looked like an island.

"Haruno Sakura should be located in the center, that was wear they were preparing for the ritual, in the very middle of the island, but to get there we'll need to take the long route since the short one is much to dangerous." She said

"What's wrong with the short route?" Madara asked

"The short route is guarded by very large, very deformed & very hungry dogs." Nao explained

"What's so bad about that un?" Deidara asked

"These dogs if only eat once ever three weeks, which is every seven months here, & when they do eat it's usually a human being. Not only that but they're deformation is contagious, & it is from what I have witnessed a quiet gruesome & truly painful transformation, add to the fact that these dogs are at the most eight feet tall." Nao replied

"Is there anyway to get around them?" Sasori asked

"No that whole area is gaurded by twelve of them, that is why I said were taking the long route, the only thing we have to worry about are the sirens." Nao responded

"Sirens?" Itachi asked

"Yes, not sirens like mermaid sirens, more so sirens like there voice will catch you in a spell & if you are an enemy you will be forced to kill yourself, but as long as there are females there then it will be impossible for them to get you, seeing as a real human females aurau is much more stronger than there powers."

"Is there any route where there's nothing we'd have to get passed?" Kisame asked

"No, Otousan made sure that there is not possible way for anyone to get passed him without being detected."

"How are we getting there?" Konan asked

"Since I never took a certain Uchihas head back on a platter (Nao turned to glare at Itachi) I was not promoted so I was not taught how to open the portal, but there is another way I was taught incase my partner was killed."

"Which is?" Kakazu asked

"We need a boat, a very very fast boat, then we'll need to go to Yukigakure, 420, 200, is the longituded latitude when we get there then I'll give you the rest of the instructions when we get there." Nao said

"But that trip will take weeks we'll never make it in time." Madara said

"In this time yes, but in our time it will take only two hours, which means that if we leave here now, we'll have an extra hour, if you take this band off of me." Nao said as she lifted up her wrist to show the white band that was hanging around it.

"We'll take it off when we get to the boat." Pein said as he pushed her to move forward.

"Deidara, we'll need ten birds...Now." Madara said as he placed

Deidara did the signs and in no time at all there were ten giant clay bird ready to board.

"What are those?" Nao asked a little warrily.

"Those will be what we'll be traveling on to Yukigakure, I do hope your good with flying." Pein said as he dragged Nao buy the hand & threw her onto one of the birds.

"Sasori you & Hidan can be on this one." Pein continued as he walked away & got on a different one.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Hokages office & watched as the woman went though her drawers. "Ladies & gentle men we have word from an informant in Amegakure that the Akatsuki have taken off on birds somewhere, heading north, Uzumaki I want you to get a few teams & follow them, but do not let them know you are." Tsunade said as she loooked up at them

"Where do you think their all going?" Kakashi asked

"In the north is Yukigakure, but we are not for sure that they are heading there, they could just be stopping somewhere, I'm sure most of you have realized that our a chakra is back, this is our chance to get the Akatsuki & take them down, we can worry about what those hooligans are upto later but for now we need to eliminate this threat while we have the chance." Gaara said

"So when do we leave, the Akatsuki are flying we don't have anybody who knows how to summon animals that fly." Yamato said

"No but we do have someone that knows how to summon frogs...Naruto you will need to summon Gamabunton & have you transport all of you to the fire lands ocean, from there you will have Ino summon her dolphins in order to get you too Yukigakure." Tsunade said as she threw a very large box at Sasuke.

"Those are to help you breathe underwater out them on when your about to board the dolphins." She continued.

"Anything else we'll need to know?" Sasuke asked

"Come back alive." Tsunade said

"And I'll be accompanying you." Gaara added.

* * *

Sakura breathed carefully, as she stayed as still as she could, yet for some reason the cage was still falling on her. It was then that she realized that the cage was just going to keep falling because she wasa alive...& they wanted her to get beat up..well her skin at least meaning that, the dogs were there to scratch her up, all of this was just a more imaginative way of getting the damn chakra shield off her.

Oh yes she knew that was she was going to do was going to have to be thought out precisely.

_'Kami please for once can you prove to me that you don't hate me.'_ Sakura prayed her in head.

* * *

"Here." Sasori said as he handed Nao a pill she looked at it for a little while before she looked to him.

"What is is?" She asked

"What you guys don't use anything to replenish you chakra?" Hidan asked

Nao went back to staring at the little black pill. "We do but it's the water we drink, Otousan put something in the spring water in order for it to replenish our chakra, just one sip will have give you, twenty percent of your chakra back." She replied

"Well here we take those shitty things." Hidan said

"Take it & try to sleep, I'm sure your probably worn out, that room we had put you in was designed to tire you out once you left it." Sasori said as he watched Nao take a pill.

In no time at all the purple haired woman was out. "What the hell did you give her?" Hidan asked

"I mixed a sleeping pill with the soldier pill, the mixture, should replenish her chakra quiet fast but it should also, put her to sleep even faster." Sasori replied

"...You got anymore of those, Kakazu gets on my nerves with him constantly trying to rip my head off when I'm alseep while out on missions." Hidan said

"Yeah I have some back at the tower I'll give you a bag when we get back but it'll cost you." Sasori said

"Cost me! When the hell did you become Kakazu?!"

"When all of my creations were destroyed, that was alot of money & time I had put in." Sasori said

"How much you want then?"

* * *

Sasuke watched from the back as Naruto & Hinata talked quietly is was obvious that the two were talking about the _'what ifs'_, he assumed that was what all couples did seeing as every couple that was on the giant frog were talking, & he knew that Karin was probably wanting to talk about it as well, but he truly wasn't in the mood, & he didn't even know how to start such a conversation.

Besides if in the even Karin did die, he would be able to get Sakura back, & if he died somehow then he died, he wasn't just going to give the red head everything, not only that but in Konoha the only way a wife could get anything off of the deceased husband was if they had already been married five years, or had or was having a child. That was the only way unless he put it in his will, that she was to be given everything.

Of course he never wrote that in his will, & yes he had one, he didn't know a shinobi that didn't, he already knew where everything was going & who everything was going too. If he ever had a child he would put in what to do with them, & what they got, he was no idiot.

Naruto & Kakashi got a half of the Uchiha land, Konoha got the rest of the compund...& Sakura, Sakura, well he had put it in a long time ago that she would get anything she wanted.

No he had never taken it out, for some odd reason he couldn't take her out of the will, not matter how many times he tried to he still couldn't. He had done it when he left Konoha, at the time he didn't know if he was going to make it out alive or not, so he had made up a will. He knew one day that Naruto was going to become Hokage & he knew oneday the idiot was going to finally see Hinatas feelings, so he wanted to give the idiot somwthing he could own, the same went for Kakashi the man lived in an apartment smaller than the dobes, & he talked to his plant it wasn't right, he had to put him in.

Sakura though he never knew what the girl would have wanted to keep of his, so he out that that she was to have whatever she wanted. Her parents were still alive at the time, & she had seemed so happy, at the time he had not known that they weren't here real parents how could he, he didn't know until Jiraiya had told him & even then he didn't want to believe them.

It took him a while but he got the elders to hand him the file, & what a file it was, mission reports that Tsunade had never seen, health reports, examinations, exams, her pay check list. The girl hadn't touched a dime from either of her parents funds, & she never touched a dime from the checks given by the elders either, for a second he could only wonder what she was living off of, then he found the checks from the hospital & she had also saved her checks from when they were still known as Team Seven.

The girl had her own money & didn't depend on others, that was something he had never known about her. Then there were her examinations, well they weren't that good for a while there, she wasn't eating right for some odd reason, but then after a second look at her file when she came back she was healthier than ever before, he could only guess that a near death expierence motivated her to get in better shape. Then there were her actual exams, he always knew that there was a smart girl somewhere underneath the fangirl, but he didn't think she was that smart. His scores were beneath hers somehow, & he knew for a fact that he never lost any I.Q. points at anytime, but obviously the girl had gained alot of them.

Her reports always had a smudge of blood on them, her health exams were always right on time, yet for those exams she was always healthy, but never for her eaxamination.

The girl was more different than he could've ever guessed why she never wanted to show that side of her was beyond him, now he wanted to give her all he had, but he knew she wouldn't take anything from him. She didn't even want to stay in the same house as him, or even eat at the same table, he really screwed up.

How was he suppose to clean up such a mess it wasn't as easy as it would seem. First he had to actually get her to hang around him, then he'd have to get her to actually have to say five words, then a sentence, then a paragraph, then hopefully he would have her conversating with him , but all after the baby steps, then he'd have to take baby steps just to get her to hang out alone with him.

He really didn't have a chance against the Daimyo,the man had the woman looking at him dreamily, & they had just meet!

It wasn't fair, at all he realizes how amazing she truly was to him & she moves on finally, it truly wasn't fair at all.

* * *

Sakura slowly turned the bolts with her nails, yes her nails, her once perfectly manicured nails were now covered in rust, she had paid good money on her manicure, & now she was going to have to get it done all over, not to mention a hand massage this was more tiring than it looked.

Sakura moved again and this time she held back a scream as the cage began to fall at an impressive speed, she got up quickly & looked down, only to find quiet big & deformed dogs right there. That wasn't in her plans, she opened the cage more when she saw a cleared spot, & she took the oportunity to jump out of the gate.

There was no more a huge crowd, but there was still gaurds that were running towards her, with long pointy staffs. This wasn't fair.

One od the gaurds were a real young & by his facial expression he was inexpierienced & quiet scared at the moment. She ran at him & he stopped where he was at, he stood his ground shakily but soon he fainted, she took the weapon & began to fight the others off, she smelled smoke & when she turned around she saw Yuu right in front of her, she was tripped during her distraction & she fell to the grund.

His kick to the stomach was the last thing she felt before it was lights out.

_Thirty minutes later..._

Sakuras eyes fluttered open only to find that her hands were tied & hanging above her head, she was now hanging upside down from a rope, that was hanging right above jumping deformed dogs, that were jumping because she was their food.

"You really fucked me this time Kami." Sakura said to herself.

* * *

**_Ahh There it is, I hope you all like it this is, the intro to one of my favorite parts of this story next chapters gonna be a real good one, I think you'll really like it. Also don't forget to check out my other stories & review them_**

A mission to remember.

Eternal Flame.

Him.

Yes I stole your boyfriend

Confrontation

_**Also I'd liked to thank **_

_**Sadistic-Bitch**_

_**BoomchickaBoom**_

_**Shadowsfall4eva**_

_**Animedemon8004**_

_**scarlet mirror**_

_**bellacullen3**_

_**gothic Saku-chan**_

_**Ben's Wife**_

_**Sesshomari**_

_**ItaDeiPei**_

_**XxFlyleaf FanxX**_

_**Sinistera of the Akatsuki  
**_

_**Shadow Miko**_

_**sasusakuluvers4ever**_

_**And if I didn't put you down & your a long time fan I'm sorry, I just put down the people from last chapters reviews, but maybe if your on this chapters you'll make it on the list since I'm like getting tired of typing at the moment I'll see you around...see ya.**_

_**Midori Blosson**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Dammit Dammit Dammit!" Naka screamed**_

_'Oh now you you realize were in deep shit.'_ Sakura replied

_**'I'm telling you this was premeditated!'**_ Naka responded

_'Well of course it was, if it hadn't had been then I highly doubt we'd be hanging from this damn rope.'_

**_'No I mean, it must have been like thought about & planned for centuries!'_**

_'Where the hell were you when I realized he's our eight great grandfathers nephew?!'_

_**'Not paying attention at all I was to busy thinking about how nice this would be for a palace that Pein-kun & I would someday live in, after he rescued me of course.'**_

_'I do hope you remember you had just told me a few hours ago that we weren't going to get rescued in time!'_

_**'Oh yes I remember saying that...but a girl can dream right?'**_

_'Geez your useless to me right now.' _Sakura thought as she continued to swing back and forth on the rope.

* * *

Pein watched from the deck of the ferry as they passed into the territory of Yukigakure, it was now time to get the girl to work, it would only be twenty minutes until they reached the coordinates she had given.

"Pein, Nao has given us more instructions." Madara said as he walked over to them.

Pein turned his head to find the elder leaning against the railing starring at him. "What are the directions?" He asked lazily.

"She said that when we get to the spot then we must not panic...nor should we mess with the boat, as well as we must hold onto something & stay as still as possible, plus we must freeze our chakra into place." Madara replied

"Odd directions." Pein said

"Yes quiet odd, Deidara is watching her right now though so if she tries anything he'll know."

"Madara, he has officially become intimately attached to the girl, I don't believe he should be the one to watch over her." Pein said

"Yes I know but if she truly is playing with us, she'll attack him first & he'll learn his lesson."

"So cruel Madara don't tell me that you & Konan are having trouble again." Pein said with a smirk.

"Watch it boy...besides our problems are none of your concern."

Pein scoffed he knew everything that went on between those two, how, Konan always tells him anything. She claims that he's the only one that actually listens, his guess, the girl isn't allowed to talk with any other men besides him. Madara does seem like the type that gets quiet jealous fast.

"It's time." A female voice said from behind them.

Turning around the two men found Nao standing behind them in the assigned white suit, staring out at the water. She looked back up at them "I need one of you to take this damn wrist band off or else I wont be able to do what I need to do in order to get where we're going." She continued

Pein pulled out a kunai as he walked up to her, slicing the small band in half, just as easily he would do with paper. He watched as she bit her thumb & began to do hand signs, he knew some of them, most of them, but there a few he was not familiar with & in no time at all she hit her fist against the flooring of the ferry.

He felt a tingle rise up his spine, he wasn't sure if it was the jutsu or if he was getting anxious. Konan walked out & it looked as though she had seen a ghost, turning around, he found what everyone was walking out to see. They were headed for a whirlpool, one that hadn't been there a second ago.

"Now this is where we all grab a hold of something, stay as still as a rock, & freeze your chakra or else you wont live through this!" Nao yelled as she ran to the rail. Pein turned around & did the same, as did everyone else on the ferry.

They waited for them to drop & when they did, their stomachs went up, they went round, & round, & round, & around until the swirling stopped.

It was like a ton of electricity was coursing through their bodies, like a giant wall of water had hit every part of their bodies. It was painful, it was all together the weirdest thing they had ever felt. Then the spinning in their heads stopped, their stomachs dropped, & the pain melted away as though it was ice.Nao was the first to let go of the rail, she walked back carefully & it was clear that once they let go, and began to move quickly there would be major consequences.

"Don't move to fast, you'll feel a bit of nausea, now walk gently over to the left side, then I want you to count to three then when you hit three jump." Nao said

And she did just that, & they heard a splash of water as well, Sasori & Hidan were the first to try. "The water here from what she says will give us back twenty percent of our chakra." Sasori said before he jumped

Then they all begun too.

* * *

Sasuke & Naruto watched from the bottom of the water as the Akatsuki members began to dive into the water, it was the oddest thing but one minute there was a clear straight ocean, & the next they were in the middle of a whirlpool. It truly was the oddest thing any had ever seen.

Naruto heard something on his side & when he turned around he found Sasuke gesturing to him, the Uchiha wanted to wait for them to leave the shore & they'd continue their hunt from there. The blonde nodded his head, holding up his hand to let others know to stand down & wait.

They swam forward some more, and a little bit more until there heads were popping out of the water, watching as the Akatsuki walked out of their line of sight.

Naruto took off his mask "I say we get Shinos bugs to follow them & see what's going on." He said as he walked out of the water and onto the shore.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." Sasuke replied as he motioned for Shino.

The very weird, quiet man stared at them, waiting for them to say something. "Shino we'll need you to follow them, but make sure that those things stay very close to them, we have no idea where we are now." Kakashi said, the mysterious man disappeared

Now all they had to do was wait a few minutes to catch their breathes & well wait.

* * *

"Nao where the hell are we un?" Deidara asked as he pulled Nao by the arm.

"This is just the flat area, were all the soldiers live, no one is here though so you don't have to worry." Nao said as she made her way to a different part of the tent like apartments. They followed, her flat was a bit smaller, although it fit all of them.

"What are we doing here?" Pein asked

"Well I don't know what your doing in here but I'm going to get dressed real quick, I don't know how you expect me to run around in such an outfit." Nao said as she disappeared behind a brown curtain.

She reappeared again wearing loose fitting brown pants, with the shinobi signature black boots, her shirt was a tan color, & only a small eye hook kept the two materials together, a wide low cut V on the top & an even wider higher V on the bottom, & the V's were connected by damn eye hook. Konan did not approve.

Although since Konan was at the moment the only non Haruno woman in the group, the men really didn't care what she thought.

"Now we can go." Nao said as she walked out of the flat. They once again followed

"The flats are as you can see on the hillside, but they are on the inside of the hill, so know one can see into here. We are going into the middle of the island, which is only a three miles from where we stand now." Nao explained as she walked down the empty pathway.

"Where is everybody?" Kakazu asked

"In the center of town watching Haruno Sakura, or if they are not watching they are inside the temple, seeing if another message will come." Nao replied

Pein & Madara stopped walking "Another message?" Madara asked, The others as well stopped walking.

"Yes, a few weeks after Otousan defected from the Haruno's a letter was somehow sent to him, telling him of the future." Nao explained

Pein closed his eyes & sighed. "Who's side is this mans on, ours or there's?!" Konan asked

"I really don't want to know." Pein said

Nao continued walking again, not caring if they followed or not.

* * *

Sasuke & the others ran their way through the forest, Shino & his bugs were right there with them during every step they took & every word they said.

Sakura was here, the Akatsuki came to get Sakura, why there was nothing they needed from her, she had nothing else that was valuable to them. Madara was hiding something from him, & it was about Sakura, yet he had no clue where she fit into their plans.

Tsunade was not going to like this, she would definitely explode when she heard that Sakura was somehow connected to the Akatsuki.

He quickened his pace there was no way in hell that he was going to let anything happen to her again.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Sakura screamed as one of the disgustingly deformed dogs jumped higher than she thought they could, it seemed as though they were truly hungry.

She tried to pull herself up, but only fell back, she hadn't climbed a rope in such a long time, it would seem that if she ever made it through such an experience she would definitely add this to her training regimen.

Another dog began to jump just as high as the other.

* * *

The Akatsuki reached the center of the island just in time to watch a pink haired girl climb a very long rope, to get away from very deformed dogs.

"You weren't kidding when you said they were deformed." Madara said

Nao said nothing she could only watch as the girl she supposed was Sakura climbed the rope, pulling herself up all the while trying to keep her lower torso from being chewed off.

Pein smirked as she made it to the top of the branch where the rope was tied at, he always knew there was a reason why he had been so attracted to her. _"Oh fuck!"_ They heard Sakura scream, & she fell off of the wide branch. Although she caught herself from falling anymore, there were guards that had been hidden up there, now trying to cut off her fingers.

It was then that the Akatsuki noticed what she was wearing. "I swear that woman is just way to perfect to be human." Hidan said.

"Will you shut up, we need to find out how to save her, or else I'll never learn that damn lullaby!" Konan said

To late Sakuras fingers gave out & she was falling.

* * *

Sasuke wanted to ran & catch her but Kakashi & Yamato were holding him back, while Gaara & Sai were trying to restrain Naruto, how were they going to just let there old teammate & companion just become a hideously deformed animals chew toy!

She was getting closer & it all turned slow motion for Sasuke, as he watched her fall to her soon to be death. He had to run but they weren't letting him go, Naruto looked as though he was going to loose all self control, & the Akatsuki didn't seem to want to move, why didn't anyone want to save her.

A person hidden beneath a black cloak, came swinging from one of the tree vines...catching her as he crossed to their side of the square. They disappeared from their line of sight but it seemed as though they had more enemies to worry about. Sasuke though as many of the people who had attacked at the reception came marching into the middle of the island

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find soft black hair in her eyesight, she was gonna hyperventilate with the way she was breathing; she focused on calming down & prayed to every single go she knew of too not let it be someone who wanted to kill her.

They stopped moving & Sakura came back out of her mind to find that she was being placed onto another wide branch, the person turned around to leave but then they stopped, & turned to look at her.

"...how...when...why is your hair ...Yashio?!" Sakura stumbled on her words as she stared at her caretaker.

The man with black hair that resembled Yashio took off his hood & bent down next to her. "My real name is Minsheng...Kamata."

Sakuras eyes widened. & she puked, The man in front of her was...she looked back up & found that eyes technique given by the gods activated...the grey with the black rings, everything was the same as Peins.

The Rinnegan user sighed as he rubbed Sakuras back "Dear child you have no control over your kekki genkai do you?" The man asked

"Who else knew of you?" Sakura whispered out.

"Your parents did, but it was only because your mother saw into your future." Minsheng said

Sakuras head snapped up & the old man chuckled "Didn't you read the books?" He asked, Sakura shook her head.

"You were born a prophet just like your mother was, add to the fact that you got the kekki genkai of your fathers family, you could be more powerful than me myself someday...& I can control the planets." The man continued

"You lie." Sakura said

"I would never...I'm sure you get those feelings when you know something is about to happen...& you always get it right, haven't you ever wondered about that?" He asked

Sakura said nothing as she backed up more into the tree. "Hmmm...well then it looks like I'll have to awaken all of your powers." Minsheng said as he slapped his hand on Sakura head.

Sakura screamed.

* * *

Everyone froze at the scream, when they looked around they noticed one thing, Sakura was not there. Naruto & Sasuke watched as the Akatsuki were the first ones to run towards the scream, after a minute or two they followed, & so did the others.

* * *

Sakura cried even harder as a sword was pushed into her body & pulled out so slowly. finally the Rinnegan user let go of her head & backed away from her. he reached into his cloak to pull out another folded one. "I'm sure your parents wouldn't want you running around in such an outfit." He said and he disappeared from sight leaving Sakura with a terrible headache & her first prediction.

She looked down at her stomach to find that her wound was bleeding horribly, she tried to call her chakra out, but it still did not work, she tried again, and again, and again. She had seen everyone use there's so why couldn't she.

Looking to the cloak she found a small note on top of it, she picked it up & read it.

_**'Will they found out about me, Yes, who will tell them, not you. They were to late, when you are finished with this, that monster you hate will burn the mark on you. A goldfinch will be killed in order to prevent the dawns from eternal darkness. What to do, what to do, you will know if you remember what you saw, if you don't then of well, oh well.**_

_**I am not doing this because I see it as a fun game, I am doing this because this is what I am suppose to do in order for sleep to claim this body, this mind, & these eyes. You were meant to help, the unborn child is my demise, I will never hurt you, you are one of my children.'**_

"A letter...we've been waiting for a letter all this time, & you got one." A voice said above her.

Sakura looked up & dodged a hit from Yuu, "When did you receive a letter?" He asked as he swung his sword toward her, he cut her, she winced at the sting. He threw the sword pinning her shoulder to the trunk of the tree.

"Where are the books of the Kamata & Haruno clans?!" He asked angrily.

"Sakura pulled at the sword but it would not budge. "Fuck you!" She said as she spit on his face. Yuu slapped her.

* * *

Pein watched as the man with the white hair dared to touch Sakura in a way not even he would.

_"Where are the books?!" _He asked again

_"Go fuck yourself." _Sakura said as she spit out blood, this time Yuu pulled out a kunai & slashed her stomach. Sakura bit her lip as she held back a scream.

_"You dare disrespect me."_

* * *

_"I don't respect people who send out men to rape me!" _Sakura hissed out, Sasukes eyes widened

The man began to laugh as he slashed her arms up, then pulled out the sword from her shoulder, Sakura fell to the ground

_"You know I was expecting more from you, the man you didn't kill that day had talked so highly of your strength, yet here you are, in a position not far from that one, but no your not showing me your skills."_

* * *

Anko sucked in a breath as Sakura looked her way, the younger girl was a vicious little thing when she wanted to be, & when those eyes darkened, Anko knew that they were going to see why so many people feared her now.

_"I wonder...why you kept those insolent fools alive, when you were asked to become part of the most feared organization in the world? Why do you care so much about these...humans, when all they want to do is watch you suffer, the boy you had once loved, left you on a cold bench not caring if you got hurt or not, then the next time you see each other he tries to kill you, yet you still loved him. You saved him from persecution & he never repays you for it, not even a thank you." _

* * *

_"Shut up." _Sakura whispered, Sasuke froze.

_"What about that Kyubi, you kept not only his wife alive, but his unborn child as well, did they ever say thank you too you? Have you even gotten too see their child you saved? Perhaps these people you love & treasure so much know what you really are, what you are really capable of, what you did after you found out what was left in your body."_ Yuu said as he kicked Sakura in the stomach

Sakura fell onto her stomach _"I know what your trying to do & it wont work." _She replied as she tried to get up.

_"Of course you know, you were trained in the art of torture, what they did too you in those nights was nothing compared to what I or anyone else has ever done."_

_"I gave permission to that, that was training, you are doing this to brake me , the weaker I become in my mind, the weaker my body becomes, & the weaker the shield will become...but I'm not an idiot." _

_"No your not, but tell me, if it's not working then why do you want me to be quiet? Is it because this is working, you are breaking...It must be working since you want me too stop." _Yuu said as he picked Sakura up by her hair & slammed her into the tree.

* * *

_"Listen one, Listen all, does anyone here know what one of the worst sins to commit is?" _Yuu yelled out, Pein said nothing he knew where this was going.

_"The worst thing in the world a person could do is kill an unborn child." _He continued.

Pein closed his eyes, _"And this little thing here, this Haruno Sakura, did just that, she concocted a poison & drank it, so that there would be a higher chance of Uchiha Sasuke choosing her over the Rose of Konoha." _

**-Flash back - **

_"Tell me about your scar." Pein asked as he held Sakura_

_"Why would you want to know about that it's just a scar." Sakura said as she tried to pull away from his emmbrace, he tightened his hold on her._

_"I want to know because it's a fascinating scar, I also want to know because you seem to fear the memory of it."_

_"It's not exactly a memory I like, nor am I fond of, so please just ask another question." Sakura begged as she turned in his hold facing him now with those spellbinding eyes of hers._

_"No...that would be considered giving into you, at this moment I will not do that, I want answers & you'll give them to me." Pein ordered, he watched as Sakura thought up a way to get out of it, how her eyes moved, thinking of all the possibilities, of all the schemes,of the after affects, the side effects._

_She meet his stare with her own, her eyes were cloudy, sexy she brought her lips to his but she did not kiss him. "So dominating Pein, your the only person who's been so straight forward, & so demanding with me, it truly does suit you." She said gently against his lips._

_As much as he loved the way she was talking, he also could not stand the way she was acting. He threw her off of him, & climbed on top of her, pinning her beneath him; her eyes went wide, & he could name every emotion that swam in them. Fear, lust, anger, passion, happiness, more anger, & more fear. His nose traced her neck all the way down to the valley of her breast, a moan escaped her pretty lips, and he painfully grabbed at her thigh, she hissed & hit against his chest wanting him to let go of her._

_"Hmmm Sakura, seducing me to change the subject wont work at all, you see I already know how you got that scar." He said as he let go of her thigh & looked back up at her, he traced her lips with his thumb, her breathing was ragged, her eyes were glossy, she closed them._

_"You see what it is, is that I want to hear the story from you, not from anyone else, but from these lips that you've kissed me with, that you've spoken to me with. If you try to seduce me again, you will see a side of me that you will hate & fear for the rest of your life. I can be evil when I want too, but with you I don't want too, & I don't want you too force me too." He continued, he let go of her lips before he leaned down, kissing them with so much force that it left Sakura at a lost for words._

_He untied her sash opening her kimono revealing the black lace lingerie she wore beneath the dark green material. He could feel the heat that was radiating off her skin, he smirked down at her, she had known from the second he said no how to get her way with him, it was working too, she had him in the palms of her hands. He knew now how to get her to talk, but he didn't like rushing things._

_"How about we make a deal then...you tell me, & I'll give into your wishes." Pein said as he kissed her stomach, she mewed, & squirmed._

_"You would do that?" She gasped out, as he gently traced her stomach._

_"Mmmmm Hmm." Pein hummed against her skin, he pulled back & put her on his lap, kimono open, her lingerie fully exposed._

_"You are so sad." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Peins smirk broadened_

_"Now tell me, or do you not want me as badly as your allowing your body to say you do?" He asked as he kissed her neck. He heard her sigh._

_"... Me & my partner Mitarashi Anko were coming back from a mission, I don't know how or when it happened but somehow we were separated. We had been coming from the bamboo forest...we had stayed so close together, we knew that it was fairly easy to get lost there. I found out that day that the rumors of the forest were true, the bamboo trees really do make it to where you can't use chakra. I tried & I tried to locate her but I couldn't (Sakura wiped a tear from her eye) That's when they appeared, black cloaks, and pure black masks, they had ambushed me, before I knew it, I was hanging from a chain. For four straight hours that one man continued to slowly slice me open, and with every slice he finished he would then take a piece of bamboo, put it up to the fire they had made, then place it on my cuts-_

_"Why would they do that? That would close the wound." Pein interrupted, Sakura narrowed her eyes angrily at him before she spoke again,_

_"I don't know Pein, I wasn't asking any question at the moment." She said viciously._

_Pein placed his pointer finger against her lips "No need to get angry, I won't interrupt again." He said as he took his finger off her lips._

_"...I had gotten out my chains, but they caught me again, they started beating on me, and when I could not get up..._

_"They raped you." Pein said as his grip tightened on her hips._

_Sakura wiped her eyes again."Not exactly a favorite for a girls first time, nor is it something I prefer speaking about."_

_More tears spilled out of her eyes, this time it was Pein who wiped them away with his thumb. "What happened after that?"_

_"After that I don't know, everything just went black, the only thing I remember was Anko screaming my name for me to wakeup, I was in the middle of the clearing where I had been ambushed, with not one scratch on me, the cuts were already scars. It was like I just had a really bad dream. But eight weeks later my hoping it was a bad dream came to an end, I was pregnant, but there was an even worse thing I found out after that...When Shizune had done my examination she found that my pelvis was shattered, it turned out that if I had kept the baby then it would most likely be born deformed, or even be born as a stillborn. I was to make a choice have the baby, or have them abort it." Sakura said as she started shaking._

_Pein could tell that she was trying her best too not cry she was holding back alot of the tears she wished to let flow, but he could tell she wanted, needed to tell someone of what happened all those moons ago._

_"That night I went home & thought about my choices ... It was either kill the baby, or give birth to a child that will either be dead, deformed, or both when I have it... I couldn't allow myself to allow people to criticize & scrutinize the kid, so I made a poison ... I would have kept the baby if it wasn't going to be the way it was, but I couldn't punish the kid for my mistakes."_

_It wasn't a surprise to him that she wanted to keep the baby, but it was a surprise that she caused herself to have a miscarriage, for the unborn child's sake, not for her own sake but for the babies sake, she didn't want the child to be judged, she didn't want him to go through life always being the odd one out._

_" ... You know, I can't blame you for what you did, I'm sure any other woman in your position would have done the same thing, there's no reason for you to cry over such things that happened so long ago."_

_"Yes but others did, ... some of the other nurses found out about me being pregnant, & around the same time Sasuke had come back with that girl, so when they had heard that I had, had a miscarriage, they had thought I had purposely did it so I could get Sasuke to like me more ...It's funny actually, I spent so many months crying over the fact that Sasuke had chosen her over me, & yet I never cried a tear when I killed a part of me."_

_Times like these were rare with her, she hardly ever wanted to speak about her past life, her personal life, yet here she was telling him something so sacred to her. He liked it, the fact that he had her all to himself now, the fact that he would be able to hear more stories from her later on. He stared at her for the longest, she truly was a beautiful woman, even when she cried she was still beautiful, which was a hard task to defeat. His lips meet hers, he knew she needed him and even if it means to make her feel better he'd push his plans to the side for her._

_**-End Flashback - **_

That was a little before Sasori & Deidara had interrupted them, Pein sighed as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Sakura froze up, how he knew what she had done was a wonder to her. "No ... I didn't do it for him!" She screamed

"But you admit that you killed the baby, by forcing your self to have a miscarriage." Yuu said

"I had no other choice!" She cried.

"Oh yes you did, you could have kept the child."

"That's not true!" She screamed again.

* * *

Sasuke could only watch as Sakura was being broken right in front of them, he hadn't seen her like this for the longest time, yet here she was just like the old Sakura crying & trying to defend her honor... what was left of it anyways. He looked away, he didn't know why but he couldn't watch anymore.

* * *

She was slowly buying her time she could feel her chakra coming back to her, she could've always just used Mai megumi but there was a side effect to that, she's never used her twice in one month. It was already stressful using it one a month, she'd be classified as anemic if she used it again.

She tried to get up again, only t lean against the bark of the tree. "If the baby would have been born with no problems then I would have given up on Sasuke then & had the baby (She sighed) but it didn't turn out that way though."

"Then why did you kill you blood?"

"I killed it because I would not put a child through such a life where people would look at him & call them a bastards child, a child of a rapist, I wouldn't have people look at him as a freak because he was born deformed, & I would not just go through pregnancy knowing that there was a slight chance that the baby might even be dead!"

She had no weapons & she was low on chakra...there was nothing more she could do but call her out.

Within seconds she could feel the power that was within the sword she was now holding in her hand.

* * *

Naruto watched in awe as Sakura stood up finally, she was holding the black sword that she had used last time, & she stabbed the man.

_"Why wont you die?!" She screamed_

_"I was informed by a little message that the dance of a goddess could be a fatal dance for me, so I prepared for it."_

* * *

Sakura pushed it in deeper. "That's impossible, you'd have to go to the devil himself, & have him take your soul out, in return you'd have to become his slave for all eternity." She spat out.

Yuu smirked "What do you think I did, but unlike some others idiots, I killed the devil, crowning myself as the god of death."

"You are a complete fool then." Sakura said as she took the blade out of his stomach, taking a few steps from him.

"You have the scroll, give me it now." Yuu said as he took a step towards her

"I have no such thing." Sakura replied

She hit the bark of the tree again. "You see Sakura even if you get away right now, I will keep coming after you, I will eliminate any threat, or anything that comes in my way...You will give me that scroll."

Sakura looked into the trees, locking her eyes with his.

* * *

Kakashi watched in muted fascination as Pein dropped onto the branch in the back of Yuu, the man must of none that he was coming because as soon as Pein landed Yuu took a hold of Sakura as he turned her around and held her hostage.

_"Well what do we have here, Hmm kill her or loose your men, or keep me alive I kill her and you loose your men, wither way you loose your men."_ Yuu said

Yuus hand began to rub up & down Sakuras neck, then he froze. "Now what is this that I feel on your skin ... could it be another seal?"

Kakashi saw Sakuras gulp. "Would this mean, that, this is a weak point of the shield?" Yuu asked

In a blink of an eye Sakura was facing Yuu, his hands glowed brown as he put his hand on Sakura neck, she cringed in pain. Her sides began to reveal seals that glowed white, and the one deal that stood out to ever body was the one that said _'unsealed'._

Yuu growled as he slapped Sakura away, she fell into Peins arms. _"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE SCROLL?!"_ Yuu screamed

Pein pushed Sakura out of the way and stood in front of her. 'Why is he protecting her so much?' Kakashi thought to himself.

Pein's eyes narrowed. _"What did you do?!"_ Yuu said before his neck was slashed open, he fell to the ground and his body lit up into flames.

* * *

Sakura covered her mouth, she badly wanted to puke again, she closed her eyes and swallowed a sob. The flames disappeared, and nothing was left, there was no body, no ashes, no burnt corpse, nothing, there was no burn bark, the tree was in one piece still.

Pein turned to look at her and she knew what he was going to to and he turned to look at the Konoha shinobi, as he looked at Naruto.

A scream was emitted from the blonde as a two large gashes appeared on his stomach. "NOOO!!" She screamed as she ran too Naruto, Pein grabbed her arm & pulled her into him.

"Watch as he dies." He whispered in her ear, she knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews...**

_**jackie-chan1230**_

BOOMchickaBOOM

sakurablooms1

scarletmirror

lilymoonflower

9tailedmonfoxonbu

ch1b1-ch4n

ItaDeiPei

bellacullen3

Gothic Saku-chan

Sadistic-Bitch

XxFlyleaf.FanxX

sesshomari

nekozr

TheWeird'n'Mindful

uchiha miyo

Ben's Wife

10tealeaf


	21. Chapter 21

"Watch as he dies." He whispered in her ear, she knew what he was doing.

Naruto fell to the ground, as he screamed in pain, his chest was bleeding profusely and the gashes were wide open showing everything, Sakura allowed a few tears to fall as she turned away from the sight. Peins grip tightened on her, he leaned forward and his lips moved against the skin of her neck, words were mumbled for her to know, but it didn't matter anymore she knew it all already.

_'They'll kill you if they found out your keeping them alive, to stay in this world he'll need to leave this world for only a little while, bind him to you, and they wont hurt us, they wont hurt you.'_

He moved her hair to the other side as he nuzzled into her neck, his piercings stabbing into her skin, she wanted to lean into him, turn to look at him, feel his lips, taste them. She couldn't though, Konoha was starring at them at her, she let another tear fall from her eye, Pein let go of her arm and reached up turning her face to look at him, wiping her tears with his thumb, their eyes clashed, and he looked back at Konoha, at Naruto.

"Go to him." He said in that dead voice, the voice he used on his men, the voice he used with his enemies.

He let go of her and pushed her forward, and she ran to Naruto, ran to her brother with his wife screaming and crying above his dead body. She was grabbed again this time by Sasuke. "What the hell is going on!?" He hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Let go of me." She cried.

"WHAT ARE YOU TO THEM!" He yelled this time

"She is the reason we are alive ....... if she dies, so do we, that is the only reason she is still alive, and if you let her go the Kyubi container can be brought." Tobi said

Kakashi eyed the masked nin ever since their first meeting he was always playing with them, by the way Sakura & Sasuke stiffened it was obvious that they knew his secret, whatever it was that made both of them flinch at the sound of his voice, it must of been bad. "Let her go Sasuke, she did bring Jiraiya back, I'm positive she can bring back Naruto too." He said as he put a hand on Sasukes shoulder. Sasuke nodded and let Sakura go.

She went to drop next to Naruto only for Hinata to grab the body and cradle him to her. "DON'T you dare touch him!" The loevly wife cried out.

Sakura gently put her hand on Hinatas hand, the woman flinched away. "I can bring him back ...... but you have to let him go." Sakura said gently as she wiped her eyes.

" ..... No nobody will touch him." Hinata said

Sakura choked down a sob " Then you will never be held by him, and your heart will shatter because your love, the man who holds your heart is gone, and you will become a withered old hag." Sakura said harshly as she stood up and walked away.

" .........Then we'll be the same.....perhaps then I'll know how you think, what you feel." Hinata replied in return, Sakura fliched at what was said and she turned around and her eyes were narrowed in disgust.

"No we would't be the same, unlike you I never had a chance to get them back, you do and you'd rather not take it."

"BECAUSE HE'LL BE BOUND TO YOU! YOU'D BE HIS WEAKNESS BECAUSE HE'LL ALWAYS HAVE TO PROTECT YOU SO HE CAN STAY ALIVE AND COME HOME TO US, THEY'LL BE KEPT ALIVE BECAUSE THE ELDERS WONT KILL YOU IF YOUR BOUND TO HIM! ...........I'd rather him die, so you can be killed, maybe then Akatsuki will die for good this time." She said the last part in a whisper.

Sakura backed away from Hinata, the pale woman had never yelled at anyone, had never shown such hate before in her life, and now she was directing it all towards her, the only reason she and her son were even alive was because of her, and yet this is what she get in return. She backed into something hard and turned to see Pein his eyes were so dead, so cold, she was alone when she needed someone the most. What did she ever do to deserve such a life, why did Kami pick her of all people to live the hell she did.

"Minsheng." She whispered. nothing

"Minsheng." She said a bit louder this time ....nothing

"Minsheng!" She said loud enough for all to hear, the looked at her weird this time, and still he did not show.

"MINSHENG!" She screamed this time, as Pein held her up, she was using up to much energy, she usually rests after using Mai Megumi.

In the blink of an eye Minsheng was bowed before her, before everyone...

"Yes Sakura-hime." He said as he stood before them.

Madaras eyes widened beneath his mask as he meet the older mans eye .......the Rinnegan.

The man looked around himself and grabbed the Kyubi container out of the shell shocked Hyuga. "Sakura didn't I tell you too put that cloak on, no child of mine will be walking around in such revealing clothing." He said as he put his hand on the blonde's chest, his hand glowed white as he healed all the wounds.

"And you didn't even bring him back, you knew what was going to happen and now you've changed history ........ that's not what were suppose to do, yet you've done it anyways." He said as he put the boy back down on the ground and walked towards Sakura and Pein.

* * *

Peins grip tightened even further as the man walked closer to them, the first Rinnegan user the legendary Rikudō Sennin, the sage of six paths. The man who created the Ninja World, discovered chakra, mastered the Rinnegan. They were in serious shit, and Sakura was one of his grandchildren.

The man was right in front of him now, staring at Sakura, he moved to move her hair off off her shoulder bone, revealing the bite mark he had left. The man turned to him next and glared at him, chakra flaring in anger, and took her from him, like she was nothing more than a rag doll.

"I see Pein that you've actually been one of the few to come this far, and gain this much power." The man said to him, for a moment he wondered if he was talking about Sakura or the Rinnegan, then he realized that it was about the Rinnegan.

"Ahh ..... your not much of a speaker ....well then your nothing like the others." Minsheng continued.

Pein lifted a brow, there had been others who had been asked to carry the Rinnegan? "That's right there were more, there's one every century, but all get cocky and try to take a short cut in getting to the next stage."

There was another stage ...... he never knew that, he looked back the the older man. His eyes were wide with something he could not read. he tisked in displeasure. "Sakura, you never told him about it ...... how much have you changed?" he asked as he looked at the pink haired woman.

Pein and the others looked to her as well and she gulped.

* * *

_**'Uh Oh! I think we're in trouble.'**_ Naka said

_'Urasai ........ I don't think he knows just yet.'_ Sakura replied

Sakura smiled sheepishly as she reached to rub her neck. "What are you up too?" Minsheng asked her as he put a hand to her forhead, she pulled away from him a put distance between them. "Ummm .... I called you for a reason, and that was not for you to look into my mind." She said

_**'Seems like he knows what were planning.' **_Naka said

So it seems you haven't changed everything just yet ......well then I revealed myself just like I said I would, I brought him back since you couldn't for some odd reason .....hmmm what more was I suppose to do?" He said as he rubbed his chin in thought. The he snapped his fingers.

"Ah yes very well then." he said as he clapped his hands together and did a few simple seals and looked at the Konoha Shinobis. Sakura looked away when a bright light was emitted when she looked back all the Konoha were unconsious on the ground.

Minsheng draped an arm around her as he spoke and walked her over to Pein and the rest of the Akatsuki. "The boy is alive and well, although I'm no Haruno like you so when you go back to them you should look him over there may be somethings that I missed that could stay permanent that you can take out ...Oh also perhaps next time you should tell your lov-

Pein cleared his throat and the two of them looked up him. "Sakura would you care to explain what's going on?" He said

"Ahh, Pein, I see you have the necklace I left you when you were born good, don't take it off unless you absolutely need me." Minsheng said before he disappeared.

Sakura looked at the Akatsuki members, only to look away when she saw a note fall from the sky she opened it. **'Put the cloak on for kami-samas sake, I truly don't approve of that outfit.'**

A cloak dropped from the air and into her hands. "So bossy." She said.

"Sakura." Pein said and she looked at him

"We need to speak ...in private." He said as he motioned for her to follow him.

"Do you even know where your going?" She asked as she followed him away from the others.

"Nao gave us a map of the entire place, and the palace and temple. I've memorized it." Pein said as he took her hand and dragged her off. leading them back into the place she had been caged at, The deformed dogs were dead, and she finally got a good look at them.

There skin looked almost like leather, their teeth were like sharks, they had bumps that looked alot like biols all over there tails, and genitals, she turned away it was much to disguting.

"Pein please slow down .... I need to catch my breath." She said as she tried to stop for a moment, Pein just kept dragging her, they were now entering the halls outside the palace.

Soon they were back in the room where she had woken up in, only this time instead of a chaise there was a king sized bed in it's place. He finally let go of her and turned to her.

"What's going on?" He asked, his voice didn't change at all, it was like he was speaking to one of his men, not his woman, but just another one of the men that worked for him.

" ....... Please don't do this to me." She said as she walked closer to him, she really needed him right now, and he was pushing her away.

* * *

Pein sighed in exhaustion as she pressed herself to him, he wanted to be mad at her, yell at her for keeping something from him. Although at the moment it seemed she didn't want to argue with him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed again.

"Tell me what your keeping from me."He said his voice tired from exhaustion.

"The Rinnegan has a final stage that only one has been able to master, and he is the the person who created our world, every other Rinnegan user has died trying to." Sakura said as she pulled out of his embrace and walked near to the fountain she had bathed in, this time there were rose petals in the water, she dipped her hand in it and could instantly feel the oils that had been poured in again. Pein walked over to where she was and knelt next to her.

"What is the final stage?"

She didn't look at him "I don't know exactly all I know about it is that it's a shortcut in embracing immortality, but to be embraced you must give something in return .......I don't think anyone wants to know what such a doujutsu would want in return for immortality." Sakura said.

He stared at her, then stood up too look around the room, it was much bigger than the one he used in Ame, a small pond covered anything that wasn't wood, a little bridge going towards the bed. Turning around Pein grabbed Sakuras arm and dragged her to the other side of the room where the bed was, laying down on it she sighed as she let herself relax finally, Pein climed ontop of her straddling her hips as he did so. His hands moved down to the small skin tight shorts that were beneath the two materials that made up the skirt, he slipped them off of her, then moved to the bra top, he eyed the material. "These people have no imagination at all, you look like a slut." Pein said

"I know ........but at least I'm not wearing what they are, it's much worse than this, well those little girls are fully clothed, but the others aren't." Sakura replied

Pein untied the material and took off the bra, he moved to the last piece of clothing on her, the skirt, well what made up the skirt was two long materials, that were being held up by a metal belt. he tore it off and threw it somewhere behind him. He slid off his own cloak, and shirt, then his leg wrappings, and sandals before he laid next to his stripped hime. He nuzzled her neck with his nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Pein .... what are you going to do with them?" Sakura asked Pein knew exactly who she was asking about. Konoha, the Kyubi most of all, he couldn't brake the agreement or he would die, and he wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

"I'll have someone take them back to Konoha." He answered, although when he looked at her face, he found that she was already asleep.

It didn't surprise him much, this entire time was mind exhausting even to him, and unlike him she had wounds on her that had yet to be healed, then add that to the fact that she probably stressed herself out trying to hold back when that man told everyone her secret, it's surprising that she hadn't fainted like he expected her too. He kissed her back shoulder, no matter what she did or kept from him he could never hate her as much as he wanted too.

* * *

_Five hours later......_

_ "Sakura."_ Said a quiet female voice

Said womans eyes fluttered open, everything was hazy but she could still see that there was a black blob at the foot of the bed she slept in.

_"Haruno Sakura."_ The voice said again.

Sakura hummed letting the person know she was listening.

_"You have been selected ....we'll have an opening soon, and we'd like to have you help us with our goals seeing as this position is one befitting for such a kunoichi as yourself ...... although there will be sacrifices made in order to make it in."_ The voice said

Sakuras head was spinning she felt so lightheaded this must be the after effects of using Mai megumi twice in one month.

_"We'll be seeing each other soon."_

Sakura bolted upright from her sleep, looking to her side she found that Pein was gone, and so was his clothes. She felt her face slicked with sweat, and burning hot, she felt so tired, her hands were a bit shaky, & her chakra was at a minimum.

She was officially an anemic, she'd be taken off of active duty until she was better, she knew it was real, but she didn't know if that voice was a dream.

* * *

XxCryingAngel67

BOOMchickaBOOM

sesshomari

Nosferatu523

ItaDeiPei

uchiha miyo

jackie-chan1230

ch1b1-ch4n

Gothic Saku-chan

bellacullen3

9tailedmonfoxonbu

Ben's Wife

Okay so if known of you understood what's going on then that's okay because everything will be cleared up in later chapters.


	22. Chapter 22

_**The next day ...**_

Pein opened the doors to the room he and Sakura had slept in to find Sakura leaning over a table in nothing but a loose black robe, her hands gripped the table at it's sides, as it looked like she was about to tear them off, as he got closer he found that her arms and hands were shaking uncontrollably as she held on.

She screamed as she threw everything off of the table at once, the desk tipping over as she did so, about to fall herself, Pein caught her before she could hit the ground.

Her body was hot against his, and her arms were still shaky even as he held her. "What's wrong hime?" He asked as he held her

" .....I .... I need to see Sasori." She said as she got out of his grasp only to fall right back down and into him. She could barely even walk right, he picked her up bridal style carrying her off to the bed.

"You obviously can't go anywhere, just lay down, I'll get Sasori to check you out." Pein said as he laid her onto the bed, throwing covers over her.

"Please hurry, at the moment, he's the only one who knows how to make up healing concoctions." Sakura said as she sat up against the pillows.

"Rest." Pein said as he walked away, closing the door as he did, he leaned against the wooden door, he needed to rest, his mind was in utter stress at the moment. He was still trying to understand the whole _'Keep what you kill.'_ rule that Nao had told him about. Seems the soldiers, and servants here had weird rules and expectations. Now not only was he gonna have to try to understand that, he was also gonna have to track down Sasori, so he could find out what the hell was wrong with Sakura. Looking down he saw one of the servant girls walking towards him, he would have to make sure they would wear different clothes if he was going to stay here, and use this place for his own ... purposes.

Looking to his right he found a desk against the wall, with paper and pen on top of it, how things just popped up out of nowhere was beyond him, he was gonna have to have Nao explain it to him. He turned back around to find the blonde girl bowing before him, he sighed, Yuu had obviously dominated over all of the women here, just as Nao had said.

"Stand up." He said tiredly, the woman stood up, her head still down as she did, he sighed again. "Look at me." she did as was told.

She had her weird eye technique activated, "Deactivate it." He said. she did as told again, the people here were so obedient.

"Now." He said as he looked her straight in the eyes with his kekki genkai. "Find the red head that came with me, His name is Akasuna no Sasori, tell him that I want him to do an examination on Sakura right now .....and after that I want you to find the blonde that came with me, his name is Deidara I want you to hand him this (Pein turned around and quickly wrote something down on the parchment.) he'll inform you of what to do next." Pein said as he handed her the paper. The girl nodded her head and turned around to look for the two artist.

"Now to find Madara." Pein mumbled under his breath as he turned in a different direction.

* * *

Sasori opened the doors to the room Sakura was suppose to be in, walking in he found that Sakura was asleep on the bed, walking towards her he took out a need and grabbed her arm, she stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"It's about damn time." She said sleepily

"What is it that I'm checking?" Sasori asked annoyed

"There's no need to check anything, I merely need you to make a healing concoction for me-

"What kind?" Sasori asked as he cut her off.

"One for anemia."Sakura said as she lifted her shaky hand and examined it. "A very strong concoction, I can't go back to Konoha like this, or they'll take me off active duty until I can get back on my feet .... and with how it looks, if I do it naturally it could be at the most half a year." Sakura continued.

Sasori stared at her, most kunoichi would want to have a vacation as the sort, especially the women in her position, albeit, none had a lover who just happened to be the leader of the Akatsuki, and was having her spy on her village so they could be one hundred steps ahead of them. Yes many kunoichi in her position would probably kill to keep it that way.

"Very well then, I'll have it done, before we leave ...although it's wont begin to work for a good two hours." He said

"Just hurry I don't wish for Madara to see me like this, he'll just add on to whatever stress Pein already has." She replied.

"You forget that he'll do it to the rest of us as well .... why he likes you so much I don't know." Sasori said as he began to walk away.

Sakura watched and then right when he was about too open the door she spoke. "Where's Deidara-kun?" she asked the man was always right next to her, it was odd that he wasn't this time.

Sasori turned too narrow his eyes at her, it was basically her fault that Deidara was being so ....... insubordinate. "It's unfortunate, but Deidara no longer requires yours or at that my company seeing as now he has your dear cousin Nao taking up his already much wasted time." Sasori said angrily.

" .......Whose Nao?" Sakura asked as she rubbed her head.

* * *

Madara stared at the soldiers that were standing in straight lines of ten, he had to admit Yuu was good at dictating, yes that was the perfect word he could think of.

"So tell me Pein, do you think they were manipulated to the point that they would only serve under Yuu or do you think they would help us in our goal?" Madara asked as Pein walked into the room.

"Nao would know that answer seeing as she's worked with them, & should know how each think." Pein replied as he turned his head in the direction of the soldiers.

"What of the little ones?" Konan asked

"They're not children Konan, they're all at least older if not the same age as Sakura." Madara said.

"Then what do we do with those then? some of them are so small that they can't even do a proper warm up without hurting themselves." Konan asked.

"Make them age ... it should be quiet easy, seeing as that this man had found the secret into slowing time down. he should have made it to where he could also make it go faster-

"I don't think he would have left any sort of instructions on how to do it." Pein said

"Hmmm ..... then perhaps Sakura would know some sort of potion that would age them?" Madara asked

"How about we just take them with us?" Itachi asked

Madara looked out at the soldiers that had been gathered and then back at them before he nodded. "Perfect then we'll take all the smaller one's back with us & hopefully they'll age in our world ..... if not we'll split them up & send them to different territories as spies." Madara said.

Pein nodded his head in agreement. "Who'll be in charge of that group then?" He asked

"We'll leave .......Itachi you'll be making sure things get done with these ones." Madara said.

"Hai ....when will we be leaving?" Itachi asked

"Five a.m." Madara replied

"Who will stay here to take help here?" Konan asked

"I'm leaving Deidara and Sasori in charge here .... Deidara has already been informed, have somebody tell Sasori." Madara said

"What of the Konoha shinobi?" Pein asked

"Kisame will be the one to take them back to Konoha ... he'll leave an hour before we do, lets see what more should we take care of .....Ah yes Sakura will return with us to Ame, we need to make it look believable that we had kidnapped her for our own uses, anything else you wish to discuss?" Madara asked lazily.

"How about we discuss the subject of our main goal." Pein said

"Ah yes ....that conversation will begin once again when we are Ame ......well everyone be off on your way, there's much to do." Madara said as he waved them off

Pein turned around to leave when he was out of the room and already a good ways away from the others he allowed himself to wonder the halls, he had the entire layout memorized. Although a layout and the real deal is a completely different story, the layouts never showed any of the traps that were set up or anything at that matter. From the looks of it. it seemed like Yuu made it to where you couldn't make it in, but if you were able to then there was nothing to worry about other than some of the soldiers, no traps, no nothing just empty halls with a few guards walking around.

Making a few more twist and turns he found himself facing the large double doors that belonged to the room he and Sakura were situated in at the moment, he contemplated whether or not he wanted to go in. He was still pissed at the fact that she had been keeping shit from him but, he couldn't just avoid her forever, if he tried then somehow someway his mind would wonder to thoughts about her, torturing him until he finally gave into her.

He sighed, to be completely honest with himself he couldn't blame her for keeping it from him, if her mind worked the way he thought it did, then she had probably planned to tell him what the last stage was when she figured out what it did & what the sacrifices were.

Walking forward he pushed open the large doors to find Sasori at the edge of the bed glaring at Sakura with his arms crossed against his chest. Sakura turned to look at him, her skin was paler than usual, and she looked a bit weary, a small layer of sweat was on her skin and her hair was matted with blood still.

"Sasori leave us." Pein said as he walked further into the room.

Sasori finally turned around and walked out. Sakura watching his every movement, the doors slammed shut and finally her gaze turned to him as he walked over to her.

Sitting down next to her on the bed he grabbed her arm and examined it. "Why haven't you healed yourself?" He asked as he gently touched her cuts.

"I can't." She whispered to him, he lifted a brow in question.

She grabbed his hand with her shaky one and he pushed his chakra into her body, it was a basic examination jutsu in order for people to see what was wrong with the patient.

His eyes widened a bit when he found the problem, her chakra was dangerously low, so low that she shouldn't even be awake at the moment. "Sakura ....you need to sleep, the longer your awake the more energy you'll drain, and your chakra will not be able to restore properly-

"-No I need to be awake right now, if Madara comes and catches me in such a state he'll go mad, and you know-

"-And if he sees how low your chakra is he'll loose it as well you need to sle-

"-I can't and you know it." Sakura cut him off. It was obvious that she would not be complaint with his orders he sighed as he thought of another way. She was right if Madara walked in and found her asleep when she was so sick what he'd do to them all was something nobody would want to think about. Although the same could go if he found her awake and on the verge of death with such low levels of chakra.

The thing about chakra was that unlike blood once you lost so much of it you could have a transfer, chakra you couldn't transfer unless the person was one of the rare onces that had an unlimited amount and was willing to give up so much of their own chakra. Yes he had this but there was only one thing bad about his ....he had the Rinnegan, & mixing his chakra with hers could have dangerous side effects that could lead to fatality.

But ......she was a descendent of the Rikudō Sennin, it was a known fact that chakra was like DNA, there could be a chance that her chakra was capable of fusing with his seeing as one of her ancestors has a similar make-up.

"Of you will not sleep then I'll have to do a chakra infusion, just so Madara doesn't see you with no chakra." Pein said

Sakuras eyes widened quiet a size at the mention of chakra infusion, he wasn't surprised that she knew about such things she was a medic nin, and he was sure she'd heard stories of failed infusions like he had. It was probably that fact alone that terrified her; to do a chakra infusion was easy, making it out alive was the hard part, they didn't suggest chakra infusions because somebody always died after the infusion.

" ......... Pein-

"Sakura your a decendant of the Rikudō Sennin, your chakra should have some kind of similarities as his, and since I have the Rinnegan like he does, the make-up of our chakras should be the same as well-

"But we don't know what could happ-

"-Do you wish to find out what will happen if we don't?" Pein asked. He watched as Sakura bit her lip nervously, leaning forward he captured her lips with his.

* * *

Madaras head shot up when he felt Peins chakra flare up, it wasn't an angry flare, or a signaled flare up .... it was indescribable actually, and that was not a good sign.

He stormed out of the book room he was in and hurried down the hall, making a twist here, & a turn there as he did so. he was in front of the large double doors in no time.

Gently as to not interrupt what was going on he pushed open one of the doors, masking his chakra as he did this. Stepping into the room he looked around and froze when his eyes hit the fountain in the room.

inside the fountain, completely nude, although the fountain covered them, Pein sat up against the marble that made up the fountain while Sakura sat ontop of him, her face nuzzled into his neck, her arms were wrapped around Pein neck somewhat lazily, their hair was soaked from the water, and from what he could see their skin was still a bit damp.

"I do hope you have a good reason for interrupting us." Peins said out of nowhere.

He wasn't surprised that Pein had noticed him, what surprised him was that Sakura had said nothing & did nothing, no she wasn't exposed to him, seeing as her body was pressed tightly against Peins and his was shielded by the fountain wall ....although it was almost as if she had expected him to come barging in.

"Your chakra-

"Usually when a person gets quiet excited their chakra will flare up in excitement." Sakura finally spoke although she did not even turn to look at him.

"Ah yes .. How could I have forgotten." Madara said as he scratched his head a bit, they were upto something and he could not figure out what it was.

"If that was all please leave." Pein said as he waved a hand out.

Madara hesitated a moment, before Pein finally turned his head to glare at him, perhaps they weren't up to anything. They could just be enjoying each other for once ....their first time together and he walked in on them, not such a great memory.

He turned around and closed the door softly behind him.

* * *

"Is he really gone?" Sakuras muffled voice asked.

"Hai." Pein said as Sakura lifted her head up from his neck, they couldn't afford for Madara to get a good look at her or he could see the signs of her illness, which could cause major damage to his plans.

He kissed her forehead as she tried to break from his embrace, the feel of her heated flesh against his lips stopped her in her tracks.

"It's not fair." Sakura said as she placed her head on his shoulder.

"What's not fair?"

"The fact that I'm sick & now I definately have no chance at-

"-Sakura I wasn't planning on having you after the reception, and even though battle then sex sounds tempting I was much to mad to try at all either." Pein cut off.

Sakura stared at him long and hard as she processed the information. " ..........Are you asexual or something because you've had so many times to have me & you haven't used any of them." Sakura said with a lifted pink brow.

Pein tilted his head back and laughed, it wasn't an insane laugh, or a small chuckle, or even a dark laugh, it was warm and deep, amused, it was probably the sexiest laugh Sakura had ever heard in her life.

The laughing died down and Pein captured her lips in a deep kiss, only to pull away to catch his breathe. "I actually find sex quiet a fun .....activity & enjoy it as well, although .......with you." Pein stopped as his lips moved to her arm caressing the heated flesh that just happened to get hotter.

" .....With you ....for some odd reason I want to know your body, like I know the back of my hand, so when I actually do take you for myself I'll know what to expect." Pein said

"I'd think by now you'd know my body better than even I do." Sakura said as she sighed.

"Perhaps ...... but I also have some other things planned for us, you. You shouldn't rush such occasions, to be quiet honest I'm actually glad that you fell asleep last night because if I had, had you last night, then when I wished to show you something that I've never shown any woman ... not even Konan, then you'd most likely not be able to handle such .....things." Pein said

"To be quiet honest _koishii_ you sound like a little girl that's planning out how she'll loose her virginity to her dream man, that doesn't even exist." Sakura purred out.

Pein smirked as he felt Sakura kiss his neck, she was right he did sound ridiculous but that was fine with him, because in the long run, she'd be happy, & so would he.

"I think we need to get out before we becomes like prunes." Pein said as he moved Sakura off of him.

* * *

_Five hours later ........_

Kisame leaned against the railings of the small faerie, turning around he found Itachi walking towards him.

"Still don't understand why we were sent out so early." Kisame said as his long time partner leaned against the railing next to him.

"Madara wants to make sure that the Konoha shinobi don't wake up when were transporting them back, the sleeping jutsu Konan used on them only lasts for so long." Itachi said

"So we drop off Konoha in Kawa no Kuni then we get to take the midgets to Ame with us right?" Kisame revised

"Hai, with the patroling squads of both Konoha and Suna in the area their bound to be found & sent back to Konoha." Itachi replied

"Oi you think Sakura really has feelings for Pein? or do you think she's just using him and has plans of her own?" Kisame asked

" ........... There's a possibility that she's using him ...... although there's also the possibility that she's truly grown attached to him." Itachi replied carefully.

"So there's a fifty-fifty chance with her .. you think Pein would allow us to test her loyalty?" Kisame asked

"With how protective he's become of her no."

"It's not right." Kisame said.

"If you were deeply attached to someone and people said that they were fake & they wanted to test this person would you allow it?" Itachi asked

" ......Dammit did you really have to get me too think about it?" Kisame asked as he turned and walked away from his long time partner.

Itachi smirked as he crossed his arms, hopefully this would get Sakura to like him more, trust him just a bit with her apprentice.

* * *

_**Sorry I got writers block with this Chapter, but I promise you some good Pein/Sakura stuff in the next Chapter although there's a reason for this story being the rating it is.**_

_**Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chap.**_

**Zanna-chan**

**red-jello04**

**sharingan user27**

**Gothic Saku-chan**

**XxXBOOMchickaBOOMXxX**

**XxCryingAngel67**

**bellacullen3**

**kitten652**

**sesshomari**

**jackie-chan1230**

**9tailedmonfoxonbu**

**ItaDeiPei**

**Ben's Wife**

**Sadistic-Bitch**

**_Like I said Thanks too you all for my great reviews ......Love Midori Blossom._**


	23. Chapter 23

_One Week Later ........._

Black heels clicked along concrete floors as they made steps towards a door that few were asked to go through, they stopped the long black material of a skirt swayed at the sudden halt. Pretty manicured hands went rolled as they lifted up to the top of the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Come in." A strong male voice said from the other side.

Those pretty manicured hands unrolled themselves as they fell & grasped the door knob turning it too the left as they pushed the door forward and entered the dimly lit room.

The man in the swirled orange mask clasped his hands together as they began too speak in that aggravating fake voice. "Ahhh Sakura-sa- no it's Sakura-hime now." The man said as they put their hands down and folded them behind their head as he leaned back against the large chair.

"You called for me Madara?" Sakura asked as she closed the door behind her and moved closer too the desk.

"Hmmm. Yes I'd like your report on the Harunos." He said as he propped his legs up on his large desk criss crossing them to be more comfortable.

"What would you like me too report too you?" She asked as she sat down in the only other chair in the room that was across from his desk.

"How about you tell me why they fell into comas a little while after they came here." His voice was sickly sweet and the pink haired woman in the room could tell he was holding his anger in check as best as he could.

Madara was a smart man, he knew that if he dared tried too hurt her he'd have not only Pein out for his blood but also Minsheng, two Rinnegan users against one Uchiha or even all three of them was still not even a pin drop of the power needed to take the two powerful shinobi down.

"Madara do you know how the growth process on children works?" Sakura asked carefully. giving him a straight answer would make it look as though she believed she was smarter between the two of them. Although if she asked him then it would seem like she believed he was the smart one of the two who had all the answers.

"Of course during their sleep is when they grow." He answered.

"Then it should be no surprise to you that something like this has occured, like you said just right now children grow when they sleep. They've been in that child form for nineteen years, because they're bodies reacted to the timeworp between out time and theirs-

"Has the jutsu been broken yet?" Madara asked cutting Sakura off.

"I would not know Sasori is the one keeping up with that department, so you'd have too ask him." Sakura said

"Ah ...as you were." He said as he waved his hands for her to continue in her report.

"Like I was saying their bodies reacted too the time warp which caused them too stop aging, & they were subjected too that time warp for nineteen years, their external & internal bodies have become used too the jutsu. We've taken them away from the jutsu so their bodies are trying too adjust too our time, which is their true time. So they'll need all the rest they can get so their bodies could develop. Their going too be growing in height, weight, & then they'll hit puberty, their bodies are going too grow so fast that it'll be painful for them too go through. They're organs will stretch, teeth will be lost and regrown into adult teeth, what is happening too them is what usually happens overtime for us we grow at a moderate pace, we grow by year & age month by month. Their growing by days at the moment so they're bodies reacted too the growth and fell into a deep sleep, too properly grow they'll need rest." Sakura explained

"How long do you think this growing process will last?" Madara asked

"The maximum is a month, but with their acceleration they could be ready in about two weeks." Sakura replied.

"Good, very goo-

-Although I highly recommend you putting them in light training before you try anything, their muscles will be like a newborn babies muscles so too intense will damage them severely." Sakura continued on by cutting off Madara.

"Is that so ........ well then I'll make sure there not pushed too hard then." Madara said

"Was there anything else you required from me?" Sakura asked as she examined her nails.

Madara shook his head and flicked his wrist indicating that she could leave now, she stood and pat her skirt down making sure it was neat, doing the same to her black colored silk brocade halter top. Madara sucked in a deep breath, whatever Pein had done to get the girl must of been out of this world.

Even he knew that when the beautiful rose quartz was brought there she was undoubtedly still in love with Sasuke, he could see it in her eyes, because she could not, & would not look Itachi straight in the face and the same would go with him she would not look him in the eyes. But that love for the youngster didn't just vanish into thin air, no, such a strong feeling like love doesn't just disappear. Perhaps the orange haired shinobi gave her a slap of cold reality, no she'd gotten that slap long before they'd taken her. Pein must of have just showed her that what she wanted from Sasuke & wasn't getting from Sasuke, he could, and would give her without any hesitation. Yes that had too be what did the trick because he'd heard that she was still suffering from the fall after Sasuke had announced his courtship too that ....... thing.

His eyes flashed brightly as Sakura turned and walked away, he groaned quietly, the girl had such an amazing ass, it was a big surprise when Konan had told him they hadn't slept together during those long eight months she had spent with them. How Pein had subdued his appetite when she was sleeping right next too him was a mystery too him and the others, the womans body was screaming for male attention during those long stressful months.

The door clicked closed and she was gone, he sighed whatever Pein did to get her, he sure made a smart move, Sakura was a keeper. A good girl, intelligent, gorgeous, strong, sweet, independent, extremely loyal to her friends ...... he could only hope she wasn't playing with him though. Pein was very dangerous when he was emotional, even if he was mentally & intimately involved with her, he would kill her and possibly himself ....so no man other than him could be with her.

* * *

Konan watched as her two little girls crawled around the long halls, they had gotten so big already crawling Madara had been talking of how it would be amazing if they activated their sharingan before their second birthday. It would be amazing ...... although she didn't want it, she had the worst feeling that when they finally did activate their sharingan their childhood would be no more. That's what had happened with Itachi as soon as he activated his sharingan at seven his stamped the name genius on him, and out him under harsher training than before, no more being a regular heir.

She stopped as she watched Sakura come out of Madaras office, she looked absolutely perfect, black silk halter top with a keyhole, black long floor length skirt. Still though Madara hardly ever allowed or asked people into his office, she couldn't help but wonder what the two had been doing in there together.

"Konnichiwa Konan-san." Sakura said as she stopped a few feet away from her and her little girls.

Konan watched as Sakura bent down "Konnichiwa Katsumi-chan, Konnichiwa Fumiko-chan." Sakura said as before she stood back straight again.

The older kunoichi smiled a bit, Sakura had once told her that she'd always wanted too be a mother someday, and she could see right now how much she loved children. Pein really needed too see this side of her, maybe then he'd be convinced too ..... reproduce with the pink haired girl, a baby would make her soo happy she'd probably brake off the agreement she'd made with them.

"Konan-san." Sakura said as she pulled the blue haired beauty out of her daze.

Konan bliked and realized that Sakura had asked her something.

"Gomen nasai Sakura, did you say something?" She asked.

"Hai ....... do you know where Pein is, I can't seem too find him anywhere." Sakura said

Konan sighed Pein had deliberately told her not too tell anyone where he was but, she had the right too know where he was.

"Hai." Konan said.

* * *

_One hour later ........._

Sakura stared at the little shack in the distance, it was puring right now and yet she did not make a move towards the small house. Jiraiya & Tsunade had told her stories of when they had stayed their, them and Orochimaru all trying too cope with each other, and also end the war between Amegakure & Konoha.

She took a step forward, then another, and another, and another, pretty soon she was right in front of the shoji screen, She took a deep breath as she slid open the screen too find Pein laying in the middle of the empty room eyes closed, steady breathing. She stepped in, slid the screen shut, his eyes those gorgeous deviant grey eyes of his snapped open, and she froze.

"I see Konan told you where too find me." He said as he propped himself up on his elbows. She slid off her hood.

"Hai." Sakura replied as she looked around the small empty shack.

"Do you know where we are right now?" He asked as he motioned for her to go to him.

Sakura walked over too him sitting down on his lap, he looked her over as he undid the drawstring that kept her cloak together. His calloused hand swept across her shoulder as he slipped the black cloak off of her body.

"Absolutely perfect." He whispered across her skin. causing goose bumps too form on the top of her now heated flesh.

Pein smirked. "Sensitive?" he asked.

Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist basking herself in his aura. The littlest of touches making her hormones go ballistic, this was different so different from the other times, was it him making her feel so, or was it herself that was causing her body too step into overdrive.

Pein frowned he'd been making them both wait for something he knew they'd both enjoy, if he made either of them wait any longer one of them was gonna snap sooner or later from sexual frustration.

"Sakura." He said

"Hmmm." She hummed back.

"I'm leaving." He said

Sakuras eyes snapped open as she stared at him oddly, he chuckled. "Can you repeat that again I think I heard you wrong." She said as she pushed away. from him.

"I'm going back too the tower, but I want you too stay here." he said as he stood up with her still wrapped around him.

Her legs unwound themselves from is waist and she slid off him gracefully. "Why?"

"You'll see why." He said as he picked up his cloak from the ground, revealing the small door compartment that laid beneath it. Pein pulled her too him, locking lips in a chaste kiss.

"Don't procrastinate go see what's inside." He said as he let her go.

Sakura nodded her head and bent down too lift the handle upon opening it she heard a puff, turning around she found that Pein had just teleported back to the tower. Looking back down she bit her lip.

_'Wonder what's down there.'_ She thought to herself.

**'Well stop wondering and found out.' Naka said**

Sakura rolled her eyes as she took a step down into the dark underground staircase.

* * *

**POOF**

Madara backed up and opened Peins office door when he heard the poof sound. He found Pein already doing the hand seals too open the room that was behind the bookcase.

"Where's Sakura?" He asked as he entered the room.

"She wanted too be left at the cabin alone so she could morn for Jiriaya." Pein said queitly.

"Ah ... what are you doing?" Madara asked as he watched the Pein walk into the room.

"I'm going too be making sure that my bodies are in mint condition, you never know when I'll be needing them again."

"When will you be done we have some thing too discuss." Madara replied

"Tomorrow evening." Pein answered before the door closed and the bookshelf covered the hidden passage.

"He's an odd one that one." Madara said before he walked out of the room closing it as he did so.

* * *

Sakura felt the walls around her she was in complete darkness and she couldn't see a thing she could and should transfer chakra into her eyes so she could see although she didn't want too waste the precious magic. Another turn and it, this hall had a dim lit at the end off it, she couldn't see the walls themselves but she could see that the hall wasn't that long . She let her hand drop from the wall too her side as she moved too the middle of the corridor, soon enough she found her self making a turn to the left coming too a long hallway lit by torches.

"Honestly why couldn't he just tell me what was down here instead of having me found out on my own?" Sakura asked herself out loud as she walked down the hall.

* * *

Black onyx eyes stared at the woman in the chair before them, it was obvious that she was mad by the way her face was as red as a tamato.

"So your telling me that no one that went on the mission with you doesn't remember a god damn thing." She hissed out her amber eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hai Hokage-sama." The black haired shinobi replied.

"And you didn't retrieve Haruno Sakura from the enemies either." She said

"Hai Hokage-sama." He answered softly as he waited for the blonde woman to crack.

"Very well then, your dismissed." The woman with the amazing cleavage said.

With the nod of his head the black haired shinobi walked turned and walked out of the room, the door clicking softly before him. As he walked away he heard the desk shatter, and a glass that had been filled with sake brake.

At least it wasn't him she was breaking.

"Oi teme." He heard a scream from across the hall, down the hall the black haired, onyx eyed shinobi found his blonde boisterous best friend.

"Dobe, I wouldn't go in there if I were you." The dark shinobi said to the sunny one that brushed passed him.

He heard the blonde stop, and he did as well. "You told her everything Sasuke." The blonde said om a serious tone of voice.

Sasuke turned and nodded his head "Gomen nasai Naruto but I could not lie about what happened there." Sasuke replied.

Naruto waved a hand. "Don't worry about it teme we all knew that even if you lied for us all I would of eventually lost it and confessed to her anyways." Naruto said as he turned and walked down the spiral hallway with Sasuke.

"Well then next time I have a secret I'll make sure to exclude you from telling it too." Sasuke replied with a smirk. He watched as Narutos face turned red and he could swear that steam was coming out of his ears & nose. "TEME!" He groweld out.

"How about a spar." Sasuke suggested quickly Narutos face went back to the tanned color quickly at the little suggestion.

"Are you sure you have time? I thought you'd planned too you know, with Karin-chan." Naruto said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No not until Sakura is back." Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Naruto stopped right in front of the double doors as when he heard this. "Sasuke I'm starting too think that maybe this isn't such a good idea." Naruto said quietly.

Sasuke stared at the blonde as he thought about it, it was a good idea but at the same time it was a bad idea. Having Sakura as his mistress meant he could have her all to himself, she would be his and only his, he'd have reasons for wanting too be alone with her whenever he wanted to be. There was a possibility that her perfect chakra control and her kekki genkai could be passed down, she was the head medic, the best hunter-nin Konoha had, Takigakure & Kusagakure loved her like a princess. The elders loved her, Morino Ibiki loved her.

Bad sides were that she wasn't the old lovesick Sakura anymore, she was an entirely different person now. Yukigakures daimyo most likely wanted her for himself, she treated him like he was a disease staying as far away from him as possible. She had a wide forehead that could be hereditary, she was unliked by the rookie nine and Sunagakure.

"Perhaps it is but it's not gonna stop me from having her." Sasuke said as he pushed the door opened and walked out of the Hokages tower

* * *

Sakura stared at the wooden door before her, the carving of the Alchemical symbol was carved into it, the circle with the triangle in the middle that had a square inside it that held a circle in it. On the other side she could feel the powerful aura that seeped out from the small cracks. What ever was beyond that door was strong, wicked, and something that promised much.

She grasped the handle and froze, her curiosity was strong but it wasn't that strong her instincts were kicking in now.

_'What if it's a trap, what if he got tired of me?'_ Sakura thought.

**'Pein-kun couldn't get tired of us that soon, he didn't even get too have the best part of us.' **Naka said

_'Best part of us be damned, whatever is behind this door is capable of killing us.' _Sakura replied

**'If Pein-kun wanted too kill us then he would have done it himself, we both know he's highly capable of doing it.' **Naka said

_'You're right ..... I hope at least.' _Sakura replied as she turned the knob to the left and pushed the door forward.

The door opened to reveal a person with short black hair in an Akatsuki cloak leaning against a desk on the other side of the room, his back facing her. A full bed in the middle of the large room, white sheets, white comforter, white pillowcases, and a small refrigerator in the left corner of the room, and then there was another door which she presumed lead too a bathroom. And the only light in the room were the many little candles that surrounded the room, the bed.

"Took you long enough to open the door." The person said, their voice was deep, soft, smooth almost like warm dark chocolate, indicating they were a male.

"You've been expecting me?" Sakura asked with a lifted pink brow.

"I told you not to procrastinate." The man said as he turned around.

Sakura gasped as she stared at the man standing before her, dark ivory skin, blue almost black short hair, a strong jawline, but his eyes, they were the Rinnegan.

* * *

Itachi walked down the long halls looking for the white haired servant he'd been thinking of. Turning towards Peins wing he walked until he came upon the large hall with the grand staircase in the middle of it. Upin enter the grand foyer he found of course Hotaru looking out the window and into the pouring rain.

"There you are." He said as he walked over too her.

She turned around and smiled that pretty little smile of her. "Yes Itachi-san?" She asked softly as she watched him walk over too her.

"I was going too see if you'd like too come have dinner with me." Itachi said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

The white haired beauty sighed. "Something wrong?" Itachi asked.

" ....Nothings wrong ......just somethings unclear." Hotaru replied softly.

"Then somethings wrong." Itachi said

Hotaru pulled away from him and turned too look out the window. "Itachi where is this all going?" She asked quietly

Itachi sighed this time, he should have known that Sakura wouldn't just all of the sudden allow him too mess with her apprentice, without something being up her sleeve.

"Where is it that you wish for us to go?" He asked in return.

Hotaru said nothing as she thought about the question. "You were my first crush, my first kiss ........ if I allow myself too go any further with you then I have too know that we have a future together."

Damn that pink haired woman, she'd gotten it through the young girls mind that she should stay a virgin until she married. "My virtue will not just be given too the first guy who claims too love me, I need too know that he loves me truly with all his heart & soul." She continued.

"You wish to be married to this man, have children with him, grow old with him, die with him, you wish too connect with him mentally, emotionally, maybe even physically." Itachi asked

"Yes."

"You'd do anything for this man as long as he knew he loved you deeply in return?" Itachi asked

"Of course."

"Will you marry me?"

Hotaru turned around to found Itachi standing directly behind her, his hand was digging into his coat he pulled out a small ring and slid it onto her left ring finger.

"I was waiting to ask you on your sixteenth birthday, but it seems you've already figured out what you want in life." Itachi said as he kissed her hand.

"I-I-Itachi I I don't know what too say." Hotaru said as she stared at the sapphire diamond in the shape of a heart with the Uchiha clan insignia engraved into it the white was a beautiful pearl while the red was a gorgeous red onyx.

"Say yes." Itachi said

Hotaru looked up into Itachis eyes, desperation, need, hope, and the last was a promise of something only he wanted too give to her & only her.

"Yes!" She said as she jumped onto him with a smile so bright.

* * *

Sakura froze as the man walked forward pulling her arm as he got her away from the door so he could shut it. "I guess it was too soon." He said as he turned back around too face her.

He even wore his cloak the same way as Pein did, and the ring was on his thumb, his nails black.

"I guess I should have told you before hime." The man said as he pushed her onto the bed and crouched down next to it. Sakura stared with wide eyes at him.

Her hand unconsious drifted too his face and soon enough she was caressing the soft skin of his cheek. He grabbed her hand stopping her in her short caress to kiss her hand.

"This Sakura ..... this Sakura is my real body." He said as he deactivated the Rinnegan.

Sakura was now starring into twin alexandrite colored eyes, the most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. He sighed "Finally I can finally look at you through my own eyes, feel you with my own hands." He said gently "Fuuma Nagato." She whispered.

"Hai. I am Fuuma Nagato .......the man you are courting."

"So down here you consider yourself a man?" Sakura asked

Nagato smirked. "I am a god, I merely have the body of a man." He replied

"Tell me how is it that you have two bodies?" Sakura asked as she leaned forward those eyes of his were just drawing her in.

"Just like you said when we first met."

_'lives inside the body of former colleague Yahiko'_

"How is it possible?" Sakura asked

"All in good time my hime." Nagato said.

Sakura stood up and Nagato did the same her body smashed against his. She looked up at him and into those pretty eyes of his. "So why Yahiko?" Sakura asked

"I couldn't tell Jiraiya-sensei seeing as he probably would never believe it, although I'm positive you would." Nagato said mostly too himself

"Jiriaya knew you were down here this entire time?" Sakura asked

"I showed myself too him, after all it was what he wanted in return for his recipe." Nagato said

He pushed her back down as he once again crouched onto the floor.

"Yahiko was my bestfriend ..... although as we grew our ideals and beliefs grew far from each other, I wanted peace, he at one time wanted peace as well but after a while nobody knew what he wanted. We weren't that older than you when we finally broke apart, Yahiko had always loved Konan, but Konan had always seen him like a brother, it drove him mad to the point that he, he raped her, I walked in on it, she was screaming and beating at his chest to stop, pleading for someones help, I threw him off her, and then from there it just broke off into a full on fight." He said

"Who won?" Sakura asked

"I beat him to near death although I couldn't do the last hit because he was like a brother to me, he'd always been there for me, I couldn't kill him so instead I created a jutsu that burned his entire mind, his body is alive, but his mind is not, he was the first of six."

"There are five more of you!" Sakura said as she jumped up Nagato once again stood up.

"All in good time Sakura." He said as he wrapped his arms around her she pushed him away.

"So I've been kissing a mentally vegitated rapist, and you never once thought about telling me this sooner!"

"Konan is okay with it, and that is her rapist."

"Do I look like Konan?"

"...... Sakura, thats why I had you come down here, why I made you wait for so long .... I didn't want that body too enjoy you before I got too, that body already got too kiss your lips before I did." Nagato said as he leaned down and carressed Sakuras lips with his own.

"It got too hold you before I did." He mumbled against her lips.

"Now it's my turn too have you formyself, just for the rest of the day I want too be able to have you in _my_ arms, kiss you with _my_ lips, feel you with _my_ hands." He said before he captured her lips. Sakura pushed him off her.

"Stop please, you're making me feel like I'm cheating on you." She said through her fuzzy mind

Nagato chuckled. "Sakura, you have nothing to worry about, that body when I deactivate the Rinnegan that body goes into a vegitated state, I control it's movements, I control it's speach, I control everthing it does." He said as he pulled her towards him again.

"So everything wasn't a lie, it was you all the time right?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Hai, all of it was me." Nagato said

"So then Pein isn't real?" Sakura asked

"I am Pein."

"But you just said that you were-

"We are the same person merely my followers know Yahikos body as Pein."

"So have any of your followers seen this body, have they seen you Nagato?" Sakura asked

"None."

"So then I'm the first to see you in this form?"

"Nobody has seen this body since the day I killed Yahiko, they think I am dead as well, well everybody but Konan."

Sakura dropped back onto the bed. "Gomen this is just so odd."

Nagato sat down on the bed beside Sakura. "The fact that I'm showing you my real body means that I trust you completely."

Sakura stood up again and this time she walked over to the door she opened it.

**SLAM**

Her eyes widened when she found a hand against the door keeping her from opening it. She felt an arm snake its way across her waistpulling her into a hard chest. She could feel Nagatos warm breath on her neck sending shivers down her back.

"I gave you my heart & in return you gave me yours ....were you just playing with me the entire time?" He asked

Sakura quickly turned around in his arms meeting his eyes with hers. "No I would never do tha-

"Then why walk away from me?"

"Please you need too understand this is all just too sudde-

Sakura was cut off from her sentence as soft lips collided with her own, it was such a heated kiss that Sakura nearly fell from it literally. Nagato backed her up into the door and grabbed her thighs lifting them up, Sakura wrapped them around his waist, her hands grasping at the Akatsuki cloak he wore.

**'He taste so much sweeter!'** Naka said _  
_

_'Urasai he's a better kisser when he kisses with his real body.'_ Sakura replied.

**'So your not freaked out anymore?' **Naka asked.

_' .......... I can make it work.' _Sakura replied.

"Hmm you taste so good." Nagato said bringing her out of her thoughts.

Sakura opened her eyes too find that he was staring at her. "You have such gorgeous eyes." Sakura blurted out as she stared at the gem colored eyes.

"Do I now?" Nagato asked

Sakura blinked she had not realized she was talking out loud "Oh uhm ......

Nagato smirked "How could I have forgotten, you've never seen my kekki genkai deactivated." he said

"This is the first time I've ever seen the _real_ you." Sakura replied

"Is this body better than Yahikos?" Nagato asked.

"Much better in fact ... it's absolutely perfect, I honestly can't stand the piercings." Sakura answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry but you'll have too get used too them." Nagato said

Sakura lifted a brow in question. "I'll tell you later .....for now I just want too enjoy you on my own." Nagato said as he leaned his head down to the juncture of her collarbone. "You know I made this mark with my own chakra but looking at it now, I'm jelouse of that body, you bare his mark not mine, I don't want it that way." He continued

Sakura gasped at the feeling of his mouth connecting against her skin, the part where he'd marked her with Yahikos body, she bit her lips when she felt his cannines puncture the skin, the feel of blood flowing down her heated flesh was welcoming, but the feel of his amazingly powerful chakra was even more welcoming than his body pressed against hers. A moan tore from her throat as leaned her head against the door, he was licking up the blood yet he was still pouring his chakra into her, the first time this happened he had not done that.

He was pouring in so much of his chakra that it was becoming unbearable, was it because she was getting the direct link of his chakra now, or was it something else? Sakura pushed off her, away from her and looked into his dilated eyes, had become high off her blood? "Forgive me hime, I forgot that most people can't handle taking in my chakra directly from me." Nagato said as he caressed her cheek.

"Has anyone ever told you how delicious your blood taste?" He asked as he licked his lips.

This was not what she had sighned up for.

"What has gotten into you? You've never acted this way with me before." Sakura asked as she stared into his dilated eyes.

"Gomen hime ...... being able to taste you, kiss you, hold, look at you, talk too you, feel you, all of it with my own body, has been something I wanted too do since I the first night we had a real thunderstorm when you arrived, I watched you sleep through his eyes but I always wanted too see you with my own .......And now I may reconsider ever allowing you too leave this room." Nagato said as he backed away from the wall with Sakura still wrapped around him.

He fell onto the bed with Sakura straddling his hips, he sat up with her still on his lap as he captures her lips in a needy, heated kiss. Sakura moaned into it, everything about him was so much better than usual, was it because she was getting it from the direct source now? It had too be that because never before had he made her feel so good too the point that she was just a puddle of goo.

His hands went to the drawstring on her back, pulling at the pretty bow she had made it into, loosening her top. Then his hands flew to the drawstring at her neck undoing it as well the mandarin collar now loose, his hands slid down to her sides sliding the material of her top up until he tossed it onto the floor somewhere. Leaving her only in her breast bindings,Sakura began to undue the rest of the buttons on his cloak, sliding it off him, it fell onto the bed. Bare skin was the only thing under it, her small hands rubbed the skin on the pectorals, sliding down when they meet the lining of his abs, this body was so much better than the other one, she'd never in her life meet a man that actually made an eight pack look so sexy before. His biceps were perfect, his arms, everything about his upper torso was perfect.

In the blink of an eyes they both were in nothing at all, her bare chest was pressed against his bare one and she might have died just by touching it.

"Mmmm, you feel like clouds, and you smell like ......heaven ....quince, cardamom, white peony, freesia, white musk, sandalwood, & vanilla."

**'Oh kami-sama he even named off all of the notes in the perfume we use ..... he's so sexy.' Naka squeeled.**

Her skin was burning, and she could feel how soaking wet she was, and how hard and hot he was. This is what she'd been wanting, waiting for, she could only hope that he didn't see it as just sex, because she didn't.

A move from him and his cock rubbed against her, she hummed at the feeling. "Sensitive?" She heard him ask.

"Very." She answered.

He smirked down at her before he took her lips with his own in another passionate kiss, his arm wrapped around her back pushing her even closer too him, he pulled her up, so her breast were right in his face. Taking in one of the dusty pink nipples as he massaged the other one, Sakura played with his hair. It wasn't the messy look she was so used too, but it suited him, and the color was beyond amazing, she'd seen many men with the color but none had ever looked good with it like he did. A small moan broke from her mouth as Nagato nipped at the nipple.

The right breast was next as he began to suck on it, nip at it, tug at it, lick it, Kami how amazing he was at it. Letting go of her breast he looked up at her, the reflection of dilated green eyes, clouded with passion was such a turn on she could swear she came right then and there. There lips meet and he pushed her back down and onto him, his length filling her inch by inch, slowly and gently. When he was completely sheathed inside her he froze, pulling away from her too stare into her eyes. She could swear that she saw hesitation and fear in his gem colored eyes.

Did he care that much that he was afraid of hurting her even during a time like this, was he really afraid of hurting her that he was reconsidering the whole thing.

She reached behind her and grabbed his hand sliding it down to her sides, she leaned over to his ear, and began to sing softly to him. Wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**Touch me baby It feels so amazing **_(She begins to slowly slide up his long, thick cock, then just as slowly she slid down trying her best to stay on tune, while enjoying the feel of every inch of him.)_**And you stimulate me  
And you make me want you  
More and more**_

She was so tight and the fact that she was admitting it in her head meant that it was really tight, the last person she'd ever slept with had been Sai- After they realized he wasn't playing on the same team as her. Kami how he felt inside her was just .....perfect, he was so warm his body heat was an amazing feel, his scent was intoxicating and he was now beginning to move in sync with her. Everything was just feeling so right.

_**What do I do  
What do I say  
Does it feel good  
To you this way  
I wanna be  
All that you need  
Boy, what's your fantasy?  
Better hold on, ready or not  
Baby my love ain't gonna stop  
Take it down low  
Make me get high**_

A small moan escaped her, the feeling the friction was causing was fantastic, and the way his ghostly caress felt against her back was chillingly delicious. She slid her mouth away from his ear, and down to his lips, keeping only a hairs breath away from the soft thin lips. His pace picked up and she brought her pointer finger up to his lip. His pace slowing as he kissed the tip of the digit.

_**Baby don't you rush me, no  
You got to take it slow **_  
_**Just let the feeling grow  
Until it overflows  
Anyway you want it now  
Just gotta tell me how  
To give you everthing  
You've even dared to dream**_

The last verse caught his attention and his hands slid down to her waist grabbing it securely as he gracefully pulled them down onto the bed with her beneath him. Baby soft hands slid down her legs as they went to her thighs, a nice firm grip on them as he continued his slow pace, Sakura really was near heaven at the moment. He bent down further catching her lips in a heated open mouth kiss, his pierceless tongue dancing with hers, making sure he didn't leave any spot untouched. She pushed him away for a breath of air.

_**Isn't it a bliss  
Tell me right now  
Don't be subdued **_(Her hand slid down and she traced his abs with her pointer finger)_**  
Say it out loud  
Ain't it a sweet  
Luscious delight **_(A smirk from him)_**  
When you're immersed in my  
Ocean of love  
Coming on strong  
Baby I've been waiting so long**_

It was a surprise to her that she was even capable of singing still, even though they were dancing to a slow rhythm the pleasure she was getting from it was scream worthy. But for some odd reason she had a feeling that he liked the singing. Another sensitive spot was hit making her moan breaking her thoughts. He was picking up his pace again and she couldn't even begin to try too sing seeing as this was making her scream too every god in the known universe. "Hmmm Kami" She screamed out, and she could swear that through her half lidded eyes that she saw his smirk broaden.

The hand that was on his chest slid down and grasped the sheets into her hands, one of his hands followed unweaving her hand from the sheets and entwining their fingers together tightly. She could feel herself beginning to build and prepare for the most amazing orgasm in the world. It was only a matter of time before she was in heaven, only a few more of his powerful thrust and she was screaming into his mouth as she came.

She was just riding her orgasm out waiting for that amazing warmth to fill her, she had the feeling that he was going to feel so good in her. And she waited, that coil in her tummy was beginning too whine up again and she closed her eyes in disbelief that he was going to make her come for a second time. And it only took two more thrust until she felt herself explode, another moan tore from her mouth as she enjoyed the hot sticky fluid that met her own indicating that Nagato finally came as well. Another passion heated chaste kiss and she knew right then that she was glad she gave into him and kissed him back during that beautiful thunderstorm.

* * *

_Very long I know but hey I had been waiting to do this lemon for god knows how long. Now I know alot of you are wondering why I made Nagatos eyes Alexandrite well that's a simple explanation A: I don't know what his natural eye color his, & B: Come on ladies a man with Alexandrite eyes would be to die for. And for Itachi & Hotaru ----- That's gonna be killer (What will Sakura do?"  
_

_Anyways thanks for all the great reviews._

Icecream Skittles Addict

itachimeri1989

ItaDeiPei

Sadistic-Bitch

red-jello04

OkamiKunoichi21

xxbochixx

SakuraXEverybody

9tailedmonfoxonbu

emitti

sesshomari

cherry kunoichi forever112

ch1b1-ch4n

Gothic Saku-chan

bellacullen3

_-k- Hope that's everyone well anyways There it was for you all & thanks for the reveiws. Midori _

_Song: Mariah Carey - Bliss.- actually very hot when you translate what she was singing about._


	24. Chapter 24

"So what do you think is going on?" Konan asked Madara as she took a seat in the chair that was across from his desk.

"Are the girls asleep?" Madara asked

"Madara, you know it's been too long since we've been able to spend some quality time together at least try too make it some sort of effort." Konan said

Madara nodded his head as he continued too read the scroll on the desk, Konans eyes twitched, he'd been doing this since the twins birth, and it was beginning to get annoying.

"Madara did you hear what I said?" Konan asked

Another nod of the head. Konan stood up from her chair this time before she spoke. "Madara I'm going out, I may bump into some very sexually driven men, and I may not come back due to the fact that I plan to be fucked to the point that I can't walk." She said as she moved closer to the desk.

Another nod.

She clenched her hands, she was getting tired of being ignored and brushed off like a fly, and there was absolutely no way in hell she was going to allow him to just throw her out like yesterdays trash. And no pretty young thing, that only knows how too suck dick in order to make their way up the food chain was going to replace her! She raised her fist.

**CRACK**

She blinked her pretty purplish-grey eyes, as she watched small pieces of his orange mask begin to fall and the air around her became heavy, the last time she'd done this was when she was pregnant and he was so close too losing it then, had she not have re informed him that she was pregnant with his child- they had not know it was twins- she and the babies would be dead now.

"Konan." Madara said, his voice, low, & deadly.

It was at times like these did she ever wonder why she had gotten with him, why she had kissed him, slept with him held him. why she gave up her body, her soul, her mind? He was a dangerous man, and when you maddened him his true colors came out, no more weird happy act, just _years _of pent up stress, & anger coming out of him. If he was so dangerous why did she not abort the children, the only link they had together? Simple she never believed in abortion, she was highly against the act, and although it was a part of him ....it was also a part of her, a part that she would not kill off.

"I understand that you are unhappy right now, but alas I have no time to fix that, nor do I wish to have too deal with you when your so depressed, so I'm going to do us both a favor and pretend that you did not just hit me." Madara said

He was blowing her off again.

She could only pray that he was not planning anything for later, and that he truly meant that, she was one lucky person today.

Nodding her head she turned around and walked away from the desk and stopped when he began to speak again "Just to let you know, love, there isn't a sexually driven man in the world that would touch your body now, no man likes their dicks in things that are loose." He said boredly.

She didn't turn around and allow him too see the tears fall, she didn't speak so he wouldn't hear her shaky voice, that was the lowest he could get. Yes he'd said worse to her before, but saying things like that about her body, ever since she'd been impregnated he stopped being the sweet, kind, misunderstood man she thought he was, and it was now after she gave birth too the twins did the real him come out.

The reality of it all finally settled in of what was going on. He'd only allowed her too be in Akatsuki because he knew Nagato at the time couldn't control the Rinnegan, and it was possible that he could kill him. He allowed her too lived after that because he realized she was actually a strong kunoichi that was willing to listen to his goals. He'd only began to get close to her because he saw potential in rebuilding the clan. He'd only impregnated her because he didn't know that Sakura was the strongest young kunoichi that he'd know. He'd only helped her through her pregnancy because that was the beginning of the new Uchihas. He'd only asked her too marry him because he knew he was incapable of taking care of two baby girls on his own. And he was only keeping her around now because of that same reason. And now the only things she could wonder was what?

_'Why didn't I ever give Itachi the time of day like he always wanted from me?' _She thought as she walked out of the room

She small sad smile graced her lips as she walked down the hall. _'Guess the good girls really do get the good guys .....Sakura & Hotaru really should appreciate what they have, if not I'll make sure they'll regret it.'

* * *

_Heavy panting, a dark room dimly lite by the many of many white votive candles that were scattered all over the fairly sized room, the walls glowed orange as two shadows sensuously danced on them. A moan broke from the female figure, her pink hair splayed onto the white pillow beneath her, her perfect manicured nails gripped at the dark ivory colored muscular back of the man before her. Her eyes opened slowly revealing passion hazed green dilated eyes, blackish blue straight short hair was the only thing they saw, she mewed as she tangled her hands in the silky short tresses, the god like man before slowed his movements, his heavy breathing, hot against her her already heated and sweat slicked neck.

Opening his eyes, how could she tell? It was the way his lashes lifted and grazed her sensitive skin. He lifted himself up, her head between his arm, his left hand lifted up and his thumb messaged her bottom lip. His dilated alexandrite colored eyes stared into her own gem colored eyes, and she knew, that he knew she'd reached her climax for that hour. His thumb slid down to her chin as he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

He picked up his pace, and she continued to sing into his mouth, moans of euphoria were swallowed by his mouth, reverberating against his tongue, and her, and the two visible muscles danced together. Her insides felt so raw, but it felt wonderful with him inside her, filling her with his much addictive warmth each time he released himself within her womb, allowing her to to feel whole. They'd been at it since early evening, and by the godfather clock, she found that it been six hours since they'd begun since it read near midnight. After the first two hours of this, she'd gotten tired and took a small one hour cat nap with him still inside of her, beneath her. She'd been awoken when he pulled himself out of her, and sat up, claiming that he was hungry, giving her a small snack, a bowl of sweet crème, strawberries, cherries, and of course his favorite _plums._ Some water from there, and then they shared the shower, and got right back to their very _erotic_ dance and have been at it since then.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, his right hand went to her hip, then slowly he picked her up, his hands smoothing its way around her waist too hold her up too him again as he was on his knees again. His left hand then slid to the back of her neck, tilting her head up to give him better access to her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses that made her close her eyes, her hands slid from his hair, down his chest, underneath his underarms, up the area where his scapula was and gripped the skin that covered his supraspinatus muscles,his shoulders. Her body was on cloud nine as it awaited it's new found drug, her screams & moans right against his left ear she could tell he was close, his thrusting was faster, his muscles tensing in preparation. It was only a matter of time until ..... his body stilled completely then and he grunted out his orgasm, spilling himself inside her for the uncountable time.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her to his silky sweet tasting lips again.

She could feel the remnants of him dripping down her thighs, and she pulled away, opening her eyes to look at him, he laid them down and pulled out of her, his pointer finger tracing the skin near her eye down to her lips as he leaned down to kiss her again. Pulling away from the dangerous shinobi before her she fell back down onto the bed.

"That was fun." He said to her as he slid to her side, laying on his side, facing her.

Rolling onto her stomach she placed her hands underneath the pillow and turned her head towards him, for some reason she felt so shy and she couldn't explain why. She watched as he reached over to her and grabbed a lock of her hair, rolling it between his strong digits.

Those alexandrite colored eyes of his scanned her body with the lock still in his grasp, a goddess laid before him, her curves revealed to him, he groaned softly as he stared at her ass. A thought coming to mind as he did.

Letting go of the pink tress in his hand Nagato moved closer to Sakura, his hand smoothed across her back, her pink hair falling too the side, he leaned down and made a trail of butterfly kisses down her back to the curve of her cheek. He pulled away.

"Your body is absolutely gorgeous." He said

Sakura sighed. "No it's not."

"You need too stop listening to the Uchiha boy, he's just as dense as the the Kyubi jinchurriki , that is the main reason why he's married to that ....thing."Nagato said as he traced her zig zag scar.

"Your a goddess, thus the reason why so many woman hate you, you're a threat to them, you are every mans dream woman." He continued as he kissed his way up her back to her exposed neck, greedily capturing her lips. Their bodies moved back to where they were both on their knees, her head turned so she could kiss him properly. He leaned forward making her fall on all fours, he moved over her, his cock brushing against her ass, slowly she twisted so their chest were rubbing against each other.

His hand moved up past her head, reaching into one of the cupboards that was hidden in the bed frame, pulling out a red & gold colored squeeze bottle. Breaking the much enjoyed kiss Nagato smirked down at Sakura. "Had you not been so beautiful, we would not be doing this ..... Now close your eyes." He said as he moved a chunk of hair out of her face. She whined but did as he said.

Opening the bottle he doused his cock in the clear thin liquid, it didn't take long for him to get hard, the tingling sensation the lubricant caused causing him to sigh in content. Grabbing Sakuras waist he flipped her back onto her back spreading her legs open for him. Her skin was still heated and flushed. Her hair was messy although she could pass the rough look off. He pressed his body even closer to hers.

Sakura waited for him impatiently, he was teasing her she knew he had to be. His hardened cock brushed against her inner thigh and she shivered in pure bliss. In the next second his face was buried in between her neck and shoulder, his lips nipping and sucking on her skin.

She screamed as he penetrated a different hole.

He tensed, slowly pulling back too look at her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"You've never don-

-No." Sakura said as she sucked in a breath that had definitely caught her off guard.

His frown turned into a smirk and she could sware she saw a spark in his eyes. He leaned down. "Relax, your going to enjoy this." The pain was going too subside in a bit anyways, she was already healing the stretched muscles. That's were the pain was and by healing it she was getting rid of the pain.

Sighing at the feel of her warm calm chakra surrounding his cock he captured her lips again. Growling into her lips at the feel and kiss.

Her mouth was warm, moist, her lips were just as heated and soft, and her taste was sweet just by simply kissing her he could loose himself. He pulled out of her till the tip of the head was nearly out and then rammed back into her. A gasp of pain & surprise escaped her lips, he'd never had a virgin before, he remembered Jiraiya always telling him never to take a girls virginity for fear that if he did they'd become clingy, and dependent on him, and that if he ever decided to leave they'd fall & brake - to have someone like Sakura like that could only be a dream, to know that there was a possibility that she'd get even more attached to him caused him to loose just that much more of himself.

Pulling out completely he rammed back into her a groan this time. There was no more pain.

He continued his steady thrusting pace, as he put his lips on hers, her groans soon turned to moans that vibrated onto his own lips.

It was a shock at the same time as it was a joy to have a virgin, she'd been taken forcefully by five men, with a body like hers you'd think they'd take every virginity of hers. He shouldn't be thinking about that right now, he knew he shouldn't but damn, she had still had a bit of innocence left in her, and he took it. He shouldn't be thinking at all, he should be thoughtless and lost in the ecstasy like she was.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling at his hair, the feel of the tip of her nails were scratching at his scalp and the feel was amazing then. He lost complete control of hiself then, his pace quickened & her moans, got louder.

* * *

_'Where are you Sakura?' _Sasuke thought as he stared up at his ceiling.

Karin was beside fast asleep already, everyone in the manor was asleep right now, everyone but him.

It didn't surprise anyone most of team seven stayed awake till the sun came up, that's how it always was. He remembered missions with Naruto & Sakura when they were younger, and how when Naruto was training & Kakashi was reading his damned books, Sakura & him were usually lying side by side on their backs watching the stars, watching the sun rise. Times like those was what he missed the most, Sakura back then, was innocent & naive still, Naruto was still a complete idiot, Kakashi didn't change, he never changed.

Change, change change, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, that's all he could think about lately. He couldn't stop his mind would allow him to, he was under her damn spell, he knew he screwed up already he knew, he should have chosen her instead of Karin, he knew she was going to be the better mother for his children, he knew she would be a better wife to him, & he knew she was the perfect choice for the Uchiha matron.

But alas he was a fool, and because of his cockiness & his arrogance he didn't listen to her, he allowed Karin to pull her crap, he even helper her get people to like her. He helped her screw Sakura over, why he didn't know.

She'd always been so good to him. loved him the way he always wanted too be loved, she talked to him, she did everything for him, she saved his life. Yet he destroys hers in return. He was going to hell, if he wasn't already in it.

Sakura was smart though he'd give her that, getting kidnapped & hiding secrets about herself from him & everyone was quiet impressive. Coming back & showing off what she had & what he could've had was even better. Being fashionably late & making quiet an entrance & being the center of attention on his wedding day & looking like ...... a goddess, an angel, a beauty, there was no word for how gorgeous she made herself out that day. That was priceless.

He sighed if he was going to have her as a mistress he'd have to at least plan it out, Karin was already in place so it wouldn't matter if she argued with him she'd do as he'd say without question. Although he'd have to lock all the windows & doors when he was alone with Sakura, knowing how territorial Karin was it wouldn't matter if he was making love to Sakura she'd jump in & he couldn't have her ruin his moments with the pink haired beauty.

But first he'd have to find out what attracted Sakura to the Daimyo, in order to beat him, he'd have to first study him. He couldn't loose to a guy that couldn't fight for himself.

* * *

A groan escaped the handsome man with black blue hair, His arms tightened around the petite waist of his pink haired lover, it felt so good to actually call her that. On all fours both of them were covered in a thin layer of sweat, their hair was a bit sweat soaked as well, and their bodies worn on. Leaning down Nagato placed a kiss on the back of her neck, goosebumps rose at the contact.

"Now can we sleep?" Sakura asked tiredly

It had been a few more hours since they'd began again. Already it was seven forty eight in the morning. He was surprised that they'd gone this long, he'd expected her to call it quits hours ago, although he had made her wait for a while, so it was natural that she'd want to make up for all that she'd missed.

Nagato sighed. "I have you till evening I'm sure you can go back to sleep at three or-

-No sleep now, besides I do like conversations which I'm pretty sure we need to have." Sakura said

Another sigh from Nagato & he pulled out of her, wondering which question she would ask as soon as she could. She collapsed onto her stomach, & he moved to lay on her side, pulling the blankets over them. His head propped onto his palm he watched as she turned her body to face him, the sheet now covering up to the top of her chest, & forming around her body.

"You know we have to take you back to Konoha soon." Nagato said

She sighed. It was obviously no secret to anyone that she wasn't loyal to the village anymore the only thing keeping her there was the Kyubi. Protecting him & trying to make herself believe that there was still some part of him that cared for her, when even she knew that she was merely lying to herself.

"You know if you want to stay here in Ame, all you have to do is say ............although you would have to become a member & also help us get the Kyubi jinchurriki." Nagato continued.

Sakura glared at him. "You know that's never gonna happen." She said

"There's always a chance you'll change your mind."

"Yes & when I decide to betray Naruto by giving him to you then hell will freeze over."

Nagato pulled her closer to him, their lips nearly touching. "Hate to tell you this my lovely hime ...demo, it's started snowing the moment you allowed me to kiss you."

Sakura stared into his eyes and he could only wonder if she was looking for something in them.

"Are you sure about that, it seems pretty hot lately." She replied, her warm breath caressing his lips.

He smirked at her witty comeback. "Hai this snowing hell of ours does seem pretty warm doesn't it."

He could swear she was purring right now, her hands flew to his hair as she captured his lips, he had to pull away as badly as he wanted to taste her lips, & possess her body he really knew that she was right they need to talk before she left again.

She whined. "I told you Sakura is you want to stay you can but you have to completely devoute yourself to Akatsukis goals, my goals."

"It will be a while before that happens."

"Then stop complaining."

" ........... When I leave how long will it be before I see you?" Sakura asked

"Me as in me in Yahiko or me as in me?"

"You know what I mean don't try to confuse me right now."

"Ah ......I'll be keeping in touch with you, & you can, no will be visiting the countries when we've completed the-

"Okay so every time you conquer a village I can go see you." Sakura said as she cut him off

"Precisely."

"And what of you?"

"You'll see me, when you see me."

"You don't come out of here much do you?" Sakura asked

"Only when I'm low on food, & when it's vital to come out."

"..................Why did you come down here, if your as strong as you are, why hide it?"

"Why do you hide your strength, I know there's much more jutsus you know & can do, & I also know that your fast, & you hold back when it comes to taijutsu, so why hide your true strength?"

"I don't like to show off."

"Neither do I."

"Does Madara know your down here?"

"No, & neither does Konan or anybody at that fact they know I'm alive and hidden somewhere but they have no idea where though."

Sakura smirked "Well aint I special then." She said

"Very."

"You know this body, your real body is amazingly gorgeous, it's no wonder you think yourself a god."

"............... You should stop mocking me, one of these days I will tire of it, and your body could end up six feet under."

Sakura sucked in a breath. "The way you threaten me, the way your voice comes out is very sultry, you got the looks, the voice, the mind, you are just so...soo, I don't think there's a word that describes your beauty." Sakura said

He crawled back on top of her taking her lips with his own greedy ones in a chaste kiss."Godlike Sakura, the word is godlike .......I'm a god just like I told you, and you're a goddess, seems like a match made in heaven, don't you think." He said as he nipped at her neck while fitting his body between her legs.

He rubbed himself against her clit she squirmed. "We can't we just did anal, you'd have to clean up if you wanted to, and if you don't I could get sick." She said

"Your a genius medic, you'll know how to cure it." Nagato said before he captured her lips to keep her from talking.

* * *

**Blah Blah Blah ......I'm losing all concentration lately my stories don't seem to be coming out as good as I want! It's extreamly short I know but I couldn't figure out what else I should right for this chap. Next chap should be interesting...... I hope.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

Cebellina

Okinawa Angel

OkamiKunoichi21

Fictitious Ramen

nickeledwards

itachimeri1989

Bluebarry pie

sesshomari

emitti

ItaDeiPei

bellacullen3

ch1b1-ch4n

Bunny-Love PeinSaku

Sakura Akatsuki Unstoppable

xxbochixx

**Thanks~Midori**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Now I know many of you have been reading the mangas ...and if you haven't please do not read this little part. There are a few things I'd like to point out.**_

_**1) My Nagato is so much hotter than Kishimotos-especially because he has meat on him.**_

_**2) Hinata is one of my favorite characters & if she dies I will probably hunt down Kishimoto (Just kidding I wouldn't do that ...although I might stop watching Naruto if that happens because like many who read my fanfics I want Hinata & Naruto together, they were, are, a match made in heaven)**_

_**3)Can someone answer this question for me is Kakashi dead? I've been going crazy and so is my stepdad because we don't know ... or maybe we just can't tell....or we missed the part where they confirmed his death ... I don't know.**_

_**4) Pein is absolutely hot! I'm serious about that I mean he's just Wow!  
**_

_**5) Kishimoto has got me on my feet with these latest mangas.**_

_**Well That was all I was going to say ....now you can get back to the show.**_

_**Lights**_

_**Cameras**_

_**Action!**_

* * *

**KNOCK , KNOCK**

Green eyes fluttered open at the sound of knocking.

Warm thick comforter, smells of masculinity & musk, with a hint of plums, the sun peeking through the thick curtains telling her that it was early morning.

…..Wait the sun couldn't possibly be peeking through any curtains!

Sitting up quickly, frazzled wavy pink luscious hair swayed while green gem colored eyes looked around the master room.

When did she get back in the tower? And most importantly how did she get back in the tower?

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"_Sakura-hime please unlock the door." _

Well now her she was again, back in the tower, back in the world where she couldn't have feelings unless looking weak.

…..Where in the hell was that damned man.

Looking down at herself she found that she was comfortably wrapped in the blankets , pushing them off her she found that she was in a barely there black silk v neck gown.... It was proper enough.

The door flew open & in marched Konan with Hotaru walking behind her.

"Good morning sunshi-

-Where is he?" Sakura asked

Konan lifted a brow. "In his office like always." Konan replied

Sakura tumbled out of the bed as began to walk out of the room.

"Sakura-hime you need to dress first, Pein-sama will get angry with you if your not dressed properly." Hotaru said

"Well cover your ears cause me & dear Pein-sama are gonna have a little talk." She said as she walked down the hall.

"Sakura-hime at least put on your robe." Hotaru said as she quickly grabbed the green silk short robe off a chair in the room. Running after her masters lady.

'_I can't believe him not even a goodbye.'_

'_**Your telling me, at least the man could wake us up & tell us that it was time to go.'**_

'_Just be glad he didn't take us back to Konoha.'_

'_**Now if he did that without so much as a see you around, he'd regret it.'**_

'_Just shut up.'_

Konan chuckled lightly as she watched Hotaru chase after Sakura with the green robe in hand. Begging the older girl to put it on.

Sakura slammed the office door open & she stopped in her tracks Pein & Itachi stared at her Pein with amusement & Itachi with curiosity.

"Sakura." Pein said coolly.

Sakura pointed her finger at him. "I've got a bone to pick with you." She snapped back

He waved a hand dismissing her. "You can say whatever you want later I'm busy planning a wedding."

That got Sakura to drop her hand, and tilt her head in curiosity. "Wedding?"

'_**Please tell me this is his way of proposing.'**_ Naka said with her fingers crossed.

"Itachi, has asked for Hotarus hand in marriage."

'_**Damn.'**_

'_....Wait did he just say what I think he did?'_

'_**Yes he did.'**_

"Oh hell no." Sakura said with attitude.

"Now Sakura there is nothing to get mad about here." Pein said

"Nothing to get mad about?! She's fifteen for fucks sake!" Sakura yelled.

"Now Sakura I told you before if she can ble-

-Don't you dare! That's my apprentice!" Sakura said

"Sakura she is also my personal servant, I've always viewed her as a baby sister."

"She's still a child though, her biological clock hasn't even developed yet!"

"Women for centuries have been married at young ages to older men."

"Yeah that was until they put laws against it, she has to have consent of parents & guardians."

"Which since I am her guardian I say she can."

Sakura smirked. "But I'm saying she can't."

Pein lifted a brow. Sliding one of his drawers open he pulled out a scroll. Unrolling it his eyes quickly scanned the parchment.

"If I'm correct you need everyone on that to agree for her to be married at her age." Sakura said as she examined her nails.

"Besides even if I did say yes you still need to track down the last person …. Which will be quiet hard seeing as he's a missing nin from …. Here." She continued as she pointed down.

"Sakura this is low even for you." Itachi said

"And I highly doubt that that man will come anywhere near here, seeing as he pretty much killed his wife, abandoned his kids, and now his step-daughter is working for you."

"She's right though." Pein said

"What!" Hotaru said

"We can't marry you since your underage, & if I'm correct ….." Pein moved to his bookshelves & began to look through the books. Pulling one out he flipped through the pages.

"It says here that if you are married without consent you will not be seen as husband & wife in the eyes of god." He continued.

"Who says?" Itachi asked

"I say." Pein said as he tossed the large book at the younger male.

"You wrote a book of laws." Sakura said as she moved alongside Itachi & read the contents.

"I'm a God, and anyone that lives here obeys all laws in that. & I will not take any of my words in there back."

"Talk about conceited." Itachi whispered.

"I'm still wondering why I even like him." Sakura whispered back.

Itachi chuckled & Sakura hit him on the head. "I'm still mad at you."

"You said I could court her." Itachi replied.

"I said court not marry." Sakura said as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"And you may be fooling everyone else Uchiha but not me I mean the only reason you proposed is because I'm guessing you found out that I made sure she swore in a blood oath that she wouldn't sleep with anyone unless she was married to them." Sakura said as she grabbed the Uchiha by the collar & picked him up off the ground.

"Sakura-hime." Hotaru cried.

"And besides what makes you think your even good enough to marry my apprentice in the first place?" Sakura asked as she shook the Uchiha a bit.

"I don't think I'm good enough. She does."

Sakura let go of the collar & watched as he dropped to the ground. Leaning down she whispered in his ear. "I'll give you my consent although if ever I see her hurt, mad, or anything other than happy, you will regret it, & you'll see a hell that even gods tremble at."

She knew that even if she looked him in the eyes she wouldn't see any kind of fear in his eyes. Uchiha Itachi was a master at hiding his thoughts & feelings, she could only hope he didn't play mind games with her apprentice.

"Hotaru where's your step father?" Pein asked

Sakura backed away from Itachi & turned to look at the white haired young woman.

"I ..I don't know." She answered shakily.

"If you & Itachi wished to be married then you'll have to at least give us something that can help us find him." Sakura said

Hontarus eyes brightened immensely at Sakuras approval.

"Wait but to be married they need a Kage or a village Leader-who you killed. If not they need a priest-& Hidan killed them all." Konan said

"Hotaru & Itachi will have to choose between Hidan & Madara then." Pein said

Sakura shot Pein a questioning look. "Madara was at one time a Kage, Hidan is a preacher for one of the many gods in this world." He explained

"Madara a Kage?" Sakura asked

"Ask Kisame." Itachi said

"Why can't you marry them." Sakura said.

"Because I made the law that only a priest can marry them …. Although there's only one loophole. If they went out of Ame & Kusa territory they can be married by a present or former Kage, seeing as that is the law of the five nations." Pein replied.

"You know for creating laws you sure didn't think about yourself." Sakura said

"I never planned on any of my men getting married." Pein said

"So Itachi finally popped the question." A rough scratchy voice said.

The five turned around to find Kisame walking into the room.

"Kisame you knew about this & didn't even tell me. You hurt my feelings." Sakura said in mocked sadness.

"I'm sure that iced heart of yours is going to be okay. Besides I would have told you had you not hid Samehada from me for the longest time." Kisame said.

Sakura glared at him. Lately people were calling her 'Ice Queen.' And she really was getting tired of it.

"So if you are able to find your good for nothing stepfather, you can be married by Hidan in what will probably be the most bloody wedding any of us have ever witnessed." Sakura said

"Or you two can have the ceremony outside of Akatsuki territory being married my Madara, who will probably trick you into signing a contract about heirs in exactly nine months after the marriage or Hotaru dies." Konan said

Sakura shot another questioning glance this time at Konan. She'd never heard her talk like that about the father of her children, it was always Madara is so grate with the kids, or Madara bought me this or that. Now she was basically telling everyone that Madara was a nutcase only keeping women, Itachi, & Sasuke alive so they can breed. She wouldn't bother, what went on between them was their business.

" …… I think I would prefer to have Hidan-sama marry us." Hotaru said

"Agreeable although we can't have him marry us until we found your stepfather." Itachi said

"But were still at the main problem how do we find him." Sakura said

"Well if he's a missing nin then he should be looking for work." Pein said

"Yes but lately every missing nin knows that Akatsuki territory is a safe zone for them. ANBU's from all over wont dare step on these grounds." Kisame said

"Don't forget he's a rapist, Hotarus mothers rapist, & also her brothers biological father." Sakura said

"So he wouldn't be anywhere near Akatsuki territory if he knew that Hotaru was working in the tower." Pein said

"Exactly." Sakura said

"This is much more difficult then I thought." Pein said.

"Well missing people are famous for being missing." Sakura said.

Kisame shook his head. "Well if he's a missing nin & also a rapist wouldn't he have some kind of trail." He said.

"Not all rapist have body counts." Sakura said

" …. Isn't their some kind of missing nin database?" Sakura continued.

"It's unfortunate but not all rogues believe in what we preach." Pein said.

"And we only keep track of those who choose to come into our territory." Konan said

"Well he used to live here didn't he?" Sakura asked

"Yeah but that was what nine years ago, he left when the twins were only days old." Itachi said

"Is there any jutsus that can track him down?" Sakura asked Pein.

He shook his head. "You'd have to check."

Sakura turned around to leave the room when his voice stopped her. "Take the robe."

She turned around & grabbed the small robe out of Hotarus grasp & walked away while putting it back on.

"Wow I was expecting her to put you in a year long coma for even thinking of proposing what made her cave in?" Kisame asked. When he knew Sakura was out of ear shot.

"I have no idea." Itachi replied

Konan frowned a bit. She knew why Sakura caved so easily, she'd told her about how she'd always dreamt of getting married to Sasuke, & how even though he brought Karin back she still wanted to marry him. It was a dream to completely belong to someone,to share their name, their secrets, their family. To be wed was something she always wanted. But now Sakura was with Pein; she probably knew Peins thoughts on marriage.

Her apprentice was given a chance she never had, why not let her have something she couldn't.

_**

* * *

**_"So Uchiha why are you here?" Tsunade asked as she looked at the young man standing before her.

"I have a ....request." Sasuke said as he looked for the right words.

Tsunade lifted a brow an Uchiha requesting something ...... she could get used to this.

"What is it?" She asked

"It's about your protege." Sasuke said

"Karin? why would you need ti request an-

-Your other apprentice." Sasuke said

The brow lifted higher. "Shizu-

-No the youngest apprentice" Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Sakura."

"Yes."

"What kind of request is this Uchiha."

"One that could benefit Konoha greatly." Sasuke said as he sat down on one of the chairs in front of her desk.

"Is that so ... tell me what this beneficial request is please." Tsunade said as she leaned forward.

"I want Sakura as my mistress." Sasuke said

Tsunade leaned back with a frown. "As a mistress huh? your basically asking permission to cheat on Karin who I consider as a daughter.... why would I ever allow this?"

"Because if Sakura really does have the Haruno kekki genkai and I happened to conceive a child with her .....well I'm sure you know the outcome." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You wish to combine the kekki genkais ...... it would be good for us elemental users & being capable of bringing back the dead .... we could use those powers to bring back may of our best men." Tsunade said as she turned to look out the window.

"And we could bring back both of the clans that founded Konoha." Sasuke said.

"Ah ....The Uchihas & the Senju." She said.

She spun in her chair to look him straight in the eyes. " ...... You have my permission to have Sakura as a mistress ....although .. you will have to convince her youself, the elders will not allow us to force her into it. So make her come to you instead."

"I understand." Sasuke said

"And if she does agree .... you will only be allowed to impregnate her, once it's confirmed she's pregnant you leave her alone. & if you wish to continue this you can but any other times will be spent with Karin, you will eat with her only, sleep in bed with her only, talk with her only, Sakura will only be their to give you extra children. Karin will be the one to have your first child. Do you understand?"

"Hai."

"Very well then get out." Tsunade said as she went back to reading her paperwork.

"Tsunade I must ask one more thing do you know if we'll be seeing that Daimyo from Yukigakure anymore?"

Tsunade lifted a brow. "Not unless he's wanting to come and get a medic to help their people." She said carefully.

"Kuso." Sasuke cussed.

If that was true then it was a sure chance he's be coming back, and most likely he'd be taking Sakura with him when he left.

"Anything else?" Tsunade asked

Sasuke shook his head before he walked out of the Hokage tower.

* * *

Pein turned and found himself walking into the empty room with the grand staircase stopping when he found the person he was looking for.

"You really should put some clothes on." He said as he walked into the large room.

On a large latter stood a barely dressed Sakura who wore her green robe that only had her nightie underneath. "Don't think I'm on good terms with you." She said as she looked through the books.

Pein lifted a brow. "Did I do something wrong?" He asked carefully.

Sakura turned around and looked at him with a glare. "Don't even try to feign innocent." She said.

A blink from him and Sakura turned back around to look through the books. "Your mad, I can see that but I don't understand why."

Sakura snorted. "Of course you don't."

"Perhaps you should enlighten me, I'm sure that whatever I did I can compensate for it."

Sakura didn't say anything but merely slid down the ladder. She turned around walking over to the orange haired man and poked him in the chest. "You didn't wake me up." She said as she poked him in the chest again.

He grabbed her finger and pulled her towards him so that their faces were only inches apart. "I didn't wake you up because if those pretty green eyes of yours had fluttered open on me I wouldn't have let you ever leave me."

Sakura gaped then she smiled as she wrapped her arms around Peins neck. "Ohhh that is just to sweet albeit a bit scary, but sweet Naga-

Pein put a finger on her lips to keep her from saying anymore. "Can't say that name with this body hime, someone could hear & if Madara finds out he will have a search party go out and try to find me ...... and we can't let that happen, he can't know my body's near."

Sakura sighed and Pein took his finger off her lips. "Geez you do realize you have three different persona's, honestly you make me feel like a slut. Konoha sees you as a Yukigakure Daimyo, most of your men know you as Pein, and then there's the last and real person .... I swear if you create one more personality I'm gonna kill one of you ....somehow." Sakura said as she turned around.

Walking back to the built in long wall bookshelf. She climbed the latter once again. "Well then it's a very good thing I wont be creating anymore." He said as he walked over to the book shelf. "Although ....... all persona's that reside in me currently all believe that you should get some real clothes on." he continued.

"Yeah okay well I'll do that as soon as I'm do-

In the blink of an eyes Sakura was back on the floor pushed against the latter with Peins hands entwined in hers, with his lips so close to hers. "Sakura .. I let it go the first time since Itachi & Kisame are my most trusted men that I know wont disobey or disrespect me. But that doesn't mean you should run around in little clothes letting them see what they are not allowed to see."

"Pei-

"Go get some real clothes on I don't want anymore people to see you in that." Pein said

"Pe-

Sakura was cut off when Peins hand unwound from her and began putting her hands & fingers in the hand signs for the transportation jutsu. And his chakra flared, and in the blink of an eye they were in their bathroom.

"Well that was quick." Sakura said as she got her hand out of Peins grasp.

"Shower, I'll get you some clothes." Pein said as he turned around and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura began to undo her robe finding that it was a losing battle and that Pein wasn't about to change his mind.

She sighed as she reached into the shower and turned the knobs. Usually Hotaru had everything ready for her, robe, breakfast, shower, clothes ..now if Hotaru was going to marry Itachi she highly doubted the girl was going to be Peins personal servant anymore. It would be very hard to replace the younger girl. She slid out of her small nightie and stepped into the steamy hot shower.

A small groan escaped her lips, the water felt so good hitting her skin. She closed her eyes soaking herself beneath the shower head.

The door creaked opened and she could hear footsteps, withing a minute she could feel pierced arms being wrapped around her small waist. She leaned her head against the strong chest. "You'll be taken back to Konoha the day after the wedding .... Minsheng has already agreed to escort you there." Pein said

Sakura turned around to look at him, she would never be able to get used to it, one of six bodies, this one was sharing her with the the real one. "Can you feel me?" She asked.

He looked down at her. "When I touch you or when you touch me it comes back to my real body as a tingling sensation." He replied.

"And what of sex?"

He smirked down at her. "It's like a wet dream almost, except the part of it being a dream, I feel a little more than just regular touches, and kisses, and then there's the part where even though this body is able to ejaculate, my body wont unless, of course my body is receiving the pleasure, or I do it myself."

"Well that explains the unusual high testosterone levels, the sex drive, and your amazingly high energy levels." Sakura said

"Does it now?"

"It does."

He backed her up against the glass wall, lifting her up by her thighs, she wrapped her legs around him.

"Now, for leaving the room without proper attire on you will be punished." Pein said against her lips.

"Punished?" Sakura asked.

" ..... It'll be fun for both of us although, you'll hate me after it." Pein said as he prepared to sheathed himself inside of her anus.

* * *

"TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!!!" A loud voice yelled as they ran through the advisory tower.

Tsunade rubbed her temples at the sound of the loud voice. "When will he ever learn?" She said to herself.

The door slammed open and she hissed out loud. "Dammit you brat what have I told you about that!"

The blonde haired boy that stumbled in rubbed his neck with a sheepish smile. "Sorry 'bout that." He said

"What do you want Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

Said boy straightened up. "I'm here to make a request." He said

Tsunade lifted her brow. Two times in one day, she could really get used to this. "What is it?" she asked.

Naruto pulled out a scroll from his pocket and placed it on her desk. Picking it up & unrolling it she looked at it and lifted a brow. Naruto began to explain. "Well you see I was packing up some of the pervy sages stuff and I found this ..... i was kinds hoping we could create it in his memory."

"You know the head medic will find this very degrading right?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai, but that's why I came to you." Naruto said with that mischievous smile of his.

Tsunade sighed ......"Well I guess I can have it done ... although you'll have to do something in return for me." Tsunade said.

Naruto gulped. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

She smiled that evil smile of hers. "I want you too build a team .. and in a two weeks I want you to be at the gates at twelve a.m. with this team you'll be searching for Orochimaru again, although this time if you do encounter him I don't want you to approach him, merely study pretty soon here were gonna need to bring him in for interrogation. He's the only one that's come out of Akatsuki alive, and knows their secrets, and we want them." Tsunade explained.

Naruto nodded his head. "Do you except this mission Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked

"I do." He said in that serious tone of his.

"Now get out of my office!" Tsunade said as she waved her hand signaling him to leave.

* * *

"Absolutely Not." Madara said to the blue eyed hologram.

"Why not un?" Deidara asked

"Because Sakura would find it degrading & complain to Pein, and she can get whatever she want with him." Madara explained.

"Do you think Pein would allow it un?" Deidara asked

"There's a slight chance Jiraiya was also his mentor and all his students did come out a bit ...... perverted." Madara replied as he leaned into his chair.

"Perhaps I should bring it up in the next meeting then."

"No Pein would most likely inform Sakura of it." Madara said as he shook his head.

Deidara crossed his arms against his chest. "Why the hell is he so trusting with her un, she's still the leaf nin, she's still capable of turning on him un."

"I don't think he trust her as much as we think he does, perhaps this is his way of testing her loyalty to us .... and even if she's still capable of turning on us I highly doubt she won't seeing as we have two of her most trusted precious people under blood contracts to serve under me, Pein, and herself. If she ever turned on us, we would be able to kill the other two girls." Madara explained.

"She has a subordinate contract un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes, Pein had given her one just in case, Jiraiya and that Shizune women were the first, then that Anko women was put on later."

"You think he's carefully planning her initiation un?"

"Perhaps ... It is possible for him."

Deidaras body flickered. "Damn .... my chakra still messing up in this place un I gotta go before it dwindles down to nothing un."

Madara nodded his head. "Very well then, make sure to check in next week."

"Hai un." Deidara said before his body flickered out completely.

* * *

"Oi Itachi come look at this." Kisame said as he slid down the long latter that was in the Pein _'&'_ Sakuras wing.

"What is it?" Itachi asked as he walked over to his long timed partner.

Kisame handed the opened large book to Itachi and began to speak. "It's a tracking jutsu all we need is a drop of blood from the person were tracking, then we'll need to summon an animal that has superb tracking skills, we do the hand seals, drop the blood onto the animals tongue then we let it do it's thing."

Itachi nodded his head in recognition. "There's only one problem we don't have the blood of the guardian we need." Itachi said

Kisame grinned and he swung his arms around Itachis shoulder. "Well then it's a good thing that your fiancé just happens to have a genius medic nin as a guardian now isn't it."

"That's if she'll do it though." Itachi said as he pulled Kisames arm off of him.

"C'mon now I know she can be a cold hearted bitch to us sometimes, but from what I've seen she adores Hotaru, she would never do anything to hurt her." Kisame said.

"True .... but still this will be a waste if there's no possible way to get the blood." Itachi said

"See my old friend what your missing is faith, you just gotta believe that it'll work." Kisame said as he grabbed the book from Itachi.

"Faith is something we Uchihas don't have." Itachi said.

"Well that's not true your marring Hotaru and she has tones of faith, then look at Konan she has faith .... sometimes, perhaps this new generation of Uchihas will be different, better." Kisame said.

A strong deep male voice interrupted them. "If you wish for the Uchiha clan to be like that then you'll have to get rid of the Uchihas that don't believe in such things."

Itachi and Kisame turned around to find Pein and Sakura walking down the stairs together. Sakura now in a silk dark blue cheongsam. It had a high style mandarin collar, a low cut sweetheart neckline that show some of her cleavage, the slits went all the way up to mid thigh, the sides of her stomach were showing revealing smooth tanned skin but covering her belly button. Her hair in a messy bun. She was glowing. Kisame snorted as he looked back at Pein.

His wrinkled at the shoulders, Indicating that the two were just fucking up stairs. That would explain why they took three hours to get dressed.

"Are you trying to tell me that Madara is a threat to the next generation of Uchihas?" Itachi asked snapping Kisame out of his musings.

"Merely saying as long as theirs someone from the past around the next generation will never be as good as the last." Pein replied.

"If that is true then we'd have to get rid of myself and Sasuke to cleanse the next generation."

Pein shook his head. "No not you, you believe in change, therefor you believe that the next generation would need guidance that is not of the old ways, I cannot say the same about your brother but if he's picked up anything from you let us hope it'll be that."

Silence ensured them after that, and it was driving Kisame crazy he looked up at Sakura to find that she too was not enjoying the silence by the way her eyes drifted from wall to wall in complete boredom.

He broke the silence not caring if Pein got mad, it was only silence there would be many more times like this to come. "So Sakura we were wondering if you could help us out."

Sakura looked at him her bright green apple eyes surveying him, he could see how she was wary of him. "What is it?" Sakura asked carefully.

Itachi handed her the book and she read through it. "You'll need his blood for this." Sakura said

"Yes we know that but is there any other way around that?" Itachi asked

Sakura nodded her head. "I'll need one of the twins so I could take a sample of their blood, from their I can extract the fathers DNA." She said gently.

"I'll tell Hotaru to have one of them come over." Itachi said.

Pein spoke up again. "You'll also need a good tracking animal."

"Just use Taiyoo-kun all you need to do is feed him a large meal and he'll be stuffed for the entire week." Sakura said

Itachi looked at Pein who nodded his head. "Very well then, although Itachi seeing as you are the one who asked for her hand you will be the one to do the jutsu." Pein said.

"I understand."Itachi said

"Kisame I need to call everyone back here." Pein said.

"Hai."

"And Itachi have the servants clean out Orochimarus wing, we'll be combining that with yours." Pein said.

Itachi nodded his head, and Kisame could swear he saw his lips tilt up into a small smile. "Hai." Itachi said.

* * *

"Hey teme." Naruto said as he walked into the dango shop.

"What dobe?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto take a seat across from him.

Sasuke looked the blonde over, seeing that he was sweating and only had his net shirt on at the moment, indicating that he too had just been training.

"Gotta a misson from Tsuande regarding Orochimaru, and seeing as you know first hand about the pedaphile I was hoping you'd help me with it." Naruto said before the waitess came back and took his order.

"What's the mission?" Sasuke asked.

"Basic recon ... althou she want me to pull a team together just incase we need to apprehend him, she want him back alive for interrogation." Naruto explained.

"Who else have you gone to about the mission since Tsunade wants you to create a team?"

Naruto popped a dango into his mouth before he began to speak. "No one but you. but I know I'm gona go to either Neji or Shino as well, and someone that's ANBU level." He replied with the dango still in his mouth.

Sasukes eye twitched a bit at the lack of manners his best friend still had yet to gain. "I'll do it just as long as I help with who's going to get to go."

"That's okay with me." Naruto said

"When do we leave?"

"Two weeks at midnight." Naruto replied.

"That'll be good we'll have at least seven and a half hours till sunlight Orochimaru likes to travel when the still visible." Sasuke said

Naruto nodded his head as he digested the information "Alright.".

* * *

_Three days later ......_

Pein windows opened with a hard breeze as the black dragon swooped into the room dropping the heavy package it had. Pein and Sakura both watched as Taiyoo walked back to it's bed

"Well that was quicker than I anticipated." Sakura said.

* * *

_Wedding bells._

Sakura walked through the halls of the large temple, coming to a large door she opened it and slid into the room.

"Hotaru." She called.

She turned her head and found the younger girl sitting at the vanity staring at herself. She looked her over to find that she was only in her white slip, her elbow length white hair frazzled about, her face, red and pouty.

She smiled.

"Hotaru." Sakura said again and the girl jumped.

"Sakura-him forgive I didn't hear you!" She stumbled out as she began to open all her makeup cases.

She chuckled a bit.

"You okay?" She asked

She received an odd look. "Of course I'm fine." She replied quickly.

Sakura closed the door as she walked further into the room and grabbed a brush off the vanity and started brushing the soft white hair. "You should be ready by now the ceremony will begin in twelve minutes." Sakura said

"Forgive me Sakura-hime."

"Nobody's mad at you ....you know it's okay everygirl cries before she's married." Sakura said.

Hotaru looked up at her. "Really."

Sakura nodded her head. "And it's especially okay for you, you about to walk down the aisle by yourself, your parents are gone and can't be here to watch you at what will hopefully be your most cherished memory, and then tonight, you'll become a woman .... that's a lot to take in." Sakura said.

"You think they'd like him?" Hotaru asked.

"Do you think they'd like him?" Sakura asked

" ..... I don't know."

"Do you love him?" Sakura asked

"Of course I do."

"Then I'm sure they'd love him as well." Sakura said as she grabbed the curling iron and began rolling chunks of hairs around the heated object. "Do you think he loves me?" Hotaru asked.

"He must because I'm sure no man would marry you if they knew I was one of your guardians."

Hotaru giggled.

"Sakura-hime why are you not dressed?" Hotaru asked

"Because I can be dressed in three minutes, you on the other hand have been in here this hole time & I will not have you go out like this." Sakura said

"What do you think it'll be like?"

"What will be like?" Sakura asked

"The ceremony." Hotaru said

"Bloody, painful, but I'm positive you can survive it." Sakura said as she she opened a drawer and pulled a box out.

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes." Sakura said.

Closing her eyes felt something be placed on her head, her hair be pulled this and that way.

"Open."

Opening her eyes she gasped as she looked at her reflection her hair was pulled back by a beautiful tiara, while some of it was up in a pretty braided bun and a little bit hung down onto her shoulders.

"It's beautiful." Hotaru said as she touched the tiara carefully.

"It was my adoption mothers. She wore it when she got married to my adoption father, and then it was her mothers, and her grandmothers, and so on, it was given to me the day I got my first period."

"I can't wear this it wouldn't be right." Hotaru said

"No I want you to I have my real mothers tiara anyway, plus Pein had one of the jewelers make me a crown so I'm alright besides, I want you to be able to pass this down to your daughter, and she pass it down to hers, if not give it to your son so he can give it to the woman he wishes to marry, and then she given to her son." Sakura explained

Hotaru quickly turned around and hugged her

"Arigato Sakura-hime."

"Your welcome, now put on some mascara, a little bit of blush, ans some chapstick, to much makeup will give you bad luck on your wedding day." Sakura said.

"Oh okay."

"I have to go and get ready can you put your dress on yourself?" Sakura asked.

Hotaru nodded and Sakura walked out of the room and down the hall, she looked up and stopped when she saw servants on the second floor wiping down two grey porcelain thrones.

"Sakura." A male voice said

"Yes Minsheng?" Sakura asked.

"Pein wants to know if Hotaru is ready yet."

"Eight minutes." Sakura said

"Very well I'll tell him, you should get ready as well."

"I'm going."Sakura said.

Turning arouns she found he was already gone.

* * *

Pein watched from his throne as everyone began to take their seats in the temple. From the corner of his eye watched as Sakura took her seat beside him and Minsheng stand on the side behind her throne.

He turned to her. looking her over, she wore a pure white one strap dress that train was longer than any of her of dresses, a slit on the left side of her leg, he watched as she crossed her legs over one another, the white material falling showing off her tone leg, her heels as well were white. A silver head piece pulled her pink thick curls hair back and out of her face.

"You look gorgeous." He said

He smirked at the blush that formed.

"So tell me what is your view on marriage?" Sakura asked taking her mind off the compliement.

"I believe it's idiotic." Peins replied.

Sakura turned to him with a questionable look. "Marriage was created for only on purpose, to lay claim, or as some people would call it territory on another, ensuring that everyone knew not to mess with that person, as well as to make sure that the person knows not to fool around as well, thus the ring is a symbol to remind them and keep them from doing so." Pein explained.

"That's not true marriage is a spiritual union of two people who love each other, two people who wish to share their name, their life, the-

-Sakura, hime, it's a legal form of union so everyone knows that they belong to one another, if people truly loved, their would be no need for rings, or name sharing, they would be able to live with knowing that they can trust each other to be loyal, but in this day and age, adultry, and betrayel are very popular." Pein cut off

Sakura leaned over to him. "Pein, koi, then answer this, why would you write down such a law?" She asked in a sultry tone.

Minsheng smirked at the two lovers. and looked back down at everyone. "Sakura the wedding had began." He said.

The two lovers looked down to see that Hidan had already started the ceremony. "She looks beautiful." Sakura said.

Hotarus wore a long and loose dress, that had a sweetheart neckline, that didn't show any breast, the sleeves were lace cuffs, that were embroidered with real diamond beads. Her makeup just like she told her, and her hair still in perfect condition.

"Not as beauful as you." Pein whispered quitely to her.

Hidan wore a long black cloak with a hood over his head, his necklace hanging out, him, Hotaru, and Itachi stood the circle of his and they knew he was in his black and white reaper form.

Hotaru looked over to them and Sakura could of sworn she saw a look, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was showing her envy on her sleeve.

Hidan grabbed a black long knife. stabbing the two through the hearts. Hotarus scream vibrated against the walls of the temple.

He chanted some incantations and the knife began to disappear. The blood smearing Hotarus pretty dress.

* * *

Sakura paced back and forth in front of the door that lead to Itachis wing.

"She'll be fine." Peins voice said from behind her.

"What if she's not ready? what if he forces himself on her?" Sakura asked as Pein grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"And what if she is ready? what if he takes her gently?" Pein questioned back

"You don't know that." Sakura said

"And neither do you ......Sakura she's your apprentice I know for a fact that you taught her a few techniques that'll scare any man that wishes to have children."Pein said

Sakura smirked as she wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps your right, besides, I only taught her things that'll scare men like Itachi .... I haven't taught her the technique that'll scare you."

Pein embraced her. "Ahh ... but I know that without chakra you are nothing, you rely on your medic abilities and your inhuman strength when in battle." Pein replied with a smirk.

"Ohh but my lord, this was a technique does not require chakra, all I need to know is where the bone is located." Sakura said as her hand dipped down south.

"Then aint it a good thing that this isn't my real body." Pein whispered in her ear.

"Good for you, not very exciting for me." Sakura said.

* * *

ItaDeiPei

Waterbender321

bellacullen3

Hitomi500

9tailedemonfoxonbu

J Rock and Visual Kei fan

emitti

xxbochixx

cherry hime1990

Cebellina

sesshomari

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Sakura stared down at Pein, Knowing full well what today was, her glare intensified at the reminder. Since they woke up he'd been a complete pompous ass about everything, and too everyone. Flirting with him wasn't doing anything, teasing him sure as hell hadn't worked, and her back rubs hadn't even effected him ... and that was saying a lot.

"What the hell has got your panties in a bunch?!" Sakura asked finally her voice was on edge and she was highly annoyed.

His glare only intensified and in the blink of an eye she was on the desk, flat on her back with Peins hands around her neck, and he was squeezing down hard.

"Do not forget Sakura I may be with you, but I will not allow you to ever talk to me in such a way!" He hissed out.

Yep the male species must have had a menstrual cycle as well. Just yesterday he'd been showering her with affection, and now .... he was showering her with attitude, moodiness, violence-someone clearly had issues.

She sucked in a breath & thanked Ibiki for training her in torture & interrogation. She breathed carefully out, reaching up to her neck pulling at Peins top fingers. Peeling them slowly off of her.

As if he'd just woke up he blinked, then quickly let go of her, taking a step away, then another, and then another, and another, and another, until his back pretty much was against the large window. Sakura carefully stood up, something was off about him, she couldn't place what it was, but she knew somethings wasn't right.

The door opened and in walked Peins newest personal servant. Long straight light red hair, porcelain colored skin, long thick black colored eye lashes, bright clear water blue eyes lined with dark black eyeliner. A little straight pointy nose, high cheek bones covered in bronze colored blush. Small bow pink colored lips. Her name was Nousatsu. Twenty two years old, she was from Ame as well as she was also a follower of Pein. Nousatsu was from a simple shinobi couple, both parents only chunnin ranking. Perfect childhood, perfect life. The red head made jounin right before the civil war broke out. Just a simple shinobi, no special abilities, and she wasn't advanced in anything.

Now here she stood in a white elbow length button up collard shirt, with a perfectly pressed black knee length skirt. The older woman was tall and lean, her face long. She had a pretty smile on her face and her eyes gleamed with some kind of amusement. Her blue crystal eyes turned to Sakura for a brief second. A pink brow arched up, she'd never seen any of the servants look her or at that any one in the Akatsuki in the eyes. There was some unsaid rule about looking them, as Pein would call them _' Gods' _& _'Royals'_ in the eyes.

"Pein-sama, Minsheng-sama wants to know if _Sakura-hime_ is ready yet?" Nousatsu said, her voice was like a smooth creamy cappuccino ... That probably made no sense but that's how it sounded to Sakura.

"Tell him she's on her way out." Pein ordered.

The woman nodded her head before she spun around and left the room, the door clicking shut softly behind her.

Turning back to Pein she found an emotion she'd never thought she'd see. Confusion. It was painted onto his perfect face and sprinkled into his eyes.

"Forgive me, I don't know what came over me." He said gently.

He was hesitant to meet her eyes.

Sakura stared at his face trying to find the right words " ..... We all have our days." She finally said. If she left making him believe he'd done something wrong she'd regret it.

... Yes it's true choking her was wrong but for some odd reason something was telling her not to blame him.

Walking over to her auburn haired lover Sakura grasped his cloak as she pulled him down to her level. pressing her lips to his. A sigh escaped him and he wrapped his arms around her, responding to the kiss gently. Kissing as if he was afraid of losing control again. He broke the kiss, she let go of his cloak. His lips traveled from her lips ghosting over her nose, and gently kissing her forehead.

"Forgive, I'll make it up to you as soon as possible." He mumbled against her forehead.

The hairs on her neck went straight up as she felt Peins arm tighten around her while his other hand began to move upward.

"Don't forget to report." He mumbled before all went black.

Peins arms were tight to the point that when Sakura lost consciousness her head fell backwards only. He sighed, something was definitely not right today, but he couldn't figure out what was causing this feeling.

The door opened and Minsheng walked into the room his face completely devoid of any emotion or even thought.

"Pein." He said as he walked up to them quickly he took Sakura out of his arms carrying her bridal style.

"I was just curious have you been thinking about my proposal?" Minsheng asked.

Peins attention turned to Sakuras unconscious form.

"I need more time." He said carefully.

Minsheng merely stared at him, then he turned to look at Sakura. Spinning on his heels he walked away. His hand reached to open the door but when he was only a few inches away from the knob he stopped. Looking over his shoulder straight at Peins face.

"More time to think? .. Or more time with her?" He asked.

Pein said nothing but he could tell that Minsheng already knew the answer to that particular question. The older man sighed and shook his head.

"Very well then come to me when your ready. I've got all the time in the world .... Just don't ask me when you've aged more than me." Minsheng said before he opened the door and left.

Turning around he looked out the window in time to see Minsheng & Sakura leave the tower. As if on Que Nousatsu walked into the room.

"I'm sure the other servants told you how the system works." Pein said.

"They have Pein-sama." She replied coolly.

"Then tell me why have you been disobeying the rules?" He asked his voice taking on an edge.

He hadn't missed the eye contact she'd made with Sakura, or the way she said her name. There was something about his lover that made him feel ... he couldn't name the emotion, but whatever it was, it always told him to wait for her to leave the room before he went off on someone. Something that wouldn't allow her to see this side of him.

"I haven't heard your answer!" Pein growled out. He heard her sandals click against the floor indicating that she took a step back.

"F-f-for-gi-gi-give-me-me P-p-pein-s-sa-sama!"

"Knock before you come in at all times .... and never ever think you can look your _hime _in the eyes!"

"Ha-ha-ha-hai."

Pein turned around, he'd not been expecting this at all. His new servants shirt was popped opened all the way down to her belly button exposing her boundless breast, and toned stomach.

Although his mind was telling him no no, Sakura would slaughter, well try at least to slaughter him, and she would definitely slaughter the woman as well.

........His other mind on the other hand was telling him go for it.

Well he was at a crossroads with this, cheat or not to cheat?

He was part of the male species, he did have needs.

Sakura was the only woman that he could actually really be with.

It would have been so much easier resisting had Sakura choose to stay with him and become a member. She said no though so she would be in Konoha far from here away from him and his needs.

* * *

"Will you hurry up!"

Sakura looked up her eyes tired. "Do you want to do this?!" She bit back.

Minsheng watched as she went back to cutting up her body and her dress, she was back in her green dress that she'd worn the day of the attack. "Can you just hurry we are behind schedule." He replied.

Sakura looked back up at him pointing the kunai at him. "Who's schedule your schedule OH please like I care I've had it with your crap! I'm sick & tired of playing with everyone! All I wanna do is live a normal life and die an honorable death. BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE BECAUSE I CAN'T DIE THANKS TO YOU!" Sakura screamed as she turned around to throw the kunai at the bark.

Minsheng nodded his head. "Dear Sakura you should be used to this by now." He said as he waved a hand in the air.

Sakuras eyes widened. "Used to it! Are you mad, actually you are mad. How the hell do you think I'd be used to putting on acts upon acts for people. I'm playing the elders, the Akatsukis, Konoha, and then for the elders, I'm playing Konoha, and Akatsuki, and for Akatsuki I'm play you, Konoha, and the elders! How the hell am I suppose to be used to this!" She said hysterically.

"See this is why you should prepare yourself and look into the future." Minsheng said.

"I BLOODY HAVE LOOKED INTO THE FUCKING FUTURE YOU PSYCHO." Sakura yelled back.

"I'm sensing that your trying to release some sort of stress that has been caused by Pein."

"Actually I'm trying to not think about what he's doing at this very moment, but for some reason it's becoming very hard to do, and then it makes me feel ...... angry .. and ... betrayed." Sakura said now calmed.

Minsheng nodded his head. "Could it be that the two of you have become attached to each other, perhaps these feelings that your feeling are because you truly do care about him in more ways than one."

Sakuras mouth fell open and she turned around waving her hand in the air. "Please he's not the type of person that gets attached to people, if he was he wouldn't be fucking the servant." Sakura said quietly.

Minsheng smiled. "I was more curious about your feeligs but it seems you've answered them in a different way for me." He said quietly.

"I just wanna go home." Sakura whispered.

Minsheng stopped. "There is no home for us Sakura, we are merely born to make sure the world doesn't end in chaos. We were given the gift of foresight to stop the world from dying, from killing itself ..... even if it means having to give up our lives to do it." He replied.

"I think he knows." Sakura said

"He doesn't know ..... didn't you see?" He asked

Sakura nodded her head. "Something is clouding my sight I can't see that far right now."

"The only thing that can cloud your sight is feelings Sakura. I'm sure if those feelings were killed off then you would be able to see perfectly."

Sakura nodded her head. Minsheng walked up to her encasing her in his arms. "You're still so young my child, with proper guidance and training you will be able to see and act without anything distracting you." He said as he kissed her head.

"The path we must walk is a lonely path, but in time you'll be okay with it." He continued as he pulled away from her and turned around.

Sakura watched him a thought coming to mind. "Has there ever been anyone?" She asked.

He stopped and turned to look at her. "Anyone what?" He asked in return.

"Anyone like us who had feelings for someone?" She asked.

"She died long long ago ... when she excepted her feelings she opened a doorway for all feelings nature and human. Causing her to loose her mind." Minsheng said.

The way he spoke of this woman seemed odd she didn't want to ask but she had to. "Who was she?"

Minsheng looked away from her. "My wife."

* * *

Sasuke walked down the hallway stopping when he reached Sakuras room. He slid open the screen and walked into the sitting room.

It was completely different he never noticed that she moved things around and decorated it. She moved the coffee table right in front of the large window with the long futon facing it as well. The chair facing the coffee table, it's left side facing the window, the footstool across the table from it. A glass vase, that was actually two cylinders crisscrossed against each other, holding inside it two long branches of gladiolus flowers.

He turned his head and walked over to the shoji screen that separated the bedroom. Everything had been moved around.

The bed was no longer against the wall beneath the window, but right smack dab in the middle of the room. The two twin nightstands were right against the bed still, also in the middle of the room. The mirrors that had been hanging on the left wall had been taken down and moved to the right wall placed neatly on the floor. The tall chest that was on the left side as well had been moved to the right side a good fifteen feet away from the mirrors. The dresser that had been in the closet had been taken out and pushed up against the left wall.

The closet though had somehow been completely moved off the wall next to the screen and moved to the wall where there had once been a window and the full length bed had once been pushed up against.

Walking across the room to the next shoji screen, he slid it open.

He'd never understand how he didn't hear any of the construction that had been going on in the room.

The once simple yet elegant bathroom was now up to date and sophisticated.

The shower was nowhere to be seen in the now large bathroom. The toilet was right next to the screen just a few feet away. Across from the toilet though was a brand new soaking tub. The box that was built around it was pure marble carved delicately with sakura petals on the bottom. The tub was tight between two walls both with large windows that had once been just walls.

At least the shades were down.

Did he mention that there was a bottle of sake & a sake cup right the ledge of the tub?

How she did it without him knowing he'd never know.

* * *

Anko ran to the gates, it'd be easy to get by security.

Sakura had just messaged her, she needed a more convincing look. Who else would be the best at making it seem as though the pink haired women just been in a fight? Of course her, as well as their was going to be a fight, but Sakura didn't need to know that.

* * *

_Three Hours Later ......._

Tsunade looked up at the light footsteps that had just stepped into her office. An ANBU officer waited for her, if she was correct this was one of the security ANBU's.

"Report." She said

"Haruno Sakura has been found, she's heavily injured as well as unconscious, it seems as though she'd just come out of combat." The ANBU said

Tsunade straightened up and flipped through her many scrolls.

"Get her to the emergency room, have Shizune heal her."Tsunade said

"That's already been done Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied.

Tsunade lifted a brow. "On who's orders?" She asked

"The elders gave the orders Hokage-sama." The ANBU replied.

She bit her lip, nodding at the ANBU, watching as he disappeared out the window. The damn elders were getting in over their heads. They knew better than anyone that when it came to Akatsuki matters or Team Seven-Kakashi Matters that she was the one to make all the calls. Giving them a piece of her mind was nothing compared to what she was planning.

* * *

Sai paced back and forth in one of the many hallways of the hospital the door in front of him was where Sakura was being treated in.

Hopefully those damned Akatsukis didn't do too much damage to her.

He sighed.

"BOO!"

He jumped and turned around to find Anko laughing at him.

"That wasn't funny."

She calmed down. "You should have seen your face, it was just so funny!" She exclaimed.

He didn't respond to that.

She obviously got the hint as well. "Soooo.... How long has she been in there?" She asked as she stuffed her hand into her coat pockets.

"One hour." He said monotonously.

She nodded her head. "What's her condition?" She asked.

"It's between Fair and Serious." He replied smoothly.

"How'd she look this time?" She asked.

He didn't know actually. A patrol unit had found her unconscious and wounded in the forest. They'd have to ask someone from that unit.

"No clue. patrol squad found her, brought her in on elders orders." He said

The door opened and Shizune stepped out of the room her a light layer of sweat on her skin.

She looked over to them and smiled. "She needs to rest for a little while, they put a good beating on her and sliced her up pretty bad, thank god they didn't get any vital points this time." She said as she went over to the folding chairs and sat down.

"How bad was it this time?" She asked.

"Her condition isn't critical this time, although it wasn't fair either nor was it exactly serious. She had a bruise on the corner of her forehead, a couple of bruises on her back and they sliced open her arms, chest, legs, stomach, and scratched up her neck and face. Chakra exhaustion probably from the escape, but other than that they didn't really slice her open to the point her organs or meet fell out. Seems more like interrogation wounds." Shizune said as she pulled out a scroll and stood up.

"Report?" Anko asked.

"You know it." Shizune replied.

"Will it be alright if I stay with her so I can be there when she wakes up?" Sai asked.

Shizune smiled. "Of course you can but if you disturb her rest I'll make sure you see hell to pay." She replied with that smile intact.

Were all medics sadistic?

* * *

Pein groaned when he heard the book slam open. A report was coming in this early.

Another groan came from his side and he turned to see his new servant turn onto her side.

He got up and grabbed his pants putting them on, picking up his shirt as he walked over to his desk.

Sitting down he read the report.

_'Sakura has just gotten out of surgery she's made it to the village safely. No sign of Minsheng-sama yet.'_

He looked at the floor to the naked woman sprawled on it. Sakura probably was going to kill him for this, she probably already saw what he'd done. She should be resting meaning that she wouldn't see what he was going to do next.

He should get her something to make up for his foolishness.

And for the fact that she probably saw it all.

Damn her being a prophet and her visions.

Shizune better be a good subordinated and do as he says or he'd get rid of her.

He couldn't do that Sakura would really try to kill him then.

He cursed he never did like begging.

* * *

"Excuse me but what room is Haruno Sakura in?" Sasuke asked the receptionist.

The man merely looked at him and back at his computer his fingers typing away at the keyboard. "Haruno-san has been resting for the last hour, Shizune-san has asked that she have no visitors until Haruno-san request them personally." The man replied.

Sasuke scowled had it been a female receptionist he would've been able to get the room number without any problem.

And since when did they have male receptionist in the first place?  
It really couldn't be helped now could it?

His eyes bleed into the sharingan and locked with the other mans. "Now tell me which room Haruno-Sakura is in?" He asked.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she zoned out Tsunade & the elders rant.

The first thing she gets is an earful of crap.

Another sigh. Why did Jiraiya have to take that stupid mission. She took a deep breathe this time and held her tears. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't he would be disappointed in her if she cried.

"Sakura-chan." Shizunes voice called out.

She snapped her head up at the sound of Shizunes voice.

"Hai?" She asked.

Shizune smiled. "A certain young Daimyo has sent you a gift." The brunette began as she walked towards her with a bouquet of green roses.

_**'You do realize he's just trying to get on our good side for fucking that slut right?'Naka said.**_

_'Of course he is, but just because I'm excepting these flowers doesn't mean I'm forgiving him ..... Besides there from the charming Daimyo.'_

_**'Ohhh good one.'**_

Shizune handed her the bouquet and a envelope. Sakuras mouth gasped as she looked at the roses they still had the morning dew on them. She was positive that these were only grown in Mizu no Kuni.

_'Should we read the letter?' _

_**'Might as well, just to make them happy.'**_

"Hold these for a second will ya." Sakura said as she handed the bouquet back to Shizune she opened the envelope and pulled the paper out, something falling into her lap.

She grabbed the falling piece and gasped.

She held a beautiful white gold choker that had emerald humming birds in it.

_**'Ahhhh the quircks of having a dictator as boyfriend.' Naka swooned.**_

_'Quircks indeed.'_

She opened the letter and read it.

_'Many cultures believe that the hummingbirds die at night, and awake at dawn.'_

_**'That's the closest we'll ever get to 'i'm sorry my love' from him' Naka said.**_

-ink if Sakura and the Daimyo marry then we can use our influence on the Yukigakure shinobi." The elders went

* * *

Sasuke watched as Sakura stared at the letter lost in the words from the crack in the door.

The Daimyo won this round obviously. He'd already sent Sakura not only a bouquet of rare roses, but also jewelry.

Now the elders too were won over by this guy. Talking about a marriage and children dear god they were insane. The man was no shinobi, Sakura wouldn't be with someone that didn't live the same lifestyle as her. She needed someone that could relate to her, understand what she was going through.

Not someone that would just show her off as a prize, or would just throw gifts at her whenever she was down.

........ Actually Sakura would want that.

Sighing he turned around and bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going Uchiha!" Anko said as she stood back up.

"Sorry." He said quickly as he moved passed her.

He could feel the older womans stare on him.

* * *

Sakura watched from her spot on the bed as Anko reappeared in the same spot Sasuke had just been.

_**'Who knew that moving on and hooking up with Pein secretly would catch his attention?' Naka asked.**_

_'Are you still trying to make him regret?'_

_**'Of course ..... as long as she's around I'll make him wish he had us.'**_

_'Your gonna get us into a lot of trouble with both Pein & Sasuke'_

_**'Who cares it's all just a little innocent fun.'**_

_'Purposely grabbing the attention of a married man to make him feel like shit is not innocent.'_

_**'I never said purposely nor did I say we were gonna make him feel like shit.'**_

_'I read between the lines.'_

_**'Well nobody else needs to know.'**_

_'I give up on you.'_

"I don't think the Daimyo believes in marriage." Sakura said jumping into the conversation to end it quickly.

"Oh & why is that?" Koharu asked

Sakura sighed. "He's a Daimyo for heavens sake, he's handsome & he's got money & power. Even if he's young, by now because of his position he would have been married already." She replied.

**_'That's the quickest lie you've ever come up with.'_**

_'I'm not lying ....The daimyo would've been married by now, it's true.'_

_**'Ohhhh I see what your doing.'**_

"That's why I say Sakura should just become Uchiha Sasuke's mistress." Tsunade said.

_**'When had this been brought up?'**_

_'I'm guessing when we were talking.'_

_**'Who's idea was this in the first place?'**_

_'Sasukes'_

_**'Sneaky little bastard.'**_

Sakura laughed out loud at this and the occupants in the room stared at her.

"Gomen nasai." She said as she calmed down.

"But the concept of myself becoming the Uchiha concubine is tremendously preposterous and on that note. Not only is it outrageous but it is also revolting. Karin can keep him to herself for all I care when you truly think about who either of them had been residing with, and what you will find if those four take medical exams I'm positive they all have some kind of contagious diseases. And i thought that mistresses were illegal?!"

_**'Nice save, and I like what you said, that was quiet a witty comeback.'**_

_'I've been listening to Itachi way too much.'_

_**'Got them to shut up though.'**_

_'Yes it did.'_

Tsunade was as red as a tomato and the elders were shocked. She'd just refused two different men in about two minutes. She was betting that they were gonna start a conversation about marriage and that she was the only person in the world with the Kekki genkais of both the Haruno clan & the Kamata clan.

A sigh escaped Tsunade.

_**'Here it comes.'**_

"Sakura think of what could happen if you and Sasuke conceived a child. Konoha would be forever in your & your childs debt, we could bring back many of our lost men, we could bring back many wiped out clans. we could-

- we could destroy the earth. People die for reasons. they were never meant to be brought back." Sakura snapped.

"But the gods gave you this gift for a reason, they want you to bring people back, give them a second chance." Tsunade continued.

"A second chance?! A second chance at what living under orders? Killing for politicians? Living in a war torn world? A second chance at what my dear Hokage? Because from what I can tell this world we live in is filled with deceit & corpses." Sakura said.

_**'Sakura calm down.'**_

Tsunade closed her eyes pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply. Opening them again she replied. "A second chance at life."

Sakura scoffed. "Shinobis have no life." She hissed.

**SLAP.**

Sakuras turned her head back to look at her old teacher. Disbelief in her eyes. She'd just been slapped like she was a child.

_**'Don't do or say anything stupid.'**_

"Well then you know my answer to your stupid idea on me and the Uchiha brat, perhaps maybe I should tell your darling red headed daughter Karin. Just imagine the look she'll give you when you admit that you suggested it." Sakura said as she slid off the bed and opened the closet. Grabbing her clothes.

"Sakura you need to rest." Shizune said.

"I've rested." She said as she went into the restroom and changed.

_**'Your not really going to tell that thing are you?'**_

_'No I'll just let them think I did so they can tell her themselves.' _Sakura said as she pulled off her robe.

_**'Ohhh I like that.'**_

_'I bet you do.'

* * *

_Anko shook her head Sakura was smart of course but what she just did was the stupidest thing in the world. Tsunade was already suspicious of what was going on between her and the Akatsuki. By doing that they would have a whole Squadron watching her every move by an hour.

She watched as the door opened and Sakura walked out.

"You know you just screwed yourself over right?" Anko asked as she fell into step with the younger girl. She stared at the flowers and envelope.

"Who cares, they're not going to be coming around for some time anyways." Sakura replied.

"Auhh Huhh."

"So tell me what are you gonna do about the Daimyo? I mean you can't be with him he'd be dead the day after you kiss him the first time." Anko asked.

Sakura smirked. "We shared our first kiss a while back." She said playfully.

Anko stopped and stared at her. "You mean that was?!"

"Yup." Sakura replied as she continued on her way out.

"You know they wont allow you to walk right out of here." Anko said as they passed the receptionist.

"Did you forget I'm Head doctor, they have to do as I say." Sakura said as she turned stopped and turned back around to the reception desk.

"Excuse me." Sakura said.

Anko lifted a brow. Since when were there male receptionist.

"What can I do for you Haruno-sama?" The man asked.

"I was wondering if any checks came in for me while I was gone?" Sakura asked.

The man turned back around and begab typing on the keyboard. "Your in luck the one from the last week is still here." He said as he swiveled his chair and rolled to a wall behind him of cubbies. He stood up and pressed a few buttons and a cubby popped open. He walked over to it and reached in pulling out a few envelopes and scrolls.

He closed the cubby and sat back down in his chair rolling back to the desk. He put them on the counter for Sakura to take. She smiled.

"Arigato." Sakura said cheerily.

They turned back around and walked out of the hospital.

"I think I know him from somewhere." Sakura said quietly.

"Really I've never seen him." Anko said.

"No. I think I've seen him in Amegakure before." Sakura replied.

"Oh." Anko said.

"One of their men." Anko asked.

"No .... I think he was a servant." Sakura replied.

Shaking her head she didn't reply.

"So do you know if I still have to stay with Sasuke or can I move out?" Sakura asked.

"Unfortunatly, Tsunade wants you badly with Sasuke so you have to stay."

"Damn." Sakura said as she looked to the sky.

Anko punched her in the arm. "Don't worry about it, it's Sasuke, as long as he's with Karin you'll see an unattractive side of him."

"Yeah but if I'm alone with him for even a second he could use the sharingan on me."

"Soo, your like immune to it."

"I'm immune to the illusions, but from what I read in Itachi's old journals the Sharingan can also do other things, especially when it comes to sex."

Anko gulped. "What are you talking about."

"There's a jutsu for concubines that Itachi was given, supposedly if done right. The woman will be a slave to love. it can twist the persons feelings for them or if already in love it can make that feeling a hundred times worse. Talk about a bad case of not being able to eat, sleep, or breathe without the other."

"And what of the person who despises them?" Anko asked.

"Depends on how much the person hates them the stronger the hate the stronger the love, it's a weird jutsu, but it's scary as well."

"Scary indeed." Anko said.

* * *

"Pein." Madara called as he walked into the study.

Pein looked up from his desk."What?" He asked.

"I need you to notify Sakura We'll be heading to Kuma no Kuni within three days. I need her to tell us what will be ahead of us." Madara said as he moved further into the room.

"Kuma no Kuni? isn't that were Hoshigakure no Sato is?" Pein asked.

"Hai."

"Isn't that village protected by Uzumaki?" Pein asked.

"That will be taken care of by Itachi & myself." Madara replied.

"So were just gonna sucker punch them?" Pein asked.

"Well don't make it sound so bad." Madara said.

"Well that's what were doing." Pein said.

"Just notify her, and tell me what she see's." Madara said before he left the room.

Pein looked down at Taiyoo. The animal looked up at him.

"Should I really contact her?" He asked.

The dragon merely blinked. "I could just let them all go in blind." Pein continued.

Taiyoo shook his head. Pein sighed. "I thought so." He said as he grabbed a scroll.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Sorry it's been such a long time. But I got caught up on some shows. a ton of shows actually.**

**but I'm back again.**

**So here's to you all.**

hisoka-ai9

**Yes I know I need a beta-reader, know anybody?**

xxbochixx

Cherry-Goddess

kitten652

annarolls

Tenshi no Sakura

Cebellina

9tailedemonfoxonbu

Waterbender321

ItaDeiPei

XxBirdxOfxHermesxX

sesshomari

'S Angel.

Otaku Addicted Dweeb

Storm To A Rainbow

Ben's Wife

SB01

Usagi no Hana

bellacullen3

**I see alot of new faces .... I feel oh so loved.**

**Hope to see more of you new faces. and of course my loyal fans.**

**Midori Blossom.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

Sasuke walked in the dark hallway alone, going towards Sakuras' room. He sighed before he slid open the shoji screen and walked into the sitting room. He waited for her to feel his presence.

_"Haven't you heard of knocking?"_ Came her muffled voice.

The screen slid open and she walked out of her room into the sitting area. Walking right past him. Another sigh escaped him as he walked over to the shoji screen that separated the sitting area & the hallway. Sliding it shut and locking it.

"I never said you were allowed to stay." She said as she sat down on the futon.

"We need to talk." Sasuke said as he walked over to where she sat and crouched next to her, making sure they were eye level.

"I don't feel like talking." Sakura said as she refused to meet his eyes.

"Please." He begged.

"Would this have anything to do with Tsunade's suggestion of me bearing a child for you?" Sakura asked quietly.

She still would not meet his eyes.

"It would."

"Then leave, my answer has not changed." Sakura said harshly.

"You haven't allowed me to talk with you about it." Sasuke said as he reached for her face. She quickly stood up.

"There's nothing more to talk about."

Sasuke stood up as well. He walked towards her, and she backed away from him. Another step, and she took another step and she hit the wall. Walking up to her he took her chin in his fingers and moved her face to look at him.

"Sakura this was once a long time dream of yours." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. "I was a naive fool back then, and I will never allow myself to be such a fool ever again." Sakura replied.

Sasuke moved his arm from his side his hand grasping her tiny waist. "I was the naive fool Sakura. I was an idiot blinded by revenge, and power. I was jealous of you & Naruto. If I could go back in time and change everything I would .... I can't though. But I can make up for everything. I can give you everything you want. Me, my heart, my love. I'll treat you like a queen. And our child will be loved the way I never was by my father. Sakura that Daimyo he's not a shinobi, he knows nothing of the world we live in, the lives we lead. If you go to him, he'll never be able to understand you the way I can. He would never be able to relate to you the way I can ... Please look at me." Sasuke said.

She didn't open her eyes, or make any move to. She merely took a deep breathe and banged her head against the wall. "Sasuke have you forgotten. by marrying Karin you've promised her all that."

Sasuke let go of her and for a moment he was thoughtless.

His hands slammed against the wall. Trapping Sakura. He growled.

"You see that's just it. .... You, you've done something to me. All I do is think about you, I see nothing but good views of you everywhere I go. When I allowed you to move in I thought maybe it would drive you a little crazy by seeing me and Karin together all the time, seeing that I wasn't as cold & heartless as you always said I'd been, seeing that I had made a wise decision in choosing Karin."

He was taking on a weird tone. It was like a mix of insanity, & pleading.

"I never expected it to backfire though. And then showing up at my wedding, proving everyone wrong about you, looking as beautiful as you did, as you do right now." He was only inches away from her.

"Making you regret was always the plan." She said as she pushed him away, her hands on his chest.

"Then live with the consequences, you wanted me to regret it and I do." Sasuke hissed. "Sakura do you really honestly think it's love at first sight with him? All he wants to do is fuck you. And when you give into what he wants he'll brag to all those spoiled politicians he probably socializes with."

"Then you'd be the same right?" Sakura asked as she finally opened her eyes.

She looked as though she might cry. She pushed against his chest. "I'm right aint I?! That's all you want Sasuke, fuck me then once your satisfied you'll be long gone back to your precious Karin. And all those promises are out the door with you right?!" She said angrily as she pushed on his chest again.

"So what if your right?! You'd finally get what you wanted!" Sasuke bit back.

"I never wanted just to to fuck you Sasuke & you know it. You & I both know that the only reason your proposing to me is because you feel threatened. You just don't want to see me happy and that's all it is!"

Sasuke pushed her against the wall. Smashing his body against hers. "That makes us the same then right? Making me regret my decision to marry Karin makes you happy doesn't it?! Watching me feel like shit for taking you for granted makes you feel real good inside doesn't it?!"

"You bet your ass it does." Sakura bit back.

"You have absolutely no idea what I went through Sasuke, what you & that whore put me through. I put my ass on the line just to get you to be excepted back, I put my ass on the line for those idiots you call your teammates all because I thought it would make you happy. I spent most of the time getting harassed by that bimbo you now call a wife, all because she slept with you when you left us. I humiliated myself trying to get you to notice me I lost so much weight that all my clothes were to baggy on me. Because you told me you like your women thin. I put to much weight on that I was taken off the roster all because you said you liked women with meat, Sasuke you fucked with my mind in so many different angles I'm surprised I'm still sane!" Sakura continued.

"No one ever told you to listened to a god damned word I said."

"I was a fool then Sasuke, you & everyone else knew I'd have done anything for you, to be with you." Sakura said.

"What happened to you?! Where's the fan-girl that used to annoy me? Or the girl that would fight with Ino for me? What happened to the girl that used to try to get to know me? I wanna talk to that girl."

"She's dead and I can't bring her back to life." Sakura replied icily.

"Can't or won't? Because right about now I'd prefer the innocent naive foolish Haruno Sakura Konohas' Sakura over whoever you are."

"Then why don't you just leave, and take your empty promises with you because that girl that sweet innocent girl you prefer so much, drowned in a pool of her own tears."

"The tears you cried in the shower or the tears you that put you to sleep?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura inhaled a breath and shook her head in denial. "No! No! No! You were a goddamned hallucination!" She cried.

"You actually think I'm so cruel that I wouldn't check on you? I did, whenever the hell I could get away from everyone I would go check on you. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch someone literally loose their mind?! I felt useless around you, listening to your suicidal and insane mumblings. Watching you starve yourself to the point where you were nearly as thin as a piece of flimsy paper. On numerous occasions I had to pull you out of the damned tub and do c.p.r.!"

"That wasn't you! that was Sai!"

"I'm sorry to say this but Sai always found me breathing air back into your pathetic body!"

"If it's so pathetic then why didn't you let me die?!" Sakura screamed

Silence.

She really asked it.

"Tell me." She begged, her voice shaky. It had been so long since he'd seen so much emotional sides to her.

He moved a little away from her. "Tell me Sasuke if it's so pathetic then why didn't you let me di-

-Because I couldn't except a life without you in it! Are you happy now!" Sasuke asked as he cut her off.

"Living with Orochimaru was possibly the worst thing in the world. He was every bit opposite of the girl I used to know, and I was reminded of that everyday. If it wasn't his daily reminders it was when Kabuto was healing me, reminding me that when I had left you'd just started your training with Tsunade. I'd always wondered how far you'd gotten in your training what you were working on that moment. And then spring would come and the Sakura trees would bloom, and every time I saw grass and leaves, I was constantly reminded of you everywhere I went. And I hated it. I've gone on without out you only to reminded of you everywhere. I wouldn't put myself through it again. I'd rather see you go insane than have you die on me and always have to be reminded of you." Sasuke continued.

He moved closer to her again, getting even closer to her. " ........... I didn't let you die because a life without you in it, without seeing you, hearing your voice, calling you names, & calling you my precious person. ..... A life without you in it Sakura, is insane, I wouldn't see it, I can't see it." Sasuke continued in a gentle tone.

He needed to do it, hopefully the gods were on his side.

Bending down more so he truly was eye level with her he moved forward.

Gently taking her lips with his.

Sakura pushed him away. Breaking their kiss. A small sad smile on her lips.

"God Sasuke I waited so long for you to say that .... to bad your four years too late." Sakura said as she pushed against his chest with chakra induced hands. Sasukes body moved a few feet away from her.

Four years too late?

Her eyes looked away from his and at the coffee table. He looked too.

Guess he missed the paperwork on the table.

Sakura walked over to them and picked them up along with a pen. Holding them out to himself.

"I need you to sign these." She said.

Sasuke plucked the papers out of her head and read through them. His eyebrow raising as he read the words on the parchment.

"Release forms?" He asked.

"Sai found a loophole for me. Tsunade & the elders have to let me out of this punishment, as well as the construction on my apartment is finished, I can move back in as soon as possible." Sakura explained quickly.

"If I don't sign these then you don't leave right?" Sasuke asked.

"It is in your best interest to sign those." Sakura replied.

"No, you're staying here." Sasuke said as he tore the papers in half.

Sakura moved back to the coffee table and reached underneath it pulling out more papers. Pushing them into his chest. "You have copies?" He asked.

"I prepare." Sakura replied.

"I'm not signing them Sakura. I won't allow you to leave-

-and what do you expect to happen? If I stay here do you expect me to just get tired of the antics you plan to pull and give into your wishes?" She asked.

"No I plan on having you stay here and getting you too revert to your old self." Sasuke replied.

"Do you actually think that lovesick child still exists?!"

"I know she does that's why you want to leave so badly, why you keep your distance, avoiding me at all cost." Sasuke said as he walked up to her sandwiching her between him and the futon sofa.

"Your afraid of falling again, becoming the weak girl your really are." Sasuke finished.

"Falling will only lead to insanity." Sakura said to him. As she once again pushed him away.

She walked back to the shoji screen of her bedroom. Sliding it open. "........ Unless you wish to take care of me through such an illness than you should give up on any thoughts of us." She said before she slid it close. Disappearing behind it.

* * *

Deep breathes.

Inhale, exhale.

Sakura walked into her bathroom. Sliding the door shut and walking towards the sink. Splashing freezing cold water onto her face.

_**'Breathe.'**_

_'It's so hard.'_

_**'Remember we get our strength from them.'**_

_'I'm losing my strength because of them.'_

_**'Do it then. Give into all your emotions, except your love for ... one of them. Lose the last of your sanity, lose them again, forever this time.'**_

_'I'm losing now, deceiving them all.'_

_**'It's for their own good.'**_

_'We should tell them.'_

_**'Minsheng will see it a mile away, and he won't hesitate in getting rid of us.'**_

_'They deserve to know.'_

_**'They deserve to live, they'll die trying to speed up the process if we tell them.'**_

_'We can bring them back.'_

_**'Minsheng will take that power from us before our brain can tell our muscles to work.'**_

_'He won't .... he needs us.'_

_**'Only until he gets what he wants, then he can be done with us.'**_

_'Madara will protect us.'_

_**'Only to a point. Dojutsus came from the Rinnegan, they came from Minshengs teachings. He can take back all dojutsu's if he wants.'**_

_'We need to blind him.'_

_**'He's already getting up from that attack.'**_

_'Then we stop following him, we take ourselves far off the radar.'_

_**'In order to do that we'd have to die.'**_

_'What do we do then? You're my inner desires, my most inner thoughts. Tell me what we should do.'_

_**'You want to do this fine.'**_

Sakura looked into the mirror at her reflection and screamed.

Madara was leaning against the bathroom wall across from her.

"Interesting conversation you and Sasuke-kun had." He said as he pulled off one of his gloves and inspected his nails.

Sakura turned around and watched him.

"What!" Sakura snapped.

"You know what." Madara said.

"Explain it to me then."

Madara sighed. "They're a group of rebellions, just like us. Akatsuki, and they're growing fast. Getting deep into things they don't need to be in. And they're quickly killing off our people, Konoha hasn't deemed them a threat because so far they haven't killed any people from the five nations. The have no name, they have no faces ....yet. Pein knows nothing of them because I don't plan on telling him. He knows he's loosing men, but I've been telling him it's the five nations. I can't have him panicking." Madara said.

"Why me?"

"Because you can see everything, you can plan your reaction for everything."

"I can't just get up and walk out on everybody." Sakura said.

_**'So sad and true.'**_

"Yes I know, but we can fake your death easily." Madara replied.

_**'That's such a lie.'**_

"No you can't Pein knows that if I die, Sasori, Deidara, Kakazu & Hidan all die with me, we can't just fake my death."

"I've already thought about that. I've already planned to make them all go back to their homelands and begin recollecting subordinates, followers. A process like this could take a good two years, they won't be in contact with any of us until they have a good fifteen loyal men, moldable men." Madara said.

_**'Minshengs seen this conversation already.'**_

"Minsheng will tell."

"What are you talking about? Minsheng can't see this. I'm in _your _head. Not in your peripheral vision, not in your hearing, in your head. It's the safest place when going around a prophet they can see the future, but they cannot not see into the mind."

"But the future is our actions that we've thought about."

_**'Everyone knows that .... Maybe he's lost some brain cells through the decades.'**_

"Don't make any move on this then, everything will fall into place, we need to do this, these people are becoming to strong, they can wipe all of us out within the next decade if we allow them to live any longer." Madara said.

"Great. just great." Sakura said as she turned around to look back at the mirror Madara was gone.

_**'Who knew he knew such a jutsu.'**_

_'Urasai.'

* * *

_Sasuke sighed as he sat down in the courtyard, his room was the only room that lead to it. He'd left the design alone, keeping it the same way his mother always had.

"What is it?" He asked.

He felt the mans presence even when he was with Sakura. "Just stopping by, haven't seen you in quiet some time ....... although I didn't expect to found your lips suctioned to the Harunos."

"Keep her out of this, she's got nothing to do with any of it." Sasuke said in a harsh tone.

"On the contrary, she has got plenty to do with it. If it wasn't for her Pein would still be dead, and no more would I have him watching me like a hawk."

"I still can't believe you never told me of Peins death." Sasuke replied.

"Don't try to change the subject, I know for a fact that she'd rather kiss corpses than kiss you."

Sasuke growled as he stood up turning to look at Madara. "And tell me you know this how?"

Madara smirked beneath his mask. "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, You saw her when Jiraiya brought her back, now tell me you really believe a prisoner of mine, a prisoner of Akatsukis would look that good."

Sasukes hand touched the hilt of his sword.

"Your men stabbed her almost to death, I saw the blood, I saw some of the gashes. That was not faked."

A sigh escaped the older man. "Ah yes, the wounds, but other than that how'd she look .... Because compared to when we got her ....I think she looks pretty damn sexy now." Madara said.

Sasukes hand inched away. "Think my dear boy, she's completely healthy, & she looks better than ever; none of my prisoners are ever healthy, or good looking when I've got what I've wanted."

_Sakuras a traitor._

"Sasuke your a smart boy put the pieces together. or perhaps your so in love with her now that you refuse to see the truth. Don't let her beauty blind you."

"She would never betray Konoha she lov-

- loves Konoha. What if I told you she found a different love? Or more so another man to play with." Madara said

"She wouldn't fall so easily for the enemy, she would never do such a traitorous act, especially if she knows it will hurt Naruto!"

"Naruto? Boy haven't you been paying attention to anything, because of your wife she lost Naruto, she lost you, she lost everything. The man she's messing with offered her what she wanted. Giving her all that she wanted ..... well almost all. And let me tell you something .. from what I've heard she's like a rabbit beneath the sheets."

"Urusai!" Sasuke shouted.

They could hear foot movements from the hallway.

"Sasuke, she wont let you fuck her because she's already fucking someone else, someone more powerful, more stronger. Open you eyes and see that she's only teasing you, once she has you where she wants you, she'll rip you to shreds. ...... All she wants is to kill you all .. I understand though from her side, you betrayed her, played her, messed with her, humiliated her, and she wants revenge. And she's getting it." Madara said before he disappeared.

"Sasuke! What the hell was all that shouting?!" Suigestu asked as he barged into the room.

"Madara." Sasuke hissed out.

* * *

"Pein." Konan said as she entered his study.

Upon opening the door she found said person pacing.

"What?" He asked.

"Have you seen Madara?" She asked.

Peins head turned too her and he stopped in his tracks. "You're suppose to be with him in Kusa preparing with him." He said.

"No Madara said that Zetsu and Sasori were going.

"Zetsu is in Kusa waiting for your arrival, and Sasori is back to Suna for recruiting." Pein said. She could hear the edge in his usually calm voice.

The door creaked open and Madara popped his head in. "Did I miss something?" He asked as he walked into the room.

Pein said nothing. Konan would say nothing as well, she wasn't scared of the man .. she just knew not to get on his bad side was all. Pein probably knew that Madara was up to something and she'd have a talk with him when they were alone another time.

"Madara I need you too take a look at the girls somethings wrong with their eyes." Konan said as she grabbed hold of Madaras arm and dragged him out of the office.

It seemed as though that when the words eyes and girls were in the same sentence he obviously cared a whole lot. Wouldn't want his children being a disgrace to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well last night they were perfectly happy when I put them to sleep, everything was normal, but this morning when I went to see if they were awake and they were their eyes seemed a bit more paler than usual. .... I talked to Hotaru and she said that it didn't look like blindness so I came to find you." Konan explained.

It was true.

They were in the room in a blink of an eye after that.

Konan watched as Madara bent over the crib and checked the babies eye. He sighed.

"Nothing to worry about, this is natural for all Uchiha children, it's merely a sign that the sharingan is strong in their blood." He said as she turned around and bent over the next crib.

"I suggest you have Hotaru catalog this." He said as he stood back straight and walked out of the room.

Konan walked over to her girls. The man could care less if it was some kind of stomach flu but when it came to their eyes. Lo and behold he was there faster than lightning.

"Hopefully you girls find someone better than how your father is." Konan said as she sat down on her rocker and watched her girls.

* * *

Sasuke slid the screen open as he gritted his teeth, Sakura wasn't in her sitting room. Growling angrily he walked over to the bedroom and slid the screen open. She wasn't in there either.

Turning around he froze in place as he remembered the bathroom.

Walking over to it he slid the screen open and walked in, sliding the screen shut behind him, he'd found her.

"You know for someone who comes from a prestigious clan, your manners are far from what are to be expected." Sakura said before taking another sip from her sake bottle.

She was in the tub bathing in something white.

"Warm milk and honey with rose petals, and some spearmint oil, it relaxes the body." Sakura exclaimed.

"Sakura I was talking to an acquaintance-

-Madara is no acquaintance Sasuke, he's more like someone that will never leave you alone after you meet. ...... like a lost puppy."

"How did you -

-know? Sasuke I'm no idiot, and I know what he told you, and I know why your hear." Sakura said.

"Then tell me what I want to know." Sasuke said.

"I'm not with sleeping with Itachi." Sakura answered.

"Then who is it?" Sasuke asked angrily.

This time Sakura took a chug of her sake before she spoke. "Tell me Sasuke what are you planning? Overthrowing the Hokage like your parents had tried? Killing Itachi? Killing Naruto for Madara? Killing Madara? What? Because I really can't see you trying to settle down without some kind of hidden agenda." Sakura said.

Sasuke sat down on the ledge of the bath. "Why should I tell you?" He asked as he meet her stare.

"Because I can help you." Sakura said as she leaned forward.

* * *

Pein watched as Madara sighed.

"Tell me does Sakura know any aging jutsus because I can't take it anymore I need them older now." Madara said as he looked out the window.

"I can't say."

"Do you know if Hotaru and Itachi have conceived yet?" Madara asked.

"I can't say."

"What of Sasuke and Karin have they conceived yet?" Madara asked.

"I can't say."

"What can you say then."

"We won."

Madara turned his head to look at Pein.

"We did?" He asked.

"I've already sent Itachi." Pein replied.

"So we really did it, Kusagakure & Kumagakure are really ours ... and Konoha has no idea right." Madara said excitedly.

"Absolutely no idea." Pein replied

"So who's next on the list Pein .... it's your turn to pick." Madara said.

"I was thinking perhaps Takigakure, it's a small village, but it'll be less likely to see an attack coming from us, as well as their shinobi are that of chunnin ranks. it would be simple." Pein said.

"Are we going with small villages first and then the bigger ones?" Madara asked.

"It's safer." Pein said.

"It's perfect." Madara said.

How many men did we lose?" Madara asked.

"Eight."

"That a great outcome." Madara said.

"All thanks to Sakura and her foresight." Pein said.

"Speaking of Sakura ... How's it going with her?" Madara asked as he sat on the desk.

"............... She hasn't brought it up so I'm guessing it's going well." Pein said as he reclined into his chair.

"She's planning your death then." Madara said.

"You think ..... worse part is before she left. I'd been feeling a little off which led to a bit of violence between us."

"You hurt Sakura? ... never thought I hear such a thing come out of your mouth .... perhaps she brought to life a old friend of yours." Madara said.

"Yahiko? You don't think it's possible do you?" Pein asked.

"You've been around her when she was using Hai Saisei perhaps because he was dead just being close to her when she was using it brought a part of him back." Madara said.

"If that's true then I'd have to kill this body again." Pein said.

"Again."

"Again." Pein repeated.

* * *

_"TEMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Sasuke's eye twitched at the familiar loud voice. He looked over to Sakura and saw her shaking her head.

"So how are we going to do this without getting the dobe suspicious?" He asked her.

Sakura picked up her sake bottle and took another chug as she walked out of the bathroom with him, wearing only her kimono robe with her hair up secured by a chopstick.

"There's no way to get around him .... we have to bring him in, put a lock on the memory until he needs it." She replied.

"So we tell him."

"We have to .. you see although the mind wont remember because of the lock, the kyubi will, you can see and talk to the kyubi convince him to keep Naruto at bay with everything, and then he can break the lock when the signal is given. If he brakes the seal a day or two early Naruto will say something. We give him a couple hours, he'll keep quiet." Sakura explained.

"And I have to do the difficult part." Sasuke said.

"Ahh yes the difficult part of convincing the kyubi and putting a lock on the memory is such a difficult procedure, I am so glad that all I have to do is leave this world." Sakura said sarcastically.

_"TEME WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"_

"Are you positive we can do this?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you positive your an Uchiha?"

Sasuke glared.

"We can do this, don't forget who taught us everything." Sakura said with a smile.

Sighing he stood up and walked over to the shoji screen that separated the sitting room from the hall and waited.

Sakura spoke in a hushed voice. "He's coming in eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two.

Sasuke grabbed the blonde by the hair, pulling Naruto into the room and covering his mouth to keep anyone from hearing his yelling.

Sakura slid the screen shut and quickly put a jutsu on the room so no one could hear what was being said on the inside. Naruto bit Sasukes hand causing the Uchiha to hiss in pain as he nursed his hand.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled.

"Naruto we need to tell you something." Sakura said as she walked up to him.

His eyes lit up in happiness. "See Sasuke I told you she still loved you."

"Naruto we need to talk." Sasuke said.

It was clear that Naruto realized that it was a serious, Sasuke never called him by his name unless it was serious.

"What is it?" He asked carefully.

"Before we begin, you need to promise that after we tell you everything you need to know, that you'll forgive us." Sakura said.

"Forgive you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shut his eyes for a moment. Opening them as he spoke.

"Naruto it's about Akatsuki."

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun!**_

_**I only wonder what's gonna happen.**_

_**Oh wait I already know.**_

_**Thanks for all the reviews**_

Gaara-funk-girl452

SakuraAkatsuki101

CYUNME

xXbochiXx

Lady Rea

ItaDeiPei

hisoka-ai9

bellacullen3

xh8-the-famx

9tailedemonfoxonbu

Cherry-Goddess

sesshomari

Kaelin The Black Swan

Cebellina I hope this chapter is better than the last. I guess I just lost myself there for a little while, Don't hate me please.

Storm To A Rainbow

akamitsukai

_**Happy Late Birthday Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Me n Him have the same birthdate.**_

_**Who woulda thought?**_


	28. Chapter 28

Sasuke watched as Naruto bounced on his way back to Hinata and Minato. Smirking as the blonde ditz skipped out of the compound.

"Karins finished her shift at the prison just now." Sakuras voice rang in the background.

"So much power and evil in him and yet he doesn't waver at it's seduction ... why can't we all be like him?" Sasuke asked as he stared out at his old street.

"There's only a hand full of people like Naruto and they only come around every couple of centuries, instead of wanting to be like him you should revel in the fact that we are so lucky to have him in our century, in our life." Sakura replied.

Turning around he eyed her for a moment. She was still in her kimono robe, seeming as though she had not a care in the world and yet she answered his question so quickly.

"You think about it a lot?" He asked her.

"All the time ..... although to be quiet honest sometimes I wish I was just a commoner, perhaps then we'd, I'd have a shot at some kind of normal life and not have to worry about saving the world from all the evil people that reside on it."

"We're the same then."

She smiled. "Not really we just hate the lives we live, and are jealous of the commoners because they don't have a care in the world, they don't have to kill people to get a nice paycheck, or heal people, or take all kinds of messed up orders from these idiot politicians."

He sighed as he walked over to her standing a few inches from her, she still smelled fresh like it was only a second ago she got out of the shower and not five hours ago.

"Do you think perhaps when this is all over and done with that we could? ....."

She leaned against the wall that smile now looking gloomy to him. "Sasuke I wish I could say yes to that, I really do ... but there's someone who I have to apologize to when it's all over with, I owe it to him at least." She whispered.

He looked down and grabbed her hands entwining their fingers together. "If that doesn't work out just know my offer is always open."

With that he leaned down and kissed her forehead. Pulling away he looked down at her and smirked before he disappeared in a whirlwind of leaves.

Reappearing outside the compound. His alliby had to be somewhat believable. Going to Narutos was his best chance of getting off the suspect list.

Whoever she was going to run to after all of it, he sure was lucky, Sakuras was about to cause a mass destruction of havoc right now, and still she was going to stay loyal to the man even though they weren't together and be with him in the future.

Hopefully it she didn't lie to him, he'd rather die than watch her run to Itachi.

* * *

"Why are you doing this and not Sakura?" Pein asked as he watched Minsheng hover over a map of Takigakure.

"Sakuras in Konoha and I'm here .... I figured I'd do this rather than you get her caught in Konoha with all the messages." Minsheng replied.

"How's it looking?"

"Good so far. .... although the leader of the village has a bird that goes directly to that Naruto boy."

"Shibuki will be taken care of by me personally then before he can get to the messenger." Pein replied.

"It'll be a landslide for you then."

"This is good."

"I suppose it would be." Minsheng said.

* * *

Sakura watched as Karin slid open the door and walked in. Freezing at the sight of her, quickly taking her sandles off Sakura watched her.

"You got a problem?" Karin asked finally.

"Nope, not at all, merely orders." Sakura replied with a smirk.

Karin walked over to Sakura and pushed her further into the wall. "You're not the favorite anymore, I am, you don't get missions anymore, I do, because I'm better than you'll ever be." Karin said.

Straightening up Sakura spoke. "I'm not talking about orders from Tsunade, I'm talking about orders from my ancestor, the Rikudō Sennin." Sakura said.

Karins eyes widened for a moment before they turned to a glare. "Please like anyone that great would be related to you, besides he's long dead I don't see how he could give you orders. Perhaps you've finally lost your mind?" She said as she stepped back from Sakura.

Sakura grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere." Sakura said.

Karin smirked as mirth filled her eyes. Pushing herself closer to Sakura, pushing her body against Sakuras.

Her voice came out husky as she spoke. Her breath hot as it fanned against Sakuras lips. The stale breath surrounding the pink headed woman.

"So this is why you hate me, why you didn't want me with Sasuke ... You wanted me to yourself, for yourself, I'm flattered. You should've told me from the beginning." Karin said as she leaned her face in and took Sakuras lips with her own.

_**'Good god get her off us.'**_

_'Hold on.'_

Karin ended the kiss and pulling away slowly. "I wouldn't mind being shared between you and Sasuke, and I'm sure everyone would be happy that I took you as my own." Karin said.

_**'I knew it, I always said she must of had a crush on us, I mean she was always so mean to us, and for no goddamn reason too.'**_

Sakura smirked. "Forgive me, but I'm not as open as you are when it comes to my feelings." She said as she leaned into Karin and grabbed her face pulling her lips towards her own.

_**'Kami the things we do.'**_

The kiss was much more heated and as Karins tongue meet her own Sakura reached behind the redheads neck applying pressure there. She felt Karin try to pull away and Sakura kissed her harder, until the other girl went limp in her arms.

_**'No one will ever know of this.'**_

_'You're telling me.' _Sakura thought as she pulled away from Karins face.

Sakura dragged the other girl down the hall, she sure as hell wasn't going to waste her precious chakra on this girl to get her to the room. The girl was heavier than expected, although now that she thought about it she would be heavy anyways, how she managed to stay looking so in shape was a mystery to her, she sensed no cloak on the girl, so whatever she was doing she needed to find out, she was not going to hear about how much better she outdid her.

Dropping Karins arms Sakura turned around and slid open the door. It was Sasuke's parents room, the blood stains were still there as well .... wonder why he never replaced the boards? Most likely because it was too painful a memory. That's why she sold her adoptive parents place, she couldn't stand being in the place where they'd been slaughtered.

A puff sound and Sakura turned around to find Sasuke looking over Karin.

"Are you a hundred percent positive about this?" He asked.

"What are you doing here your suppose to be with Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Kage bushin, Naruto won't notice, and Hinata knows that I never liked eating in front of her." Sasuke said as he walked into the room.

"Okay .. your weird Hinata is a great cook, and a very sweet person ..... when you don't hurt Naruto .... Where do I put her?"

He moved to the back of the room and rolled out a dusty web coated surgical table. "My father used to do check ups on our eyes to make sure everything was okay with them." Sasuke said.

_**'That's illegal, only the clan doctor is allowed to do that.'**_

_'Uchiha Fugaku was power hungry, as well as he was the head operator of organizing the Uchiha Clan_ _coup d'état it's only logical he wanted his sons to be strong enough to hold their own. ... My guess he was the one who got Itachi to kill Uchiha Shisui in order to gain the mangekyo without putting suspicion on him, The sharingan leaves scars on the mind it's possible that if we were to look into their minds, we'd find a lot of missing memories, or tweaked memories, on both Sasuke & Itachi"_

_**'Can we ask to do an exam?'**_

_'All in goo time.'_

"Sasuke could you please do me a favor and wipe this off, I need to get my equipment for this." Sakura said as she walked out of the room. She could hear Sasuke walk up to Karin and pick her up, then a thump indicating that he threw her on the table.

_**'I'm thinking no screwing Sasuke over in any way or he'll hate us even in death.'**_

_'You said it.'_

Stopping in front of her door she slid open the screen and walked in to the sitting room, she bent down behind the futon and reached under it pulling out her medic bag. Getting back up she walked back into the room and slid it close.

"Silence the room, we may be away from all other people but it's still too risky." Sasuke said as he strapped down Karins left wrist above her head, doing the same to the right.

"I was going to sedate her." Sakura said as she finished the jutsu.

"With Tsunades teachings combined with Orochimarus, Karin is now quiet fast at healing." Sasuke said quietly.

"Figures." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke opened the bag and pulled out the morphine.

He smirked. "Doesn't surprise me that you have morphine in there." He said as he reached into the bag and pulled out the needles, cotton swabs, and bowl.

Sakura strapped down Karins ankles.

"I'm a doctor Sasuke what do you expect?" She asked.

"A simple first aid kit."

"Put some gloves on." Sakura said

" ... So tell me about this future guy." Sasuke said as he slipped the gloves on.

"Gorgeous eyes, gorgeous body ... whats there to tell about?" Sakura replied as she emptied the entire bag onto the tatami mats.

"What's he like? His attitude, his personality, what attracted you to him? Stuff like that." Sasuke mumbled as he heated the water in the bowl.

"What attracted me to him? ...... His eyes, his amazing body, his amazing kissing, his incredible strength, his determination. I don't know choose one." Sakura said as cleaned off her scalpels with alcohol and burned them down with her hidden lighter.

"Are you really going to keep this from me?" Sasuke asked.

"At least you know about him It's no secret anymore as well as I'd be lying to you if I'd said it was Itachi, which it isn't, and thankfully never will be, besides I want to surprise you." She set down the surgical blades next to Karins unconscious form.

"Well glad to know you care about lying to me." Sasuke said as he placed the morphine in the warmed water and boiled it more.

" ..... Why are we doing this without chakra again?" He asked as he watched the flower turn the water into a yellowish color.

"Because chakra leaves traces, Medic nins can tell if it was done by chakra they can't tell who did it by hand though because medic nins aren't taught by hand anymore, it's too old fashioned to do it nowadays since we all can open our chakra up." Sakura replied as she checked the straps again.

"Yet you know how to do it." Sasuke said as he threw a cotton swab into the small bowl.

"I got bored and read up on it one day." Sakura replied as she handed him a syringe.

He watched as the needle took in the yellow thin liquid. Handing it over to Sakura, she pushed down and watched as some of the liquid came out getting the air bubbles as well. She tapped it a few times more before she grabbed Karins arm and injected the needle into the blue vain. The red heads body twitched a bit as the liquid took effect.

"Hand me the small scalpel." Sakura said as she held out her hand.

He reached over the table and handed her the scalpel. He watched as she used the scalpel to undo the buttons on Karins shirt, then gently she stabbed the top of the stomach tearing across the ivory skin.

"If what you say is true about her healing process then I suggest you make more sedatives, they wont put her to sleep but they'll keep her from feeling pain and screaming her head off." Sakura said to him quietly.

He nodded his head and got to work on the next sedative. Listening as Sakura made the incisions with practiced skill, it was so fluid and quick that he could barely keep up.

"Hey can you help me out here?" Sakura asked him.

He nodded his head and turned around "So just place your fingers under her skin and carefully pull it up then pull it back towards her feet." Sakura said as she reached under the skin and lifted it up, Sasuke in sync with her the whole time.

Sasuke looked away. "Good we didn't disturb her womb." Sakura said mostly to herself.

It smelled so horrible, and the sight of meat and muscle was disgusting. A moan came from Karin. "Sedate her now." Sakura ordered.

No need to say anything he was going to do it anyway.

"Hey Sasuke you still wanna know if I was right?" Sakura asked him.

"Are you going to check again to make sure or will you do it anyways?"

"I was only going to do it if you wanted concrete proof." Sakura said.

Sakura grabbed his hand and placed it on the meat. "The unborn should be at least four months if my calculations are correct so your chakra shouldn't harm it in anyway unless of course you intend to harm." Sakura said to him.

She meet his eyes with a glare and her eyes glazed over with death. "If that is the case I will use force on you, and make you wait outside until I'm finished here." She said viciously.

She was always weak when it came to children. "Add a little chakra not a lot just a little, like when we were in school and the instructors wanted to see if we could call on our chakra, that's all you need to do, I'm sure you'll be able to notice the difference in chakra signatures. For if it is yours it'll move for you, kick or roll or whatever to let you know it feels you." Sakura explained.

"Okay." He said as he called up his chakra and inserted it into Karins womb.

Sakura was right he could feel the difference, he knew the makings of some of this chakra. He pulled his hand away.

"This whole time I'd thought it was mine ..... You know it hurts to know that she'd rather carry Orochimarus child then mine." He said quietly as he moved away from Karins body, as he moved away from the table.

"It's Kabutos child as well, you see Orochimarus Fushi Tensei jutsu allows the cells of both his and his victims to bond, his being the stronger cells, dominate and take over the corpse. Kabuto absorbed the cells and Orochimarus cells being used to taking over the body did what they usually did when when inside another corpse."

"It doesn't matter to me anymore ... I'm gonna go get the thing to put it in from Shizune I'll be back in a little while." Sasuke said monotonously as he turned around and made his way to the shoji screen.

"Sasuke." Sakura said.

Her voice stopping him in his tracks, he bent his head to look at her from the corner of his eye, his bangs hiding them from her view, her eyes bright as ever.

"You'll be a good father, I know this because I've seen it already." She said her voice serene and gentle to him.

"I'll be back later." Sasuke said as he turned away from her and walked out of the room.

Another moan came from Karin.

"Where am I?" Her voice horse from exhaustion.

"Still in the compound." Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"What did you do to me?" Karin asked.

"I knocked you unconscious dragged you to this room, sedated you, and then peeled the skin off of your body so Sasuke could get a closer feel of the fetus that lays inside you." Sakura replied honestly.

The body stiffened and Sakura watched as meat literally stopped and then twitched a bit. "Fascinating." She whispered.

"You sick son of a bitch." Karin cried

"Technically, because I'm a female the words would actually be 'you sick daughter of a bitch.' just to let you know."

"Let me go." Karin ordered.

"No. I'm under order to take the fetus out and have it transferred into another womb, specifically a womb of a civilian woman."

"That not fucking possible!"

"It is possible actually all I have to do is rearrange a few hormones in the chosen female, create artificial ones that need to be there for the fetus, and then wallah the body instantly believes that the female is four months pregnant."

"Your crazy."

"No not crazy merely a genius."

"Sasuke-kun wont allow." Karin hissed.

Sakura smiled a wicked smile, and Karin shivered at the sinister thoughts that could come with such a smile. "Sasuke? Didn't I just say that _we_ peeled your skin off so that _he_ could get a closer feel of the fetus? Sweetie, I hate to tell you this but once Sasuke felt the chakra you pretty much dug your own grave, Sasuke could care less about what happens to you now. Orochimaru ruined his body, ruined his friendship with Naruto by seducing him with power and revenge. By deceiving Sasuke into thinking that you were carrying his child this whole time when in actuality it was Orochimarus you screwed yourself big time, and I have the pleasure of watching you fall from that imaginary throne you seated yourself in when you came here."

"NO!" Karin screamed as, her body jumped and Sakura watched in fascination as the muscles clamped up, twitched, and vibrated all at the same time.

Sakura pouted her lips together and with mocked sadness she spoke. "Yes, it's all true."

"LIAR! SASUKE LOVES ME! HE MARRIED ME! MADE LOVE TO ME! NOT YOU! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT AN UGLY WHORE!" Karin cried as she struggled in her restraints.

Sakura growled and stuck a needle through the Karins bra, and into the skin, pushing down and sedating her again. "Stop moving, you could hurt the fetus this way." She hissed.

Karin shook her head left to right continuing her rambles. "He loves me, me, he loves me and he'll kill you when he finds out what you're doing to me, to _our _child!" She cried out.

"You really believe this is Sasukes child don't you?" Sakura asked quietly.

"IT IS HIS BABY AND YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE CHOSE ME AND NOT YOU!" Karin screamed.

"No I'm not jealous any more, I merely pity you now, you are so obsessed with Sasuke that even when you got him. Orochimaru wouldn't let you go himself and instead of stopping everything with him you continued it, making yourself believe that it was Sasuke dominating over you and not Orochimaru." Sakura replied quietly.

The tears continued to roll down Karins face, sobs keeping her from speaking properly.

* * *

_'SASUKE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME, ME, ME,ME!'_

Sasuke sat outside the shoji screen listening to Karins cries. He should've known from the beginning. She was the only one other than Kabuto who was there of her own free will, she'd not been a prisoner, a prison guard but nothing less.

He should've known that she was really his pet, and not just someone he left in charge because she was the only capable one there. He knew she was seeing someone else, she wasn't going on missions she was going to them he knew this but he was hoping she'd quiet, hoping she'd stop if he gave her a child. Something of both him and her, something that they could share.

It wasn't suppose to go down this way, she wasn't suppose to get pregnant with Orochimarus child, it was suppose to be with his.

He really had loved her in the beginning.

He should've seen it coming it was always the ones that had the qualities of flowers that hurt him.

No more girls that had hair the same color of flowers, or eyes the same color of flowers, or anything that was related to a flower.

No more.

Standing up he walked down the hall hoping that when he got back she'd be out again.

* * *

Pein watched as Minsheng wrote everything down onto a long scroll.

"So tell me what you think of Sakura kissing another woman?" Minsheng asked.

That threw him off.

"Sakura? Sakura with a woman? I know what I did was wrong but I highly doubt that I could turn her lesbian over that." Pein replied.

Minsheng sighed. "She didn't go lesbian, I gave her a mission, and her orders were to eliminate Karin of Taka .. That red headed girl came onto Sakura and Sakura took the chance to put her down."

"You gave her a mission to eliminate someone why?" Pein asked.

"Orochimaru will get in our way in the near future, if we take out his pet spy now then we will have no problems later."

"When you say our way, are you referring to Akatsuki or yourself?"

"Does it truly matter?"

"It does."

"I'm trying to help you fulfill your goal of peace, just let me do what I can."

Pein watched the older man, as he stared at him, his hand still scribbling words down. "Has Sakura forgiven me?"

"I can't say, perhaps the next time you see her you will get your answer."

"I can get my answer now though."

"If I tell you it can change everything."

"Tell me now and I might start thinking more about your proposal."

"I already know the answer to that though."

"Then why ask it?"

"If I did not then I would have changed the future."

Pein sighed everything was for the future.

* * *

Sasuke slid the shoji screen open once again. Sakura was standing before Karins bloody opened body.

"Sasuke-kun save me." Karin said her voice, tired, scared, and shaky.

"Here." Sasuke said as he walked up and handed Sakura the metal cylinder.

"Has it been prefilled?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, she says that it's for the freezer room so that when you hand it too her later she'll label it to give you three days to get it too someone." Sasuke replied.

"That's good I'll probably have a good candidate within two so were good." Sakura said absentmindedly.

"Sasuke you look a little pale, perhaps you should wait outside for me to finish."Sakura continued on as she watched him.

"How long?" Sasuke asked.

"Only about twenty more." Sakura said.

"Fine."

Turning around Sasuke held his breath. She'd definitely beat him at one thing, he would've never been able to open up a human body the way she'd done. Why she never showed him this genius side of her when they were younger he'd never know. Had she actually payed less attention to him he would've paid more attention to her.

Odd yes.

It was very.

* * *

"Madara." Pein called as he walked up to the older man in the halls.

Madara quickly turned on his heels. "Yes Pein?" He asked in the Tobi voice.

Pein shook his head. "Did you know of Minsheng giving Sakura a mission of eliminating the Taka members?" He asked.

"He gave her a mission to eliminate Sasuke?!"

"No the rest of the members."

"He does realize that Sakura may not be strong enough too take out Jugo right?" Madara asked.

"I have no answer to that."

" ...... Well that explains Ankos message then." Madara said as he turned around.

"What message?" Pein asked.

"Karin never checked in, she was seen entering the village, but then she never came out of the Uchiha compound." Madara said as he walked away.

"She could simply be fornicating with your dear Sasuke."

"Sakura never checked in today according to Anko she's been held up with something at the Uchiha compound .... Sasuke was seen going into Narutos home around the same time Karin entered the village .. it sounds a bit fishy don't you think?"

"It sounds like Sakuras being messy." Pein said as he spun on his heel and walked away.

* * *

"SAKURA OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" Anko yelled as she banged on the door.

Kicking the door Anko heaved as she tried to get Sakura out of the house. She hadn't been seen all day, and Karin never came out, if they were alone together only something horrible could happen.

The door creaked open and Anko watched as Sakura opened the door looking like she just got out of the shower in her skimpy little kimono robe.

"Do you really have to be so loud, I'm sure the dead even heard you." Sakura said angrily.

Pushing her way through and into the house Anko turned and watched as Sakura closed the door. "What did you do?" Anko asked carefully.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura replied smoothly.

"Karin was seen coming into the Uchiha compound but she never checked in with Tsunade, what did you do to her Sakura?"

Sakura scoffed. "Why on earth do you believe I did anything to her? She could've done something to me you know." Sakura replied.

Anko glared before she hit the wall next to Sakura, pieces falling off and onto the floor. "Sakura I'm not a fool & I will not take your lying, now your gonna tell me what you did." Anko gritted out.

Sakura sighed. "I never heard or saw her come home." Sakura replied.

"Are you really going to stand there and continue to lie to me?" Anko asked.

"I have to." Sakura replied in a whispered tone.

"You know their going to take you in for questioning right, if that's the way you're going to answer them, and then you know what the process is for suspects." Anko said.

"Don't worry I've already got an alibi, plus Sasuke said he'll get me out of it."

"Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded her head. "What did you do Sakura?" Anko repeated her fist question.

"Something to help Naruto." Sakura replied.

"Sasuke is helping you Sakura that's not normal, he can't stand you, why would he out of all everyone suddenly want to help you?"

"Because we're doing it for Naruto!" Sakura said through suppressed anger.

Anko threw her hand up. "Hey I'm just trying to look our for you, but you know what, I'll just let you pull yourself out of this mess, cause I'm not doing it." Anko said before she turned away.

"Naruto is going to say some stuff that will probably get you mad, so do me a favor and know that it really isn't true."Sakura said before Anko opened the door and walked out of the house.

* * *

**_OMG!!!!! (I sound like a stupid little kid saying that.)  
_**

**_Now that must've been pretty scary for all of you ..... Writing it was so fun and horrible at the same time._**

**_When the thought came to me I had the scariest smile my baby bros had ever seen and I was getting goosebumps at the though of you're reviews._**

**_I want to scream!_**

**_Thank U, Thank U, Thank U_**

**_I'd been stuck wondering what the hell to write for this chapter for a very, very,very long time & I know that you'd all love this, it was just so dark not to._**

**_So Once again Thank U._**

_Tenshifromabove_

_xh8-the-famx_

_VALLED_

_Renee-chan11_

_Dont Forget ILUVYOU_

_Fallen star that finds light_

_Cebellina_

_-Lazy IDP-_

_9tailedemonfoxonbu_

_Hitsugi's Lover_ - I have thank U for reading **_all_** of my stories, it's cool that I have loyal follower like you, it makes me feel really good about my writing.

_sesshomari_

_Lady Rea_

_akamitsukai_

_Neko4_

_bellacullen3_

_Gaara-funk-girl452_

_CYUNME_

_xxbochixx_

_Storm To A Rainbow_

_Cherrie-Chick_


End file.
